Sombra de una Mente Obsesionada
by Isabel Nightray
Summary: 'Dra. Inoue, bienvenida al primer día de su muerte. En algún punto de su vida usted destruyó la mía, y he decidido que quiero destruir la suya. Decidí que su vida es demasiado aburrida y rutinaria para que matarla sea satisfactorio. Sería tan fácil matarla, que considero un insulto a mi inteligencia el siquiera intentarlo… así que he decidido que se suicide' MIMATO/KENYAKO
1. A Puertas de una Obsesión

**Hola, hola lindas niñas. Esta vez traigo algo diferente, ligeramente basado en el género del suspenso policiaco y de uno de mis escritores favoritos el Sr. John Katzenbach. Es… diferente y sé que muchos dejaran de leer nada más con esta nota xD, los entiendo. A los valientes que continúen, gracias de antemano, espero lo disfruten y me dejen un mensaje con su opinión, o sus antorchas. **

**Quiero dedicar este FF, sea fracaso o éxito a Rossiechan y Luchan, porque ellas inspiraron en parte el rumbo que tomé con la historia. Y a Izziechan y a Andy porque escuchan mis divagaciones y leen mis spoilers sin quejarse. Las quiero niñas! Prometo nunca asesinarlas de manera violenta (¿?). **

**Bueno, comencemos… **

* * *

**Sombra de una Mente Obsesionada**

**Capítulo 1: A Puertas de una Obsesión**

¿Acaso alguna vez conocemos a alguien?

Nos cruzamos con personas a cada segundo de nuestra existencia. 7000 millones de personas toman aire al mismo tiempo que lo hago yo ahora, y aún así, en este enorme planeta, la gran mayoría de nosotros siempre se siente solo.

Salimos del vientre de nuestra madre solos, nos vamos a la tumba solos, y pasamos todo el tiempo que se nos da en esta tierra buscando algún sentimiento de consuelo que nos haga sentir menos perdidos.

Y aún así, solos estamos, cada minuto de nuestra existencia, porque sin importar que pase en el exterior, y quién nos acompañe físicamente, realmente no tenemos a nadie dentro de nosotros más que al propio ser.

Nuestra existencia, es lo único que podemos dar fe de conocer a cabalidad, y muchas veces ni siquiera es así. Nos engañamos, nos intentamos hacer creer que somos diferentes, intentamos mejorar. Nos vemos en el espejo a diario, intentando mejorar nuestra apariencia. O intentando llenar el vacío en nuestros corazones con familia, amigos o trabajo. Tratamos de ser mejores de lo que somos, de proyectar una imagen al mundo que nos haga ser respetados, incluso si esa imagen es diferente a lo que somos cuando las luces se apagan y el mundo se aleja.

Muchas veces no nos conocemos realmente, o no queremos hacerlo, o simplemente creemos que somos mejores de lo que somos. Pero muy dentro, indiferentemente de lo que el mundo piense de nosotros, sabemos lo que somos. Y eso es lo único que sabemos con seguridad…

¿Acaso alguna vez conocemos a alguien, a cabalidad?

Puede que los veamos todos los días, que escuchemos sus confesiones más oscuras y que veamos a través del velo que proyectan al mundo. Los entendemos, les abrimos el camino hacia nosotros, y decidimos compartir el e tiempo que tenemos en este mundo a su lado.

Pero…. ¿los conocemos realmente?

Esa persona que se ríe de tus chistes, ¿le dirías si pensaras suicidarte?

Ese amigo con el que lloras un rompimiento, ¿lo llamarías a media noche para que te ayudara a cargar un cadáver?

Ese hermano al que ves todos los días, ¿serías capaz de confesarle algo horrible y confiar que guardaría el secreto?

O ese padre que curaba tus heridas de bicicleta, ¿serías capaz de decepcionarlo más allá de tus peores pesadillas?

¿Acaso hay alguien, quien sea, en tu vida en quien confiarías plenamente?

¿A quién le mostrarías cada pensamiento oscuro que cruzase tu mente sin miedo a ser juzgado?

¿Existe alguien a quien le abrirías tu alma sin pudor?

O mejor aún, ¿existe alguien que lo haría contigo? Y aún si es así, ¿podrías confiar en esa persona entonces?

Puede que pienses conocer a alguien, pero en realidad no conocemos nada más que a nosotros mismos, y no somos capaces de entender a alguien más allá de nuestros propios paradigmas y experiencias.

Un instante, eso es todo lo que toma pasar de lo ordinario a lo extraordinario. Un instante después del cual nada vuelve a ser igual.

Una mirada, eso fue todo lo que hizo falta. Una mirada entre un sitio cubierto de gente donde se destacó un par de ojos igual de solitarios que los míos.

Un instante en el que las miradas se cruzaron en este mar de soledad existencial que llamamos vida, y después de lo cual mi vida cambió por completo.

La comida sabía diferente, de repente, el aire ya no era tan pesado, dormir era un enlace a un reencuentro, y el dolor de mi cabeza finalmente tenía un propósito.

Cada energía calórica en mi cuerpo se dirigía hacia un solo norte, a un solo objetivo, a un solo ser.

Una persona, y de repente ya no me sentía en completa soledad.

Una persona, y de repente mi vida tenía sentido.

Una persona, y de repente ya yo era diferente.

7000 millones de personas en la tierra… y la encontré a ella.

* * *

El olor metálico de la sangre invadía todo a su alrededor, reemplazando el olor cálido de la brisa de verano con restos fríos de terror. Estaba oscuro, más de lo que parecía lógico para la hora de la tarde, como si alguien hubiese tapiado cualquier esperanza de luz con brea, llenando cada grieta con su negro color.

Bajo sus zapatos el crujido del vidrio roto resonaba como burlas en la habitación. El brillo de la linterna recorrió su camino por el piso, alumbrando los escombros de lo que parecía ser una batalla épica. El camino frente a ella, era un sendero de vidrio roto, a pesar de que sabía que la ventana estaba muy lejos de la entrada de la habitación. Libros, ropa, adornos rotos y escombros de platos la rodeaban por doquier. Se preguntó, con seriedad, si esto era obra de una persona, o de un terremoto. Pero, sin duda, lo peor era el rastro de sangre que terminaba bajo sus pies.

Su respiración se cortó, y por un momento creyó que iba a vomitar. Su mano blanca tembló, debilitando el pulso de la mano con la que sostenía la linterna.

Por un instante, intentó convencerse de que era un error. Aquel no podía ser el lugar. Se había equivocado de apartamento. Sí, eso era.

Sus labios sonrosados, soltaron un suspiro de alivio, y sus talones fueron rápidos en girar para sacarla de aquel desastre. Desgraciadamente, al girar su visión periférica había captado algo que le había traído de vuelta a la realidad.

El borde del sofá de color verde manzana, manchado con restos de líquido negro y restos de cristal, contenía algo mucho peor que la post visión de un forcejeo: una trenza de cabello humano, de color púrpura brillante, con restos de sangre en ella. La mano de la muchacha se encogió y la linterna resbaló hasta caerse en el piso de madera antigua.

_'Miyako…' _

La voz de Mimi Tachikawa se rompió, al tiempo que sus piernas le fallaban y se desplomaba de bruces sobre el suelo.

* * *

_'¿Por qué estás parada en el umbral como una tonta? Muévete' _la voz del muchacho le resonó en el oído, haciéndole apretar los dientes con fuerza.

_'Vete al demonio, Ishida' _

_'No puedo, porque estás atravesada en la maldita puerta' _

Mimi Tachikawa giró los ojos con sorna, haciéndose a un lado, y mirándolo de manera asesina mientras el guapo rubio pasaba a su lado sin siquiera darle una mirada de despedida, colocándose la chaqueta negra y partiendo por el pasillo.

_'Es un imbécil'_ dijo Mimi, mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga.

Miyako Inoue le envió una sonrisa condescendiente, sin levantar la mirada de las notas que reposaban sobre sus piernas.

_'El agente Ishida es muy buena persona' _

_'Es rudo, agresivo y no le importa violar las normas del departamento para salirse con la suya' _

_'Le importa. Lo cual nunca es malo' _

_'Le importa… ¿qué? Llevarse por delante a sus compañeros, quizás' _

_'No me refería a eso, pero sí eso también' _

Mimi giró los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, y observándose de reojo en el reflejo de la ventana. Nunca había pensado que el negro podía ser su color, sin embargo, la serie de vestidos ajustados se le veían asombrosos sin ser provocativos, ni poco femeninos, complementando su impecable maquillaje y su largo cabello castaño suelto.

_'¿Por qué estas preocupada por Ishida, de todos modos?' _

_'No estoy preocupada, sólo constato el hecho de que es un imbécil' _

_'Claro, claro'_

Mimi frunció el ceño ante la indumentaria de cuello de tortuga y falda larga, color beige, como una bandita gigante. Miyako y sus deseos de parecer mormona no dejaban de sorprenderla. Los lentes de la muchacha se resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz, y el cabello morado reposaba amarrado en una trenza holandesa sobre su hombro izquierdo.

_'Si tienes que saberlo me preocupa que maneje tu caso. Podría terminar engavetado simplemente porque él lo investiga' _

_'No todo lo que oyes en la fiscalía es verdad, encuentro que es muy capaz' _

Mimi suspiró, dando un leve asentimiento.

_'Eso espero, porque no es un juego' _

Miyako se levantó del mueble color verde manzana, dejando las notas sobre el asiento y enviándole una sonrisa condescendiente a su amiga.

_'No es la primera vez que me amenaza un paciente' _

Mimi frunció el ceño, terminando de entrar y cerrando la puerta del departamento con estruendo.

_'El que un loco que está condenado al pabellón de la muerte te grite que va a matarte en juicio mientras la policía lo arrastra a su hoyo no es lo mismo a esto' _Mimi señaló la copia de la nota sobre la mesa de café de su mejor amiga. Miyako se encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

_'Soy psiquiatra, una mente perturbada no puede asustarme' _

Mimi le envió una mirada condescendiente, mientras tomaba la hoja de la mesa y leía con dramatismo excesivo.

_'Dra. Inoue, bienvenida al primer día de su muerte'_ los ojos de Mimi se fijaron en ella con vehemencia.

_'Puede que sea una broma'_ concordó Miyako, sonriendo. Mimi giró los ojos antes de continuar.

_'Puede que no me recuerde, pero en algún punto de su vida usted destruyó la mía y he decidido que quiero destruir la suya' _

Miyako se encogió los hombros, y caminó hasta la cocina, a lo cual su amiga la siguió continuando la lectura.

_'Decidí que su vida es demasiado aburrida y rutinaria para que matarla sea satisfactorio. Atiende el mismo número de pacientes a diario, las horas en las que va y vuelve a casa son cronológicamente iguales. Cena en los mismos restaurantes y frecuenta los mismos amigos, todos los sábados en la tarde. Sólo almuerza con la castaña dos veces por semana en el juzgado, martes y jueves para pasar a comprar los alimentos más frescos en el mercado de granjeros. Va al cine, los segundos viernes de cada mes, y visita a sus padres los domingos en la mañana. Sería tan fácil matarla, que considero un insulto a mi inteligencia el siquiera intentarlo… así que he decidido que se suicide' _continuó Mimi blandiendo la hoja _'Láncese de la torre de Tokio, beba un frasco de pastilla, ahórquese en su consultorio. No me importa, pero mátese. Le doy dos meses. O prepares para un destino mucho peor que la muerte' _

Mimi blandió la carta frente a la mirada inexpresiva de su mejor amiga.

_'Ira reprimida, sólo quiere atención' _

Mimi dejó la carta sobre la mesa, soltando todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe.

_'No parece un chiste para mí' _

_'Eso es porque eres hermosa y estás acostumbrada a que la atención no requerida se convierta en algo peligroso. Yo, en cambio, estoy bastante segura de que sólo es venganza de algún familiar en contra de quien testifiqué a lo largo del año. Por eso estaba acá el Agente Ishida, se llevó copias de los nombres particulares de mis pacientes, especialmente de los que terminaron en mi cuidado por orden del estado'_

_'Los criminales, nunca lo entenderé. Hay más dinero en trabajar por tu cuenta que para el gobierno' _

_'Trabajas para el gobierno también' _

_'Temporalmente' _

Miyako sonrió, ofreciéndole un plato de galletas de chocolate. Mimi tomó una galleta, y se dejó caer en el sofá.

_'Estoy preocupada por ti, al menos empieza a quedarte en mi casa. Nos haremos compañía' _

_'Estoy bien, Mimi'_

La castaña mordió la galleta con una sonrisa condescendiente.

_'Aún voy a llevarte de compras. Si un psicópata aparece a matarte, al menos debes verte fabulosa'_

El sonido de la risa de Miyako se esparció por el lugar, y Mimi supo que ya no hablaba con la Psiquiatra Inoue, sino con su amiga Miya-chan. Eso le hizo sentir tranquila, tomaría más que una carta escalofriante para romper el espíritu de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Yamato Ishida pasó su dedo sobre la lista de nombres que le había suministrado la Dra. Inoue, con suspicacia. Era realmente asombroso que para una mujer tan joven, la fiscalía de Tokio le confiase criminales de renombre y con tan alto índice de peligrosidad. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de odio al claro nepotismo al que influía el hecho de que la muchacha fuese amiga de Mimi Tachikawa, la hija del Fiscal de Distrito. Era una coincidencia extraordinaria que aquella amistad pudiese ser la causa de su ascenso profesional, y de su muerte a la vez.

Los ojos zafiro de Yamato Ishida pasaron por los nombres intentando notar alguna conexión de odio directo con la víctima. Cuando eso no arrojó resultados, entró a la base de datos del sistema penitenciario para al menos cruzar nombres de criminales ya encarcelados, con ningún familiar ilícito conocido.

Una bola babosa de papel se estrelló en su sien, haciéndole tomar la engrapadora y lanzarla al lugar de origen sin siquiera voltear a ver al infractor.

_'Auch… maldición…' _

La voz de Taichi Yagami le hizo fruncir el ceño. Con una mirada asesina, giró la vista hacia su molesto compañero.

_'Crece, Tai' _

Taichi Yagami sobaba su mejilla con una sonrisa condescendiente.

_'Jamás. Seré como Peter Pan'_

_'¿Rodeado de hadas?_

_'Empezando por ti, Campanita' _

Taichi se levantó de su escritorio y lo alcanzó en el suyo.

_'¿Esa es el acosador de la doctora?' _

_'Sí' _

_'Eso probablemente no es nada' _

_'Quizás no, pero no puedo estar seguro' _

Taichi se sentó en el escritorio, mordisqueando un bolígrafo azul.

_'Me cuesta creer que alguien pudiera querer matar a alguien tan agradable' _

Yamato se encogió los hombros.

_'No lo sé… Si buscas con demasiado ahínco, hay razones para matar a todo el mundo' _

_'Bueno, los gatos de cerámica son prueba de que está loca, así que quien sabe' _

Yamato giró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

_'Tachikawa te llamó dos veces' _

_'Dile que estoy trabajando'_

_'Sabes que si no contestas a la tercera llamada, aparecerá aquí con la carta con P'_ dijo Taichi.

_'Papi' _completaron los dos con una mirada condescendiente.

Yamato se empujó hacia atrás en la silla.

_'Sé que está preocupada, pero más que colocarle guardias a Inoue junto a su puerta, no sé que pretende qué haga'_

Taichi le envió una sonrisa pícara.

_'Siempre me ha parecido amable de su parte que no llame al Jefe directamente para acusarte por tu mala gestión… Te llama directamente a ti'_

Yamato giró los ojos, moviendo el dedo índice en forma circular.

_'Suerte por mi'_ soltó con sarcasmo.

* * *

Miyako Inoue acomodó sus lentes sobre su nariz, con un gesto de cansancio.

_'Parece cansada, Doctora' _la voz suave y aterciopelada del joven muchacho se le antojaba casi como un susurro.

_'No es nada, Sr. Ichijouji'_ aseguró, enviándole una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho.

Los ojos azul índigo de Ken Ichijouji estaban fijos en ella con innata curiosidad. El joven genio del conglomerado Ichijouji era una persona muy peculiar. Con un coeficiente intelectual de renombre mundial, y una familia adinerada, el cielo podía ser el límite para sus ambiciones. Sin embargo, Ken Ichijouji prefería llevar una vida aislada y solitaria, dedicándose a escribir un libro que parecía nunca terminar. Mientras su hermano mayor era uno de los genios de negocios más reconocidos de Japón, Ken pasaba días enteros en el piso de su habitación, en un intento de pelear los demonios de su cabeza. Era su hermano quien pagaba por las sesiones, y la mayoría del tiempo el oji-azul prefería no asistir.

_'¿Por qué no conversamos de su hermano? Escuché que estaban experimentando con una nueva tecnología de plasma…' _

Ken suspiró con sorna.

_'No puede ser hecho. Sus investigadores son demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta aún' _

Miyako alzó las cejas.

_'Seguro que a tu hermano le encantaría tenerte involucrado en el proyecto' _

_'Estoy seguro de que mi hermano eventualmente se dará cuenta de que es un proyecto estúpido' _

Miyako alzó las cejas, haciendo una pequeña anotación sobre el modo en el que el muchacho golpeteaba el borde de la silla con los nudillos.

_'¿Has estado durmiendo bien?' _

Los ojos de Ken se entornaron hacia ella.

_'No me gustan los calmantes, ya sabe eso'_ contestó a la pregunta implícita.

_'Sr. Ichijouji…' _

_'Si volvemos a la discusión de los fármacos sabe cómo va a terminar, me los va a recetar y yo le diré que los estoy tomando, pero no lo hare, y luego me tragaré la botella y terminaré en el fondo del canal de Hikarigaoka' _

_'Si estas teniendo pensamientos suicidas, sería bueno conversarlo' _

_'Siempre he tenido pensamientos suicidas, y aquí estoy' _

_'Es común pensar en la muerte, es una de esas cosas tan tácitas como respirar, es muy difícil alejarla de la mente. Sin embargo, gastar energía de vida pensando en apresurar su llegada no es normal' _

_'Tengo un IQ de 182. Nada sobre mí es normal' _

Miyako no podía discutir con eso.

_'Sr. Ichijouji, la inteligencia no esta intrínsecamente ligada a inestabilidad mental' _

Ken soltó una risa corta.

_'Mi hermano invierte en compañías americanas que bombean el medio oriente, y el loco soy yo. Realmente la diferencia entre el genio y la locura es el éxito… ¿verdad, Doctora?' _

Miyako iba a replicar, sin embargo el zumbido del timbre de la puerta la silenció.

_'Pensé que era el ultimo paciente del día. No me gusta que venga alguien después de mí. Siempre debo ser el primero, o el último. Sé cómo funciona el ciclo de atención en los psiquiatras, si me voy a venir al menos espero tener su atención' _

_'Sí es mi último paciente del día, Sr. Ichijouji'_ contestó Miyako extrañada, y se colocó de pie.

La muchacha abrió la puerta para encontrar una caja de cartón a sus pies, y ninguna persona del otro lado. Se asomó por el pasillo, encontrándolo completamente desierto. Miyako frunció el ceño, arrodillándose frente a la caja y quitándole la tapa.

El chillido de sorpresa quedó atorado en su garganta, y su respiración se aceleró hasta hiperventilar. Frente a ella se alzaba un gran número de revistas sadomasoquistas, con una nota que rezaba únicamente 'Feliz viernes, Dra. Inoue, nos vemos en el cine'. Miyako tapó la caja nuevamente y se colocó de pie.

_'Sr. Ichijouji, temo que debo terminar la sesión' _

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa movió la copa de vino en su mano derecha, mientras vigilaba desde la esquina. Miyako Inoue hablaba con rapidez, al tiempo que gesticulaba con las manos y señalaba la caja de cartón.

_'Se está metiendo con mis pacientes ¡Mis pacientes! ¡Trajo esto mientras estaba en consulta!' _

Yamato Ishida pateó levemente la caja.

_'Srta. Inoue, esto sigue pareciéndome un chiste. Alguien esta jugándole una broma' _

_'¡Esto no es una broma, es pornografía!' _soltó Miyako.

Yamato se encogió los hombros.

_'Es vulgar, lo admito, pero no cuenta como una amenaza a su integridad física' _

_'Sabía que iba a ir al cine'_ añadió Mimi desde la esquina.

_'Quizás la invitaba a salir. No tienen idea de cuantos imbéciles hay por el mundo creyendo que estas cosas funcionan' _

Mimi dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa con estruendo.

_'Ishida, si no pones una patrulla en la puerta de su casa, Dios me ayude, voy a tener tu placa en mi escritorio para la mañana' _

Yamato cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

_'Me confundes con un carro patrulla. Soy detective'_

_'Eres un vigilante glorificado, eso eres' _

_'Al menos soy algo sin mi padre' _

Miyako se atravesó entre ellos antes de que la discusión continuara.

_'Mimi, el Agente Ishida tiene razón. Esto es un evento muy desagradable. Pero no cuenta como un ataque o amenaza a mi vida' _

_'El Agente Ishida espera encontrar al loco con un cuchillo en tu cuello para hacer su trabajo'_

Yamato tomó su chaqueta frunciendo levemente el ceño.

_'Srta. Inoue, ponga a la Srta. Tachikawa en su puerta, ningún hombre que tenga que soportarla por más de 10 minutos se quedaría. Buenas noches' _

La puerta se cerró a tiempo para que la copa de Mimi se estrellara en la puerta de madera. Miyako giró hacia ella sorprendida.

_'¡Mimi! ¿Te volviste loca?' _

Mimi se sonrojó, dejando las manos frente a ella.

_'Lo siento…'_

Miyako suspiró, arrodillándose a recoger los pedazos de cristal roto.

_'Está tratando de ayudar, otro no hubiera venido hasta acá, la nota ni siquiera está firmada, puede que no sea la misma persona' _

Mimi se mordió el labio, tenía que admitir que eso era verdad. Pero aún si no le importaba.

_'Debería tenerte rodeada de policías, estás en peligro' _

_'¿Lo estoy? Quizás es sólo una broma…' _

Mimi se arrodilló a su lado, y le haló del brazo.

_'No quiero arriesgarme. Si algo te pasa voy a colapsar. Miya-chan… tú eres todo lo que tengo' _

Miyako sintió el dolor en las palabras de su amiga, y se acercó a darle un abrazo corto.

_'No pasará nada' _

_'Voy a contratar un escolta….'_

_'Mimi…'_

_'¡Mañana!' _

* * *

Yamato Ishida salió al frío de la noche de invierno, con la sangre aún caliente de ira. El muchacho maldijo por lo bajo, mientras caminaba alejándose de la zona residencial lujosa de Tokio, lo más lejos de Mimi Tachikawa que le fuese posible.

_'Estúpida niña malcriada…' _

Sus ojos azules giraron con sorna. Se sentía mal por la Dra. Inoue, era una mujer decente y amable, que no tenía por qué estar sufriendo esa clase de bromas pesadas, pero era incapaz de hacer algo por ella cuando técnicamente quien quiera que fuera el que estuviese obsesionado con ella no había roto la ley… todavía.

Era una de las cosas que le frustraban del sistema penal, protegían demasiado a los criminales. Un policía no tendría por qué conseguir al asesino sobre el cuerpo para aprender al perpetuado.

Un escalofrió le recorrió, y negó con la cabeza, intentando convencerse de que ese no sería el caso con la muchacha, quien además de ser su trabajo, era amiga de su hermano menor, quien la quería de una manera casi tan protectora como Mimi Tachikawa. Pero sin la cualidad molesta de querer manejar su trabajo.

Yamato suspiró, alzando la vista al cielo sin luna sobre su cabeza. Su experiencia le decía que este tipo de casos de índole obsesivo nunca denigraba hasta que el sujeto era aprendido, todo lo contrario iban creciendo exponencialmente, y en unas semanas el tipo no tendría suficiente con asustarla con pornografía, sino que intentaría irrumpir en su casa.

El sistema judicial debería proteger mejor a las mujeres. No sólo tratar de convertirlas en ejemplos cuando lo peor ocurría. No deberían permitir que eso ocurriera. Si dependiera de él, haría lo que Tachikawa sugirió y pondría guardias en la entrada de Inoue. Pero sus jefes jamás lo permitirían, diciendo que pronto toda mujer en Tokio que tuviese un mal rompimiento querría dos policías en su puerta.

Sin embargo, él no podía sacarse la sensación de que el acosador de Miyako Inoue no era un simple ex novio vengativo. Quien quiera que fuera, Yamato Ishida estaba seguro de que este caso era diferente.

Su hombro se impulsó hacia atrás de repente, había tropezado con alguien.

Sus ojos azul zafiro se cruzaron con un par de azul índigo. Un muchacho de cabello negro azulado había tropezado con él, pero había seguido caminando sin siquiera detenerse a disculparse, en la dirección desde la cual Yamato acababa de pasar.

Encogiéndose los hombros, el muchacho decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji frotó su frente con manía compulsiva, al tiempo que se detenía en el borde de la entrada del edificio.

¿Por qué estaba aquí si ella le había dicho que se marchara?

Su mano se cerró con un tic, mientras inhalaba aire con fuerza.

Debería marcharse. Estaba siendo estúpido. No era cosa suya actuar como un estúpido. Pero desde que había partido de la oficina de la Dra. Inoue, sus pies se negaban a caminar a cualquier lado que no fuera en círculos alrededor del edificio de su consultorio.

_'¿Por qué estoy aquí?' _

La pregunta vagó en sus labios unos segundos apenas, antes de que girara sobre sus talones para alejarse nuevamente.

_'Sr. Ichijouji' _

Se detuvo, volviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta, para encontrar a Miyako Inoue mirándolo con curiosidad, con Mimi Tachikawa a un lado y al portero del edificio del otro.

_'Dra. Inoue, me quedé preocupado por la manera abrupta en la que me pidió que me fuera. He estado merodeando por aquí, preguntándome si debería preguntarle cómo está o si eso es demasiado raro' _

Miyako ladeó la cabeza, enviándole una sonrisa.

_'Muestras interés en el bienestar de alguien, es un gran avance' _

Ken giró los ojos con sorna.

_'No me interesa. Pero si desaparece, me enviarán con otro loquero peor que usted' _

Miyako soltó una pequeña risa. Negando con la cabeza.

_'Miya-chan, ya llegó el taxi'_ llamó Mimi, halándola por un brazo.

_'Está bien. Nos vemos el próximo martes, Sr. Ichijouji. Gracias por preocuparse' _

Ken asintió, haciendo una leve reverencia.

_'Cuídese, Dra. Inoue, hay muchos locos en la calle'_

Miyako soltó una pequeña risa al chiste, despidiéndose con la mano. Ken la observó partir dejando las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Cerrando los ojos y respirando con profundidad.

Allí iba ella, y aquí se quedaba él. Era hora de volver a su realidad. Sus ojos índigo se fijaron en el cielo sin luna, y no pudo sino reflexionar en cómo las estrellas se escondían de su vista cuando caminaba en la noche. Como si fuera un veneno para la luz que ellas desprendían tan majestuosamente en el cielo. Eran algo parecido a su hermano, temiendo que su inestabilidad se contagiara la imagen del clan Ichijouji.

A lo largo de su vida, se había acostumbrado a que los demás escaparan de él, por miedo al contagio. Como si su personalidad melancólica fuese un hoyo negro que se tragase todo a su alrededor. Tenía que admitir que muchas veces eso era cierto, y se había acostumbrado a la distancia.

Sin embargo, no había nada más efectivo para hacer sentir a alguien solo en el vasto universo, como una noche sin estrellas.

_'Tiempo de volver a la jaula, Ken…'_ soltó el muchacho, comenzando a caminar a casa.

* * *

**Ok... espero opiniones. Saludos :)**


	2. Psique Amurallada

**Hola, hola… hay alguien allí? No tengo excusa para mi tardanza, así que sólo esperare a ver si alguien sigue leyéndome. **

**Muchas gracias a los amables lectores que me enviaron un mensaje: **

**Broken Clarity****, ****Try To Follow Me****, ****Liraaz****, ****AlinaStarlight****, ****anahiihana**** , ****Lady Mary Hiwatari****, ****IzzieBlake****, Lux Havsanglar**

**Voy a hacer los agradecimientos rápidos hoy porque tengo honesta curiosidad en saber si a alguien le interesa seguirme leyendo. En resumen, me asusto que tuvieran expectativas porque soy una escritora caprichosa xDDDDD Muchas gracias por leerme, y espero su opinión sobre el segundo capítulo. **

* * *

**Psique Amurallada**

Su mano derecha se estampó contra los adornos de la mesa, atravesando el cristal y haciendo estruendo al regarse los pedazos, mientras caía de bruces en la alfombra. Sus rodillas se lastimaron al chocar con los restos de cristal regados por el suelo. Su visión era borrosa y nada confiable, el dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo y su abdomen, le dominaban por completo el pensamiento. Intentó sostenerse del brazo del sofá, pero no fue capaz de coordinar sus movimientos y terminó de caer acostada boca abajo sobre la alfombra bajo un pequeño charco de sangre que iba creciendo con cada minuto que transcurría.

El dolor era tan intenso, que pensó que se desmayaría, desearía poder desmayarse. Pero no lo hacía. El olor metálico de su propia sangre, le entraba por la nariz con violencia, juntándose una sensación de náusea al dolor casi insoportable. Realmente desearía poder desmayarse, y dejar de sentir.

No era capaz de enfocar sus ojos, su visión se sentía como si alguien le apretujara los ojos, haciendo que todo fuera borroso y confuso. Su cabeza giraba a mil por hora, de una manera que no le permitía distinguir formas ni colores, uniéndose todo en una enorme nube de matices entre negro y blanco. Su cabeza se hundió en el felpudo de la alfombra, cerrando los ojos e intentando escuchar, pero el golpe en su nuca había dejado un leve pitido en su oído izquierdo que no le permitía distinguir nada más, soltó un quejido, intentando respirar, pero el mero movimiento se extendía sobre su piel como agujas, causándole un punzante dolor.

Sabía que estaba cerca, pero su cuerpo le había traicionado, rehusándose a escapar.

'_Va a matarme'_ pensó, y la realización seesparció por la piel como una onda eléctrica infundiéndole algo de fuerza, a raíz de la adrenalina del pánico.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se arrastró por el piso, intentando adivinar donde estaba la puerta. Estaba desorientada, y no podía confiar en sus ojos ni en sus oídos como guía.

Guiándose únicamente por el tacto, se arrastró fuera de la alfombra, pasando al piso de madera en la dirección que esperaba encontrar su vía de escape.

Su mano apenas giró sobre la superficie de madera de la puerta, manchándola con restos de sangre, cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en el cabello. Él la había tomado de la trenza alzándole el torso varios centímetros del suelo, y haciéndole soltar un chirrido de dolor.

La volteó, con bastante fuerza, haciendo que le diera frente, lo último que Miyako Inoue observó antes de perder el conocimiento, fue la silueta de él contra la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana abierta.

* * *

El odio al entorno es un complejo inherente de cualquier ser pensante que habita la tierra. La vida es lo más terrible que puede ocurrirle a una persona, y aun así miles de millones aparecen más a diario. El ser humano y su incapacidad de controlarse, sigue trayendo más víctimas a este mundo corrupto, sin detenerse a pensar qué significa eso para una tierra que se va quedando rápidamente sin recursos, ahogada en sobrepoblación y con un contador marcado sobre cada gramo de arena.

A veces, parece increíble que los humanos sean las criaturas pensantes primordiales de la tierra, cuando su capacidad de planeación no es menos básica que la del resto de los mamíferos.

Nacer. Crecer. Reproducirse. Morir.

Que vulgarmente básico es el pensar de la gente. Viven como ratas en un laberinto, viviendo sus días en una carrera de obstáculos, esperando que una mano les caiga del cielo a darles una recompensa.

Es por eso que el mundo está podrido.

Los odio a todos, tan prosaicamente normales, abriendo los ojos a la luz del sol, cada día, esperando vivir un día exactamente igual al anterior. Tomando cada respiro con inercia total.

Los odio todos los días. A todos ellos. Tan mundanamente ordinarios, tomando oxígeno de la tierra en vano, con sus metas comunes de manada: reproducirse y esperar la muerte.

Me parecería gracioso el hecho de que tanto imbécil considerara como un logro personal dejar otro gramo más de imbecilidad al mundo, sino creyera que su sobrepoblación inútil es un insulto a la existencia. La gran mayoría de las personas, deberían ser sacrificadas antes de dejar crías iguales a ellos regados por el mundo, sin embargo, les parece un logro admirable la perpetuación de su imbecilidad. Supongo que eso es lo que los hace tan imbéciles, su propia incapacidad de notar su inutilidad.

La gente debería preocuparse por dejar marca, y por ser recordado. Por dejar algo de provecho en la tierra. Pero no lo hacen, porque son ordinarios, un desperdicio total. Comida para peses grandes. Peones para el juego de ajedrez de los seres extraordinarios. Juguetes para nosotros.

Es un deber, en realidad, usarlos, para darles algún sentido de propósito en la vida. Si no fuera por nosotros, ninguno haría nada más que reproducirse y morir.

El mundo está podrido, y alguien tiene que limpiarlo de su escoria. Es parte de nuestro regalo al mundo usarlos como fichas, y enseñarles que si han de esperar por la muerte… al menos deberían morir con estilo.

* * *

'_Sigo aquí'_ pensó con cierto resentimiento mientras la brisa de la mañana revolvía su cabello.

Sus ojos azules se entornaron hacia un lado con sorna. Había despertado un día más en la misma realidad, del mismo mundo corrupto y sin sentido que poblaba cada hora de sus días terrenales. Solía fantasear con que algún día despertaría en un lugar diferente. O al menos lo haría en una realidad diferente. O quizás, sólo quizás, no despertaría en absoluto.

El aire que entró por sus pulmones, frío y neblinoso, le lastimó el pecho, como si hubiese tomado demasiado y su cuerpo rechazara la vida que consigo llevaba. Reponiéndose, se levantó y su cabeza dio vuelta como un bólido cargado, si no se conociera mejor, habría jurado que tenía resaca. Pero eso era imposible, ninguna gota de alcohol jamás entraba a su cuerpo.

'_Incluso mi cuerpo cree que levantarme es una mala idea' _

Ken Ichijouji suspiró levantándose de la cama, y estirando sus músculos de manera sonora. Preguntándose con profunda seriedad por qué seguía levantándose de la cama en las mañanas.

'_Quizás porque también eres demasiado débil para quedarte en ella'_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, a la que calladamente le dio la razón.

No tenía nada que hacer, ninguna necesidad de siquiera moverse. El dinero para subsistir le caía del cielo, y carecía cualquier interés de interactuar con personas, o perseguir alguna ambición en la vida. No tenía nada que ganar, ni nada que perder. Daba lo mismo que no saliera del apartamento en un año a que lo hiciera una vez a la semana. Nadie lo sabría, y si lo sabían, no es como si les importase.

'_Eres una pérdida de espacio y oxígeno'_ dijo otra voz en su cabeza, y nuevamente él asintió sin resistencia.

'_Y aun así, aquí sigo'_ se dijo con una mezcla de desdén y curiosidad, cual reclamo y pregunta a la vez, como si lo dirigiera a los oídos de alguna deidad de cuya existencia dudaba.

El timbre de su apartamento resonó como una campaña de catedral, haciéndole llevarse las manos a los oídos con fastidio. No solía recibir visitas y así le gustaba. Frunciendo el ceño, salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, únicamente para conseguir una figura que era tan parecida y tan distinta a él al mismo tiempo. El muchacho también era alto, con cabello negro azulado, y ojos zafiro. Pero desde el corte de cabello, hasta el traje de sastre de marca, y los lustrados zapatos, eran un completo giro radical a su propio reflejo.

Su hermano alzó las cejas de manera altiva observando su apariencia con desaprobación.

'_Llevo más de seis horas despierto negociando el futuro de la compañía, y tú aún estás medio dormido'_ dijo Osamu con reprobación. Ken frunció el ceño.

'_Si sigues expresándote así, alguien podría confundirlo por deseos reales de verme en la junta directiva, hermano' _

Osamu le envió una expresión fría mientras lo apartaba para entrar, y pasaba la vista por el apartamento con aire reprobatorio. Deteniéndose en los libros regados por el piso, los recortes de periódico en la mesa de la cocina.

'_Estás demasiado viejo para vivir como un adolecente' _

'_Estás demasiado imbécil para meterte en mi vida…'_ contraatacó el muchacho _'ya dime qué quieres, o lárgate' _añadió, masajeándose las sienes, de pronto, lo estaba matando una migraña insoportable.

'_Yo nada, pero nuestro padre quiere verte en la junta de esta mañana' _

Ken meditó el asunto por unos segundos antes de encogerse los hombros con sorna.

'_Dile a papá que la vida está hecha de pequeñas decepciones' _

Ambos muchachos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, mirándose de manera amenazante. Osamu rompió en silencio.

'_No seas infantil, vístete' _

'_No' _

Un minuto entero de silencio siguió aquello.

'_Bien, le diré a papá que eres… ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Una pequeña decepción? Aunque pequeña es subestimarlo' _Osamu se dirigió a la puerta.

Ken alzó las cejas, curvando una sonrisa.

'_Iré, sólo para recordarte que hagas lo que hagas, aun así me quedaré con la mitad de tu herencia' _

Su hermano se volteó a mirarlo de manera fría.

Quizás hoy sí tenía una razón para salir a la calle: Joder la vida a su hermano.

* * *

Miyako Inoue se frotó los párpados con las manos, al tiempo que giraba en la cama con somnolencia y enterraba el rostro en un peluche de gato lanudo. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, al abrir los ojos para ser bombardeada con un montón de formas distorsionadas de color rosa, la muchacha tanteó con su mano en busca de sus lentes, y los colocó, incorporándose en la cama.

El cuarto de Mimi Tachikawa, seguía teniendo el aspecto del de una universitaria de fraternidad. Era muy elegante, con su piso de mármol blanco pintado, y sus paredes altas color rosado pálido con blanco, separadas por una leve cinta de fucsia. Las cortinas blancas estaban corridas para dejar entrar la hermosa vista a un árbol de cerezo justo afuera de su ventana. Los muebles eran de una madera pulida muy hermosa, del lado izquierdo podía verse un escritorio con una laptop y un estante de libros de leyes, con tomos negros y marrones, de aspecto pesado que se elevaban a una cuenta superior a 100 ejemplares, contrastaban con cierta seriedad, con la cama con doseles rosa pálido y los peluches regados por el cabezal de la cama.

Esa era Mimi Tachikawa, mitad niña-mitad adulto. Con un psique eternamente dividido entre un complejo leve de Peter Pan y un deseo desmedido por establecer su madurez, ambas ideas que colapsaban en su mente dando lugar a la dicotómica personalidad de su mejor amiga.

Como una prueba de ello, Mimi Tachikawa entró de golpe a la habitación, cargando una bandeja de color fucsia brillante y un delantal de flores, sobre un sobrio vestido ceñido de color negro, y un moño alto recogido.

'_Arriba, arriba' _dijo Mimi dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche. Contenía una taza de café, unos huevos revueltos con tostadas, y tres muffins de nueces y frutas.

'_Has estado ocupada' _dijo Miyako, dándole los buenos días, y saliendo de la cama.

'_Supuse que merecías comenzar el día como dios manda, antes de ir a la peluquería'_ dijo Mimi, enderezando los muffins con una sonrisa.

Miyako alzó las cejas, negando levemente con la cabeza.

'_Tengo pacientes' _

Mimi dejó las manos sobre su cintura.

'_Al diablo con tus pacientes' _

'_Mimi…' _

'_Vamos a hacer un Makeover, así que cállate y come' _

Miyako negó con la cabeza, pero mordió uno de los muffins, que estaban deliciosos.

'_Si vas a la peluquería, por qué estas vestida así' _

Mimi giró levemente los ojos.

'_Papá quiere que pase por el juzgado, pero serán tres minutos' _

Miyako le envió una mirada significativa.

'_Tres minutos, claro. No voy a faltar a consulta para perder el día en el juzgado contigo' _

Mimi le envió una sonrisa inocente.

'_Me ofende tu duda. Tres minutos, lo juro por Chanel' _

Mimi salió del cuarto antes de que ella pudiese quejarse al respecto. Tomó unos cuarenta minutos convencer a Miyako de cancelar sus pacientes, y salir del edificio con destino al juzgado del distrito.

Mimi caminaba por el edificio con la confianza de ser la dueña del lugar, Miyako admiraba esa confianza. Siempre le había parecido una parte intrínsecamente clave de estudiar abogacía, no era lo que los abogados decían, sino la confianza con la cual lo hacían. La gran mayoría del trabajo recaía sobre las habilidades de persuasión y manipulación de las personas, a veces incluso, eso era más importante que las evidencias, como ella había podido comprobar a través de los años. Era increíble la influencia que tenía un buen abogado en un juzgado a la hora de decidir el destino penal de una persona.

Mimi se detuvo frente a una habitación de apariencia exterior modesta, sólo se veía una puerta de color marrón, que bien podría haber sido un armario. No era para nada las enromes puertas de roble de las salas de juzgado, aquella debía de ser una oficina, o un despacho de reunión. La muchacha tocó la puerta con un gesto elegante la mano, y esperó hasta que un hombre de cabellera blanca apareció del otro lado.

'_Srta. Tachikawa… que sorpresa, esperábamos a su padre' _

Mimi le envió una sonrisa educadamente condescendiente.

'_Mi padre es un hombre ocupado, que actualmente se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, Sr. Manguinello, supongo que va a tener que conformarse conmigo. Pero no se preocupe, le explicaré con lujo de detalles el asunto a mi padre'_ dijo Mimi, restándole importancia.

El hombre pareció dudar unos segundos, antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar. Mimi le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Miyako.

'_Ella es la Dra. Inoue, supuse que mi padre necesitaría una opinión profesional' _

El hombre asintió, y ambas cruzaron el umbral. Era una sala de conferencias muy pequeña, de las que normalmente se usaban para que un acusado y su abogado, negociaran un trato con algún fiscal. Pero en aquella oportunidad, había un mayor número de personas. Aparte del hombre que había abierto la puerta, había un abogado casi igual de joven que Mimi, y le envió una mirada competitiva, cuando la muchacha dejó su maletín sobre la mesa de roble, echando una mirada a los dos policías que estaban cerca de la ventana. Para desagrado de Mimi, uno de ellos era Yamato Ishida. El otro era el compañero del rubio, Taichi Yagami.

Mimi suspiró sonoramente, clavando la vista en el rubio, que estaba dándole la espalda con una actitud igual de molesta. Y se sentó enviándole una sonrisa al abogado, mientras Miyako se sentaba a su lado.

'_Kaji… que sorpresa' _Mimi miró a su alrededor, fijando la vista en el hombre mayor _'Sr. Manguinello, si es tan amable de explicarme porqué estamos aquí' _

El hombre se sentó también, soltando un suspiro prolongado.

'_Tenemos un asesino en serie'_ soltó sin ningún tipo de ceremonia.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Mimi parecía esperar que alguien le dijera que era una broma.

'_Un asesino en serie, en Odaiba'_ repitió Mimi, dando un leve asentimiento _'¿Quién está asignado a él?' _

Kaji se enfurruño en el asiento, dando un leve asentimiento.

'_Me ha sido asignado, pero el Sr. Manguinello piensa que tu padre debería llevarlo' _

Mimi alzó las cejas, volteando hacía el hombre con sorpresa.

'_Me parece curioso que no quiera llevarlo él'_ comentó Mimi.

'_Soy un hombre viejo, Srta. Tachikawa, asesinos en serie son mejor juego de hombres jóvenes' _

Mimi dio un leve asentimiento, y giró el perfil hacia el rincón donde estaban los detectives.

'_Supongo que están seguros de que es un asesino en serie, y de que han atrapado al hombre correcto' _dijo con cierta duda.

'_No, nos reunimos con los fiscales para que intenten conectar casos aislados de un hombre que sigue libre' _dijo Yamato con sarcasmo.

Mimi ignoró su sarcasmo. Inhalando aire con suavidad.

'_No sería la primera vez, y ciertamente mi padre no tomará un caso a menos de que esté seguro de que esto en verdad es lo que parece ser' _

Se hizo un silencio en la sala que fue roto por la misma Mimi.

'_Me gustaría ver el archivo, caballeros' _

Taichi Yagami dio un paso al frente, extendiéndole el archivo. Mimi lo tomó y lo ojeó en silencio por unos segundos. Miyako pudo fijarse que el nombre del acusado era Akira Sendoh, y que las largas páginas de información escrita eran seguidas por fotografías de escenas de crimen. Las víctimas eran únicamente mujeres jóvenes, y aparentemente atractivas que parecían haber sido estranguladas, juzgando por las marcas en el cuello, y atacadas con algún objeto punzante. Dos de ellas estaban desnudas, pero las cinco habían sido tiradas en cuerpos de agua, envueltas en plástico transparente.

'_5 presuntas víctimas. Mujeres jóvenes. Entre 18 y 25 años. Tres estudiantes, una mesera y dos profesionales… una enfermera y una doctora'_ leyó Mimi, deteniéndose en una fotografía por varios segundos. Miyako se fijó en ella, era una muchacha de piel pálida y cabello oscuro, no parecía tener más de 18. Mimi cerró el archivo y lo dejó sobre la mesa _'Aparte de lo obvio, el asesinato en sí, ¿qué les hace creer que el Sr. Sendoh es el autor de los cinco asesinatos?' _

'_Ciertamente, el MO es el mismo'_ dijo Taichi.

'_Obviamente, pero dudo que sólo haya un solo estrangulador que le guste apuñalar en todo Japón' _dijo Mimi _'¿existe conexión entre las víctimas? ¿Ataca en el mismo lugar? ¿Pueden conectar al Sr. Sendoh con las cinco?' _

'_Todas compraban su café en la misma cafetería donde él trabajaba'_ dijo Taichi.

'_Ellas y cientos de personas más también, Sr. Yagami, necesito que me den algo más personal' _

Yamato se giró hacia ella, con una mirada fría.

'_Les corta el cabello' _

Mimi alzó la mirada hacia él, sin comprender.

'_No entiendo' _

'_Todas tenían cabello largo'_ explicó Yamato. Mimi volvió a abrir el archivo pero él negó con la cabeza _'lo tenían cuando se las llevó. Cuando las encontramos ya no. Y el Sr. Sendoh, los tenía, pegados en la pared, como un maldito mural, trenzado como una macabra exhibición de pelucas' _

Mimi y Yamato mantuvieron contacto visual por un minuto entero, posterior a lo cual Mimi se levantó de la mesa con el archivo en sus manos.

'_Hablaré con mi padre'_

* * *

Diecisiete cambios de ropa, un corte de cabello, y un maquillaje más tarde, Miyako Inoue finalmente daba por terminada su travesía fashionista. Quizás debería sentirse diferente, pero la verdad es que se sentía exactamente igual al resto de los días que vestía con su ropa neutra y su cabello recogido. Pero, Mimi parecía contenta, y eso ya era algo. Desde que habían salido del juzgado, Mimi no había emitido ningún comentario sobre el caso del asesino serial, y Miyako sabía por qué. Era un mecanismo de defensa común con personas en campos similares (policías, médicos, enfermeras, etc.), evitaban mostrarse emocionalmente vinculados a sus casos para evadir un colapso emocional, a veces, esa defensa era lo único que mantenía la sanidad mental de los millones de personas que tenían que enfrentar la tragedia a diario.

Mimi no actuaba diferente, al contrario, su comportamiento era totalmente el esperado. No hablaba del caso, actuando como si no le hubiese dado un solo instante de pensamiento al horror contenido en las fotografías, intentando no humanizar a las víctimas, y verlas como lo que debían ser para ella: trabajo. Seguía su vida con total normalidad, con total calma e indiferencia. Miyako sabía que si llegase a hablar al respecto sería sólo para realizar algún comentario en chiste sobre la aflicción del asesino por cortar el cabello, el humor tenía que ser la segunda mejor defensa de las personas en su posición. Porque si por un segundo dejaban que la tragedia los embargara, si comenzaban a ver a la víctima como una persona cuya vida bien pudiese estar relacionada a la suya, en ese instante, ya no serían igual de eficientes al realizar su trabajo.

Por un segundo, Miyako reflexionó que probablemente la actitud del asesino podría verse igual desde afuera. La diferencia radicaba, que detrás de los mecanismos de defensa, la mayoría de las personas poseía empatía. Una característica innegable de la condición humana y que al final formaba mayor parte de su naturaleza que cualquier otra conducta auto-aprendida. Siendo esa la mayor diferencia entre un psicópata y una persona regular: completa carencia de empatía.

'_Miya-chan' _

La voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Mimi se detuvo frente a la puerta del consultorio y le envió una mirada significativa.

'_Tú también tienes tres minutos. Antes que sea pizza y helado… y alcohol' _

Miyako curvó una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza. Había llamado a todos sus pacientes para decirles que no atendería aquel día por un inconveniente personal. Sin embargo, se sentía culpable de haberlo hecho, decidiendo que le debía a sus pacientes hacer seguimiento a sus mensajes, después de todo manejaba gente con patologías delicadas que requerían vigilancia constante.

'_Te voy a esperar acá'_ anunció Mimi, chequeando su celular de manera distraída.

Miyako asintió entrando al apartamento, abrió la puerta dejándola entreabierta mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesa de la entrada. La muchacha pisó unos sobres en el suelo, y por un momento entró en pánico creyendo que podría ser otro mensaje de su acosador, pero al comprobar las cartas notó que simplemente eran facturas que probablemente habían sido entregadas por error a alguno de sus vecinos. Las dejó sobre la mesa de la sala, y avanzó hasta su escritorio encendiendo la reproductora de mensajes, sentándose en el sofá.

La voz de una de sus pacientes más ansiosa retumbó en el apartamento.

'_Dra. Inoue, he tenido un día muy extraño desde que me canceló estoy convencida de que mi ex esposo me está persiguiendo, disfrazado del pollo del restaurante de comida rápida que queda diagonal a mi trabajo…' _

Miyako la escuchó mientras ojeaba las cartas, haciendo una nota mental de conversar sobre los peligros de la paranoia en su próxima sesión. El primer mensaje culminó, dando paso a un pito y un segundo mensaje con una voz ronca muy diferente a la primera.

'_Dra. Inoue, buenas tardes, es Ichijouji'_ Miyako dejó las cartas, girando el rostro hacia la máquina, ese no era Ken _'me encontré a mi hermano el día de hoy, y estoy increíblemente sorprendido de su falta de mejoría respecto a los problemas que le contratamos para tratar. Ken sigue siendo esencialmente la misma persona que era antes de comenzar su tratamiento con usted, al igual que el resto, usted parece estar fallando también. Le aconsejo que revise el tratamiento al cual somete a mi hermano, o lamento que mi padre y yo tendremos que buscar a alguien que pueda hacerlo. Espero ver mejorías pronto' _

Miyako suspiró, volviendo su atención a las cartas. La familia Ichijouji era bastante problemática, y ella siempre se veía envuelta en ello. Haciendo una nota mental de preguntar a Ken qué había ocurrido, siguió escuchando. El tercer mensaje comenzó.

'_¡La suciedad está por todos lados! ¡Por todos lados! ¡Y es su culpa por modificar mi rutina!' _

Miyako alzó las cejas, tenía varios germofóbicos y obsesivo compulsivos pautados para el día de hoy y no estaba segura de cuál de ellos era. Negó con la cabeza, y continuó escuchando.

Los siguientes cuatro mensajes fueron gente que llamó y colgó. Eso era normal, muchos de sus pacientes llamaban con regularidad, antes de reunir fortaleza y colgar, intentando resolver las cosas por su cuenta. Miyako dejó las cartas en la mesa, no había nada urgente, y se levantó a apagar la máquina, pero se detuvo al ver que aún estaba encendida, reproduciendo un mensaje en silencio. La muchacha alzó las cejas extrañada.

El mensaje continuo reproduciéndose por dos minutos de completo silencio, Miyako se disponía a apagarla cuando un sonido apenas audible comenzó a resonar en la máquina. Como un ligero choque de metal repetitivo y sutil. El sonido iba subiendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en un prominente roce metálico.

'_Tijeras'_ susurró Miyako, mirando la maquina con aprensión.

Las palabras de Yamato Ishida sobre el cabello cortado de las victimas le entró en la cabeza como un huracán. Una oleada de pánico la invadió por unos segundos, pensando que pudiese estar ahí con ella. Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, y revisó su apartamento esperando encontrar algo fuera de lo habitual. Todo parecía igual.

'_Estoy siendo estúpida'_ se dijo la muchacha negando con la cabeza.

Se apoyó en la mesa, esperando que su respiración se regulara. El mensaje había terminado. Miyako apagó la máquina, retiró la grabación, y salió al pasillo encontrándose con Mimi.

'_¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálida'_ comentó la castaña.

'_No es nada'_ Miyako negó con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta y caminando por el pasillo en silencio.

* * *

Era casi el final de la tarde, el sol estaba bajando por el cielo, describiendo una paleta de colores donde el azul se confundía con un violeta quedo. Los últimos rayos del astro rey, iban describiendo formas de luz en la hierba que se balanceaba en compás armonioso con la fría brisa de la primavera.

Ella estaba corriendo, descalza, por la hierba de la pradera, coreando la brisa con los llamados apagados de su voz aguda. Su vestido blanco, rozaba la hierba con suavidad, haciéndole sostenerlo para no ensuciarlo con la tierra, y su trenza se alzaba con cada paso sobre su espalda.

Se detuvo, dejándose caer sobre una cama de pequeños girasoles a medio florecer, bajo la sombra de un sicomoro anciano al que los chicos de la calle subían para escapar del perro de los vecinos cuando robaban fruta en la primavera y el verano. Era un árbol enrome y hermoso en medio de su rareza.

Los ojos de la niña se cerraron y cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba casi completamente oscuro. La voz de una mujer la llamaba desde lejos, podía escuchar su nombre bailando sobre la brisa como una burbuja de aire en un cuento infantil. Se colocó de pie, y pronto se encontró volviendo sobre sus pasos.

No había avanzado mucho cuando algo la hizo detenerse. Había escuchado un crujir en el árbol, se giró con lentitud fijando la vista en las ramas. El árbol se movía, y ya estaba oscureciendo.

'_Quizás es un gato'_ pensó sin prenunciar palabra.

Se dio la vuelta para correr de vuelta a casa, cuando una mano la sujetó por el tobillo.

Los ojos de Mimi Tachikawa se abrieron con rapidez mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que había sido un sueño. Maldiciendo, la castaña se dejó caer nuevamente a la cama. Sus ojos caramelo, voltearon hacia su derecha, donde Miyako seguía durmiendo.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, frotándose la frente con las palmas de las manos, y girando su cuerpo al lado contrario, fijando sus ojos en la oscuridad.

'_Sólo fue un sueño'_ se dijo, intentando ignorar el nudo en la boca del estómago, y la sequía en su garganta _'Estúpido sueño…' _murmuro, cerrando los ojos.

Trató de dormir, pero fue imposible, se mantuvo inmóvil por varios minutos hasta que no fue capaz de aguantarlo más. Se colocó de pie como si alguien la hubiese pinchado debajo de las sábanas y emprendió carrera hacia el baño. Lavó sus manos y su cara por más de 20 minutos, sin poder sacarse la sensación de suciedad de encima.

Mimi talló su piel con frenetismo contenido hasta dejarse marcas rojas en la piel, regando jabón líquido por sus manos y rostro. Pero, nuevamente, aquello no ayudó.

En un arranque, se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua la empapara de pies a cabeza. Apenas la primera gota tocó su cabeza, un temblor involuntario se sumó a su ya desagradable sensación de suciedad. Trató de atribuirlo al agua helada, pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo que aquello era solo mitad verdad.

'_No de nuevo…'_ susurró a sí misma, volviendo a tallar su cara con brusquedad, entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Pero eso tampoco ayudó. Lo que sea que quería limpiar, no estaba en su exterior. Estaba en su cabeza.

* * *

Yamato Ishida, lanzó las llaves en la mesa de la cocina, al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo. Se estiró de manera perezosa, haciendo crujir su cuello con el movimiento. Se acercó a la cocina, sacando un refresco de la puerta y bebiéndolo de manera taciturna. Sus ojos zafiro vagaron hasta el reloj del microondas. Eran las 2 AM, y apenas estaba llegando a casa.

Pensó en su madre, y sus regaños constantes sobre dejarse consumir por el trabajo, queriendo que tuviese una vida. Una vida, eso sonaba gracioso para alguien que estaba demasiado al tanto de lo fácil y rápido que eso se perdía. La gente pasaba demasiado tiempo preocupándose por cosas que podían serte quitadas en un instante por un imbécil en un callejón.

Yamato terminó la lata, y la dejó sobre la cocina, pensando que quizás desearía con más ahínco tener una vida si al menos alguien lo esperara en casa.

'_Debería comprar un perro'_ murmuró con una sonrisa socarrona.

Después de todo, los perros eran mucho menos complicados que las mujeres. Las mujeres estaban locas.

Y como prueba de ello, el celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Resopló, no tenía que sacarlo para saber quién era.

Salió de la cocina y caminó hasta el estudio, encendiendo la luz con la mano izquierda. Inmediatamente, se encontró rodeado por montones de fotos de escenas de crímenes, que colgaban de un enorme pizarrón, de donde eran acompañadas por anotaciones en marcador rojo sangre. Sus anotaciones.

Yamato se sentó frente al pizarrón, perdiendo la vista entre las fotografías y tomando el marcador del escritorio.

'_Está bien… veamos que se nos ocurre hoy…' _

* * *

'_¿Acaso no se siente sólo?'_ la voz de Miyako Inoue, le resonó en los oídos. Los ojos azules del muchacho se entrecerraron, alzando la vista hacia ella.

'_No comprendo'_ contestó con voz monótona, mirándola de reojo mientras ella recorría su escritorio con la mirada.

'_La carencia de artefactos personales, da la impresión de que es una persona muy solitaria'_ dijo Miyako, aún sin mirarlo.

El muchacho se flexionó hacia atrás en el asiento encogiéndose los hombros.

'_Supongo que lo soy, pero eso es irrelevante'_ Yamato giró los ojos, halando el reporte que estaba llenando.

'_No lo es' _

'_¿Disculpe?'_

'_No es irrelevante si es solitario por elección' _

Yamato la miró con frialdad por unos segundos, sin contestar.

'_Srta. Inoue, concentrémonos en los hechos' _

Miyako acomodó sus lentes con un gesto del dedo derecho, soltando una sonrisa triste. Ignorando por completo el reporte que le pasaba Yamato.

'_La gente es solitaria por muchas razones, Agente Ishida… Algunos porque tienen miedos de ser heridos, algunos porque ya han sido heridos demasiado, algunos porque simplemente les es difícil congeniar con otros, algunos porque carecen de interés en el resto de las personas y sienten una apatía total al mundo que los rodea. Hay gente sola por narcisismo, porque su carrera lo impide, porque se creen inferiores al resto del mudo… hay muchas razones para estar solo Agente Ishida… ¿Cuál es la suya?'_ preguntó.

Yamato dejó la carpeta frente a ella con un gesto molesto.

'_Firme el reporte, Srta. Inoue' _

'_Piensa que estoy siendo entrometida'_ dijo Miyako, mirando hacia su izquierda _'No lo soy, pero el motivo de eso afectara la manera en la que manejará mi caso, puedo verlo' _

'_Soy sumamente profesional' _

'_Puedo entender toda clase de soledad, Ishida… Sin embargo, si usted es solitario por apatía, quizás sería mejor que asignara otro detective a mi caso' _

Yamato frunció el ceño, ofendido.

'_Lo que sea que le dijo la Srta. Tachikawa, no es cierto. Soy extremadamente bueno en mi trabajo' _

'_Mimi no dijo nada… lo dijo su escritorio' _

Yamato alzó las cejas colocándose de pie.

'_Escuche…' _

'_No estoy entrometiéndome en su vida privada… simplemente quiero saber si no muestra empatía hacia mí porque no quiere, o no puede' _

Yamato le envió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

'_¿Está preguntándome si soy un sociópata, Srta. Inoue? Porque se supone que usted es la Doctora' _

Miyako lo observó fijamente por varios minutos.

'_¿Se siente sólo, Agente Ishida? ¿O no puede sentir la soledad?'_ preguntó Miyako.

Yamato Ishida le mantuvo la mirada fijamente por varios segundos.

'_Esa no es una respuesta simple'_ contestó Yamato después de unos segundos.

'_No siempre la siente, entiendo'_ asintió Miyako, sacando el mini casete de su cartera y dejándolo sobre el reporte_ 'así que no siempre es su opción, pero quizás sí la mayor parte del tiempo' _

'_Eso es irrelevante' _

'_No lo es… Si fuera muy empático, no sería capaz de hacer su trabajo, pero si fuese insensible no lo haría bien. Cómo nos percibimos a nosotros mismos, afecta el modo en el que tratamos a los demás, Agente Ishida' _

Miyako firmó el reporte, y devolvió la carpeta hacia él, levantándose.

'_Doctora… sólo está tratando de asustarle'_ le dijo Yamato, en tono tranquilizador.

'_Sí… y lo está logrando'_

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy. Escríbanme ;) **


	3. Certezas encubiertas

**Buenas, buenas, mi PC está más muerta que vida, he ahí la razón de mi aparente desaparición. Pero he vuelto, a ver si siguen ahí y me quieren leer aun. **

**Mil gracias a mis fieles lectores: ****EstherBea****, ****Broken Clarity****, ****MimiDeIshida****, ****Liraaz**** (gracias por leer mis spoilers :)), ****Lady Mary Hiwatari****, ****AlinaStarlight****, ****krayteona****, ****Alberick (lamento haberte hecho esperar), ****MafeBack****. **

**Espero les guste y me den su opinión para continuar. Récenle a mi PC para que vuelva a la vida! **

* * *

**Certezas encubiertas**

Miyako Inoue maldijo por lo bajo, al girar el pomo de la puerta de su apartamento y encontrarla abierta nuevamente. Eso había estado pasando cada día de esta semana, al comienzo había pensado que era su imaginación, que sencillamente había olvidado cerrar la puerta, pero cada día había puesto más cuidado a la hora de cerrar, únicamente para encontrarla abierta nuevamente.

Su entrenamiento en contra de la paranoia le había hecho mirar atrás, intentando racionalizar las cosas: quizás la cerradura estaba mala, quizás su casero había sentido una fuga de gas, quizás algún vecino había pasado a buscar una taza de leche. Entonces había preguntado, revisado y retirado las copias adicionales de sus llaves a todos menos a Mimi, y aun así, su puerta estaba cerrada en la noche cuando se iba, y abierta en la mañana cuando llegaba.

Trató de no entrar en pánico y, alzando el rostro con decisión, tomó su celular y llamó un cerrajero. Sólo necesitaba nuevas cerraduras, se dijo, intentando convencerse de que aquello era verídico. Si las cambiaba debía sentirse mejor.

Una vez concluida la llamada entró al apartamento cerrando detrás de ella. Su mano encontró el interruptor y, después de un breve escalofrió de pánico, comprobó que la sala estaba vacía, no había nadie más en su apartamento que ella.

'_Estás exagerando, Miyako'_ se dijo en voz alta, sonriendo, sintiéndose de pronto muy tonta, al recordar que bajo la ley de probabilidades su stalker podría no ser más que un mirón que en la mayoría de los casos era netamente inofensivo.

Caminó por la sala, dejando su bolso en la entrada y frunciendo el ceño al volver fijarse en los gatos de cerámica que descansaban sobre su mesa de café, quienes nuevamente habían sido revueltos de su lugar. Suspirando, la muchacha se arrodilló frente a la mesa de cristal, devolviendo los gatos a su forma semiconcéntrica habitual.

'_Sólo juega con tu mente, claro movimiento territorial'_ se dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Fue hacia su bolso, revisando su agenda y comprobando que no tenía a nadie hasta dentro de media hora, lo que le daba tiempo suficiente de dejar su ropa sucia y escoger ropa nueva para la semana.

Miyako se hizo una coleta de caballo, con aire distraído, mientras entraba a su habitación, dejando el bolso sobre su cama. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, debería extrañar su apartamento, pero Mimi había tenido razón, se sentía más segura en su apartamento que en el propio. Sabía que eso era culpa de su acosador, quien le estaba obligando a ver su habitad como a un ambiente extraño. Lo cual le molestaba, al saber que era lo que quería, pero al mismo tiempo sin saber cómo evitar que eso ocurriera.

_¿Cómo se suponía que evitara las secuelas de algo que estaba viviendo, de todos modos?_ Intentó recordar qué le diría a sus pacientes de estar viviendo por lo mismo, probablemente les recomendaría un psicotrópico para la ansiedad, quizás ella debería considerar comenzar a tomarlos, pero la idea de adormecer sus sentidos no se le antojaba realmente alentadora.

'_Tienes que controlarte, y ya'_ se dijo, alzando la mirada con resolución. Ella era fuerte, ciertamente podría manejar eso.

Miyako se posicionó frente a su closet y lo abrió con su mano izquierda, halando su bolso con la derecha. Cuando su mirada dio con el interior del closet, Miyako se puso de pie de un brinco, retrocediendo con los ojos abiertos cual platos.

'_¿Qué…?'_ sus ojos avellanados se clavaron en el suelo del closet.

Su ropa estaba echa un desastre, desprendida de los ganchos y regada por el piso, como una enorme montaña de ropa sucia, en el centro de la pila había un bulto peludo que parecía ser un animal, quizás un gato o un mapache.

'_¿Está muerto?'_ se preguntó ella, aguantando las náuseas _'No puede estar, no huele, Miyako, contrólate' _se dijo, maldiciéndose al tiempo que acercaba la mano al bulto, pero se detuvo nuevamente _'a menos que acabe de morir…'_

Miyako sintió un escalofrió, al tiempo que giraba sobre si misma buscando algo con que tocar el bulto sin usar sus manos, corrió hacia el jarrón de flores falsas junto a su cama y tomó uno de los girasoles, acercándose a pinchar el bulto con el borde plástico de la flor.

'_No seas algo muerto, no seas algo muerto, no seas algo muerto…' _

Pinchó varias veces el bulto sin ninguna respuesta. Suspiró, sintiéndose muy estúpida y alargó nuevamente la mano al bulto para revelar que era solamente un peluche de gato, que ella no recordaba poseer. Maldiciendo, la muchacha haló la pila de ropa, trayendo al peluche con ella. Era bonito, la verdad, de esos animalitos de felpa que te regalaban en las ferias, de color café con bonitos ojos azulados, y una nariz de gato sonrosada.

'_Me estoy volviendo loca, definitivamente, loca'_ concluyó, enderezándose y dejando caer el gato al suelo nuevamente.

Apenas el animal de felpa tocó el suelo, un débil sonido de guitarra llenó el ambiente. Miyako le mantuvo la vista al peluche por unos instantes sin comprender el débil sonido que salía de él hasta que la melodía de una canción familiar llegó a sus oídos. La pelimorada soltó un gemido, al tiempo que se arrodillaba tomando al peluche entre sus manos, sin poder encontrar ningún interruptor en el para activar o callar la música.

"_**You're so very special, I wish I was special… But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo"**_

'_No, no, no….'_ Miyako maldijo tomando la cabeza del gato y arrancándola de un tirón, buscando en su interior hasta encontrar un pequeño mecanismo tipo corneta en su interior.

La muchacha lanzó el peluche al closet, colocándose de pie. Sabía que era eso, también sabía que se activaba a control remoto desde corta distancia.

Miyako dejó las manos sobre su pecho, de pronto sintiéndose expuesta, su primer instinto fue correr a la ventana y cerrar las cortinas, apagar las luces y esconderse en un rincón donde él no pudiera verla. Sin embargo, logró reponerse, y alzar la vista al techo del apartamento.

Quizás él había ganado en hacerla sentir extraña en su apartamento, pero no ganaría en hacerla correr de él usando un peluche.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa envió una sonrisa educada al muchacho al otro lado de la mesa, mientras este le hablaba sobre su trabajo con una pasión bastante admirable, la muchacha trató de concentrarse en el sonido de su voz, sin ningún éxito en verdad. Suspiró y se preguntó, con seriedad, cómo era posible pasar una velada con un muchacho joven y atractivo, y aun así estar tan, pero tan, aburrida con él. Era un problema suyo, en verdad, cualquier mujer estaría feliz de pasar una velada acompañada del Dr. Jou Kido, escuchándolo hablar sobre su demandante carrera, mientras se desvivía en asegurarse que su copa estuviera llena, levantándose con rapidez a ayudarla con su silla, y sosteniéndole la mano al subir las escaleras. Era un verdadero caballero, bien parecido y exitoso, la clase de hombre con la que su padre le urgiría a casarse, la clase de hombre a la altura de su estatus y metas a futuro, la clase de hombre que ella quería, en teoría.

'_Entonces, pensé que sería moralmente correcto pensar en pasar seis meses trabajando en África…'_

Y en teoría, era el problema, era su cuarta cita, y Jou aún no lograba que ella sintiera nada por él. Era perfectamente adecuado, quizás ese fuera el problema, o quizás secretamente ella no quería que lo fuera.

'_Discúlpame'_ pidió Mimi con una sonrisa, colocándose de pie, excusándose para ir al baño. La muchacha se alejó de la mesa de la manera más veloz, pero disimulada que pudo, llegando a la puerta del baño soltando un resoplido. Su mano empujó la puerta, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y caminó hacia el lavado mirando su reflejo molesto al espejo. Se veía espectacularmente bien, y se había asegurado de que más de la mitad de la población masculina clavara sus ojos en ella al caminar por el restaurante. Pero se sentía adormecida por dentro.

Estaba muy molesta consigo misma, sus citas nunca llegaban a ningún lado, y ella moriría sola sin nadie más a quien culpar que a su cerebro. Podía escuchar la voz de Miyako en su oído, asegurándole que estaba sola por su propia elección, que en realidad no quería una pareja, y que cuando la quisiera la tendría. Había peleado mucho eso, asegurando que era culpa de la vida que le enviaba personas inadecuadas, pero después de más de un año sin ninguna clase de relación estable, comenzaba a concederle la razón a su mejor amiga.

Un sonido de campanas le hizo bajar la mirada a su bolso, agradeciendo la excusa cósmica para retrasar su vuelta a la mesa, se apresuró a contestar el teléfono sin siquiera fijar la vista en el emisor.

'_Mimi Tachikawa' _

'_Tanta formalidad, me asusta' _la voz al otro lado de la línea la hizo sonreír con más sinceridad de lo que había logrado fingir en toda la noche.

'_Takeru, apareces, finalmente' _

'_No estaba perdido, sólo… ocupado'_ dijo el muchacho, y ella podía imaginarlo sonriendo desde el otro lado de la línea.

'_Apuesto a que sí, te he extrañado mucho, te hemos extrañado bastante…'_ dijo ella, dándole la espalda al espejo, y apoyándose en el borde del lavamanos.

'_No lo sabría, por el recibimiento que me dio Miyako'_ dijo Takeru con sarcasmo.

'_Si te hubieran llamado por mi rescate, habría muerto'_ se escuchó la voz de Miyako a su lado.

'_Pero dejé a mi hermano cuidándote'_ se defendió Takeru, con una pequeña risa.

Mimi frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

'_Ishida es inútil, ni siquiera le ha puesto una patrulla' _

'_Bueno, en realidad, eso no es justo'_ le defendió Miyako a su vez.

'_Da igual, estoy aquí. Meems, apunta tus tacones de vuelta a casa, necesitamos hablar'_ dijo el muchacho con sorprendente seriedad.

'_Ya te dije que está en una cita con el Doctor. Lo siento, Mimi, le dije que no te llamara' _

'_Si la cita fuera bien, no me habría contestado. Meems, vuelve pronto, por favor'_ pidió el muchacho, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Mimi observó la pantalla, con la fotografía del rubio cargándola en su espalda en el verano del año pasado, mientras ella le colocaba un cono de helado en la mejilla, con una Miyako frunciéndole el ceño a los dos, tratando de no reír. Mimi no tuvo que pensar mucho antes de guardar el teléfono y salir al restaurante.

'_Jou, tengo que irme' _soltó sin preámbulo, al alcanzar la mesa.

'_¿Tan pronto?'_ se extrañó él.

'_Sí, lo lamento, algo surgió de repente, te llamaré'_ dijo ella sin esperar respuesta, y alejándose hacia la salida.

'_Espera'_ dijo levantándose _'déjame llevarte a casa'_

'_No será necesario, tengo el chofer de mi padre afuera, buenas noches Jou'_ se despidió ella desde lejos, ignorando la mirada de confusión en el Dr. Kido.

Mimi salió a la entrada, llamando al chofer, y en 15 minutos ya estaba en la puerta de su apartamento. No tuvo que abrir la puerta, sino que Takeru Takaishi la recibió del otro lado con una sonrisa.

'_Escuché llaves'_ explicó ante la sonrisa divertida de la muchacha.

Mimi soltó su bolso y su abrigó, lanzándose a abrazar al rubio, que no esperó un segundo, para alzarla por la cintura y meterla al apartamento cerrando detrás de ella. La muchacha permaneció colgada de su cuello, hundiendo el rostro en el muchacho en silencio.

'_Pareciera que no se han visto en meses'_ comentó Miyako detrás de ellos, alzando las cejas.

Ambos soltaron una risa corta, sin soltar el abrazo por un minuto entero más. Hasta que Mimi dio un paso atrás, y le dio un pequeño puñetazo al muchacho en el pecho.

'_No te vuelvas a ir sin avisar' _

Takeru le envió una sonrisa dulce.

'_Lo intentaré' _

Ambos caminaron al sofá para unirse a Miyako quien seguía mirándolos con las cejas alzadas.

'_Está bien, pónganme al día con el stalker'_ pidió Takeru.

* * *

Yamato Ishida despertó con el sol del amanecer golpeándole la cara a través de la cortina semicorrida de la ventana. El muchacho gruñó, girando en sofá para darle la espalda al sol, al tiempo que soltaba un bostezo de cansancio. No había dormido lo suficiente, y eso era obviamente su culpa. Maldiciendo al día por llegar tan pronto, el muchacho se sentó en el sofá estirándose de manera perezosa.

Sus ojos zafiro se movieron a su izquierda, donde el revoltijo de información sobre el caso reposaba de manera incompleta. Suspirando, y con aire derrotado, por otra noche libre de epifanías, el muchacho se levantó y fue al baño a darse una ducha fría.

No le tomó mucho tiempo estar listo para el trabajo, y decidió no desayunar, pasando por la cafetería de la esquina por un café expreso. Observando la hora en su reloj, pudo ver que era temprano para su turno, por lo cual era mejor realizar su visita de cortesía antes de ello. Miyako Inoue le había entregado una pequeña corneta tipo micrófono espía, hacia dos días, y él había prometido averiguar qué era. Su jefe le había gritado, asegurándole que una broma infantil, no valía gastar dinero de contribuyentes en ello. Sin embargo, él había llevado el aparato con su amigo Koushiro Izumi, quien al ser experto en artículos tecnológicos, no había tardado mucho en averiguar qué era y para que servía. Resultó que Inoue tenía razón en que podía servir para ser activado a distancia, sin embargo, ese particular modelo había sido programado como una alarma por hora. Lo cual no estaba seguro si le haría sentir mejor o peor, al darse cuenta que quien sea que estaba acosándola, conocía su rutina demasiado bien.

Yamato habría preferido decirle eso por teléfono, sin embargo, ya se había tardado dos días en darle respuesta, y no quería que Tachikawa se apareciera en su oficina aquel día, interrumpiendo su ocupada agenda. De todos modos, el apartamento de Tachikawa estaba de camino al trabajo, y a él se le hacía más sencillo quitarla del camino de su día, a verse interrumpido por ella a mitad de algo importante.

Con ese pensamiento, cruzó hacia el edificio con aire decidido. Pensando en cuan irónico era que él supiera exactamente como llegar a ese recinto con tal facilidad. Al tocar la puerta del apartamento tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que Miyako Inoue abrió la puerta, entre bostezos, y cabello desordenado.

'_Detective Ishida…'_ saludó, enviándole una sonrisa somnolienta.

'_Buenos días, creo que te he despertado, lo siento'_ se disculpó.

'_Normalmente no duermo hasta tarde, pero anoche nos desvelamos. Es culpa mía. Adelante'_ añadió haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar.

No había entrado a ese lugar desde hace algún tiempo, y no quería recordar cómo le había ido la última vez. Sus ojos vagaron con lentitud por el recinto, preguntándose si vería a Tachikawa en absoluto, suponía que no, algo le decía que la muchacha era igual de dormilona que consentida. En eso estaba pensando cuando la ubicó tendida en el sofá. Al igual que Miyako, parecía haberse dormido con la ropa del día anterior, en su caso un traje de coctel fucsia, pero tenía una chaqueta de hombre tirada encima. Pero no estaba sola, una cabeza rubia estaba recostada a su lado, una cabeza rubia que él conocía muy bien, que también estaba vestido con ropa de la noche anterior, y sobre cuyo pecho estaba acostada la castaña.

'_Estábamos tratando de crear un perfil del acosador anoche'_ explicó Miyako, señalando las libretas en la mesa de café _'Takeru es poco experimentado, pero tuvo muy buenas ideas. Sé que no es un perfil que la policía pueda utilizar por el conflicto de intereses, pero me hizo sentir mejor'_

Yamato no la estaba escuchando. Por alguna razón, aquella visión de su hermano y la castaña le hizo enojar de sobre manera, qué tan mal gusto podía tener su hermano. Instintivamente, su mano se acercó al sofá y le golpeó la cabeza a Takeru con más fuerza de la necesaria.

El rubio despertó de golpe, sosteniendo su cabeza e incorporándose, tuvo que sostener a Mimi en sus brazos para que no se cayera del sofá.

'_Hermano'_ soltó Takeru con sorpresa.

'_Buenos días, bestia'_ saludó Yamato, alzando las cejas.

Mimi despertó con cierta lentitud, visiblemente sorprendida al ubicar los ojos de Yamato en ella. Luego giró los ojos, y se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá con gesto dramático.

'_Estoy teniendo una pesadilla' _

Takeru rió por lo bajo, levantándola ligeramente del sofá para poderse levantar, y depositándola nuevamente en él. El muchacho le dio un beso en la frente, antes de enderezarse a mirar a su hermano.

'¿_Qué haces aquí?' _preguntó.

'_Podría hacerte la misma pregunta' _

Takeru alzó las cejas sonriendo.

'_Yo soy bien recibido, aparentemente tú__eres una pesadilla'_ anunció Takeru, señalando a Mimi.

'_Eso se debe a que Tachikawa tiene problemas mentales serios' _

Mimi le lanzó un cojín, sin abrir los ojos ni modificar su posición.

'_Lárgate de mi casa, es demasiado temprano para ver tu cara de serpiente' _Mimi le dio la espalda, soltando un bostezo.

Takeru soltó una carcajada, y caminó a encontrarse con su hermano. Quien decidió ignorar a Mimi para girar hacia Miyako.

'_Como sea, Srta. Inoue, vine por usted' _

Miyako asintió expectante.

'_¿Pudo averiguar algo?' _

'_Pude averiguar que el aparato que me dio no fue activado a control remoto, sino por programación horaria' _explicó Yamato, dando un sorbo a su vaso de café.

Miyako y Takeru se voltearon el uno al otro.

'_Te dije que conocía muy bien su rutina'_ dijo Takeru.

'_Eso lo sabíamos por la carta, pero el nivel de detalle…' _

'_Quiere que te sientas insegura en tu casa' _

'_Y honestamente lo está logrando, porque esto sigue sin llamar la atención de la policía' _dijo Miyako.

'_Bueno, Yama está prestándote atención' _

'_De hecho, mi jefe cree que estás exagerando, pero yo te creo'_ dijo Yamato, interrumpiendo.

Miyako tomó aire, asintiendo.

'_Por ambos lados pierdo, si la policía sigue creyendo que soy paranoica podría perder mi licencia, y si lo dejo continuar, ira empeorando' _

Takeru frunció el ceño.

'_No lo vamos a permitir' _

Yamato miró la resolución de su hermano, con cierto nivel de admiración. Sonaba muy convencido, más de lo que él le habría aconsejado estar.

'_Dra. Inoe, no pierda la calma; eso es lo que él quiere'_ le dijo Yamato.

Miyako lo miró por un minuto entero en silencio.

'_Eso es más fácil dicho que hecho' _

Yamato se encogió los hombros mirando su reloj.

'_Debo irme' _

'_Gracias, Detective Ishida'_ dijo Miyako haciendo una reverencia.

Yamato le correspondió, y giró para salir del apartamento.

'_Lávate la cara antes de salir, Tachikawa, asustarás__a los peatones con todas esas capas de maquillaje corrido'_ dijo Yamato, alzando la mano en señal de despedida.

'_Espero que te atropelle un autobús, Ishida' _murmuró Mimi a su vez.

'_Espera, me iré contigo'_ dijo Takeru.

Yamato esperó en el umbral de la puerta, mientras Takeru se debatía por un segundo entre recoger su chaqueta, la cual Mimi estaba usando, o salir como estaba. Optando por la última opción, alcanzó a su hermano.

'_Vuelvo en un rato'_ aseguró a sus amigas, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Miyako, y un gesto con la mano de Mimi.

Yamato emprendió camino por el pasillo, bebiendo su café con aire distraído hasta que Takeru lo alcanzó.

'_Estoy muy angustiado'_ dijo el joven sin rodeos.

Yamato asintió con pesadez.

'_Sé que lo estás, pero, realmente no veo que más puedo hacer' _dijo Yamato_ 'he tratado de explicarles que la legislación para manejar el acoso a mujeres es bastante defectuosa, Tachikawa lo sabe, sólo cree que debería ser diferente porque le afecta a ella. El problema radica en que muchas de estas cosas no son vistas como más que bromas, y las mujeres como exageradas. Yo sé que no es verdad, que esta clase de psicópatas se aprovecha de la vulnerabilidad del sistema para doblegar a la víctima'_ suspiró _'No tienes idea de cuantas veces le he preguntado a una mujer si está segura que cerró la puerta, o si no olvidó__que había dejado su casa así antes de salir, o si no considera que lo que le pasa es una broma de mal gusto' _Yamato giró los ojos_ 'prefiero llevar casos de homicidio, nadie tiene que preguntarle a la víctima si quería morir._ _Ni siquiera estaría llevando este caso si no fuese por ti' _

Takeru suspiró también.

'_Lo sé. Pero Miyako es una de mis mejores amigas, y sé que se ve muy fuerte e independiente, pero está preocupada, y sí alguien tan racional como Miyako llama a la policía por algo, es que está segura que es un asunto de seriedad, así no te lo diga' _

Yamato asintió.

'_Créeme, lo sé, si fuera otro tipo de mujer no me la tomaría tan en serio. Me cuesta mucho trabajo imaginar que esto es una mala broma de algún exnovio de Inoue, sé que hay algo más. Pero salvo de aconsejarle que compre un arma, en realidad, no sé qué más puedo hacer' _

Takeru meditó sus palabras por unos segundos.

'_Debería comprar un arma'_ asintió él _'le diré que lo haga. La llevaré a clases de tiro'_

Yamato se encogió los hombros, asintiendo.

'_Respecto al perfil' _continuó su hermano menor_ 'Creemos que es una persona retraída, con baja autoestima, entre los 25-35 años. Hombre, obviamente. Relacionado de alguna manera con una vida criminal, bien sea propia o familiar. Debe ser una persona que esquiva y se aleja del contacto humano, del tipo que no te mira a la cara cuando le hablas, especialmente a las mujeres. Racionalizamos un trauma femenino de algún tipo, quizás con su madre, o alguna figura femenina de fuerza que le ha hecho sentir castrado. Creo que ha fichado a Miyako porque o bien le recuerda a ella físicamente, o lo que creo más probable, le recuerda a esa figura en carácter. Es probable que esté usando a Miyako como un proxy para esa mujer. Creo que es muy probable que nunca se le haya acercado a Miyako en persona, que prefiera observarla desde lejos, me baso en su uso de canción para decir eso, "Creep" es la canción de un renegado que se siente menos que el objeto su obsesión, lo que sea que cree que tiene relacionado con Miyako está meramente en su cabeza. Pero eso lo hace más peligroso, si llega a tener contacto directo con ella, y descubre que su ilusión no es más que eso, un espejismo, la dicotomía emocional podría llevarle a hacerle daño' _

Yamato se detuvo a observarlo con las cejas alzadas.

'_Wow, mírate, todo psicoloco ya' _

Takeru se sonrojó, frunciendo el ceño.

'_Ya me gradué, deja de verme como un niño' _

'_El pequeño Takeru ya no es el bebe de mami' _

'_Yamato, cierra la boca' _

'_Tantas palabras grandes, y yo que te vi en pañales' _

Takeru resopló, intentando controlar su sonrojo.

'_Como sea, hay más en el perfil, si quieres leerlo, si tu arrogancia te deja leerlo, al menos' _

Yamato señaló la libreta que le entregó Miyako con un dedo.

'_Supongo que lo revisaré más tarde' _

Takeru introdujo las manos en sus pantalones, con un resoplido. Y ambos caminaron en silencio por unos minutos por la calle concurrida, de los japoneses que caminaban a sus respectivos trabajos.

'_¿Cuándo rompiste con Hikari?'_ preguntó de repente el mayor.

'_Hace seis meses, ¿por qué diablos te importa?'_ preguntó Takeru, frunciendo el ceño, aun ofendido.

'_No me importa. Sólo no sabía que eras el juguete nuevo de Tachikawa' _

Takeru se detuvo, girando el rostro ligeramente hacia la derecha, y alzando las cejas de manera sospechosa. Yamato se detuvo también.

'_No estoy saliendo con Mimi ¿Por qué intentaría arreglarte una cita a ciegas con ella, si pensara en ella así?'_ preguntó Takeru.

'_Oh, supuse que era alguna especie de venganza por haber roto tu camión de bomberos cuando tenías cinco años'_ dijo Yamato con sorna.

'_Oh, te arregle una cita con una mujer que se ve así, como un ángel caído del cielo. Que tortura para ti'_ dijo Takeru con sarcasmo _'por lo que he oído, fuiste un imbécil toda la noche' _

'_Cúlpame por no ser fluido en superficial'_ dijo Yamato, girando los ojos.

Takeru frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez con rapidez. Yamato lo siguió, encogiéndose los hombros.

'_Mimi es… tú tendrías suerte de tener a alguien como ella en tu vida. Es una lástima que seas demasiado obstinado para verlo' _

'_¿Quién no quiere escuchar amenazas a diario, y que le arrojen copas de vino cuando dan la espalda?' _

'_Estoy seguro que lo que sea que hizo te lo merecías, te conozco y sé que…' _

Takeru se detuvo de repente otra vez, y giró sobre sus talones, con una realización tangible en sus ojos azul celeste.

'_Te conozco…' _repitió más para sí mismo _'¿Por qué te importaría si estoy saliendo con Mimi?' _preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

'_Por tu seguridad, no quisiera recibir una llamada diciendo que te cortaron el cuello mientras dormías' _

'_Duermo junto a ella todo el tiempo, nunca ha cortado nada'_ dijo Takeru.

Yamato frunció el ceño, y siguió caminando, para ser seguido rápidamente por su hermano menor.

'_Te gusta'_ afirmó el menor.

'_No digas estupideces'_ descartó Yamato, lanzando el café en un bote de basura.

'_No lo hago. Eso explica porque tanto detalle en insultarla. Obviamente piensas en ella, y te importa' _

'_Me agradabas más cuando estabas cubierto en mierda, en lugar de tenerla saliendo de tu boca' _

Takeru soltó una carcajada.

'_¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Realmente te gusta!' _

'_Vas a terminar con una costilla rota, sino dejas de decir estupideces, y tendré que decirle a Mamá que rompí al bebe' _

'_¡¿Te estás sonrojando?!' _gritó Takeru, riendo.

Yamato lo ignoró mientras entraba a la estación de policía, maldiciendo por todos los diablos, las malas ideas de su hermano. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

_¿Mimi Tachikawa?_ Ni que fuera la última mujer en todo el universo.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji volteó el reloj de arena del escritorio con una mirada de fastidio en sus ojos, mientras ignoraba completamente la conversación que mantenían su padre y su hermano sobre él.

'_La Dra. Inoue dice que Ken no toma sus medicamentos' _escuchó decir a su hermano.

'_Ken no toma sus medicamentos porque nublan su cerebro superior'_ corrigió Ken, alzando las cejas.

Su padre lo miró entre sus lentes, suspirando.

'_Pero si ella cree que los necesitas…' _

'_No cree que los necesito, cree que sería más manejable si los tomara'_ corrigió Ken de nuevo.

'_Podrían ayudar, ciertamente'_ dijo su padre.

'_¿Con qué? ¿En volverme como él?'_ Ken frunció el ceño señalando a su hermano _'Un sociópata funcional, prefiero ser un sociópata entero, gracias'_

'_No soy un sociópata'_ dijo Osamu ofendido.

'_Claro que lo eres, pero como vienes a trabajar, y la gente es muy estúpida, nadie se da cuenta' _

Su padre alzó las manos antes de que pudieran comenzar a discutir.

'_Ken, si necesitas medicamentos voy a necesitar que los tomes' _

'_Preferiría prenderme en fuego'_ dijo Ken, cruzando los brazos.

'_Ken' _

'_Podría mentirte y decir que los tomo, podría actuar normal frente a ti, y jamás lo sabrías. No lo hago porque no quiero' _dijo Ken de manera fría.

'_Te dije que esa Doctora no está teniendo ningún efecto en él' _intervino Osamu.

Ken giró los ojos con sorna.

'_¿Para qué me necesitas, Osamu? ¿Para que me sienta a tu lado y aplauda como foca cuando tomas una decisión? No me quieres realmente en la compañía, no quieres realmente mi ayuda, preferirías que me hubiese suicidado hace años, entonces, ilústrame ¿Por qué de pronto te importa?'_

'_Ken, basta, tu hermano se preocupa por ti'_

'_Mentira'_

'_Y soy yo quien te quiere en la compañía, no tu hermano' _

Ken lo miró con frialdad.

'_Ese es tu problema, no mío' _

'_Te lo dije'_ intervino Osamu.

Ken se recostó en la silla, cruzando los brazos.

'_Esa Doctora no está teniendo ningún efecto en él' _

'_Ken debemos cambiar de médico, entonces' _

Ken Ichijouji se levantó de la silla sin decir una palabra más, giró sobre sus talones, y salió por la puerta de la oficina de presidencia, caminó por el pasillo dejando las manos en sus bolsillos mientras esperaba por el ascensor desierto, manteniendo una posición fría hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, luego el muchacho bajó el rostro, y dejó escapar una sonrisa de alivio.

Siempre le había sido fácil manipular a la gente, pero a veces le parecía triste que tan fácil era en verdad, conseguir lo que quería haciéndole pensar a los demás que era su idea.

En un solo movimiento había dado gusto a su padre, hacer creer a Osamu que había ganado y se había deshecho de la carga de ser paciente de Miyako Inoue del camino.

A veces, los mortales eran muy divertidos.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa salió de su habitación, ya vestida para el trabajo, poco antes de las nueve de la mañana. Para conseguir a Miyako Inoue ya en camino a la puerta.

'_Alto ahí'_ llamó la castaña _'Has estado saliendo más temprano en la mañana que yo para evitar llevar un escolta contigo al consultorio. Eso ya no va a funcionar, espero que te quede claro que el Sr. Katsuragui estará pegado a ti como pegamento todo el día' _

Miyako frunció el ceño.

'_Traté de explicarte que no puedo dar consulta con un guardaespaldas detrás de mí' _

'_No me importa, déjalo en el pasillo, enciérralo en el baño, sólo quiero que si gritas él pueda aparecer y matar a tu acosador' _dijo Mimi.

'_Nadie va a matar a nadie'_ dijo Miyako alarmada.

'_Claro, por eso contraté a alguien con entrenamiento militar, para que lo encierre en un frasco y lo libere en el bosque'_ dijo Mimi con sarcasmo _'Miya-chan, por favor, si consigue a alguien atacándote, espero que le dispare entre las cejas' _

'_Deberíamos hablar de estas tendencias violentas que estás teniendo últimamente'_ dijo Miyako.

'_Seguro. Esta noche, después de que pases todo el día custodiada por mi guardaespaldas' _

Miyako suspiró con sorna.

'_Realmente estás exagerando' _

'_Quizás, pero lo prefiero a pensar que podría pasarte algo por no tomarse las cosas en serio' _dijo Mimi con seriedad.

Mimi la observó fijamente, hasta que Miyako se rompió, asintiendo con seriedad.

'_Tú ganas' _

Mimi alzó los brazos como una porrista.

'_¡Yo gano!'_ celebró '_en realidad no sé por qué te cuesta tanto acostumbrarte a los guardaespaldas. Yo quisiera ya llevarme uno a mis citas, me alejaría gente más fácilmente'_

'_Jou Kido es un hombre encantador, estás siendo muy injusta'_ dijo Miyako.

'_No hablo de Jou, sino de imbéciles como Ishida, por ejemplo'_ dijo Mimi, mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento detrás de ambas.

Miyako soltó una risa apagada ante eso.

'_Realmente dudo que el Agente Ishida sea como crees, y una cita mala hace casi un año, no te da excepcional información sobre él tampoco'_ dijo Miyako.

Mimi giró los ojos, con fastidio.

'_Es un imbécil. En realidad no quiero ninguna información sobre él' _

'_A veces pareciera que protestas demasiado'_ dijo de manera condescendiente.

'_Miyako, no empieces con tus locas teorías otra vez' _cortó Mimi, enviándole una mirada de advertencia.

Miyako soltó una risa baja, mientras ambas salían del lobby al exterior, separándose. Mimi tenía una reunión en la fiscalía esa mañana, donde sería asignada segunda silla en el caso serial de su padre, de manera oficial. Mientras que Miyako, acudiría a su consultorio bajo la protección de su guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, una sorpresa le esperaba en la entrada del edificio.

'_Sr. Ichijouji' _dijo Miyako sorprendida _'No tengo sesión con usted hasta después del medio día' _

Ken observó al guardaespaldas con aprensión por unos segundos, antes de decidir ignorarlo y centrar su atención en la muchacha.

'_No tenemos sesión en absoluto, mi padre y mi hermano van a despedirla. Así que puede llamarme Ken' _

Miyako guardó silencio por unos segundos, había visto eso venir. Su última conversación con el mayor de los Ichijouji le había dejado muy claro que ese sería el resultado. Aún así no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción, Ken Ichijouji era su paciente más interesante.

'_Lamento escuchar eso, Ken, debo confesar que voy a extrañarlo'_ se encontró a sí misma diciendo, antes de poder preguntarse si era o no profesional.

'_No tiene por qué hacerlo' _dijo Ken, negando con la cabeza _'han removido el conflicto de intereses' _

El muchacho la miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

'_Lo lamento, no lo entiendo' _

'_Dijiste que no podías tener un contacto personal conmigo, porque crearía un conflicto de intereses, pero ya no existe' _

Los ojos de Miyako se ensancharon con rapidez. Había hablado en serio. Unos días atrás el muchacho había inquirido sobre la posibilidad de invitarla a salir, la cual ella había descartado con rapidez, alegando conflicto de intereses, y que si alguno de los dos terminaba la relación sería el caos. No sólo Ken Ichijouji había hablado en serio, sino que había encontrado una laguna legal para el asunto.

'_Entonces, ¿para cuándo el café?'_ preguntó Ken.

Miyako parpadeó sorprendida por unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza y señalar la escalera

'_Mejor subamos, Ken' _

El muchacho la siguió, mientras ella abría la puerta del apartamento, dejando al guardaespaldas en la puerta, y lo guió hasta el estudio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos. El muchacho se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, expectante.

'_Asumo que sabes que esto crea un horrible conflicto de intereses, desde un punto de vista ético, podría perder mi licencia, tu padre podría denunciarme a la asociación médica' _

Ken negó con la cabeza.

'_Mi padre no sabe nada de esto, honestamente cree que despedirte es idea suya, y que yo estoy sumamente molesto al respecto. Mi hermano está desesperado por deshacerse__de ti y colocarme con un psiquiatra que sea peón suyo. Nadie va a actuar e6n nada en contra de ti, de parte de mi familia'_ aseguró.

Miyako suspiró, obviamente había pensado en una laguna legal. Ella no estaba terminando la relación para salir con él, ni él la estaba solicitando, su familia lo hacía bajo un concepto de buscar segundas opiniones lo cual técnicamente la liberaría de cualquier connotación ética, y sin embargo…

'_No' _

Ken alzó las cejas ante la respuesta.

'_¿No?'_

Miyako asintió con pesadez, mientras Ken se recostó en el asiento.

'_¿Por qué no?' _

'_No tengo que darte razones, Ken. Simplemente no' _Miyako cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, dando por zanjada la conversación.

'_No tienes que darme razones, pero sabes que estaré viniendo aquí hasta que me des una que me convenza' _

Maldición. Eso era verdad.

'_Éticamente, jamás podría salir con usted, Sr. Ichijouji, y no tiene nada que ver con una denuncia. No podría salir con usted sabiendo que se ha sentado en ese diván por tantos días, hablando de cosas intimas conmigo. Sentiría un conflicto de intereses demasiado alto, sabiendo que tengo conocimiento ventajoso sobre usted' _

Ken se levantó de la silla, alzando las cejas con una mirada aparentemente divertida que Miyako jamás le había visto exhibir.

'_Conocimiento ventajoso'_ repitió con un cierto tono de voz divertido _'¿Qué cree usted saber de mí, Dra. Inoue? _

Miyako lo observó de manera condescendiente.

'_Soy su psiquiatra' _

'_Lo sé. Pero hasta donde yo sé, lo único que usted tiene sobre mí son conjeturas, ilústreme si me equivoco, Dra. Inoue… ¿Qué sabe usted con certeza sobre mí?' _

Miyako dudó por unos instantes. Siempre se había enorgullecido en su capacidad de leer a las personas con un margen bastante limitado de error. Podía dar diagnósticos previos a las compulsiones de sus pacientes desde que los veía en la sala de espera. Era bastante buena leyendo el lenguaje corporal y facial de las personas, y detectando síntomas de personalidad en la escritura de las historias que exhibían; normalmente sabía que esperaba encontrarse de un paciente antes de tener su primera sesión con él. Ella era buena en su trabajo.

Era buena haciendo conjeturas, y era buena en encontrar lo que buscaba durante sus sesiones. Tenía muchas conjeturas sobre Ken Ichijouji, eso era seguro, pero ahora que el muchacho se lo preguntaba de manera directa, y ella no podía evadir la pregunta, su mente estaba literalmente en blanco.

¿Realmente sabía algo de él con certeza? El muchacho era muy cerrado en sus sesiones, calculador hasta con el movimiento más sutil de sus labios al hablar, y aún más cuidadoso a la hora de hablar. Hasta ahora, después de tantas sesiones, era realmente poco lo que había logrado descubrir de él con plena certeza.

'_No tiene nada de mí' _

'_Sé que es difícil, que no le gusta perder el control, que mantiene una distancia insana con las personas que lo rodean, que se siente superior a todo el mundo y que sufre de una desilusión sobre su rol en el mundo' _

Ken asintió en silencio.

'_Felicidades, sabe tanto sobre mí como mi profesor de primer grado. Nada de lo que dijo es un secreto, nada de lo que dijo es algo que escondo, nada de lo que dijo es algo que solo mi psiquiatra sabría… ¿Qué sabe usted sobre mí, Dra. Inoue? ¿Qué conocimiento ventajoso tiene sobre mí? ¿Sabe porque soy como soy, con certeza? ¿Sabe que me ha pasado para que sea así? ¿Sabe que escondo de usted cuando evado sus preguntas? ¿Sabe que pasa por mi mente cuando cruzo su puerta? ¿Sabe algo sobre mí, lo que sea, que le daría poder sobre mí?' _

Miyako dudó, apoyando la espada en la pared con pesadez.

'_Usted no tiene nada. No sabe nada sobre mí. Está en tanta oscuridad sobre mi persona como el resto de la gente con la que me cruzó por la calle. No tiene ningún conocimiento especial sobre mí, ninguna ventaja, ningún conflicto de intereses más allá de su cabeza´_

Ken cruzó los brazos mirándola de manera condescendiente.

'_Todo lo que sabes sobre mí, yo te lo permití saber. Si vamos a hablar de ventajas, creo que soy yo quien tiene ventaja sobre ti, Miyako' _

Miyako alzó las cejas sorprendida

'_¿De qué está hablando?'_

'_Yo sé algo sobre ti que no le admitirías ni siquiera a Mimi Tachikawa' _

'_¿Y qué se supone que es eso?'_

'_Que quieres decir que sí' _

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN… Eso es todo. Escríbanme para saber que aún hay alguien, porque lo hay… no? NO? NOOO?**


	4. Rosas Manchadas

**Hola, Hola, feliz navidad. Feliz fin del 2015. Feliz comienzo del 2016! **

**Ah, pues qué creen, hasta ahora voy cumpliendo mi palabra de actualizar antes de que acabe el 2015, sólo falta que pueda terminar el nuevo fanfic y me considerare exitosa de que cumplí al menos algo antes de que terminara el 2015 xD **

**A ver, yo sigo sorprendida que alguien lea este fanfic xD pero voy a agradecer a quienes lo hacen: **

**Liraaz****: **Rossiechan, te dedico el Cap porque sé que te sientes mal y necesitas que te apapachen. Me encanto lo que dijiste de las piezas del tablero, y tu idea de un Sherlock-Moriarty me hizo muy feliz. 'Vomitando unicornios' de ahora en adelante ese será mi estándar para frases matadoras.

**Hay Alguien****: **tú Nick me mató. Vengo del más allá a publicar. Me encanta que te encante Ken, espero te siga gustando.

**MimiDeIshida:**Jajajaja… no estudié psicología hay cosas mías que prefiero no saber o entender (¿?) que linda tú que lees apenas te llega. Espero te guste el capítulo. Saludos!

**Lady Mary Hiwatari:** yo generalmente tardo pero llego (¿?). Mi compu sigue loca, tuve que comprar otra, aún no revelaré quien es el acosador, pero me alegra que estén interesados

**Alberick**: me acordé tuyo hace días que publiqué en mi otro fic, porque volví a usar canciones y recordé que me habías pedido que hiciera eso otra vez xD esta vez tardé menos (¿?) espero te guste.

**Tengoku no tenshi**: tengo que comenzar con Akira Sendoh xDDDDD, AMO Slam Dunk y Sendoh es de mis personajes favoritos (Despues de Mitsui, Miyagui y Rukawa, básicamente amo a todos en Slam Dunk), por supuesto que es una referencia que pensé que nadie captaría y ameeee que lo hicieras xDDD te ganaste una galleta. Yo dejo las cosas inconclusas cuando siento que a nadie le importan, me voy a un rincón de mi mente que dice 'ah, loca, deja de publicar, igual nadie te lee' y ahí quiero quemar la PC y no volver a escribir xDDD, pero si siento algún nivel de apoyo eventualmente vuelvo a escribir (¿?). Nadie me había preguntado si Yamato era el acosador, te ganaste otra galleta. Ven por ellas. Espero te guste el cap.

**Mimato Bombon kou**: jajajajaja… me encanta que vayan teniendo teorías sobre quien es el acosador! Tu mencionaste a Osamu, creo que eres la primera también con eso, tú también tienes una galleta. Creo que en el próximo capítulo usaré un flash back de la cita para que entiendan por qué no funcionó. Espero te guste el Cap.

**Darkystar**: Darkychan! Me había extrañado que no aparecieras por aquí. No estaba ocultando el FF de ti, olvide que no te había dicho que existía xD, lee el libro que te regalaron. Por mí. 'Aquí solo escriben de embarazos y lemones y tú con asesinos seriales' sí, ves, por eso no soy popular, por loca xDDD me hiciste casi llorar con la caracterización de Ken, si de verdad hice eso, no sé cómo. Me asusta que tengas expectativas xD, espero cumplirla. Takeru es tuyo, empácalo.

**SoyAnna:** qué bueno que te agrade el salto de personajes, esa es la idea darle un pedacito de tiempo a todos, usaste la palabra 'maduro' conmigo, debería bajar mi chupeta entonces? xD me encanta que te vuelva loca Ken, me encanta tu promesa de lealtad. Demasiado adorable. Mil gracias por leer y espero te guste.

**Touko**: El capí no tardo tanto jajaja, que bueno que te guste Ken y que los matices del asesino te tengan haciendo teorías. Gracias por leer.

**SiageLove**: jajaja… me alegro que a todas les gustara la frase de Ken, gracias por leer y espero te guste el cap.

**Bueno sin más que decir… espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen un comentario. Besos! **

* * *

**Rosas Manchadas**

Yamato Ishida corrió por el pasillo con todas sus fuerzas, desenfundando el arma y la linterna de su cinturón, al tiempo que maldecía por todos los demonios del infierno la impaciencia de Mimi Tachikawa.

La llamada sólo había ocurrido 15 minutos atrás, y él había hecho todo lo posible para llegar lo más humanamente rápido. Se había saltado altos, semáforos, había superado con creces el límite de velocidad, y había dejado el carro tirado en medio de la vía, sin siquiera detener el ascensor para esperar a Taichi Yagami.

Le había dicho que lo esperara. Le había dicho que se quedara en el lobby. Le había dicho que era peligroso. Le había hecho jurar que no haría nada estúpido. Ella no había escuchado ni siquiera una palabra.

Apenas vio la puerta del apartamento de Miyako Inoue abierta, corrió con más fuerza hasta alcanzarla. Entró, manteniendo el arma levantada y sin esperar que Taichi Yagami lo alcanzara, como indicaba su protocolo de entrenamiento, no podía esperar sabiendo que ella ya estaba adentro.

Yamato Ishida empujó la puerta entrando al oscuro apartamento. Fue recibido por el sonido de vidrio roto bajo sus pies, y el metálico de la sangre en su nariz. Había señales de lucha por doquier, los muebles de la Dra. Inoue estaban fuera de lugar, empujados del camino, había adornos tirados, libros regados, un rastro de sangre fresca distintivo y en medio de todo estaba Mimi Tachikawa. Arrodillada frente al sofá, y temblando de llanto, la linterna que llevaba estaba en el suelo, iluminando con un haz de luz el rastro de sangre.

Su primer instinto fue correr hacía ella, levantarla y sacarla de allí en sus brazos. Pero su protocolo le impedía hacer tal cosa sin verificar el perímetro primero. Así que eso hizo primero, al tiempo que Taichi Yagami entraba también al apartamento. El moreno señaló su izquierda, y él tomó la derecha.

Yamato verificó la cocina, y el resto de la sala, haciendo al tiempo notas mentales de las señales de lucha que seguía evidenciando, mientras Taichi recorrió la habitación y el baño.

'_Despejado' _

'_No hay nadie' _

Sus voces sonaron al mismo tiempo, y eso le permitió al rubio enfundar su arma y correr hacia la castaña, dejando la linterna en el piso.

'_¿Estás herida?' _

Mimi Tachikawa parecía la sombra de sí misma, aún en su atuendo de corte, con sus vestidos negros ceñidos y sus tacones altos, se veía débil. Estaba llorando, temblando, con una mirada desencajada que no parecía enfocar a ningún lugar. Sus labios, sonrosados, se abrieron varias veces para responderle pero ningún sonido escapó sus labios.

"_Está en shock"_ pensó él, inmediatamente, mientras dejaba las manos en las mejillas de la muchacha para intentar enfocar su mirada con la suya.

'_Mimi…'_ la llamó sin éxito.

Los ojos de Yamato la recorrieron, para ubicar que también estaba sangrando, se había cortado con el cristal al caer al suelo, podía ver heridas en sus manos, brazos y piernas, pero no parecía físicamente más lastimada que eso. Yamato la alzó sosteniéndola por la cintura, e intentando hacer contacto visual con ella.

'_¿Viste algo?' _

La mano temblorosa de la castaña se alzó, señalando el sofá. Yamato siguió la trayectoria con la mirada, para ubicar la trenza de color morado ensangrentada, reposando sobre el sofá verde manzana. Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron con desmesura.

'_No puede ser…' _

Mimi comenzó a sollozar, y el temblor de su llanto se hizo más evidente.

'_Se la llevó, Yamato… se la llevó' _su voz sonaba ida y rota _'Ya no estaba cuando llegué… la nota decía… Oh Dios… Llegué demasiado tarde…' _

Las manos de Mimi subieron a su rostro y se ciñeron a sus sienes, dejando un rastro de sangre sobre el blanco rostro de la castaña, tiñendo su ya desencajado rostro con un dejo más de desesperación.

'_No es tu culpa' _

Él le sostuvo las manos, para evitar que se manchara más la cara, y la muchacha escondió el rostro en el pecho de él, en cuestión de segundos los brazos de Yamato la rodearon, abrazándola, mientras la muchacha entraba en nuevo ciclo de llanto. Las rodillas de la castaña flaquearon, y él la alzó para que no cayera al suelo. Inmediatamente, la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla afuera.

'_Yamato…' _

La seriedad del tono de voz de Taichi Yagami le hizo detenerse, y girar hacia su mejor amigo. Quien señaló el cuarto de Miyako Inoue con la cabeza.

'_Vas a querer ver esto' _

Los ojos azul zafiro de Yamato Ishida bajaron a la figura de Mimi Tachikawa, mientras un debate interno se abría dentro de él. Por un lado, no quería tener que soltarla para dejarla sola en el pasillo, por otro, no podía llevarla y exponerla a lo que sea que Taichi creía que debía ver con urgencia.

Mimi se había aferrado a su pecho, sin dejar de llorar amargamente, y con eso él supo que no lo soltaría con facilidad, tampoco le permitiría dejarla afuera mientras él volvía a entrar. El rubio tragó grueso, esperando que lo que sea que estuviera en la habitación, no fuera peor que lo que estaba en la sala, y caminó hacia la puerta con Mimi en sus brazos.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras escuchaba a Miyako Inoue hablar de manera muy rápida y atropellada, caminando por la sala en círculos como un león enjaulado, y moviendo los brazos con cada afirmación como si esperara atraparla en el aire**.** Mientras relataba la historia por tercera vez, la castaña no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, no había visto a Miyako actuar así desde la secundaria.

'_Es que… ¿Siquiera puedes creer el nervio que tiene?' _

'_Me agrada que tenga nervio, si Jo tuviera la mitad de ese coraje, quizás no estaría evitando sus llamados, y parece que no puede aceptar una indirecta' _

Miyako le envió una mala mirada, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

'_Esto no es gracioso, Mimi. Un paciente… ¡Es un paciente!' _

La castaña soltó una pequeña carcajada, y abrazó más el cojín contra su pecho.

'_Te oí la primera vez, Miya-chan' _

'_No puedo creer que encuentres esto gracioso' _

'_Es que… es guapo, pecaminosamente guapo, con un coeficiente intelectual incluso superior al tuyo, heredero de un conglomerado multinacional, y tiene el súper poder de ponerte así'_ Mimi la señaló, alzando las cejas _'Honestamente, no entiendo porque estás aquí conmigo, y no con él' _

'_¡Es un paciente, Ken Ichijouji es un paciente!' _

'_Sí, sobre eso, explícame de nuevo como te probó de manera irrevocable que honestamente, y por primera vez en toda tu carrera, no eres capaz de leer absolutamente nada en este chico' _

'_Si estás intentando insultar mi profesionalismo…' _

'_No. Al contrario, estoy admirando el de él' _

Miyako le envió una mirada asesina.

'_Miya… ¿Qué clase de chico hace falta para dejarte así?'_

Miyako le dio la espalda sin contestar.

'_Miya, sólo sal con él. Yo sé que quieres, tú sabes que quieres, y claramente él sabe que quieres… ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactamente? ¿Sé que quieres decir que sí? Yo lo habría besado justo ahí, Miya' _

'_¡Mimi!_ _Podría perder mi licencia. Su padre es uno de los hombres más poderosos del país'_

'_Pensé que dijiste que papá Ichijouji te llamó para prescindir de tus servicios hoy' _

'_Sí, lo hizo… ¿No entiendes que Ken lo manipuló para que hiciera eso?'_

'_Ken…' _Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, mientras le enviaba a su amiga una sonrisa de suficiencia _'lo llamas Ken'_

'_Eso… es irrelevante' _

'_No lo es, no lo ves como un paciente'_

'_Mimi…'_

'_Si lo que te preocupa es una demanda, es ridículo. Papá Ichijouji te despidió por sus propios medios, sin tener la menor idea de que había sido manipulado para ello por su hijo, lo cual debo agregar me parece súper sexy. Dudo que Ken Ichijouji vaya a correr por los pasillos de su empresa anunciando que está saliendo contigo, de todos modos. Y aún si lo hiciera, ni tú, ni él removieron el conflicto de intereses que impedía una relación entre ustedes, fue removida por un ente externo. Las sesiones que tenías con él incluso tienen un contrato que revoca el principio de confidencialidad médica a la que te obliga el juramento hipocrático, que fue redactado por Osamu Ichijouji mismo, en el cuál tanto tú como Ken Ichijouji aceptan que revelarás información relevante de su tratamiento a su padre con pleno conocimiento, y el cual indirectamente te protege de un conflicto de confidencialidad al no haber sido tú la parte que redactó el documento' _

'_Sigue siendo éticamente malo' _

'_Pero no legalmente malo' _

Miyako resopló, masajeando sus sienes.

'_No estoy diciendo que no podrías ser demandada, pero honestamente te digo que un abogado tendría un muy mal rato intentando probar nada. Todo es circunstancial. Yo ganaría tu caso en menos de una hora, y te conseguiría una contrademanda por difamación' _

'_¿Estás aconsejándome que salga con un paciente? ¿En serio?' _

'_No es tu paciente ya. Su padre te despidió porque no lograste obtener información relevante de él, lo cual, como señaló Ichijouji, y según el contrato que me diste, elimina el conflicto de intereses prácticamente por completo'_

Miyako se dejó caer en el sofá, acostándose boca abajo, y negando lentamente con la cabeza. Mimi le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, sonriéndole.

'_Ahora que ya revocamos el asunto de "mi paciente", dime por qué no le has dicho que sí' _

'_¿Eso no bastaba para decirle que no?'_

'_Miya…' _

Miyako se sentó, cruzando las piernas en posición de loto, y llevando su mirada al lado contrario de su mejor amiga.

'_No lo entiendo…' _

'_¿De qué hablas?' _

'_Él, no lo entiendo' _

'_Bueno, sino ha sido muy abierto en las sesiones, supongo que será diferente cuando salgas con él' _

'_No. No me refiero a eso. No entiendo por qué' _

Mimi frunció levemente el ceño sin entender.

'_No entiendo por qué está siquiera interesado en mí. Cuando lo mencionó por primera vez, pensé que era una técnica de evasión para distraerme y que no pudiera leer nada en su estoica expresión, pero ahora… no lo entiendo, no entiendo por qué' _

Mimi alzó las cejas, enviándole una mirada confundida.

'_Miya… eres preciosa, inteligente, compasiva, interesante… ¿Por qué diablos no estaría interesado en ti?' _

'_Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi autoestima, Mi-chan…'_

'_Creo que sí lo tiene, creo que estás menospreciándote y eso no está bien' _

'_No… es que, me refería a que Ken no está interesado en nadie, y prácticamente en nada' _

Mimi la miró sin entender, Miyako suspiró y giró levemente hasta su mejor amiga.

'_Estoy…- ah- estaba bastante segura de que él no estaba interesado en chicas, o chicos, o nada' _

'_Pues obviamente eso no es verdad' _

'_Está bien, digamos que no… pero sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué yo?' _

Mimi suspiró, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

'_Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él' _

* * *

Yamato Ishida maldijo por lo bajo, mientras él y Taichi Yagami intercambiaban una mirada de cansancio. Llevaban esperando por más de una hora al Fiscal de Distrito Tachikawa, y a su hija, pero ninguno de los dos se había dignado a aparecer todavía.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Mimi se había llevado el archivo del asesino serial, y aún no habían recibido una respuesta directa de ninguno de los dos. Ni de parte de la cuerda de viejos que habían rechazado el caso a favor de los Tachikawa.

'_Esto es verdaderamente ridículo' _soltó Yamato.

Taichi giró a ver a su mejor amigo, dando un mordisco a una dona de chocolate de manera ausente.

'_Nada que hacer, están en juicio' _

'_Este es el modo de Tachikawa de decirme que su tiempo es más importante que el nuestro. Pidiéndonos que viniéramos para acá, cuando una llamada basta para aceptar el caso' _

'_Quizás Tachikawa quiere verte tanto como tú a ella'_ comentó Taichi, comiendo su dona.

Yamato apretó los puños, girando hacia él.

'_Te dije que no escucharas las estupideces de Takeru' _

'_No lo sé, ahora que escuché su visión de las cosas, estoy de acuerdo con él… además, nunca me dijiste que saliste con la hija de Papi, eso explica taaaantas cosas…' _

Yamato frunció el ceño.

'_Una cita. Una. Es irrelevante. No te lo dije porque sabría que te pondrías así' _

Taichi terminó su dona y le envió una sonrisa condescendiente.

'_Quizás sólo eso hizo falta contigo, Yama-kun' _

'_Por última vez, no me gusta Mimi Tachikawa'_ soltó Yamato de manera impaciente.

'_Y a Mimi Tachikawa no le gusta usted'_ soltó la voz de Mimi con frialdad. Había salido del recinto acompañada de su padre y otro abogado joven.

Taichi y Yamato se colocaron de pie con rapidez, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

'_Buenas tardes, Sr. Fiscal'_ saludaron a coro.

Keisuke Tachikawa los observó por encima de la línea de sus lentes, con una mirada de superioridad, dando un breve asentimiento, y señalando el final del pasillo hasta su oficina. Los abogados caminaron frente a ellos, mientras los detectives los siguieron.

'_Tu cara está roja'_ le susurró Taichi a Yamato, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Recibiendo un golpe en el costado de parte del rubio.

'_Ya cállate' _

El Fiscal Tachikawa y el abogado joven pasaron primero, Mimi los esperó en la puerta, enviándole una sonrisa divertida a Yamato al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero sin emitir ningún comentario. La castaña cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y caminó hasta situarse justo en el lado derecho de su padre, al tiempo que colocaba la carpeta de información frente a él. El hombre la ojeó por unos segundos antes de hablar.

'_Mimi dice que atraparon un asesino serial' _

'_Sí, señor' _

Siguió ojeando el archivo en silencio por varios minutos.

'_No estoy convencido de que tienen suficiente evidencia' _

Yamato y Taichi lo miraron con expresiones gemelas de confusión.

'_No hay ADN, no hay fibras que lo ubiquen en las escenas del crimen, o señales en los cuerpos de las víctimas que lo vinculen al homicidio…' _

'_El cabello…'_

'_Sí, pero eso no es suficiente. Podrían ser parte de un equipo, podría ser un admirador, podría haber tomado el cabello después de que tiraran a las victimas… No voy a perder este caso por un tecnicismo' _

'_Entonces usted tampoco va a tomar el caso' _soltó Yamato, levantándose.

'_Oh, lo tomaré. Pero ustedes dos van a traerme mejor evidencia' _

Veinte minutos más tardes, cuando Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami caminaban por el estacionamiento del juzgado, ambos estaban sumamente molestos.

'_¿Realmente nos envió a revisar toda la evidencia del caso como si fuéramos unos novatos?'_ soltó Taichi.

'_¿Qué parte de es demasiado inteligente para dejar un rastro físico fue la que no quedó clara?'_ dijo Yamato.

'_No puedo creer que nos enviara a procesar el apartamento de Sendoh, como si no se nos hubiera ocurrido' _

'_Yo no puedo creer que preguntara si habíamos rastreado sus llamadas, como si fuéramos imbéciles' _

'_Y más o menos, ¿Qué se va a ganar examinando el lugar de trabajo? No es como si las mataba ahí' _

'_Oh por Dios, los hombres son unos bebes' _

Ambos detectives se detuvieron, y giraron sobre sus talones hacia ella. Mimi Tachikawa estaba a menos de tres metros de ellos, con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa en los labios.

'_Oh, por supuesto, de alguna manera sabía que tú estabas detrás de esto' _

Mimi dejó una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro, sosteniendo el portafolio con la otra y encogiéndose los hombros, sin negar la afirmación.

'_Relájate, Ishida. Vengo en paz' _

'_Entonces sí fuiste tú, Tachikawa' _

'_Si yo te llamaba para decirte que revisaras la evidencia, no lo habrías hecho, pensando que era un capricho mío, Ishida' _

Yamato abrió la boca para negar dicha afirmación, sólo para darse cuenta que probablemente tenía razón.

'_Todo esto deriva de que no confías en mi trabajo'_ soltó Yamato, ofendido.

'_Eso no es verdad'_ soltó Mimi, quizás demasiado rápido, la muchacha suspiró enviando la vista a su lado izquierdo _'No es desconfianza, el caso no es lo suficientemente sólido, y en todas las investigaciones hay cosas que se pasan por alto porque los investigadores no las consideran necesarias… No estoy diciendo que usted o el Detective Yagami no hayan hecho su trabajo. Simplemente se les está pidiendo que revisen su investigación con otra perspectiva, quizás encuentren algo de provecho, quizás no, pero no lo sabremos haciendo conjeturas… Nadie quiere que este caso termine sin proceder por una tecnicidad, Ishida' _

Yamato y Taichi alzaron las cejas, por un momento había hecho total sentido. Puesto así casi no era insultante.

'_No son sólo ustedes los que tienen que retrabajar tampoco. Mi padre no estuvo feliz con mi informe preliminar, y quiere que prepare uno nuevo… quizás requiera su asistencia' _

Yamato alzó las cejas.

'_¿Me estás pidiendo apoyo? ¿En verdad?' _

'_A ti, a Yagami, honestamente no me importa' _

Mimi apretó el cuero de su portafolio aún sin dirigir la mirada a ninguno de los dos.

'_Creo que ninguno de los tres quiere que este hombre se escape… Me parece sensato que trabajemos juntos' _

Taichi fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión.

'_¿Quieres trabajar con nosotros?' _

'_No es que quiera, pero siento que debemos' _

El ceño de Yamato se frunció. Él había estado obsesionado con ese caso por más de dos meses. No le molestaba revisar su investigación, de hecho, lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero el repentino interés de Mimi se le hacía sospechoso.

'_Y a ti… ¿Por qué de pronto te importa? ¿Temes ser la siguiente?' _

Mimi le envió una mirada fría por medio minuto antes de contestar.

'_Miyako recibió un mensaje con sonido de tijeras, Ishida… Quizás esté siendo paranoica, pero quiero asegurarme de que tenemos al tipo correcto, y que de hacerlo se pudrirá en la cárcel de por vida'_

'_Esto es por Inoue'_ concluyó Yamato, dando un leve asentimiento.

Mimi dio un único asentimiento, sin mirarlos.

'_Eso es ridículo, un caso de acoso no tiene nada que ver con homicidios múltiples'_ dijo Taichi, alzando las cejas.

Mimi iba a contestar, pero Yamato lo hizo por ella.

'_Ella lo sabe. Pero eso no le impide relacionarlos, y preocuparse. No cree que cometimos un error, sólo quiere tener la mente tranquila' _

Mimi se sorprendió, uniendo su mirada con la de él por unos segundos, antes de asentir.

'_Sé que es paranoia de mi parte, pero no me gustaría que abordáramos este caso desde un solo ángulo. Quizás tengamos las piezas en orden, pero el todo sea diferente' _

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír. Había pensado exactamente esas palabras la noche anterior, mientras revisaba su pizarra de anotaciones.

'_Está bien, trabajaremos juntos'_ dijo Yamato.

Mimi avanzó hasta él, extendiéndole la mano.

'_Tregua' _

Yamato observó su mano por unos segundos antes de tomarla y darle un asentimiento.

'_Tregua' _

Ambos se soltaron, enviándose una mirada de cautela por unos segundos. Mimi desvió sus ojos primero, fijándose en el reflejo de uno de los vidrios de automóviles que estaban detrás de él, y soltando un grito ahogado al reconocer al muchacho que se acercaba a ellos.

'_Oh, por Dios, no'_ soltó Mimi concentrándose en la figura, y reconociéndola en seguida _'Jo, no de nuevo…' _

Yamato miró sobre su hombro para observar como el mencionado se acercaba a ellos con una mirada desencajada y molesta.

'_¿Dónde diablos está Takeru cuando hace falta?'_ murmuró Mimi, mordiéndose la uña de la mano izquierda.

'_¿Takeru?'_ preguntó Yamato alzando las cejas y mirando a la castaña.

'_Sí, tenemos un acuerdo para alejar pretendientes insistentes'_ contestó Mimi, moviendo la mano para restarle importancia.

Yamato frunció el ceño entendiendo el punto. Por años, Takeru había tenido una amiga que fingía ser su novia cada vez que quería deshacerse de una mujer que no captaba las indirectas. No sabía que esa amiga era Mimi Tachikawa.

'_Oh, maldición, no puedo sobrevivir otro almuerzo con él'_ lloriqueó Mimi.

Yamato giró los ojos, e hizo señas a Taichi para continuar caminando, cuando Mimi de pronto soltó el portafolio y sostuvo a Yamato por los brazos, acercándose mucho en un solo movimiento.

'_¿Qué estás haciendo?'_ soltó Yamato alarmado.

'_Lo lamento, Ishida, pero necesito un Takeru ahora' _

Antes de que Yamato pudiera reaccionar, Mimi eliminó la distancia que los separaba y, colocándose de puntillas le plantó un beso en los labios. Ambos se tensaron al momento que sus labios se rozaron, pero pasados unos segundos, Mimi le soltó los brazos, apoyando las manos en su pecho, y de alguna manera las manos de Yamato terminaron sobre su cintura. Ambos terminaron acercándose más, y de pronto no sólo sus labios se estaban rozando, se estaban besando de verdad. Ninguno de los dos estuvo claro en cuanto tiempo pasaron así, hasta que algo los sacó de concentración.

'_Ah… el cuatro ojos ya se fue, se giró apenas los vio y está fuera de vista… si eso era lo que estaban esperando para separarse'_ interrumpió Taichi con un tono de voz muy divertido.

Mimi reaccionó primero, dando un paso hacia atrás, y clavando sus ojos color ámbar en los zafiro de Yamato, como si ambos se miraran por primera vez. Las manos de ella seguían apoyadas en el pecho de él, quien aún mantenía las suyas sobre la cintura de la castaña.

'_Ah… gracias, no podía salir con él de nuevo'_ soltó Mimi, aclarándose la garganta, y dando otro paso atrás.

Yamato la soltó, al darse cuenta que seguía sosteniéndola, y se aclaró la garganta también, mirándola de manera fija.

'_No es nada' _

Mimi retrocedió, agachándose a recoger el portafolio, dando una pequeña reverencia hacía ellos. La muchacha se alejó caminando, y echando ocasionales miradas sobre su hombro, hasta que se perdió de vista en el lote de su automóvil.

'_Entonces…'_ dijo Taichi, pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de un inmóvil Yamato, cuya vista seguía pegada al lugar donde había desaparecido la castaña _'dime de nuevo, cómo es que tu cita con ella fue un desastre' _

* * *

Ken Ichijouji empujó la bola de metal del péndulo con su dedo, temporalmente hipnotizado pro el movimiento que describía en el aire.

'_Lo siento'_ se disculpó el pelirrojo, mientras salía del baño secando su cara con una toalla, con apariencia cansada _'No he tenido descanso en todo el día… ¿Qué dijiste que necesitabas?' _

Ken se incorporó en su asiento, pasando la vista por la oficina del pelirrojo, estaban en un rascacielos alto con una vista perfecta a la ciudad de Tokio, en el mismo distrito donde estaba la compañía de su padre. Él mismo era inversionista en la compañía del joven pelirrojo, pero ambos sabían que no estaba allí para chequear el valor de su inversión.

Ken pausó, inseguro de como formular su petición.

'_No tengo amigos'_ soltó Ken de golpe, cerrando los ojos con una pose molesta _'Nunca los he necesitado, me parecían una pérdida de tiempo y normalmente odio a la gente… pero no te odio a ti'_

Koushiro Izumi alzó las cejas ante la confesión, con cierto nivel de recelo. Dejó la toalla sobre el escritorio, y tomó asiento del otro lado del escritorio.

'_Somos amigos… está bien, supongo que en algún nivel lo somos'_ corroboró Koushiro dando un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

Ken giró los ojos.

'_No seas ridículo. Sólo necesito un consejo y eres la opción menos objetable' _

Koushiro giró los ojos, volteando a su laptop con pose cansada.

'_Estoy cansado, Ken, y tengo una reunión a primera hora con unos compradores americanos de la nueva tecnología láser. Dime qué quieres' _

'_Quiero… saber cómo se supone que debo hablarle a una chica' _

Koushiro casi se cae de la silla, girándose con rapidez hacia el ojiazul.

'_¿Estás interesado en una chica?' _

Ken dio un único asentimiento.

'_No la odio, ni pienso en como su IQ debería estar más cerca al de un mono que al mío, como pasa normalmente… supuse que eso era algo nuevo, que requería… datos al respecto' _

'_Y… vienes a pedirme consejo… ¿a mí?'_ preguntó Koushiro, Ken dio un único asentimiento y Koushiro le envió una sonrisa condescendiente _'lamento tener que decírtelo, pero has cometido un terrible error. Soy la persona equivocada en cada sentido posible… mejor háblame de tus libros o déjame mostrarte el nuevo programa de desarrollo'_

'_Koushiro, no te ofendas, pero podría diseñar eso con una mano atada a la espalda, si quisiera, pero no, no poseo tu nivel de curiosidad' _

Koushiro giró los ojos, volviendo a mantener su atención en la laptop.

'_Y sin embargo, aquí estas, omnipotente en totalidad, pidiendo consejo de cómo invitar a salir a una mujer al nerd que no ha tenido una cita en más de un año. Realmente eres un genio'_ soltó Koushiro con sarcasmo.

'_Ya la invité a salir, pero dijo que no' _

Koushiro alzó las cejas con sorpresa, sin girar hacía el muchacho.

'_Pues ahí tienes' _

'_No. Decir que no es inaceptable' _

'_No sé qué quieres que te diga, Ken. Prefiero las matemáticas que las mujeres. Las matemáticas tienen sentido' _

Ken se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo de reojo, mientras el pelirrojo ingresaba ecuaciones matemáticas en programa, antes de activar un simulador que describía una función de onda compuesta.

'_Así que no tienes nada. Por esto no tengo amigos'_ soltó Ken derrotado, colocándose de pie.

'_Espera' _

Koushiro tomó un pedazo de papel de su escritorio y garabateó una de las ecuaciones que había usado en él. Pasándoselo a Ken, al tiempo que se encogía los hombros en disculpa.

'_Eso es todo lo que tengo' _

Ken tomó el pedazo de papel, leyendo la ecuación en voz alta.

'_(∂ + m) ψ = 0… ¿Por qué diablos me estás entregando la ecuación de Dirac mal escrita?' _

Koushiro se colocó de pie, alzando las cejas.

'_¡No está mal escrita!' _

'_Claro que lo está debería ser así: (∂ + mc²) ψ = 0, olvidaste colocar __c² __estás tomando en cuenta la masa pero no la energía en la tuya, lo cual es inexacto' _

'_Cualquier científico respetable usaría C=1 así que la propuesta inicial sigue siendo correcta' _

Ken alzó las cejas al tiempo que lo miraba con superioridad.

'_¿Así inviertes mi dinero? ¿Con ecuaciones a medio terminar? Pensé que podía confiar en ti más que en mi hermano, que sigue buscando estupideces que son improbables' _

'_Esa ecuación no está incomple… ¿sabes qué? No importa, sabes qué significa o tengo que explicártelo' _

'_Por supuesto que sé qué significa' _

'_Entonces muéstrasela a tu chica, y déjame en paz' _

Koushiro volvió a sentarse frente a su computadora, y a teclear con rapidez.

Ken se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, antes de encogerse los hombros y dar la vuelta.

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa, y la ecuación seguía en su bolsillo. No entendía como una ecuación que describe el enlazamiento cuántico podría ayudarlo a convencer a Miyako de salir con él.

Por un segundo, consideró seriamente que Koushiro tenía razón y él era la peor opción posible a la cual acudir. Pero en retrospectiva, y sin tener nada que perder, decidió intentarlo. Con decisión, tomó su teléfono, le tomó una foto a la ecuación y escribió un mensaje a Miyako.

* * *

Miyako Inoue cerró la puerta de su apartamento dando por finalizadas las consultas del día, cuando su celular vibró dentro de su bolso. La muchacha sacó el aparato, sintiendo la mirada del guardaespaldas de Mimi cerca de ella, y deslizó su dedo por la pantalla.

Era un mensaje de Ken Ichijouji.

Por un momento, Miyako consideró seriamente ignorarlo. Pero algo no la dejó, tomando una bocanada de aire, y guardando las llaves en su bolso, lo leyó. Era una fotografía de una ecuación matemática.

'_Dirac'_ dijo frunciendo el ceño. Mientras el guardaespaldas la guiaba al ascensor.

Miyako observó los caracteres por varios segundos, antes de bajar al resto del mensaje el cual rezaba:

'_La ecuación de Dirac describe el enlazamiento cuántico, donde si dos sistemas interactúan uno con el otro durante un tiempo y luego se separan se crea una conexión innegable entre ellos, podemos describirlos como dos sistemas cuánticos separados, pero de alguna manera siguen conectados en una sola entidad. El sistema A, sigue influyendo al sistema B, aún si se encuentran a años luz de distancia' _

Miyako alzó las cejas sin comprender claramente qué quería decirle, cuando el segundo mensaje llegó.

'_Quizás no quieres salir conmigo, y aunque creo que eso es un error, debo señalar que de una u otra manera ya eres parte de mi sistema. Enlazamiento cuantiado significa que existe una conexión entre nosotros quieras o no aceptarlo, y que a pesar de las variables que existan, esa conexión siempre va a existir en algún plano del universo' _

Miyako leyó el mensaje varias veces, con una sonrisa en los labios. La muchacha soltó un suspiro sonoro, apretando el teléfono contra su pecho.

'_Café. Mañana, a las 8. Frente a mi apartamento'_ contestó Miyako de manera simple, guardando el teléfono en su bolso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Miyako casi tropieza con un repartidor de floristería, el cuál iba a abordar el ascensor, cuando el portero le señaló a ella.

'_¿Dra. Inoue?'_ preguntó, mientras le pasaba una pequeña caja.

Miyako frunció el ceño, pensando que Ken estaba exagerando, mientras firmaba la carpeta y recibía la caja plateada rectangular. El repartidor le dio la espalda y se alejó, mientras ella continuaba caminando con el guardaespaldas. Sus ojos bajaron hasta el buqué que se encontraba adentro, eran rosas blancas, pero parecían tener pequeñas manchas negras, como perros dálmatas.

Miyako frunció el ceño, mientras abría la caja con su mano libre para examinar las flores más de cerca. Al tiempo que el guardaespaldas le abrió la puerta del carro, y sus manos finalmente tocaron los pétalos de la rosa blanca, tuvo que ahogar un grito y soltar la caja.

Las manchas eran sangre.

* * *

**Chan Chan Chan… **

**Ok, feliz 2016 a todos. Alégrenme el fin de año con un mensajito :). Besos! **


	5. Coincidencias colaterales

**Hola, hola, hola. **

**Espero halla alguien ahí. A veces siento que este FF es como un grito al vacío y que nadie lo lee. Debo confesar que el numerito de RR en 9 hirió mi corazón inseguro y me hizo pensar en renunciar, pero dije qué diablos, ya el capítulo está en mi mente, para eso publico así que aquí estoy de nuevo. **

**Agradezco a las 9 valientes que siguen leyendo y admitiéndolo xD**

**Tengoku no Tenshi****: ahora el acosador es el repartidor, Ok, fuiste la única dijo eso así que te voy a dar otra galleta. Pero luego lei lo que dijiste de Rukawa y el Puercoespín y para eso te doy la caja de galletas porque casi me muero de risa con eso xD te dejé un chiste. Encuéntralo. **

**SiageLove****: mil gracias, tenían que besarse eventualmente, supongo xD **

**SoyAnna****: nuevamente dejé lo que pasó en la cita para otro capítulo, sorry, el acosador tiene estilo, es verdad. Eres mi nueva admiradora? AWWWWWWWW MIRA QUE LINDA ERES. A mi siempre me ha gustado escribir cosas oscuras y locas, si alguien leyera todo lo que hay en mi laptop probablemente iría a la cárcel. Digo, gracias. **

**Lady Mary Hiwatari****: que bueno que te haya gustado la parte nerd, eso me tenía algo nerviosa, a veces soy muy nerd y temo asustar a la gente con mis comentarios WTF cuando alguien lo entiende prendo una vela a la humanidad (¿?) **

**Mimato Bombon Kou****: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, me hiciste sonreír. Mimi y Takeru tienen una relación muy anormal, pero que he tenido así que no puedo juzgarla (¿?) xD que risa con lo de los celos. Espero el cap responda tu pregunta. **

**Liraaz****: Rossiechan, a veces creo que publico por ti xD sabías eso? Bueno ya lo dije en público, así que sépalo, pingüina. A ver, tu RR fue muy divertido y ocurrente y casi me mata. Tienes 100% razón con lo de Mimi xD yo no sé por qué me gusta hacerle Bullying a Jou, solamente pasa. Me conoces, Pingüina, claro que he hecho lo que hizo Mimi xD que bueno haber podido dar una frase para tu ff de derretir pingüinos. ERES UN AMOR. **

**MissyFretser123: ****escribo puras locuras, pero gracias por hacerme sentir bien con ellas (¿?), tengo muchas cosas escritas. Tengo un libro y medio escrito. Cientos de poemas, diarios, historias comenzadas que no he terminado. Escribo mucho. Mucho. De verdad soy muy prolifera cuando estoy en mis cambios de humor. Pero no muestro a la gente ni un 10% de lo que escribo xD. Pero seguro, podríamos cuadrar que veas algo original, aunque escribo tan OC que a veces creo que esto cuenta. **

**DarkyStar: ****Darkychan conoces Dirac gracias a EVA, la verdad, yo también, ahí lo oí por primera vez. Que linda tú dándote cuenta que en la primera escena ya se llamaban por sus nombres. El psicópata elegante. Ame eso. A ver a mi me encantan Kou y Ken, son adorables xD**

**Touko****: clásico, romántico, creepy. SÍ, ESO LO RESUME BIEN. **

**No tengo editora esta semana. Así que me disculpo por adelantado por mis burradas de dedos que soy incapaz de releer sin quemar el cap. **

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo. **

* * *

**Coincidencias colaterales**

_**Decimos a los confusos: "conócete a ti mismo", como si conocerse a uno mismo no fuera la quinta y más dificultosa operación de las aritméticas humanas. **_

_**José Saramago **_

Odio salir al exterior. Odio ver gente en la calle cuando salgo. Odio tener que caminar rodeados de su manada sobrante. Odio que tropiecen conmigo y se atrevan a tocarme con su existencia superflua. Odio que existan en el mismo plano que yo.

Debería estar rodeado por iguales, pero estoy rodeado por porquería. Ellos son porquería. Cada uno de ellos. Las personas comunes saliendo temprano a vivir sus vidas ordinariamente aburridas. Yendo a sus trabajos mundanos, para mantener sus vidas mundanas, y soportar su existencia mundana.

Todos son basura, y se espera que coexista con ellos. Que finja encajar, que actué normal, que me cruce con ellos a diario y nadie sepa con verme que soy diferente. Que soy especial.

Que pecado es en este mundo ser especial. Así que nadie lo sabe, nadie sabe que están en la presencia de la grandeza cuando me ven. Sus ojos frívolos y estúpidos no son capaces de verlos.

Me enfurece y me tranquiliza que sean tan fáciles de manipular. Todos actúan como espero que lo hagan.

Tan predecibles y aburridos.

Piezas de un ajedrez humano sin voluntad.

Debe ser desconsolador, ser así de estúpido sin tener idea de que lo eres. Pero, qué diablos, si no lo saben no están desconsolados.

Así como no saben que yo soy Dios entre toda su mierda.

_**¿Cómo se suponía que no jugara con ellos?**_

Puedo verla desde aquí, con el escolta que cree puede detenerme. Es tan adorable que es triste.

Por una vez, quisiera que esta pieza tuviera voluntad.

Me gustaría saber qué se siente estar sorprendido.

Sorpréndeme, Miyako Inoue.

* * *

Yamato Ishida maldijo por tercera vez en la última hora, mientras subía las escaleras del edificio a pasos agigantados. Le había costado bastante deshacerse de las burlas de Taichi Yagami sobre el beso que había compartido con Mimi Tachikawa, pero por algún motivo desconocido, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Paró en seco frente a la puerta del apartamento 5E y golpeó en ella hasta que la puerta se abrió.

'_Todo esto es tu culpa'_ soltó Yamato, alzando la mirada y sorprendiéndose al encontrar a una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes devolviéndole la mirada. Estaba vestida con una camisa de hombre y se sonrojó al fijar su mirada en él _'Tú no eres mi hermano' _

'_¿Yamato?'_ dijo el menor, la chica se movió, revelando a un Takeru sin camisa que lo miraba con las cejas alzadas.

'_Todo esto es tu culpa'_ repitió Yamato, frunciendo el ceño a su hermano.

Takeru lo miró sin comprender por unos instantes, antes de encogerse los hombros y tomar la chica por la cintura, girándola hacia él.

'_Mi hermano parece tener algo que reclamarme, ¿podrías darnos unos minutos?' _

La chica asintió, murmurando algo sobre darse un baño y desapareció por el pasillo por donde había aparecido Takeru.

'_¿Esa es tu novia?' _

'_No' _

El chico hizo señas a su hermano, quien entró y cerró la puerta. El rubio menor tomó una franela que estaba tirada en el sofá y se la puso con pose distraída mientras iba a la cocina, Yamato lo siguió y se mantuvo en silencio mientras este comenzaba a hacer café. Pese a la hora, a Yamato no le importó, no creía dormir temprano.

'_Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que fue lo que hice?' _

Yamato reaccionó apretando los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y enviándole una mirada fría.

'_Tú trajiste a Mimi Tachikawa a mi vida' _

'_Ah'_ Takeru, asintió, dándole la espalda.

'_¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?' _

'_Ah, vete al diablo, Mimi es mi mejor amiga' _

Yamato alzó las cejas, y dio un manotazo sobre el la barra de la cocina.

'_¿Es por eso que te besuqueas con ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? ¿Por qué es tu mejor amiga?' _

Takeru giró hacia él con las cejas muy alzadas.

'_Si yo me beso o no con Mimi, realmente no es asunto tuyo' _

'_Lo es cuando no estás y ella me declara su Takeru de repuesto' _

Takeru lo observó comprender por varios segundos, de repente, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa, y soltó una carcajada.

'_Ah' _

'_¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?' _

'_Te besó, bastardo con suerte'_ dijo Takeru, soltando una risa apagada.

'_Takeru yo no voy por mi vida besando mujeres a diestra y siniestra, sabrás' _

'_Es un beso, ni que tuvieras doce años' _

'_¿Qué clase de relación tienes con esa mujer como para que eso sea un acontecimiento normal?' _

'_Después de Mamá, es la mujer más importante en mi vida' _

Yamato retrocedió ante la afirmación de su hermano, y la seriedad con la que la decía.

'_Haría cualquier cosa por ella, y ella por mí… y sí, a veces eso requiere alejar pretendientes' _

Yamato lo observó seriamente, no estaba esperando que su hermano respondiera de esa manera. Suspirando, volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho con pose enfurruñada.

'_Por como hablas de ella, deberían estar casados' _

'_Oh, por Dios, suenas como Mamá, sigue llamando nuera a Mimi'_ Yamato frunció más el ceño, enfurruñándose más_ 'y Mimi es como mi hermana, sería incestuoso… sí quería que fuera nuera de Mamá, por eso la arreglé contigo. Pero arruinaste todo… aunque ahora te besó, así que no lo sé' _Takeru rió por lo bajo, encogiéndose los hombros.

Yamato giró los ojos, y masajeó sus sienes.

'_¿Por qué tiene que estar tan loca?'_ preguntó Yamato más para sí mismo, como un pensamiento a voz alta.

Takeru sacó el café del fuego, y lo sirvió en dos tazas, pasándole una.

'_Ella está loca, pero tú eres el que aparece en mi puerta reclamándome porque te beso, claro' _

'_Ah…'_ Yamato pensó como justificarse, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, Takeru lo hizo por él.

'_No puedo decir que me sorprende, creo que Mimi fue la última cita que tuviste, estás en un período demasiado asocial para tu buen juicio' _

'_Deja de psicoanalizarme' _Takeru sonrió con condescendencia.

Yamato giró sobre sí mismo, saliendo a la sala y tomando su café, intentando ignorar las palabras de su hermano. Quizás tenía razón, quizás su soledad estaba llegando a un punto crítico con el que aún no estaba dispuesto a lidiar. De pronto, las palabras de Miyako Inoue sobre el asunto le resonaron en los oídos.

'_Entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo?' _

Yamato lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

'_¿De qué rayos hablas?'_

'_Del beso, por supuesto' _

Yamato se sonrojó ligeramente, llevando su mirada al lado izquierdo.

'_Tachikawa es hermosa, pero está loca' _

'_Eso no responde mi pregunta' _

'_Estaba tratando de evitar a otro tipo, para empezar' _

'_Aun no contesta mi pregunta' _

Yamato giró los ojos, para luego suspirar, y concentrar la mirada en su tasa de café.

'_Estuvo… interesante' _

Takeru le envió una sonrisa divertida, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el celular del rubio mayor comenzó a sonar.

'_Ishida' _

Yamato frunció el ceño, al tiempo que dejaba el café sobre la mesa.

'_Dra. Inoue… Cálmese. Ya voy para allá' _

Los ojos de Takeru se oscurecieron al instante.

'_¿Qué le pasó a Miyako?'_ sin esperar respuesta, el rubio dio dos zancadas hacia él y le arrebató el teléfono de la mano _'Miya ¿estás bien?'_

* * *

Miyako Inoue aguantó la respiración, mientras escuchaba a Mimi Tachikawa parlotear sin control a su lado. La entendía a la perfección, su primera reacción había sido esa, gritar y maldecir, aunque como psiquiatra sabía que eso no solucionaba problemas, siempre ayudaba a externalizar la ansiedad. Sus ojos vagaron a la caja sobre la mesa y sintió ganas de vomitar.

Sin saber por qué, aquella acción la remontó a sus dieciséis años, la primera vez que había recibido una rosa, de su entonces novio de la secundaria. Le había parecido la acción más inocente del mundo, y de pronto ahora estaba manchada de una manera casi irreparable a sus ojos. No sabía qué pensar, entonces ella era una persona diferente a la que era ahora. Solía ser más animada, explosiva y hablachenta. Solía ser más como Mimi, por eso eran amigas. Sin embargo, el pasar de los años y las demandas de su carrera le habían llevado por un camino más sensato que al de su mejor amiga. De alguna forma, Mimi conservaba más de su esencia que ella, y a veces, eso le molestaba.

De pronto, deseó tener dieciséis, y lanzarse a llorar por todo lo que le ocurría sin tener que mantener una posición racional. No se sentía racional, se sentía paranoica y a punto de un colapso nervioso. Todo su entrenamiento formal le decía que sentirse así era dejar ganar a su abusador. Pero pese a lo que decían los libros, ella no veía ninguna manera de controlar esas emociones.

'_Voy a contratar más escoltas' _

'_Estás exagerando' _

'_Miya, eres como mi hermana. Prefiero exagerar a dejar que cualquier cosa te pase' _

'_Nada va a pasarme' _

'_No. Porque vas a mudarte, ya está, no es seguro que pases ni un segundo más en tu apartamento' _dijo Mimi con decisión, colocando las manos en su cadera y enviando la misma mirada de resolución que utilizaba en juicio cuando interrogaba un testigo.

Miyako no contestó porque en ese momento sonó la puerta del apartamento de la castaña, Mimi abrió y se hizo a un lado con rapidez para dejar pasar a Takeru que entró a zancadas hasta Miyako y le dio un abrazo al que la pelimorada se quejó.

'_Ustedes dos son demasiado exagerados' _

'_Miya, dile eso a quien no haya tenido que sobrevivir la secundaria contigo. El hecho de que seas un mar de sensatez ahora, no quiere decir que no sepamos quién eres' _espetó Takeru sin soltarla.

Mimi intercambió una mirada con Yamato, antes de darse la vuelta y volver con sus amigos, el rubio cerró la puerta y dejó las manos en sus bolsillos.

'_Voy a comprarte un arma, ya Yamato dice que es lo mejor' _

'_Eso es una excelente idea, Takeru, Miya necesita un arma y lecciones de tiro' _

'_Definitivamente tendremos lecciones' _

'_Takeru, ayúdame a convencerla de que necesita mudarse conmigo'_ dijo Mimi, mirando a Miyako con altivez.

'_Creo que deberíamos mudarnos los tres, no hay ninguna manera de que las deje solas con un psicópata suelto' _

'_Oh, eso hará maravillas por tu vida amorosa, todas esas chicas rodando por mi apartamento' _

'_No hay nada que pudiera hacer para poner eso en peligro, Meems' _

Miyako logró soltarse del rubio, y le envió a sus amigos una mirada desaprobatoria, por todo lo que parecían estar decidiendo por ella.

'_No soy una niña, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola' _soltó la doctora.

'_Si aún estas aceptando paquetes sin pasarlos a tu escolta primero, obviamente no lo estás. Eso pudo ser una bomba' _soltó Mimi alterada.

'_Mi acosador no es un terrorista'_

'_Es verdad, no cuadra con el perfil' _opinó Takeru.

'_Ninguno de ustedes dos sabe quién es, podría ser jefe de ISIS por todo lo que sabemos' _

Yamato giró los ojos, y permaneció en silencio escuchándolos discutir por veinte minutos más, ignorándolo por completo. Por primera vez, fue consiente de la brecha de edad que los separaba.

'_Lamento interrumpir, Dra. Inoue, pero me llamó por la evidencia'_ llamó Yamato.

Miyako se separó de sus dos mejores amigos, fue hacia la mesa y tomó la caja.

'_Me envió rosas manchadas de sangre' _

'_¿Las tocó?' _

'_Sí, no sabía lo que eran' _

Yamato asintió, sacando una bolsa de evidencia de su chaqueta y pidiéndole que colocara la caja en la bolsa, la chica lo hizo con rapidez.

'_¿Quién se las entregó?' _

'_Un repartidor, aquí está la copia del video de seguridad del lobby' _dijo Miyako pasándole un CD.

'_Lo llevaré al laboratorio, y revisaré el video. Le avisaré si hay noticias'_ asintió Yamato.

Miyako asintió y el rubio se encaminó hacia la puerta.

'_¿Te vas a ir?' _preguntó Mimi, alzando las cejas.

'_Por supuesto' _

'_Miya fue atacada' _

'_Mimi, deja al agente Ishida en paz' _pidió Miyako, frotándose las sienes.

'_Técnicamente no, además tiene un guardaespaldas en su puerta, Srta. Tachikawa' _dijo Yamato.

Mimi frunció el ceño, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, enviándole una mirada de reproche.

'_Yo voy a quedarme' _anunció Takeru.

'_Tú no tienes un arma' _

'_Ya envié el papeleo, tendré una muy pronto' _

Mimi se sentó en el sofá, sin decir nada más.

'_Bueno, dejaré mi celular encendido, Takeru' _dijo Yamato, partiendo.

El rubio menor asintió, intentando abrazar a Miyako, y recibiendo un manotazo de parte de su amiga. Pasaba demasiado tiempo intentando contener sus emociones, como para que Takeru y Mimi intentaran sacárselas a fuerzas.

'_Estoy bien' _

'_Por supuesto que no estás bien'_ dijo Takeru, girando los ojos.

'_Ya entregamos la evidencia… ¿podemos seguir adelante, por favor?' _

Takeru iba a protestar, pero supuso que no tendría caso seguir discutiendo con Miyako, por lo cual giró sobre sí, enfocándose en Mimi.

'_Hablemos de cómo Mimi besó a mi hermano' _

Mimi dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas, mientras apretaba los brazos alrededor de su pecho.

'_¿Hiciste qué?'_ preguntó Miyako.

'_Jo estaba acosándome, y Takeru no cumplió su promesa de ser mi escudo' _

'_Estaba llenando el papeleo para el arma de Miya'_ se defendió Takeru.

'_No voy a tener un arma'_ dijo Miyako, frunciendo el ceño al rubio.

'_Claro que vas a tenerla, y yo mismo te llevaré a practicar tiro mañana'_ dijo Takeru, mirándola con vehemencia.

Miyako iba a protestar, pero volvió a girar a su mejor amiga.

'_¿Usaste al Agente Ishida como tu Takeru de repuesto?'_

'_Ah, sí, Takeru no estaba ahí, y no sobrevivía otro almuerzo con Jou' _

'_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que este acuerdo que tienen sobre fingir ser pareja del otro es una mala idea?' _

Ambos aludidos giraron los ojos con fastidio.

'_Es una cosa que finjas ser su novio en eventos de trabajo, y que su padre hasta creyera que estaban comprometidos por un tiempo para que dejara de acosar a Mimi con pretendientes. Es otra cosa que ella finja ser su novia cada vez que quieres cortar una relación, y que hasta la lleves a tu casa como escudo, no dudo porque tu madre está tan confundida respecto a su relación. Pero ustedes no pueden estar teniendo contacto físico cada vez que quieren alejar a un tercero' _

'_Miya, es un beso, no es como si nos acostamos en la cama del tercero' _soltó Takeru, sentándose junto a Mimi.

'_Esto va a terminar mal, muy mal. Podrían terminar desarrollando sentimientos diferentes por el otro' _

'_Miya, ewww'_ soltaron los dos, negando con la cabeza.

'_Te hemos dicho varias veces que no es así, deja de insinuar que vamos a terminar emparejados' _dijo Mimi.

'_¡Esto no es sano!'_ se quejó Miyako.

'_¿Podrías dejar de juzgar nuestra amistad y concentrarnos en el hecho de que esta vez no me besó a mí, sino a mi hermano?' _

Ambos amigos se giraron hacia Mimi, con las cejas alzadas. Mimi se sonrojó, manoteando en el aire.

'_¡Estaba desesperada! Habría besado a Yagami si hubiera estado más cerca' _

'_Oh, mierda, no te creo. Te gusta Yamato' _dijo Takeru con una sonrisa.

'_Claro que no' _explotó Mimi, enviándole una mala mirada.

Miyako y Takeru compartieron una mirada, antes de sonreír.

'_Totalmente, claro que te gusta' _

'_Eso explica tanto' _

'_Ustedes están locos. De ninguna manera' _

Takeru giró hacia Miyako.

'_A él también le gusta ella'_

'_¿ah, sí?' _

'_Totalmente. Pero los dos son tan tercos' _

'_Por eso fue que su cita fue un desastre' _

'_Son unos tontos, y no saben nada' _dijo la castaña.

Mimi se levantó del sofá, enviándoles una mirada fría antes de entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Ella gustando de Yamato Ishida, primero volarían los cerdos. Y es que era guapo, sí, pero tenía una personalidad arisca como un puercoespín.

Ella no podía salir con un puercoespín. Eso sería ridículo.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji se acomodó en su silla, mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a él. Miyako Inoue había llegado en compañía de Mimi Tachikawa, y de un chico rubio que se identificó como Takeru Takaishi, quienes habían compartido unas palabras con ella, antes de partir en direcciones opuestas. Eso sin contar al escolta que se había sentado cerca de ellos, como un perro guardián.

'_No sabía que me considerabas peligroso'_ dijo, alzando las cejas. De manera distraída, levantó su taza de café y la llevó a sus labios dando un sorbo.

'_¿Ah?' _

'_Viniste con dos amigos, y un guardaespaldas' _

Miyako se sonrojó ligeramente. Mimi y Takeru habían jurado llevarla y buscarla del trabajo juntos todos los días a partir de ese momento. Lo cual podía ser lindo de su parte por un lado, e increíblemente invasivo por otra.

'_Lo siento, en verdad no tiene nada que ver contigo' _

Ken alzó la ceja derecha, esperando.

'_¿Qué?'_

'_¿No vas a decirme qué tiene que ver el guardaespaldas, al menos?' _

Miyako lo meditó por un momento, supuso que no tenía mucho caso ocultarlo, pero Yamato Ishida le había dicho que tratara de mantener las cosas lo más calladas posibles. No creía que hubiera ninguna manera posible de que Ken Ichijouji conociera a su acosador, pero tampoco quería violar de manera abierta las instrucciones de la policía al respecto.

'_Lo siento, pero no'_ contestó finalmente, tomando un sorbo de su café.

Ken no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta malicia. No iba a decirle, y por alguna razón, lo prefería así.

'_Bien, no es exactamente difícil de deducir'_ dijo con suficiencia _'Es por protección. Ve convictos por su trabajo todo el tiempo, está destinada a hacer enemigos a granel, ciertamente, podemos contar con ex convictos, familiares, y personas en libertad que salieron por tecnicismos y son parte de alguna rama del crimen organizado, todos esos grupos compartiendo un link emocional por usted, la odian. El escolta es por protección, obviamente' _

Miyako dio un sorbo a su café sin contestar. Dando un leve asentimientos.

'_Pero no es por eso que tiene un guardaespaldas' _

Miyako frunció relativamente el ceño, guardando silencio.

'_Si le tuviera miedo a eso, lo habría contratado desde hace años, o quizás habría cambiado su lista de pacientes. No. Esto es reciente' _

Miyako soltó el aire en sus pulmones, sin emitir ningún comentario.

'_Sí, algo pasó recientemente… ¿Fue atacada? ¿Amenazada?' _

Miyako suspiró sonoramente, fijando sus ojos en los de Ken. Por alguna razón, en ese momento los ojos normalmente inexpresivos del muchacho, brillaban con un centelleo especial que ella no podía identificar.

'_No vine a que me analizaras, Ken'_ le dijo con una sonrisa.

'_Honestamente, no sé a qué viniste, Miyako'_ confesó él, alzando su taza de nuevo _'Vine esta mañana siendo una partícula de Heisenberg, no puedo determinar de manera arbitraria mi posición lineal contigo en este momento' _

Miyako no pudo evitar sonreír.

'_Vine pensando en eso todo el camino hasta acá. El principio de indeterminación. Demasiadas variables sin descifrar' _

'_Entonces vamos a despejarlas' _

Ambos compartieron una mirada fija por varios minutos.

'_¿Fuiste vago en las sesiones apropósito? ¿Estabas planeando esto?' _

'_No. No al comienzo. Soy vago con todo el mundo. No lo planifiqué desde el comienzo, pero sí planifiqué dejar de ser tu paciente' _

'_¿Y por qué hiciste eso?' _

'_Porque me gustas. Pensé que eso era obvio' _

Las mejillas de Miyako se encendieron como una bengala. Reacciono, tomando la taza de café y llevándola a sus labios, intentando disimularlo.

'_Simplemente, me cuesta entender por qué alguien como tú estaría interesado en mí. Pensé que no te interesaba nada ni nadie' _

'_Normalmente, eso es cierto' _

'_¿Cómo entro yo en esa ecuación?' _

'_¿Me estás preguntando por qué me gustas, Miyako?' _

Miyako asintió. Ken bajó su mirada a la taza por unos segundos. Antes de levantarla hacia ella con decisión.

'_Abril 24' _

'_¿Disculpa?' _

'_Estaba molesto con mi hermano. Quería involucrarme en su estúpido proyecto de ondas radiales que dos meses después descubrió no se podía hacer, algo que pude haberle dicho el día que comenzó con su investigación, pero es así de imbécil' _Ken negó con la cabeza, antes de continuar _'Te hablé sobre la navaja de Ockham, cuando uno se enfrenta un problema generalmente la respuesta más obvia es la correcta, y entonces tú…' _

'_Cité a Einstein' _

'_Sí' _

'_El objetivo supremo de toda teoría es convertir los elementos básicos en simples y tan pocos como sea posible, pero sin tener que rendirse a la adecuada representación de un solo dato de la experiencia' _

'_Simple, pero no más simple' _

Miyako sonrió.

'_Dijiste que tu hermano estaba tratando de crear otro sol, cuando no podía controlar ni siquiera la energía solar' _

'_Lo hice, pero entonces tú mencionaste el parhelio' _

'_La ilusión de los cristales de hielo que causa en el aire una refracción de luz solar en el cielo. Haciendo parecer que existen tres soles. Y tú dijiste que tu era justo como tu hermano, usando espejos y trucos de luz para reflejar un poder ilusorio' _

'_Y me reí. Era la primera vez que me reía en muchos años' _

Miyako se sorprendió, intentando medir la sinceridad de sus palabras, y encontrándola en sus ojos.

* * *

Taichi Yagami intercambió una mirada entre los dos extremos de la mesa de conferencias, oscilándolos entre su compañero y Mimi Tachikawa. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde revisando la evidencia del caso. Mimi realizaba preguntas y él y Yamato se turnaban para contestar, y ella hacía anotaciones con un ridículo bolígrafo de espirales rosa. Ambos parecían tener una competencia sobre quién podía evitar más el contacto visual, por lo cual siempre terminaban volteándose a él como si fuera el hombre de las respuestas.

Comenzaba a molestarle, no es que el supiera menos del caso que Yamato, pero ciertamente no era la mitad de obsesivo que su mejor amigo. Sentía que él estaba sobrando en esa reunión, y que sólo lo estaban usando de colchón intermedio.

'_Ustedes dos necesitan tener sexo' _

La reacción fue inmediata, Mimi dejó caer las carpetas y Yamato se levantó enviándole una mira fría.

'_Taichi'_ le dijo con advertencia.

Taichi se encogió los hombros, rascando su cabeza con aire aislado.

'_Es lo que yo haría, si tuviera tanta tensión entre fotos de cadáveres. En realidad, me parece necesario' _

'_Detective Yagami, si no es capaz de mantener un nivel de profesionalismo en esta reunión, tendré que reportarlo a su supervisor directo'_ dijo Mimi, entornando sus ojos hacia él.

'_¿Puedo reportarla a usted por hacerle ojitos a mi compañero, Abogada Tachikawa? ¿O a él por estar haciéndoselos a usted?'_ preguntó Taichi. Mimi bufó con una mezcla de indignación e incredulidad.

'_¡Taichi!' _gritó Yamato en un tono amenazante.

Taichi iba a replicar, pero su celular le hizo bajar la mirada, contestó y dijo unas cortas palabras antes de levantarse.

'_Están pidiendo nuestro papeleo del caso de la Dra. Inoue. Yo iré. De todos modos, sobro aquí'_ dijo Taichi marchándose antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más.

La sala de conferencia quedó sumida en un silencio total por más de cinco minutos. Mimi y Yamato permanecieron sentados en extremos diferentes de la mesa, con la vista clavada en sus hojas de evidencia.

Mimi cerró la carpeta con estruendo, aclarándose la garganta.

'_Creo que podemos dejarlo así por hoy' _

'_Perfecto' _

Yamato se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas.

'_Ishida'_ llamó Mimi con voz suave. Yamato entornó sus ojos hacia ella _'Quiero disculparme por mi actitud de ayer, fue poco profesional involucrarte en mis líos amorosos. Takeru me informa que te hice sentir incomodo, por lo cual quisiera disculparme'_

Yamato frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que su hermano le había dicho que era un solitario perdedor que nunca salía con mujeres, al cual lo descompensa emocionalmente el contacto físico. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

'_No sé qué te dijo Takeru. Pero, no tienes que disculparte, fue un beso estúpido. Ni siquiera te bese en verdad' _

El rubio se encogió los hombros y caminó hacia la salida. Mimi soltó una risa leve, que lo hizo voltearse.

'_¿Algo gracioso?' _

'_No, sólo que definitivamente me besaste de verdad' _

'_No lo hice' _

'_Claro que sí, francés y todo' _

Yamato dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, alzando las cejas hacia ella con una pose divertida.

'_Soy hombre Tachikawa, es natural que te corresponda en algún nivel. Pero si te hubiera besado de verdad, lo sabrías' _

Mimi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, alzando las cejas con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

'_¿Estás diciendo que ese beso no cuenta?' _

'_Definitivamente no cuenta' _

Compartieron una mirada por varios segundos, Mimi fue la primera en desviarla, volviendo a fijarse en los papeles por unos segundos, antes de volver a alzarla hacia él.

'_¿Crees que Yagami tiene razón?' _le preguntó de manera directa.

Yamato casi se atora con su propia lengua, recuperándose con rapidez, antes de que ella pudiera notarlo, volvió a enviarle la misma mirada neutral de siempre.

'_Taichi normalmente no tiene razón en nada, pero a qué te refieres' _

'_Quizás sí hay una tensión entre nosotros por culpa del beso' _

'_Quizás' _concedió él.

'_Pues, eso podría ser perjudicial para nuestra investigación' _

'_Puede que sí, pero fue un beso incompleto' _

'_Quizás ese es el problema' _

'_Quizás lo es' _

Ambos compartieron una mirada fija por un minuto entero, antes de tomar sus carpetas de manera simultánea y caminar hasta la puerta de manera automática. Se detuvieron ante las magníficas puertas de roble e intercambiaron una mirada más.

'_Odio la idea de haber sido besada a medias, Ishida'_ le dijo en un susurro.

'_Puedo arreglar eso'_ aseguró él, dando un paso hacia ella.

El celular de Mimi interrumpió su respuesta. Maldiciendo, la castaña rebuscó entre sus cosas para contestar el aparato, girando los ojos.

'_¿Qué quieres, Takeru?... No me pasa nada. Sí, está bien, yo voy por ella, pero pasa buscando la cena o vas a cocinar esta noche' _

Mimi colgó la llamada y volvió a alzar los ojos hacia el rubio, pero el momento se había ido. Sin decir nada más, ambos tomaron direcciones diferentes al cruzar la puerta.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con una pose cansada. Había sido un día muy largo en el juzgado, sólo quería llegar a su casa y meterse en la ducha. Pero Miyako Inoue no estaba contestando su teléfono. Suspirando, volvió a mirar su reloj, dándose cuenta que llevaba veinte minutos esperando.

Mimi era conocida por muchas cosas, pero su paciencia no era una de ellas. Soltando un suspiro, la muchacha subió al ascensor y esperó mirando los números hasta que las puertas se abrieron en el piso de su mejor amiga. Comenzó a caminar hacia el apartamento, al tiempo que volvía a intentar llamarla a su celular. Terminando nuevamente en el mensaje de voz.

'_Te has comunicado con Miyako Inoue, por favor deja tu información de contacto y asunto a tratar' _

'_Miyako… no se supone que evites mis llamadas mientras Takeru y yo intentamos protegerte'_ le regañó _'Si crees que el hecho de que no contestes mis llamadas va evitar que me aparezca a interrumpir la sesión con el loco de la hora, obviamente no me conoces' _

Mimi alcanzó la puerta del apartamento/consultorio de su amiga, y levantó la mano para tocar, pero se detuvo. Si Miyako estaba evitando sus llamadas por estar en compañía de un paciente, lo cual era su costumbre, lo más probable era que no le abriera tampoco la puerta hasta que la sesión hubiese culminado.

'_Pues al diablo' _

Mimi comenzó a revolver su bolso para sacar su llavero en busca de la llave de repuesto que cargaba de Miyako en él, ubicándola, abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Miyako en la sala. Sin embargo, no fue así, el apartamento estaba desierto, y las luces apagadas. Mimi frunció el ceño, sacando nuevamente el celular para llamar a Miyako, nuevamente fue al buzón de voz.

'_Maldición' _

'_Te has comunicado con Miyako Inoue, por favor deja tu información de contacto y asunto a tratar' _

'_Miya, estoy oficialmente preocupada, ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?' _

Apenas terminó la frase volvió a colgar, dando vuelta sobre sus talones para ir hacia la puerta. Pero algo la detuvo. Acababa de ver la puerta de la habitación de Miyako abierta y una sombra había cruzado su campo periférico de visión.

'_¿Qué? ¿Miya, estás ahí?' _llamó en voz alta, entornando sus ojos caramelo.

Mimi miró hacia su espalda, donde la puerta del apartamento seguía abierta de par en par, su mano fue al interruptor, encendiendo la luz. No había nada allí, pero definitivamente la puerta de Miyako estaba abierta. Su primer instinto le dijo que se fuera inmediatamente. Pero había escuchado tanto decir que estaba siendo una exagerada respecto a todo el asunto por tanto tiempo, que no lo hizo. Con una última mirada a la salida, Mimi avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación, y la empujó con suavidad, el cuarto también estaba en penumbra, por lo cual encendió la luz.

Nada. La habitación de Miyako estaba perfectamente normal y vacía.

'_Genial, estoy viendo cosas'_ se dijo con sarcasmo.

Mimi giró sobre sus talones para marcharse, sin embargo, dejó escapar un grito cuando la luz del pasillo se apagó, sus ojos viraron de manera instintiva al interruptor y pero fue obstaculizada por un bulto negro que bloqueó su visión, antes de poder analizar qué había visto, un golpe muy fuerte en el lado derecho de su cabeza le hizo gritar de dolor, su visión se vio comprometida de manera automática por el dolor, impidiéndole distinguir las siluetas a su alrededor.

Mimi soltó su teléfono, y su bolso, sosteniéndose de la pared e intentando entornar sus ojos al lugar del ataque, él estaba ahí. No podía verlo con claridad pero lo sabía. El acosador de Miyako estaba ahí. No tuvo que buscarlo por más tiempo, porque de pronto estaba frente a ella, siendo una masa amorfa de ropaje negro, y un frío par de ojos.

De pronto recibió otra punzada de dolor en su cabeza, y todo desapareció.

* * *

Era hermosa. De eso no había duda. Quisiera que mi primer pensamiento al acercarme a ella hubiese sido algo más profundo, pero no lo fue.

A medida que me acerqué al cuerpo inerte de Mimi Tachikawa todo lo que pude pensar fue en su belleza. Estaba tirada en el piso, inconsciente, con la cabeza ensangrentada, el cabello esparcido por la madera como una cortina a la que iluminaba la luna para dibujar débiles destellos dorados. Estaba usando uno de sus vestidos negros de juzgado, y un abrigo de color blanco que ahora parecía una obra de Jackson Pollock por como la sangre había dibujado en sus hombros.

Me arrodillé junto a ella y la observé por un minuto entero. Aún en la oscuridad su piel blanca parecía brillar en la luz de la luna, como si Mimi Tachikawa cargase la luz adentro de ella. No pude evitar quitarme los guantes y toqué su rostro con uno de mis dedos, encontrándola suave y delicada como la piel de una rosa recién cortada.

Era hermosa. De un sentido tradicional, obvio e innegable. Tan hermosa que hasta la sangre parecía decorarla como un accesorio de modas.

De pronto me pregunté por qué no la había escogido a ella. Miyako es especial para mis planes. Pero ninguna regla decía que no podía jugar con Mimi primero.

Era tan hermosa para ser una medalla sobre mi despensa. Podría tenerla si lo decidiera, nadie podría detenerme. Podría llevármela justo ahora.

Antes de poder analizarlo, mi mano baja por su cuello, blanco y suave, y un suspiro casi imperceptible escapa sus labios rojizamente tentadores, mientras la otra toca su largo cabello castaño, tan sedoso y perfecto.

Me doy cuenta que la quiero.

Su celular vibrando me sacó temporalmente de mis pensamientos, cuando mis ojos se fijan en la pantalla.

'_Miyako Inoue' _

Su nombre me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Suspirando con decepción, vuelvo a colocarme los guantes y tomo el teléfono, observando la pantalla hasta que la llamada se acalla. Mis manos van al teléfono, e inmediatamente redacto un mensaje.

'_Tu mejor amiga se ve tan hermosa tirada en el piso de tu apartamento, que estoy tentado a llevármela. Quizás me la lleve ahora. O quizás me la lleve cuando termine contigo, sería un divertido modo de celebrar. Pero si no estás aquí en 20 minutos estoy bastante seguro de que se desangrara, Doctora' _

Dejo el teléfono de lado, ignorando el hecho de que Miyako vuelve a llamar de manera incansable. Mis ojos vuelven a fijarse en la bella durmiente frente a mí, aún quiero llevármela, pero llevármela así sería insultantemente fácil.

Pero está aquí, y en este momento es toda mía para disfrutar. Así que por qué no.

Quiero darle algo con qué recordarme todos los días, algo que no la mate pero no le deje continuar siendo la misma de ahora en adelante.

Con la navaja en mi mano me pregunto qué sería mejor. El rostro. El cuello. El pecho. El abdomen. Las piernas. Tantas opciones. No tengo mucho tiempo para decidir, pero sé que quiero.

Mimi Tachikawa es una mujer de emociones. De esas ilusas que creen pensar con el corazón, y usan dicha metáfora constantemente, lo cual es imbécil por qué las decisiones emocionales son tomadas por el cerebro límbico. Pero ella no lo ve así. Ella es una mujer de corazón, y eso es lo que quiero quitarle.

Sin pensar ni un segundo más, rasgó el material de su vestido en su pecho, distraído momentáneamente por la visión de sus senos en un brasier negro de encaje, y me tomó un momento para admirarla, realmente es hermosa. De pronto me arrepiento de haber escrito a Miyako tan pronto, quisiera haber tenido más tiempo. Pero como sé que no lo tengo.

Con rapidez le hago un corte profundo por la parte izquierda de su pecho, sobre su corazón. No la matará, pero le dejará una horrible cicatriz. Una que la hará cuestionar quién es por cada día de su existencia, hasta que venga a quitarle eso también.

Sí, por ahora, eso es suficiente. Había despertado ese día pidiendo ser sorprendido, y ahora lo había sido, quizás por la mujer incorrecta, pero aún contaba para mover el tablero.

* * *

_**Bueno si decido renunciar, los dejaré con un Cliffhanger, jajajajaja… No es cierto, creo (¿?). **_

_**Espero sus mensajes o no xD ya ni sé. Nos leemos pronto. **_


	6. Falsa Sensación de Control

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Rossie-chan! **

**Apuesto que nadie me esperaba, diablos, nadie me esperaba en el capítulo anterior. Pero aquí estoy. Este capítulo va directamente dedicado a mi amiga Rossie-chan que cumple años hoy. **

**Debo decir que estoy felizmente sorprendida por los RR que recibí esta semana, y estuve tentada a no publicar esperando más, porque soy avara. Pero luego dije qué diablos, y aquí estoy (¿?), lo que me sorprendió no fue tanto el número como la calidad de los reviews, miren que me estaban amenazando para que no renunciara 3 y eso me hace tan feliz. Es tan acorde al fanfic que quiero gritar xDDD…**

**Sigo sin editora, así que ténganme paciencia. **

**A ver, muchas gracias a:**

**SiageLove: Paisana, sin infartos, muchas gracias, espero que te guste el cap. **

**DarkyStar: no quiero poner en riesgo tu sanidad mental. Eres tan linda, pero no lo soy. Es Ken? Estás segura****? xD bueno. Ya veremos. Me encantó tu mensaje. **

**Guest: bienvenida! Tu mensaje fue genial, GENIAL, me divirtió mucho leer tu opinión. Mira que me pusiste a pensar con lo del Lemon, no me gusta escribir Lemones, pero en este fanfic es imposible evitarlo. Espero que cuando pase cumpla las expectativas. Tú también crees que es Ken? Jajaja… Ken es favorito. Me encanta. **

**Mariangeles: Volviste! Hace tiempo que no te leía, paisana. Yamato siendo su guardaespaldas es una idea inspiradora. No está obsesionado con las dos como tal, es algo en esa rama, ya iremos viendo. **

**LilithUchiha: Una cicatriz en una mujer bella es algo muy significativo. El acosador sí se las trae, es psicópata pero quiero darle algo de profundidad. Es muy divertido de escribir, descargo mucha de mi locura. Que bueno que te guste Ken.**

**LaBauhaus: jajaja… tu amenaza fue encantadora. Sigo pensando en renunciar, pero aquí sigo. Gracias por leer! **

**Mimato bombon kou: me encantó tu reacción a la cicatriz. Tú piensas que es Yamato, te digo que mi editora está convencida que es Yamato, y siempre que lo dice yo me río y ella dice que soy un alma malvada xD lo traje en tiempo record, ojala el próximo también. **

**Liraaz: ay pingui. Tu campana de no me favees sin dejar Review me hizo la semana. Yama definitivamente estaba celoso. Ame que mencionaras a R antes del ataque, porque fue así de un guiño interno. Te quedo debiendo la súper escena mimatezca, pero de que viene VIENE. **

**Ley: bienvenida. Las reacciones son casi todo el cap xD, al psicópata se le puede descargar a cualquiera (¿?) te ganaste la galletita de la semana por decir que el psicópata es Sora aunque Sora no sale en el fic. Me hiciste reír. Me prohíbes, adorable. **

**AlinaStarlight: Mimi y Takeru son los perfectos amigos para esto xD, gracias por el fav. No es tanto que me desanime de escribir, sino de publicar xD tu comentario fue muy lindo. Muchas gracias. **

**MimiDeIshida: me encanta tu Nick. Si te sorprendió que actualizara el anterior, este te sorprenderá más, porque ni yo sabía si iba a publicar hasta hace veinte minutos. De publicar, he pensado, pero nunca he tomado el paso, supongo que tengo un miedo patológico al éxito y al fracaso en partes iguales xD Gracias por tu comentario. **

**Lady Mary Hiwatari: de verdad te dio cosa leerlo de noche? Eso me hace tan felizmente feliz. Se supone que eso busco, que se metan el personaje, me alegra que tú lo hicieras así fuera feo xD aplica la idea, es divertido. Crees que es Osamu? Adorable xD gracias por leer. **

**SoyAnna: el comentario desubicado de Taichi no sé de donde salió, sólo salió porque eso pensaba al escribir: estos dos tontos y su ridícula tensión sexual xD, que risa con el arma de Miya, tengo algo planeado para Hikari pero ya veremos. Quizás siga tu consejo, muchas gracias! **

**Me hicieron replantearme lo de renunciare, aún está en mi valvula de pensamiento, y sale de vez en cuando porque este fanfic no es fácil, o sea, me estreso y ayer planificaba la escena mientras me duchaba y me puse hasta llorar diciendo los diálogos en mi mente, y dije por qué mierdas escribo esto? Y luego dije: porque estás bien loca, así que ya lo tienes y publica. Y aquí estoy! xD**

* * *

**Falsa Sensación de Control**

"_**Cada uno de nosotros arrastra consigo un crimen cometido o el crimen que el alma no le deja cometer"**_

_**Fernando Pessoa**_

Las manos de Miyako Inoue temblaron, mientras las pegaba a su rostro con fuerza casi frenética, regando las lágrimas por el con vehemencia, un dolor profundo se extendía por todo su pecho dificultando su respiración, y haciéndole pensar que un camión le había pasado por encima. Sus puños se cerraron, apretándolos contra sus parpados, aguantando la respiración.

Estaba vagamente al tanto de las voces a su alrededor. Jerga médica que ella debería ser más que capaz de seguir, pero su cerebro no estaba funcionando en absoluto. Incapaz de coordinar su oído con su mente, intentó aislar cualquier sonido, y buscar el punto en su cerebro dónde sería capaz de calmarse. Incapaz de encontrarlo, sus ojos se abrieron y con lentitud los enfocó en la figura frente a ella.

Mimi Tachikawa reposaba frente a una camilla, pálida, cubierta de sangre en todo el torso y parte de la cabeza, mientras dos paramédicos la atendían a la vez. Incapaz de siquiera detallar la escena frente a ella, su vista se clavó en el suelo de la ambulancia. Sabía que estaba cubierta de sangre también, había llamado a emergencias apenas Mimi no contestó su celular, pero aun así había llegado primero, no había esperado a los paramédicos para lanzarse sobre su mejor amiga a medir sus signos vitales e intentar detener la hemorragia. Aunque era incapaz de sentir el olor a sangre, ni el dolor en sus manos por haber golpeado las puertas del ascensor por no abrir lo suficientemente rápido. Era incapaz de sentir nada más que miedo y horror.

Mimi estaba respirando, no sabía cuanta sangre había perdido y los paramédicos no habían sido muy efusivos respecto a su estado cuando llegaron.

_**Mimi estaría bien, tenía que estar bien. **_

Si algo le pasaba a Mimi por culpa suya entonces sin duda el acosador ganaría, porque se lanzaría de la torre de Tokio esta misma noche. Él le había pedido que se suicidara en su primera nota, y no dudaría en hacerlo de saber que tendría que vivir con el horror de haber sido indirectamente responsable por el estado de Mimi Tachikawa.

¿Cómo servía eso para justificar su profesión? Pasaba días enteros enseñándole a perfectos extraños como lidiar con sus problemas. Diciéndoles que en ellos estaba la capacidad de superarlos. Que su actitud frente a los problemas ya cambiaba la manera en la que se sentían al respecto. El suicidio era el fracaso más grande del psicoanálisis, el hecho más difícil de perdonar para alguien en su profesión, el fracaso de enfrentar que las personas puedan realmente hundirse sin que ninguna herramienta del libro sirva para ayudarlas.

Miyako Inoue había pasado la mayor parte de su vida creyendo que nadie estaba demasiado lejos para recibir ayuda. Creyendo firmemente en la capacidad del cambio dentro de las personas, y confiando en su profesión.

Por eso el acosador le había pedido que se suicidara, y ella lo sabía, pese a nunca haberlo dicho en voz alta. Sabía que era más que el simple hecho de la muerte. Era tortura psicológica, porque el suicidio significaba también traicionar todo en lo que creía antes de morir, significaba que renunciaba y aceptaba que su profesión era un fracaso, que lo que hacía todos los días era una mentira. Que pese a todos sus años de buenas intenciones, en realidad no había ayudado a nadie.

Eso quería el acosador, quitarle lo que era.

Pero esos pensamientos jamás pasarían por la mente racional de Miyako Inoue. El suicidio siempre estuvo fuera de discusión. Dejarlo ganar, siempre estuvo fuera discusión, indiferentemente de lo que pudiera hacerle a ella.

Pero ahora, no era a ella.

Sus ojos marrones retornaron a fijarse en Mimi y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas con vehemencia. Nunca lo haría por ella, pero lo habría hecho en un segundo por Mimi. Era su mejor amiga. Era más su hermana que sus hermanos se sangre. Mimi era su familia. De haber sabido que Mimi estaba en riesgo jamás se habría concentrado tanto en desmeritar al acosador, ni en evitar las protecciones, ni en desestimar sus exigencias.

Que le pasara a ella, podía soportarla. Pero que le ocurriera a su mejor amiga, jamás.

Maldiciendo su trágico tren de pensamientos, negó con la cabeza. No podía pensar en esas cosas. Mimi estaría bien. Tenía que estarlo y ella se encargaría de que nadie volviera a acercársele. De pronto entendió lo desagradecida que había estado siendo con Mimi y Takeru, haciéndola sentir aún peor.

La ambulancia se detuvo y los paramédicos se movieron con rapidez, sacando a su mejor amiga en el hospital.

Miyako sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, como si arrastrara el peso de otra persona sobre sus hombros. Su mirada se fijó en la entrada donde un grupo de enfermeras y doctores de emergencia recibían a la castaña, entró detrás de ella, vagamente consiente de que una de las enfermeras le preguntaba si estaba herida también, por la sangre en su ropa. No recordaba haber negado eso, pero supuso que lo hizo porque fue inmediatamente instruida a permanecer en la sala de espera para que no pudiera intervenir. Demasiado agotada e ida para discutir, Miyako permitió que la enfermera la llevase a la clínica y semi-desierta sala de espera, donde la depositó en una silla.

Su mano tembló, mientras tomaba el celular del bolsillo de su suéter y comenzaba a hacer las llamadas necesarias para informar el ataque: Keisuke y Satoe Tachikawa, Takeru Takaishi y Yamato Ishida.

Cómo logró sacar esas conversaciones de sus labios, con una boca seca, una garganta cerrada y un cerebro que se negaba a funcionar, nunca lo sabría.

Su primera llamada fue a los padres de Mimi, quienes no fueron posibles de localizar, al mantener sus teléfonos apagados. Confundida, supuso que eso no era algo que pudiera dejar en un mensaje, la pelimorada llamó a Takeru, quien contestó enseguida.

'_Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy retrasado, pero estoy comprando la comida que exigió Mimi, así que espero que me perdonen' _la voz del joven Takaishi sonaba despreocupada y distraída. Tanto que a Miyako le costó soltar las palabras.

'_Takeru…' _su voz no sonaba como suya, había sido un lamento casi doloroso.

'_¿Qué pasó?'_ soltó el rubio, con un radical cambio serio en su voz.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir por sus ojos con rapidez, y un sollozo escapó sus labios.

'_Miyako, habla' _le ordenó el rubio.

'_Mimi fue atacada. Estamos en el hospital' _

Un sonido de cristal roto resonó al otro lado, y alguien le reclamaba a Takeru por haber roto algo, pero el rubio no parecía estar ni respirando. Hubo un silencio por más de un minuto, donde Miyako sólo puedo escuchar el sonido de voces del otro lado, supuso que el rubio estaba en un restaurante.

'_Ella… Mimi… Mimi está… ¿esta…?' _la voz de Takeru era casi un susurro, entrecortada y temblorosa.

'_Está viva, herida, no sé en qué condición' _

Un minuto más de silencio siguió esto, y luego más reclamos del otro lado mientras escuchaba a Takeru moverse, sonaba como si estuviera corriendo.

'_Voy para allá' _

Miyako cortó la línea, secando su rostro nuevamente, y ahogando un sollozo. Sin advertencia, entró en un nuevo ciclo de llanto del cual le tomó varios minutos salir. Con la mano temblorosa, realizó la siguiente llamada.

'_Ishida' _

'_Agente Ishida…' _

Yamato Ishida hizo un leve sonido para darle a entender que la estaba oyendo, sin emitir ningún comentario. Miyako tomó aire, sin embargo, fue más fácil que decirle a Takeru.

'_Estuvo en mi apartamento. Atacó a Mimi' _

Total silencio del otro lado de la línea, ni siquiera podía oírlo respirando, le hizo comprobar si se había cortado la llamada.

'_¿Agente Ishida?' _

'_¿Dónde están?' _

'_En el hospital' _

'_Voy para allá' _

Miyako soltó el teléfono, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo la cabeza en ellas, dejando escapar los últimos cimientos que le quedaban de cordura, para liberar el llanto que amenazaba con hacerle un hueco en el pecho. Dejó escapar las lágrimas, sollozando, como no lo había hecho desde que era una niña. Permitió los temblores apoderarse de su cuerpo, y dejó salir toda la presión que tenía dentro.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que sintió una figura desplomarse a su lado.

'_Miya…' _

No le dio tiempo de levantar la cara, antes de que Takeru Takaishi la halara en un solo movimiento, abrazándola con fuerza. Aun sollozando, la muchacha permitió el abrazo, dejando las manos sobre la chaqueta del rubio, y sintiendo que se ahogaría con sus propias lágrimas, asilándose de tal manera que no sintió la llegada de Yamato Ishida, hasta que su hermano mencionó su nombre. Incapaz de enfrentar aún el relato de los hechos, permaneció anclada a su amigo.

'_Todo esto es mi culpa…'_ soltó finalmente.

'_Claro que no' _

'_Takeru… fue él' _

Takeru la separó de él con suavidad, enviándole una mirada seria. Miyako pudo ver que los ojos de él también estaban rojos, pese a no estar llorando, probablemente por el estigma masculino a no llorar en público.

'_¿Qué dijiste?' _

Miyako se separó de él, enderezándose en la silla, intentando controlar el llanto y su respiración, fallando en ambos casos. Temblando, sacó su celular y se lo pasó a Takeru. El rubio lo tomó y leyó el mensaje en voz alta una vez, antes de que Yamato Ishida le arrebatara el teléfono de las manos corroborando la lectura.

'_Te envió un texto del celular de Mimi… ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no lo llamaste a él?'_ dijo señalando a Yamato.

Las manos de Miyako temblaron al llevarlas a su rostro, secando su cara con más fuerza de la necesaria.

'_¡No lo sé! Takeru… Yo sólo llamé a emergencias, y corrí al apartamento…'_ la voz de Miyako se quebró y tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de poder continuar _'Estaba con el escolta, pero lo dejé en el apartamento cuando subí a la ambulancia. Me había quedado sin señal… Sólo salí por unos minutos, estaba entregando la historia de Ken Ichijouji a su padre… La reunión se alargó… Yo… no sabía que Mimi estaría allí, ni sola, ni que subiría a mi apartamento… él…' _

Las palabras de Miyako eran cada vez más atropelladas, no dejaba de temblar y su respiración sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando. Takeru se levantó para arrodillarse frente a ella, y dejó las manos en las de ella.

'_Miya… vas a tener un ataque de pánico. Necesito que te calmes, y nos cuentes qué pasó' _

Miyako intentó controlar su respiración, que estaba cada vez más acelerada, sus ojos fueron a sus manos, que estaban temblorosas y sudadas. Tenía razón, tenía un ataque de pánico que empeoraría sino lograba calmarse de alguna manera.

'_Mírame, y respira' _

Miyako intentó concentrarse en los ojos azules de Takeru. Normalmente, los ojos del muchacho tenían un poder sobre natural de transmitir confianza y candor. Pero en ese momento, estaban rojos y oscurecidos, sabía que él estaba casi tan mal como ella. Sin embargo, hizo lo que le pidió y trató de calmarse.

'_Ella debió haber entrado con la llave que le di. Debió haberlo encontrado adentro. Porque él… él dijo que se desangraría sino llegaba en veinte minutos. Así que lo hice, corrí cuatro calles y subí… y ella estaba allí…'_ Miyako volvió a ahogarse, por unos segundos con el llanto _'estaba en el piso, en un charco de sangre… Pensé que estaba…' _su voz se cortó incapaz de terminar la frase_ 'Tomé su pulso y estaba viva. Pero había tanta sangre… tanta sangre…'_ Miyako se llevó una mano a la boca, mareada por las náuseas de la memoria, intentando no mirar su blusa blanca llena de líquido rojo por todo el pecho y mangas _'Tiene dos heridas en la cabeza. Parecen golpes. Su cabeza estaba sangrando. Pero, su torso, la ropa estaba rasgada… tiene un corte muy profundo en el pecho, sube hasta su cuello… la herida estaba abierta y…'_

Miyako empujó a Takeru, y giró a su izquierda al cubo de basura, sin poder evitar el vómito que salió por su boca. Sintió a Takeru sosteniendo su cabello con una mano, dejando la otra en su espalda. Cuando Miyako se incorporó, sus ojos se fijaron en un pañuelo azul que era extendido por Yamato Ishida, por primera vez fijó los ojos en él. No estaba vestido para el trabajo, únicamente usaba unos jeans y un suéter manga larga de color verde, por lo que asumió que lo había sacado de su casa, sus ojos estaban algo desorbitados. La muchacha tomó el pañuelo, dejándolo sobre su boca, y volviendo a sollozar.

'_Todo esto es mi culpa….' _

'_No lo es'_

Las manos de Takeru se enrollaron en ella abrazándola por detrás.

'_Si algo le pasa… Si Mimi…'_

'_Ni siquiera lo digas'_ le cortó Takeru con voz grave. Los ojos de Miyako se voltearon hacia él, y pudo notar que unas lágrimas habían salido por los obres azules de Takeru.

Tomó una bolsa de papel, una botella de agua, y mucha paciencia lograr calmar siquiera medianamente a Miyako Inoue. Ambos rubios se sentaron a su lado, en silencio mientras respiraba en la bolsa, y bebía el agua, con la chaqueta de Takeru cerrada sobre su cuerpo para evitar la visión de la sangre en su ropa. Los tres esperaban que alguien se acercara con información, pero ninguna de las enfermeras lo había hecho aún.

'_Los padres de Mimi'_ dijo Miyako de repente _'los llamé, pero no pude comunicarme'_

Takeru asintió, tomando su celular se levantó y se alejó un poco, llamando a los mencionados.

Miyako entornó los ojos hacia Yamato.

'_Me escribió del celular de Mimi, pero no tuve cabeza para recogerlo del suelo. Aún así le pedí al Sr. Katsuragui que no dejara entrar a nadie hasta que llegara la policía' _

'_Ya le pedí a Taichi que fuera a su apartamento, Dra. Inoue' _

Miyako se sorprendió ligeramente de que no hubiera ido él mismo. Él era una persona muy meticulosa e individualista que prefería hacer las cosas él mismo. Desde que llegó se había sentado con ellos, pese a no haber hablado, ni haber intentado interrogarla. Los ojos del muchacho estaban clavados en el suelo, y sus hombros caídos. Con un suspiro casi doloroso, reconoció que él también estaba preocupado por su mejor amiga.

'_Están en China en una boda. Se fueron esta mañana'_ anunció Takeru volviendo _'Satoe-san casi me deja sordo, y Keisuke-san me gritó por no haber estado con su hija. Están buscando un vuelo para esta misma noche' _

Miyako asintió de manera aislada, mientras el muchacho volvía a sentarse a su lado.

'_Buenas noches'_ la voz provino de su derecha. Los tres llevaron la vista hacia allá para localizar a un guapo doctor joven que mantenía sus ojos negros fijos en la historia _'Supongo que ustedes son los acompañantes de Mimi' _

'_Jou…digo, Dr. Kido'_ soltó Miyako colocándose de pie, seguida por los otros dos.

Jou revolvió sus papeles por unos segundos, antes de alzar la vista hacia ellos. Fijándola en Yamato por un momento, antes de comenzar a hablar.

'_Está estable. Perdió mucha sangre, por lo cual tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión. Tiene dos golpes serios en la cabeza, pero el daño parece ser bastante menor. Las heridas en la cabeza siempre son de cuidado, por lo cual habrá que monitorearla para asegurarnos de que no tenga una contusión o un derrame interno. La herida del pecho fue profunda pero no cortó ningún nervio vital. La mantendremos en observación, pero en líneas generales, está bien' _

Un suspiro sonoro de alivio se hizo notar en los tres.

'_¿Podemos verla?' _preguntó Takeru dando un paso al frente.

Jou asintió con lentitud.

'_Está dormida, traten de no agitarla'_

* * *

Los ojos de Yamato Ishida fueron a su derecha, manteniendo la espalda pegada a la pared de la habitación.

Mimi Tachikawa estaba dormida, con un vendaje en la cabeza y uno en el torso, estaba dormida, respirando con aparente normalidad, su rostro se veía exactamente igual que siempre, pese a la palidez por la pérdida de sangre, cómo podía verse bonita aun en esas condiciones, era algo que él jamás podría entender. Según les había dicho el Dr. Kido, había requerido pocos puntos en la cabeza, muchos más en el pecho, siendo esta la herida más profunda. Taichi Yagami lo había llamado para decirle que había llevado un equipo forense al apartamento, con el cual recuperaron el celular de la castaña, en esperanza de ubicar huellas, y ahora registraban el apartamento en busca de lo mismo. No habían encontrado ningún objeto ensangrentado que sirviera como arma para los golpes en la cabeza de Mimí, ni el cuchillo que debieron haber usado para su torso.

Él se los había llevado, con total seguridad. No sabía si por recuerdo, trofeo, o medida contra forense. Los puños de Yamato se apretaron, mientras tomaba aire, experimentando una oleada de ira. Por el lado bueno, ahora ciertamente su jefe se tomaría el caso de Miyako Inoue mucho más en serio. Había habido un ataque, a la hija del fiscal de distrito. Obviamente, no objetarían que colocaran vigilancia y analizaran la escena a cabalidad, para variar. Era realmente asqueroso, como esta clase de crímenes tenían que exponenciales antes de que se les diera chance de actuar para evitarlos. Tachikawa pudo haber muerto por culpa de una laguna en la ley. Ese pensamiento le causo un ardor en el pecho que no fue capaz de identificar. Un ardor que empeoró pensando que Mimi no debía haber visto a su atacante o este la habría matado sin duda, por lo cual su testimonio sería prácticamente inútil.

Sus ojos vagaron hacia los lados de la cama de la castaña. Su hermano y Miyako estaban a cada lado. Miyako estaba llorando nuevamente, murmurando cosas que él no lograba entender del todo. Takeru por su lado sostenía una de las manos de Mimi, intentando ignorar los murmullos de Miyako mientras vigilaba a su mejor amiga como un halcón.

'_Todo esto es mi culpa'_ Miyako se apoyó en la cama de Mimi.

'_Tú no la atacaste' _

'_Pero yo he estado ignorando sus advertencias. Pensé que estaba exagerando… pensé que era por su pasado que estaba actuando así, y yo no quería contagiarme de su paranoia' _

Takeru no contestó.

'_Pensé que sus sentimientos sobre el asunto no eran objetivos… que todo se conectaba a cuando era pequeña' _

Nuevamente, Takeru no contestó. Yamato frunció el ceño, ¿qué se suponía que le había pasado a Mimi cuando era pequeña?

'_Debí hacerle caso, debí entender por qué estaba tan intensa respecto a todo. Me siento tan estúpida. Soy tan desagradecida, tan desconsiderada… Yo sé mejor que nadie por qué actúa así y…' _

'_Miya…' _le dijo Takeru en un tono de advertencia.

Miyako soltó un sollozo, secando su cara con ambas manos.

'_Si entra en un trance de regresión va a ser mi culpa'_ soltó Miyako, sollozando con suavidad _'Todas las cosas que debe haber revivido… y es mi culpa'_

'_Miyako, basta' _

Yamato frunció un poco el ceño. Pocas veces había escuchado a su hermano usar ese tono. Era un tono muy protector, no había sido grosero con Miyako, pero ciertamente le había dado una advertencia sobre sus palabras. Yamato se preguntó si sería por él, lo cual era probable, debido a que él no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decía.

Volvió a fijar los ojos en Mimi, preguntándose por qué seguía ahí, había pasado más de hora y media en ese lugar, podía decir la excusa de esperar un testimonio probablemente inútil. Sin embargo, eso no era del todo cierto, estaba aquí por ella.

Como si hubiera dicho eso en voz alta, Mimi escogió justo ese instante para abrir los ojos con lentitud, y él se vio a sí mismo a acercándose a la cama antes de poder evitarlo.

'_Mimi…'_ llamó Takeru con suavidad, levantándose y fijando los ojos en su amiga.

'_Mi-chan…' _soltó Miyako sollozando.

Los ojos caramelo de Mimi Tachikawa parpadearon varias veces, y se enfocaron en Miyako con sorpresa, la muchacha hizo ademan de levantarse, pero con una mueca de dolor lo descartó. Sus ojos pasaron por sus amigos, deteniéndose un instante en Yamato, antes de bajar la mirada a su cuerpo, abriendo los ojos con horror ante la venda en su torso.

'_Tuvieron que tomarte muchos puntos, pero Kido dice que estarás bien' _dijo Takeru, enviándole una sonrisa de alivio _'Tus padres vienen en camino, deben llegar mañana' _

Mimi abrió la boca para hablar, pero con otra mueca de dolor lo evitó, haciéndole señas a Takeru para que le pasara el vaso de agua junto a su cama. El rubio obedeció enseguida, ayudándole a enderezar un poco la cama para que pudiera beberla.

Mimi bebió el agua, ayudada por Takeru, fijando la mirada en Miyako.

'_Me atacó, estaba en tu cuarto'_ dijo Mimi con voz débil, sus ojos se aguaron al instante _'Pensé que te tenía a ti' _

La pelimorada estaba temblando de llanto contenido, pero explotó apenas los ojos de Mimi se enlazaron con los de ella. Se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga, a lo que la castaña soltó un quejido de dolor y tuvo que soltarla, pero no se separó de ella. Mimi le sostuvo la mano.

'_Me golpeó en la cabeza… no recuerdo nada después de eso'_ dijo Mimi bajando la mirada a observar su pecho. Llevando una mano temblorosa a la venda

'_Te cortó, con un cuchillo, según Kido'_ dijo Takeru.

'_Mi-chan, lo siento tanto'_ Mimi negó con la cabeza _'Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido por mí, esto no habría pasado. Es a mí a quien quería y tú te viste arrastrada a todo esto por mí…' _

'_No es tu culpa, Miya'_ dijo Mimi con voz suave, casi un susurro.

'_Claro que lo es. Yo estaba ignorando tus advertencias, a pesar de que sé que lo hacías por protegerme' _Miyako volvió a sollozar _'Mi-chan ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo horrible que debe ser esto para ti, después de todo lo que te pasó cuando eras niña' _los ojos castaños de Mimi se oscurecieron _'Todos los recuerdos que deben haber reaparecido. Es probable que recuperes hasta las memorias reprimidas de tu pasado... Oh, Mi-chan… es culpa mía que estés reviviendo todo esto…' _

'_Miya…' _Mimi frunció el ceño. Miyako la ignoró.

'_Después de tanto que te costó controlar las pesadillas, todos los años que pasaste en terapia, todas las secuelas del ataque y ahora…' _

'_Takeru'_ llamó Mimi, volteándose hacia el rubio con vehemencia _'Por favor'_

Yamato alzó las cejas, viéndolos tener una conversación sin soltar una palabra. Takeru reaccionó con rapidez, separándose de la cama y dando la vuelta para poner una mano en el hombro de Miyako.

'_Miya, la estás agitando y el doctor dijo que no hiciéramos eso'_ dijo _'Ven, vamos a buscarte un calmante a ti, y deja respirar a Mimi' _

Miyako parecía dispuesta a protestar, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mimi, nuevamente hubo una conversación sin palabras, y la muchacha se levantó con aire abatido, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, seguida del rubio.

De pronto, Yamato se quedó sólo con ella en la habitación. Mimi clavó sus ojos en él por un segundo, antes de volver a mirar sus vendas con aprensión.

'_¿Cómo te sientes?'_ preguntó Yamato, aun apoyado a la pared y con voz neutra.

'_Como si debería estar muerta' _

'_Pero no lo estás' _

'_No… no lo estoy' _

Se hizo un silencio pesado en la habitación.

'_Inoue hablaba del pasado… ¿esto te ha pasado antes?'_ preguntó Yamato, imaginándose que algún ex novio la había acosado en la universidad, o algo parecido.

Mimi clavó la mirada en el suelo, maldiciendo a su mejor amiga en todos los modos que conocía, por un momento consideró seriamente mentirle. Pero después de haber pasado por tantos casos donde las víctimas ocultaban información que creían irrelevante y por eso el victimario salía libre, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Víctima, esa palabra le hacía remover la bilis por dentro, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida evitando sentirse como una víctima solamente para caer en el mismo renglón por segunda vez.

Sus ojos se alzaron hacia Yamato, aún si le mentía no es como si él no podría averiguarlo cuando hiciera el chequeo de rutina a su pasado, a partir de ahora ella no sería la fiscalía, sino el agraviado del crimen. Si ella no se lo decía nada impedía que lo averiguara, era parte del saber público y hasta había salido en las noticias.

De todas maneras le costaba. No había dicho esas palabras en voz alta en muchos años, y sentía que perdía algo dentro de ella cada vez que las repetía enfrente de la gente. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y ella mantuvo silencio hasta que estaba segura que no fallaría su voz. Lo último que necesitaba era partirse en llanto en frente de Yamato Ishida.

'_Fui atacada antes' _dijo al fin.

'_¿Ex?' _preguntó Yamato. La mirada de Mimi se ensombreció mientras sus ojos iban al lado izquierdo, con lentitud negó con la cabeza.

'_Cuando era niña. Fui secuestrada, estuve desaparecida por varias horas' _su voz sonaba monótona y libre de emoción.

Yamato clavó la mirada en ella, intentando conectar con la suya y fallando. Ahora entendía porque no era un manojo de nervios peor que Miyako Inoue. Había estado pensando en la ironía de haber cambiado papeles con su mejor amiga, y ahí estaba la respuesta. Miyako había mencionado años de terapia, eso explicaba todo, la aparente quietud de Mimi Tachikawa era una conducta aprendida de las secuelas de un trauma: la falsa sensación de control para no desmoronarse.

El ojo de la tormenta, eso no duraría mucho, en unas horas cuando la realización de lo que pasó cayera sobre ella probablemente tendrían que medicarla fuertemente. Lo había visto en víctimas antes.

Se sintió muy mal por ella. Nadie tenía por qué vivir eso una vez, menos dos. Por un segundo se cuestionó si debía pedirle detalles del ataque. Pero la fragilidad de la castaña se llevó la mejor parte de su lado de detectivesco. No quería hacerla sentir peor.

'_No lo sabía' _

Mimi se encogió los hombros, sin emitir ningún comentario. Yamato quería saber más, pero aguantó su curiosidad, y continuó preguntando.

'_¿Viste algo?' _

Mimi dudó por un momento, mirando el suelo con pesadez.

'_Estaba oscuro. Me golpeó la cabeza y no podía enfocar mis ojos' _su mano fue a su frente con un gesto de dolor _'Sé que es un hombre, estaba vestido de negro, o quizás estaba muy oscuro, no lo sé' _

'_Entonces no pudiste ver nada, lo imaginaba' _

'_Vi sus ojos'_ dijo Mimi con voz monótona, clavando su mirada en él.

'_¿Sus ojos?' _

'_Son como los tuyos' _

Yamato se enderezó enseguida, mirándola con sorpresa, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Jou Kido. El doctor cruzó la habitación hasta Mimi con una mirada preocupada.

'_Jou…' _soltó Mimi con sorpresa.

'_¿Cómo te sientes?' _

'_Viviré' _

'_Tienes dos golpes bastante fuertes en la cabeza, y una cortada profunda en el pecho, la cortada va a doler más requirió bastantes puntos. Pero es la cabeza lo más delicado, debes permanecer en observación. Tengo programada una tomografía para mañana, quiero estar seguro que no hay ningún derrame interno' _Jou sentó en el puesto que había vaciado Takeru, y sacó una pequeña linterna _'Sigue la luz'_ le pidió, Mimi lo hizo, y él asintió _'Todo parece en orden, ¿te duele?_'

'_Bastante'_ dijo Mimi, con una voz llorosa.

Jou asintió, tomando su historia de los pies de la cama, y escribiendo con rapidez.

'_Voy a recetarte unos calmantes más potentes' _

Mimi asintió, y él se levantó para marcharse, pero se detuvo y le tomó la mano.

'_Realmente me alegro que estés bien, Mimi'_

'_Gracias, Jou' _

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos, Jou le soltó la mano y se enderezó para marcharse.

'_Te dejo con tu novio. Buenas noches' _

Yamato dio un respingo, al entender que se refería a él, mientras el doctor salía por la puerta sin cruzar mirada con él. El rubio quedó paralizado por unos instantes, preguntándose a qué se podía estar refiriendo, cuando recordó el beso que habían usado para ahuyentarlo. Girando los ojos, sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en Mimi, que también lo estaba mirando.

'_Así que el psicópata tiene los ojos azules'_ continuó Yamato como si nunca hubieran sido interrumpidos.

'_No. Bueno, sí. Pero no me refería solamente al color' _

'_¿A qué te refieres entonces?' _

Mimi dudó por unos instantes, tomando aire, y dejando la mirada fija en la de él.

'_Sus ojos son como los tuyos. Son… Fríos, desasociados, solitarios y llenos de ira… se veían como los tuyos cuando nos conocimos, con superioridad. Sus ojos son así' _

'_Superioridad' _repitió Yamato, confundido.

'_Como si fueras mejor que yo' _

Yamato avanzó hacia ella, dejando las manos en los bolsillos de su jean, con las cejas alzadas mientras analizaba sus palabras.

Cuando se conocieron no tenía idea de cómo la había mirado. Ciertamente había asistido a esa cita en contra de su voluntad, todo había sido culpa de Takeru, había estado tratando de arreglar esa cita por más de seis meses en los que Yamato se negó rotundamente, para finalmente ganar el argumento asegurando que si no aprovechaba su apariencia ahora, nadie lo querría por su personalidad. Después de finalmente acceder, y preguntarle qué clase de amiga perdedora aceptaría salir con alguien que no conoce, Takeru se había reído y había dicho que eso había preguntado ella. Pero que la había convencido porque le debía por deshacerse de su último novio, y que le había asegurado que se veía como él, así que no habría sorpresas en ese aspecto. Yamato recordaba haber girado los ojos, pensando que la chica sería horrible o desagradable. Un pensamiento que se fue haciendo cada vez más molesto, mientras Takeru no paraba de darle 'consejos', como si salir con chicas fuese una operación a corazón abierto.

Estaba seguro de que sería un desastre, con una mujer con la que Takeru jamás saldría, por qué otra manera la arreglaría con él. Su sorpresa al encontrarse con la hermosa Mimi Tachikawa al irla a recoger en su casa casi le causa una embolia. Era mucho más bonita de lo que pudo haber imaginado, especialmente cuando le había sonreído para presentarse y decirle que se veía igual a Takeru. Aún hoy él no entendía cómo esa cita había pasado, estaba seguro de que su hermano le estaba jugando una broma pesada. Algo mal tenía que tener la chica.

Desafortunadamente, fue en eso que se concentró toda la noche mientras ella parloteaba sin parar sobre su trabajo en el juzgado, sobre su familia, sus amigos, su tiempo en la universidad y sus constantes salidas con sus pretendientes. Yamato pasó asilado la mayor parte de la noche, demasiado mareado para prestarle atención, pero aun buscando qué había de malo con ella. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tendría que admitir que había sido un imbécil toda la noche. Pero no había explotado hasta que ella había comentado en un tono de voz algo decepcionado que no se parecía tanto a Takeru como él creía. No había que ser un genio para saber qué significaba eso, o eso creyó entonces.

Ese fue el momento en el que todo se había ido al demonio. No sabía por qué el comentario le había molestado tanto, tener celos de su hermano no era un pensamiento racional, pero le hizo explotar y decirle que no era su culpa que ella fuera tan vacía y superficial como para no decir nada que mereciera su atención. Estaba seguro que le había dicho más cosas, pero ahora no podía recordar con claridad qué, las palabras superflua y frívola habían salido de sus labios, sin duda. Mimi lo había abofeteado, bastante fuerte para alguien tan menudo. Le había dicho que era un imbécil y que nunca debió acceder a salir con él.

Se habían peleado, casi a gritos frente al restaurant, intercambiando insultos y palabras hirientes. Él le había dicho que nadie querría salir con alguien tan salvaje. Ella le había dicho que moriría solo devorado por perros. La discusión había durado más de cinco minutos, y habían partido en direcciones opuesta jurándose enemistad de por vida.

Era irónico que ella pensara que la miraba con superioridad, cuando todo el problema había comenzado probablemente porque él no sentía que estaba en su nivel. Él había estado tan seguro de que su hermano no le arreglaría una cita con alguien con quien perfectamente podría salir él, sin tener alguna agenda de por medio. Takeru era una persona excelente, pero si había algo que lo enloquecía eran las mujeres. Había pensado eso entonces, pero ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Takeru y Mimi realmente se veían como hermanos, lo cual le hacía entender por qué había existido la cita en primer lugar.

Si hubiera sabido eso al momento, quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Quizás.

Aun así, no estaba dispuesto a decírselo a ella.

'_¿Superioridad?'_ preguntó Yamato, confundido _'pensé que así me habías mirado tú a mí' _

Mimi lo miró alzando las cejas, confundida.

'_No soy tan bueno como mi hermano, ¿recuerdas?' _

Su voz había sonado más fría de lo que había pretendido, y ella había alzado las cejas con sorpresa.

'_¿De qué estás hablando?' _

'_Lamento haberme portado tan mal contigo, Tachikawa, cuando nos conocimos. Debí ser más como mi hermano'_

Mimi iba a contestar, sin embargo, no pudieron decir nada más puesto que Miyako y Takeru habían vuelto a la habitación. Miyako se veía más tranquila, se sentó junto a su amiga en silencio. Takeru se sentó junto a Mimi y comenzó a preguntarle sobre el dolor, la muchacha contestaba de manera corta, haciendo ocasionales muecas de dolor. Yamato supuso que le dolía respirar.

'_Ustedes dos necesitan lecciones de tiro, y de defensa personal, de manera urgente' _anunció Takeru _'y tú vas a ayudarme'_ le dijo a Yamato.

El rubio alzó las cejas, dispuesto a quejarse, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mimi, prefirió guardar silencio, y dio un leve asentimiento.

Por alguna razón que no era capaz de explicarse a sí mismo, y que era completamente ajena a la solicitud de su hermano, él quería ayudarla.

* * *

Los ojos caramelo de Mimi Tachikawa se abrieron en la oscuridad, fijándose en el techo blanco y clínico. Por un instante no recordó donde estaba, pero la realización de la respuesta le hizo sentir peor. Inhalando hondo, se sostuvo el pecho, le dolía cada vez que lo movía hasta para el más leve respiro. Su cabeza estaba matándole, e hizo una nota mental de pedirle más calmantes Jou en la mañana. Sus ojos vagaron a su izquierda, donde Takeru Takaishi estaba durmiendo sentado en la silla, con los brazos y cabeza apoyados en su cama, con su mano izquierda entre las de él. Fijándose en la derecha, ubicó a Miyako enrollada en posición fetal sobre un sofá en la esquina, usando la chaqueta del rubio.

Se sintió muy agradecida por sus amigos en ese momento. Habría detestado despertar sola en la oscuridad. Con un escalofrío, supuso que su casi superada aprehensión a la oscuridad volvería a arrastrarse desde su infancia a su presente. Sus manos temblaron con suavidad, tenía miedo. Por supuesto que tenía miedo. Había tenido miedo desde que había observado la sombra en el cuarto de Miyako, y tendría miedo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Con cuidado, soltó la mano de Takeru de la suya, e intentó levantarse de la cama. Le tomo varios minutos, pero fue capaz de ponerse de pie con la ayuda del paral de metal que sostenía su suero, y usándolo como muleta fue capaz de caminar hasta el baño al final de la habitación. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Tomando una dolorosa bocanada de aire, Mimi fijó la mirada en el espejo. Se veía cansada y demacrada, la venda en su pecho se veía sobre la bata de hospital de color blanco que le habían colocado, con aprensión, Mimi miró dentro de la bata fijándose en la extensión de la venda, llegaba desde el comienzo de su seno izquierdo hasta el comienzo de su cuello, lo sabía porque la venda se extendía en diagonal por esta área, ocupando también su espalda.

Pese a los medicamentos, le dolía bastante, lo que le hacía pensar que era bastante profunda. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en sanar, y si dejaría cicatriz. Eso le preocupaba, lo último que deseaba era tener su piel impregnada de algo que al mirar todos los días le recordara una de las peores experiencias de su vida. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que despareciera. No creía poder vivir con una cicatriz tan grande que afeara su cuerpo por el resto de su vida.

Sabía que Takeru y Miyako racionalizarían la situación recordándole que estaba viva, y no era que no estaba agradecida por eso, ni siquiera era la ya desagradable idea de afear su hermoso cuerpo, era el hecho de saber que ese hombre le dejaría una marca de por vida lo que más le molestaba. Al menos, las cicatrices de su niñez eran internas. Esta era una que estaría a la vista de cualquier curioso, una que todos sabrían si llevaba.

Antes de poder evitarlo, las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, y un sollozo escapó sus labios con tal violencia, que el dolor en su pecho se acrecentó al doble. Mimi trató de calmarse, sabiendo que el llanto sólo le causaría más dolor. Pero no fue capaz de evitarlo.

Con una mano temblorosa tocó el lado derecho de su frente, donde un parcho de gasas cubría uno de los golpes, sostenido por una débil línea de vendaje. Estaba arriba en su frente, casi en la línea que separaba su rostro de su cabello, ese había sido el segundo golpe. El primero estaba atrás, su otra mano subió hasta su nuca, detrás de su oído, ese también era cubierto por una gasa y un vendaje delgado que se extendía por su cuello. Si llegaba a tener cicatrices en ellos, serían fáciles de ocultar.

Los ojos de Mimi se fijaron en su reflejo. Odiaba verse así, como una enferma. Odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba sentir que su olor clínico se le impregnaba en la piel. Odiaba la idea de que el bastardo le había hecho daño. Que se había atrevido a tocarla.

La voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza.

'_La forma de superar estos monstruos es atrapándolos, princesa' _

Y atraparlos haría. Así tuviera que dedicar toda su vida a ello. Los atraparía, igual que su padre y el grupo de abogados habían atrapado al maldito que la había atacado cuando era niña.

Apretando los puños, intentó encontrar resolución en su propio reflejo, solamente para que sus ojos volvieran a oscurecerse.

Acababa de verlo.

Con la mano derecha y temblorosa, la alzó de nuevo hasta su nuca, pasándola por su cabello y tomando un mechón corto entre sus dedos, justo encima de donde habían suturado el primer golpe. Con horror sus ojos se abrieron más. Todo su cabello era uniformemente largo, pese a los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro en la parte frontal, pero ahora sostenía un mechón corto en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Imágenes de las escenas del crimen que había estado observando con Yamato Ishida meras horas antes le golpearon con terror: mujeres jóvenes de cabello largo cuyo asesino serial se había llevado su vida y su cabello. Los rostros de las víctimas pasaron frente a sus ojos como una película de bajo presupuesto, convirtiéndose en fantasmales imágenes que culminaban con las bolsas plásticas encontradas en la casa de Akira Sendoh.

'_Me cortó el cabello…'_ susurró.

Se sintió enferma, con ganas de vomitar que se mezclaron con los deseos de gritar a los cuatro vientos hasta quedarse sin voz. Sintió sus piernas fallar y su respiración acelerarse a un paso dolorosamente insoportable.

No podía ser el mismo. Akira Sendoh estaba detenido por la policía. Ella misma lo había visto esposado.

No era posible. Sencillamente, no era posible.

Tenía que decirle a Yamato Ishida.

* * *

Siempre me ha parecido irónico que llamen criminales a todos los que violan las leyes de la sociedad. No debería ser un crimen el poder seguir con tus instintos.

No es un crimen que los peses grandes coman a los pequeños. O que los depredadores felinos devoren a las manadas más débiles.

No debería ser un crimen que los humanos más aptos purguen el mundo de la basura.

Un crimen debería ser encerrarse en una burbuja de prejuicios ajenos, impuestos por animales con intelectos y habilidades inferiores. Animales que creen poder imponer sus normas bajo el título de 'ley' y esperan que obedezcamos como una manada sin pensamiento peor a cualquier rebaño animal.

Los animales saben que el más fuerte manda. Los humanos también deberían saberlo, también.

Matar a alguien que está en tu camino no debería ser moralmente más culposo que pasar a un conductor lento en la carretera.

Ambos estorban.

Aunque existen unos estorbos más placenteros que otros.

Mis ojos se levantan hasta las fotografías recién reveladas en la cuerda del cuarto oscuro, donde Mimi Tachikawa se ve como una modelo de la muerte misma.

Ella era un preámbulo casi tan divertido como el plato principal.

No sólo se convertía en el miembro más hermoso de su lista, sino que su ataque había afectado de tal manera Miyako Inoue que había sido irrisoriamente fácil seguirla los últimos días donde parecía ser un fantasma de sí misma.

Con seguridad se habría suicidado si hubiera matado a su querida amiga. A veces me despierto en la noche pensándolo, arrepentido de no haber traído a Mimi Tachikawa aquí, conmigo. Las cosas que podría haberle hecho.

Tan excitante como eso se me antoja, sin embargo, me alegro de haberla dejado vivir. Su estado había convertido a Miyako en la sombra de sí misma.

Siempre es más apasionante traerlas cuando ya han sido rotas.

La alarma en mi reloj me avisa que ya están listas, así que tomo las fotografías y me las llevo para el álbum, uno donde su vitalidad la hace una rara gema, colocándolas junto al mechón ensortijado de su cabello color ámbar.

Mis ojos vuelven a levantarse hasta la fotografía principal de la castaña. Mimi Tachikawa aún no está rota, pero Miyako Inoue está a punto de estarlo.

* * *

_**ESO ES TODO. MIL GRACIAS POR LEER. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. **_


	7. El sello de Pandora

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa… Volví por acá. Aún loca. Aún sin editora. Aún con muchos lectores silenciosos. Pero aquí estoy xDDDD**

**Muchas gracias a las niñas lindas que me han dejado mensajes:**

**Susana: tú te ganaste la galleta de la semana por sugerir que el acosador debería ser Takeru para que las chicas nunca lo superen xD, una segunda galleta por Jou, fue una idea inspiradora.**

**Rossie-pingui-chan: sigo publicando por ti xD espero darte Mimato para que tus alitas de pingüino vuelen xD**

**MissyFretser123****: el pueblo lo necesita. Ni te digo que me carcajee en frente de mi jefe leyendo eso. Me encantan tus conjeturas, pero no dire nada al respecto. Espero seguir leyendo tus ideas.**

**Touko: Ken fue extrañado, me siento contenta por eso. El cap empieza con él. Saludos.**

**Mariangeles: Marichan, Jou es una idea inspiradora. Que risa con el modo que descartas sospechosos xDDD es muy divertido de leer.**

**Guest: no estoy segura de quién eres. Pero la primera oración de tu RR me hizo reir bastante. Que lindo lo que dijiste de transmitir sentimientos, la verdad, por eso escribo y siento que es lo único que hago medianamente bien.**

**SoyAnna: Annaaaaaaaaaaa, lo de los trofeos es muy común con asesinos seriales, me pareció que debía ponerlo en algún lugar para crear un sociópata convincente. Yo siempre lloro escribiendo, la verdad, para mí escribir es terapéutico, por eso lo hago xD**

**Anzhelika1912****: muchas gracias, me gustaría escuchar tus sospechas, pero me encanta que las tengas.**

**krayteona****: lo de Takeru mujeriego culpo a Tri, cuando vi que tenía tantas chicas dije por dios es que es verdad, míralo xD entonces dije UN TAKERU MUJERIEGO DEBE SER ESCRITO POR MI, y aquí estamos xD. Me encantó tu RR!**

**MimiDeIshida****: eres muy amable. Si alguna vez lo hago, te lo dejaré saber. Pero lo dudo intensamente.**

**DarkyStar: Darkychan yo siempre siento que mis caps están incompletos. La amistad de Mimi/Takeru/Miyako a mí me encanta xD que bueno que a ti también.**

**AllyzA: eres un rayito de luz en mi correo. Tu mensaje me hizo reir. Mira todas esas teorías que tuviste, la mejor fue la de que era Mimi, no sé de dónde la sacaste pero me encantaría haberla pensado.**

**tengoku no tenshi****: asesino slamdoniano… JNSAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. OK, tú me hiciste la semana. Ya llévate la caja de galletas. Ame el resto de tu RR. Pero eso me tuvo rodando en mi cama.**

**AlinaStarlight****: incapaz de sentir empatía. Tú diste en el clavo. Que bueno que te gusten los personajes, eso es de lo que siempre me preocupa.**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER. Si nadie me escribiera, no publicaría, porque para eso uno publica xD asi que agradezco enormemente que se tomen el tiempo de leer y enviarme sus lindos mensajes.**

**Les digo que la escena Mimato la escribí escuchando Love me like you do. No estoy segura de por qué. Quizás porque me enviaron un video AMV de Chuck y Blair (Gossip Girl) y pues como los amo seguí con la canción.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME COMENTEN.**

* * *

**El sello de Pandora**

"_**Los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas son reales también, viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan" **_

**Stephen King **

Los ojos azules de Ken Ichijouji se abrieron con pesadez, solamente para ser cerrados con violencia al recibir un shock violento de luz. Soltando un gruñido casi doloroso, Ken giró sobre la cama para esconder su cabeza en la almohada.

¿Desde cuándo dormía con las persianas tan abiertas? Con lo que detestaba la luz del sol. Maldiciendo, se preguntó si había dejado la ventana abierta mientras observaba las estrellas de nuevo. Eso era un evento recurrente, por eso hacia su tarea chequear todo varias veces antes de acostarse a dormir. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no recordaba haber visto las estrellas la noche anterior.

Los ojos de Ken volvieron a abrirse con rapidez, entornándose hacia el lado izquierdo. Con un gesto de sorpresa, giró sobre sí fijando la vista en la habitación. Espacio amplio, iluminada, cortinas blancas, sabanas acolchadas de color caqui, un enorme televisor en la repisa y un cuadro de renacimiento italiano a su espalda. Este no era su cuarto.

'_Oh, te despertaste'_ la voz provenía de la puerta junto a la cama que conectaba habitaciones contiguas, no de la puerta de la entrada.

Ken se colocó de pie de manera inmediata al reconocer la voz de su hermano, y su cabeza dio un giro de 360 grados que le hizo volver a desplomarse en la cama.

'_No haría eso si fuera tú, deberías estar con una resaca horrible considerando el estado en el que llegaste ayer' _

Los ojos de Ken se entornaron hacia su hermano.

'_No bebo, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte eso?'_

'_Reconozco una borrachera cuando la veo, pequeño Ken' _

Ken iba a replicar, pero su cabeza volvió a girar con violencia, causándole una creciente confusión. Se sentía con resaca, pero eso era imposible, detestaba el alcohol tanto como a los mortales inferiores que lo consumían como efecto recreativo… No parecía posible, pero, ¿Acaso había bebido?

'_¿Eso es lo que haces con tu fidecomiso? ¿Bebértelo en las fiestas como un imbécil de fraternidad?' _

Ken giró los ojos, intentando ignorar el comentario de su hermano y fallando en el intento. Su cerebro no estaba funcionando con normalidad, por eso odiaba el alcohol, los psicotrópicos y cualquier cosa que pudiera nublar su pensamiento; lo cual irónicamente era lo que buscaban los seres estúpidos, como si su cerebro necesitara vacaciones por no hacer nada.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarse.

'_Aún con 40 shots de tequila, seguirá siendo más inteligente que tú' _

Osamu giró los ojos son sorna, y se detuvo frente a él. Ya estaba vestido para el trabajo, con un traje sastre color negro, y miraba su aspecto con gesto reprobatorio.

'_No eres más inteligente que yo. Sólo mírate' _

Ken se llevó la mano a la cabeza con lentitud.

'_Podría estar muerto por dos semanas, y aun así ser más inteligente que tú'_

'_Si fueras más inteligente que yo, serías un miembro provechoso de la sociedad. Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo y enfocar tu potencial en algo productivo' _

'_No. Gracias' _

Osamu le envió una mirada reprobatoria negando lentamente con la cabeza, le dio la espalda caminado hacia la salida.

'_Bueno, termina de pasar tu resaca mientras yo voy a hacer el dinero que te gastas' _

'_Aja' _

Ken se dejó caer en la cama con sorna, pegando la vista en el techo blanco. Era su viejo cuarto, se veía muy diferente a como lo recordaba, pero estaba seguro que era su viejo cuarto. Seguramente Osamu lo había enviado a redecorar para retirar su marca en la casa Ichijouji, la marca de la oveja negra que quizás no debería existir. No había pisado ese lugar en mucho tiempo. No desde que había conocido a Miyako Inoue. Eso sí lo recordaba a la perfección.

'_¿Cómo llegué aquí?'_ se preguntó bajando la mirada para notar su ropa, estaba usando un viejo suéter azul oscuro y unos jeans oscuros, no recordaba haberse puesto eso, a decir verdad, no recordaba nada de lo que había desencadenado su presencia en esa casa, en absoluto _'¿Acaso me bebí un tranquilizante anoche?...'_

Los ojos de Ken se cerraron, mientras todas sus ondas cerebrales se concentraban en recuperar los recuerdos perdidos. Pudo preguntarle a Osamu en qué condición había llegado la noche anterior, o bajo qué pretexto había decidido quedarse en esa casa, pero prefería no darle más motivos a su familia para condenar su sanidad mental.

'_¿Qué diablos hice anoche?' _

Con pesadez, su mano derecha vagó por sus bolsillos ubicando su celular. El nombre de Miyako Inoue resplandecía en la pantalla del aparato, por un segundo su dedo tocó el nombre, antes de descartarlo con rapidez. Había pasado la mayor parte de sus sesiones siendo vago con ella para que no reportara a su padre, pero ahora las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Su padre ya no se enteraría de nada de lo que diría.

Podía hablar con ella. Quizás esta vez podría contarle. Aunque de hacerlo, corría el riesgo de que Miyako también pensara que estaba loco. Quizás ya lo pensaba, pero si hablaba con ella le daría confirmación.

Sólo habían tenido una cita, quizás era demasiado pronto para abrir Pandora.

'_Quédate en la jaula, Ken…' _se dijo, suspirando. No era tiempo de sinceridad aún.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa pegó la mirada en la carpeta frente a ella, mientras firmaba de manera ausente la lista de papeles que Taichi Yagami necesitaba para procesar la denuncia. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo con los de Yamato Ishida, quien mantenía su distancia, apoyado al borde de la puerta de cristal.

'_Esos son muchos papeles, ex cuñado'_ escuchó decir a Takeru a su lado derecho, estaba sentado en la cama a su lado. Miyako estaba sentada en la silla de acompañante del otro lado. Se sentía protegida por dos perros guardianes, pero extrañamente, eso no la hacía sentir mejor, ni más segura.

Los ojos chocolate de Taichi Yagami subieron a él con una mezcla de diversión y molestia, pero no dijo nada. Mimi firmó el último papel de la carpeta y la regresó al moreno.

'_Gracias, Detective Yagami'_ respondió con voz monótona.

Taichi asintió con lentitud, tomando la carpeta y le explico de manera rápida la falta de evidencia encontrada en el apartamento de Miyako, prometiendo hacer lo posible por atrapar al perpetrador. Mimi no necesitaba oír eso, sabía que con un ataque físico de por medio el escuadrón de policía investigaría el caso de acoso en serio, también sabía que el hecho de que ella hubiese sido atacada, lo convertiría en un asunto personal para la fiscalía, y que su padre no descansaría hasta ubicar al atacante.

Ella resentía y adoraba a su padre por partes iguales, respecto a eso. Nuevamente, le estaba brindando un nicho en el cual brillar para adelantar en su carrera por un trauma suyo, mientras cumplía con su deber de padre, protegiéndola como la maravillosa persona que era, probablemente Keisuke Tachikawa terminaría siendo Fiscal General en poco tiempo. Sabía que obtendría justicia y poder a la vez. Eso no debería molestarla, pero en algún nivel, lo hacía.

Su mano derecha realizó un pequeño temblor involuntario, mientras regresaba la pluma a Taichi, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño con fuerza. Malditos estabilizadores. Miyako notó su tic nervioso, y la miró con condescendencia.

'_Sé que no te agradan, pero tuviste un ataque de pánico bastante fuerte' _

Mimi alzó la mirada hacia su mejor amiga, por supuesto que la psiquiatra estaba a favor de los psicotrópicos. Ella no era la que tenía que tomarlos.

'_Jou no tenía que inyectarme como a un enfermo mental, Miya' _

'_El Dr. Kido dijo que no podía arriesgarse a que siguieras alterada por el bien de tu recuperación' _

'_Fui atacada por un demente, alterarme debería ser una reacción aceptada'_

'_Mimi…' _

La castaña alzó la mano derecha descartando el asunto.

'_No defiendas las drogas, no importa. Jou va a tener que darme de alta o mi padre lo demandará por mala praxis, créelo' _dijo Mimi con seriedad, respirando hondo, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Yamato Ishida _'Quiero hablar contigo'_

Yamato alzó las cejas confundido al entender que estaba hablando con él, pero se enderezó, dando un leve asentimiento.

'_A solas'_ añadió Mimi, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Hubo un minuto de silencio después de la inusual propuesta, Miyako y Takeru miraron a Mimi con unas poses gemelas de interrogación. Mientras Taichi Yagami esperaba por instrucción de su compañero. Yamato avanzó hacia la cama de la muchacha con una pose seria, y eventualmente todos los demás abandonaron la habitación.

Ella clavó sus ojos en los azules del rubio.

'_Me cortó el cabello' _

La confesión flotó sobre ellos por unos instantes. Yamato frunció el ceño, confundido.

'_¿Qué quieres decir con que te cortó el cabello?'_ preguntó.

Mimi llevó la mano a su cuello, subiendo su largo cabello castaño para revelar el mechón en desnivel. Yamato se mantuvo frente a ella, frunciendo levemente el ceño, aún sin entender a cabalidad.

'_Este mechón está más corto. Se llevó un mechón de mi cabello' _

El rubio dudó por un instante. Antes de mirarla con recelo.

'_Tachikawa… ¿Estás segura? Digo, pasaste por una situación muy traumática, y no la estás manejando de la mejor manera posible' _dijo clavando la vista en sus manos moreteadas, ya había escuchado al Dr. Kido hablando sobre un arranque a mitad de la noche por la que tuvo que ser medicada, y a Takeru diciéndole a Miyako que había notado que golpeaba los bordes de la cama cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba mirando.

Todo eso había ocasionado que ella estuviera inconsciente cada vez que ellos iban al hospital, y retrasando la firma de la denuncia por cuatro días. Las mejillas de Mimi se encendieron, y lo miró con ira contenida.

'_Esto no es una secuela. Te estoy diciendo la verdad' _

Yamato dudó, pesando por un minuto entero antes de hablar.

'_Te creo y sé en qué estás pensando. Pero es muy poco probable. Llevar cabello de las víctimas es un trofeo bastante común. No significa que el acosador y el asesino serial sean la misma persona. Akira Sendoh está en custodia' _

Mimi asintió lentamente, antes de mirarlo con seriedad.

'_¿Y qué si nos equivocamos?' _

Yamato alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

'_Estás siendo irracional' _

Mimi apretó los puños con fuerza, estampando su mano derecha en el borde de la cama, de repente, sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas, y cuando volvió a hablarle su voz estaba temblando.

'_Maldición, Ishida… No estoy inventándolo. Sé que Yagami creerá eso, sé que Miyako y Takeru sólo se preocuparían más por mi estabilidad mental. Pero tú… pensé que tú…' _

Mimi soltó un sollozo, virando el rostro hacia el lado contrario, y secando sus lágrimas con violencia. Yamato la observó por unos instantes, mientras se abrazaba las rodillas contra el pecho, murmurando para sí. Él esperó a que se calmara, alcanzándole un pañuelo, con la mano izquierda. Mimi dudó antes de tomarlo, pero lo hizo.

'_Sé que es improbable. Pero es mi instinto, algo dentro me dice que no tenemos la historia completa' _

Yamato asintió con lentitud, y para sorpresa de la castaña, se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirándola seriamente.

'_La verdad, he pensado eso desde que empezamos. Por eso Taichi dice que estoy obsesionado con el caso'_ dijo Yamato.

Mimi alzó el rostro hacia él, esperanzada.

'_¿Crees que podemos estar equivocados?' _

'_No. Creo que podemos estar manejando una verdad incompleta' _

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente Mimi habló.

'_¿Qué pasa si tiene un socio?' _

* * *

Miyako Inoue fijó la vista en la puerta de madera con aprensión. No había entrado nuevamente a su apartamento desde que Mimi había sido atacada dos semanas antes en él. No había tenido el valor, y pese a que sus pacientes habían tenido pocas quejas respecto a utilizar el consultorio clínico que Takeru había conseguido para ella en el psiquiátrico donde él estaba trabajando, no podía evitar molestarse por su reacción. Del otro lado de esa puerta, estaba su némesis imaginario: Burlándose de ella por haber logrado sacarla de su propia casa.

No debería molestarle ganar o perder. Sonaba tan mezquino y egoísta. Especialmente, si consideraba que ella había tenido suerte de no haber corrido un destino peor que Mimi, y de hecho, de que Mimi no hubiese corrido con un destino peor por su culpa. No debería molestarle huir. Después de todo, era una fiel creyente del poder de la autoconservación. No hay nada malo en protegerte de las cosas que sabes que te harán daño.

Pero, aun así se sentía derrotada. Y lo odiaba.

Apretando los puños alrededor del llavero, e intercambiando una mirada con el escolta, la muchacha se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Después de que los policías habían recolectado toda la evidencia, el padre de Mimi había enviado un grupo de limpieza para eliminar las señales del ataque, lo cual hacía que su apartamento se viese extrañamente normal y ajeno a la vez.

Lo que sea que fuera ese lugar ahora, definitivamente no era su hogar ya.

De manera temporal, ella y Takeru habían permanecido primero en la casa de los Tachikawa, por insistencia de los padres de la joven sobre que su hija debía pasar tiempo con su familia, y por su negativa a dejar a su amiga sola por más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, Keisuke Tachikawa había reservado habitaciones de huéspedes para ellos, y allí habían permanecido hasta que Mimi anunció de manera resuelta que volvería a su apartamento.

Desde entonces, los tres vivían juntos. Takeru Takaishi había instalado otra cama en la habitación de la castaña y eso fue todo. No había existido una discusión al respecto, no sabían por cuanto tiempo, y ninguno se había molestado en preguntar por la logística.

Miyako tenía que admitir que ese arreglo ciertamente la hacía sentir mejor. Por muy bizarro y poco factible que fuese. Quizás por eso la vista de su apartamento se le antojaba tan poco invitante. Suspirando, supuso que no había razón para retrasarlo de todos modos. Con decisión, fue hasta su habitación, casi esperando encontrar otro animal de felpa en su cama, o una música macabra en el ambiente. Pero no había nada más que su habitación, exactamente normal a como ella recordaba haberla dejado. Decidió no analizar mientras comenzó a sacar la ropa del armario, y a lanzarla sobre la cama.

Cuarenta minutos después, su ropa ya estaba almacenada en maletas y cajas, con ayudantes del edificio ayudándole a bajarla hasta el automóvil que los esperaba en la entrada.

'_¿Se va a mudar, Dra. Inoue?'_ preguntó uno de los botones, enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Sí, lo pondré en venta… apenas tenga comprador mudaré el resto de las cosas'_ contestó ella con más decisión de la que sentía.

Odiaba la idea de abandonar su casa, casi tanto como la idea de vivir en ella.

Él había ganado.

La había obligado a cambiar. A modificar su rutina, a alterar sus actitudes, a controlar su comportamiento. Le había quitado su hogar, la seguridad en su profesión, y la paz de su mejor amiga.

Su vida nunca sería igual después de él, y lo odiaba por eso. Lastimaba su orgullo de una manera que no conocía ni sabía identificar. Ella ni siquiera estaba consiente de tener un ego tan predominante, pero por muy agria que fuera la herida a su orgullo, más grande que eso era su inteligencia. No era inteligente subestimarlo, no era inteligente estar sin protección, no era inteligente estar en un sitio al que él no parecía tener mayor problema para acceder.

Él había ganado. Pero ella no facilitaría sus planes.

Su celular vibró dentro de su bolso, pero ella lo ignoró, acompañando a los hombres mientras bajaban sus cosas por el lobby, para introducirlas dentro del automóvil.

'_Dra. Inoue, ¿eso es todo?'_ preguntó el botones.

Miyako iba a contestar, pero fue sorprendida por una mano que la tomó del brazo derecho volteándola con rapidez. Sintió un revuelo a su alrededor mientras el escolta aprecia a su lado, pero apenas sus ojos se fijaron en la persona realizó una seña con su mano libre para detener al hombre, antes de que pudiera taclear a Ken.

'_¿Qué haces aquí?' _

Los tormentosos ojos azules de Ken Ichijouji se fijaron en ella con inclemencia.

'_Me estás evitando'_ acusó Ken, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

La mirada de Miyako se suavizó, dando un leve asentimiento, podía entender por qué se estaba sintiendo así. Últimamente estaba evitando contestar sus llamadas, y restringiendo sus salidas. No tenía claro por qué. Por un lado, tenía que ocuparse de Mimi pese a que la castaña insistía que estaba bien, ella y Takeru habían hecho su tarea cuidar de ella. También estaban las clases de tiro y defensa personal que recibían de los hermanos de manera continua. Entre todo eso, el tiempo que había pasado con Ken era bastante reducido. Lo cual era un poco tonto si lo pensaba, debido a que nada le impedía invitar a Ken al apartamento. Suspirando, concluyó que era un problema suyo, no quería mostrarse vulnerable ante él, y por mucho esfuerzo que hacía para evitarlo, se sentía vulnerable con cada respiro que tomaba. No conocía lo suficiente a Ken para mostrarle esa parte de ella, y eso creaba un enorme muro entre los dos que ella no se sentía calificada para siquiera comenzar a derrumbar.

'_No he estado evitándote, pero Mimi requiere mucha de mi atención ahora'_ dijo la muchacha.

Ken le soltó el brazo, dejando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y alzando la barbilla en pose altiva.

'_Deja de mentirme. Es insultante' _

Miyako suspiró, girando hacia el automóvil.

'_No estoy mintiendo. He estado muy ocupada' _

Ken se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, antes de encogerse los hombros con el ceño fruncido.

'_No soy estúpido, Miyako. Sé que estas avocándote a lidiar con tu amiga, para evitar lidiar contigo misma, y de alguna manera, eso requiere que no lidies conmigo. Lo que sea que te pasa te tiene asustada. Asustada de qué no tengo claro. Pero esto es un mecanismo de defensa. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que estás pasando por un periodo traumático de ramificaciones Frommianas. Te aíslas de contacto y te escondes detrás de Tachikawa' _

'_Mimi me necesita' _

'_¿Y por qué tomar un café conmigo te evita atender esas necesidades? Tachikawa no me parece alguien tan dependiente, y el rubio ese siempre está pegado a ella de todos modos' _

'_No lo entenderías' _

Ken le envió una mirada fría.

'_Porque no tengo amigos'_

'_No dije eso'_

'_No. Pero es lo que piensas'_

Miyako no contestó.

'_Claro… ¿y sabes qué? Está bien. Evítame. Tú ganas' _

Ken giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse. Pero Miyako lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo. Ken se detuvo, pero no volteó hacia ella.

'_Lo lamento. Esto no es por ti' _

'_Oh, lo sé, esto es enteramente por ti. Pero tampoco pretendo seguir pidiendo tu atención' _

Miyako dudó por un momento, enviándole una mirada seria, antes de girar hacia el escolta.

'_Sr. Katsuragui, por favor entregue todo eso al apartamento de Mimi. Yo iré en unas horas' _

El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño, dudando y negando con la cabeza.

'_La Srta. Tachikawa pidió expresamente que no me separara de usted en ningún momento' _

'_Lo sé. Pero estaré bien con Ken' _

'_Puedo seguirlos a una distancia prudencial…' _

'_No será necesario'_ Miyako giró hacia el joven, clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de Ken y enviándole una pequeña sonrisa _'Confió en él' _

* * *

Takeru Takaishi frotó sus ojos con gesto cansado, mientras consultaba su reloj de muñequera. Llegaría tarde, y Mimi iba a matarlo. Dejando la bata blanca en el bolso mientras las puertas del tren se abrían de par en par, el muchacho emprendió carrera por la concurrida calle. Para el tiempo que alcanzó la puerta del gimnasio, llevaba 23 minutos de atraso, por lo cual maldiciendo, entró a la habitación privada con una sonrisa ya marcada en los labios.

'_Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento mucho. Pero me quedé haciendo papeleo por un esquizofrénico que robo unos antidepresivos del gabinete general'_ soltó de manera automática. Sus ojos subieron, esperando ver una furiosa Mimi frente a él, pero en su lugar dos pares de ojos se fijaron en él. Los de Mimi y los de su hermano, y él parecía haber interrumpido una conversación entre ambos, si juzgaba por la mirada de sorpresa y la rapidez con la que ambos partieron a lados opuestos del salón.

'_Está bien. Miyako no vendrá. Tiene una cita sin supervisión con Ken Ichijouji'_ dijo Mimi con una ligera molestia en su voz.

Tanto ella como Yamato estaban vestidos para entrenamiento, con monos deportivos largos de color negro, y camisas holgadas blancas. Mimi aún tenía parte del cuello vendado, lo cual era más notorio por su cabello recogido tras el cual solía ocultarse.

'_Oh. Entonces no hubiera venido'_ dijo Takeru, enderezándose.

'_¿De qué hablas? Yo estoy aquí'_ dijo Mimi, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

'_Yamato ya está cambiado, y yo estoy demasiado cansado. Además, él sigue acusándome de ser demasiado blando contigo, así que mejor entrenen juntos' _

Ambos muchachos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho algo insultante.

'_La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque no puedes entrenarlas a las dos, si Inoue no está, no me necesitas' _La voz de Yamato había sonado fría.

'_Y a mí no me gusta entrenar con él, es demasiado brusco'_ dijo Mimi enviándole una mala mirada.

'_Oh, porque apuesto que tu atacante pedirá tu opinión sobre cómo matarte sin despeinarte'_ dijo Yamato con sarcasmo.

Mimi dejó las manos sobre su cadera, girándose hacia él con vehemencia, Yamato por su lado la miró sin inmutarse.

'_Por supuesto que no, pero soy una chica y tú pareces olvidar eso' _

'_Tú pareces olvidar que un atacante no le importa tu sexo y que si eres una chica débil, sólo causara que te lastime más'_

Las cejas de la castaña se alzaron.

'_No soy una chica débil' _

'_¿Qué fue eso? No te oigo detrás de todo el debilucho lloriqueo' _dijo el rubio, colocando una mano en su oído.

Mimi intentó darle un manotazo en el brazo, pero su mano fue atrapada en el aire y movilizada por un divertido Yamato.

'_¿Ves? Débil' _

Mimi soltó un resoplido, mientras liberaba su mano del control de él.

'_Bueno, ustedes ya están entrenando, yo voy a cambiarme… volveré… quizás… probablemente no' _

'_¡No te vayas, Takeru!'_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero el rubio partió cerrando la puerta de todos modos.

Mimi y Yamato cruzaron los brazos sobre su pecho con poses gemelas de molestia.

La sala privada de entrenamiento constaba de un enrome colchón de goma roja que se extendía a lo largo de casi todo el piso del lugar, con una pera y un saco de golpes en el fondo, y un banco de madera a la izquierda de la puerta. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de entrenamiento fuera de la estación de policías para los detectives, al ser lo suficientemente grande para practicar pero no lo suficiente para tener que compartir el espacio con más usuarios.

'_No tienes que entrenar conmigo sino quieres'_ soltó Mimi de repente. Yamato guardó silencio por unos segundos, antes de encogerse los hombros.

'_Ya estamos aquí'_ dijo Yamato, encogiéndose los hombros _'y tú necesitas ayuda de todos modos'_

'_Deja de insinuar que soy débil'_ dijo Mimi, entornando sus ojos hacia él.

Yamato le envió una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras daba un paso para alejarse de ella.

'_Te digo qué, Tachikawa. Si puedes golpearme una vez, dejaré de llamarte débil' _

Mimi frunció más el ceño, pero no se movió. El chico se acercó a ella, dándole un leve empujón en la mejilla derecha. Mimi levantó la mano para empujar la de él, pero fue demasiado lenta.

'_Takeru ha hecho un pésimo trabajo contigo si hasta dejas tu rostro abierto a un ataque' _

Mimi giró los ojos, dándole la espalda.

'_No voy a entrenar contigo. Mejor me voy a casa' _

Yamato dejó las manos detrás de su cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

'_Lo sabía. Eres una gallina' _

Mimi se detuvo y volteó con la mano alzada, buscando darle una cachetada. Yamato la esquivo con facilidad, tomando su mano derecha y girándola para sostenerla detrás de su espalda. El rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada, manteniéndola inmovilizada por un minuto entero, únicamente para verla forcejear en vano. No podía evitar pensar que se veía especialmente hermosa, con la mirada enrabiada en sus ojos y el rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas por el esfuerzo.

'_Eso fue patético, princesa' _le susurró al oído, soltándola _'Intenta de nuevo'_

Mimi giró sobre sus talones, resoplando con molestia, y asumiendo la pose que le enseñó su amigo. Con los puños alzados y cubriendo la parte frontal de su rostro.

'_Tienes dos problemas con esa pose. Primero, el pie derecho debe estar enfrente si vas a colocar el puño derecho adelante. Si vas a golpearme con el derecho, todo tu cuerpo tiene que estar enfocado a obtener ventaja de espacio. Así como estás parada te taclearía al piso antes de que pudieras tocarme, tienes un retraso de dos segundos y eso es demasiado' _dijo Yamato con pose condescendiente, Mimi intentó golpearlo de todos modos, únicamente para terminar fallando cuando el rubio fue más rápido, y la apretujó contra la pared derecha, enviándole una sonrisa condescendiente _'Te lo dije'_ la soltó y esta vez ella acató la instrucción de su postura, acomodando los pies paralelamente a los puños. No lo tocó, pero él tuvo que realizar más esfuerzo para esquivarla.

'_¿Así?' _

'_Mejor. Pero no estás cubriendo bien tu rostro. Mira'_ Yamato le tocó la nariz con la mano derecha, antes de que ella pudiera cubrirse, la muchacha alejó su mano, únicamente para ser empujada por la mano izquierda del rubio en su mejilla _'Si tu cara está abierta. Estás perdida. Si puedo tocarte, él puede golpearte, cubre tu rostro, Tachikawa, o terminaras con muchos moretones… ¿y no sería eso una lástima? Con un rostro tan lindo'_

'_¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Ishida?'_

'_Ya quisieras' _

Mimi volvió a intentar golpearlo con el puño izquierdo, y él la esquivó pero fue empujado por el puño derecho que se estampó en su pecho. Yamato alzó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendido.

'_Mejor. No lastimarías a una mosca con esa fuerza. Pero al menos estás atinando, princesa debilucha' _

'_Ya cállate' _

'_Dime… ¿todas las chicas son así de debiluchas, o sólo tú?' _

Mimi resopló alzando el pie para patearle la pantorrilla, el muchacho la esquivó, soltando una carcajada, al ver el resoplido de frustración de la castaña. La muchacha continuó intentando golpearlo, atinando en pocas instancias, pero únicamente para ser atrapada por el rubio después. Eso continuó por varios minutos, hasta que Mimi se alejó de él y se dejó caer al piso, sentándose en la colchoneta de goma con abatimiento.

'_Esto apesta. Es más fácil conseguir un guardaespaldas' _

'_Toda mujer debería conocer un básico nivel de defensa, Tachikawa. Hay mucha gente mala en la calle, y las mujeres son un blanco demasiado común. Necesitas defenderte por ti misma' _

El rubio se detuvo frente a ella, alzando las cejas, mientras la castaña se acostaba en el piso, separando las piernas y los brazos con pose crucificada.

'_Tachikawa, levántate. Esto es patético' _

'_No quiero. Estoy cansada' _

Yamato cerró los ojos suspirando de manera sonora.

'_Debilucha…' _

Yamato cayó al suelo al ser sorprendido por una patada de la muchacha, que le golpeó la parte trasera de las pantorrillas, tumbándolo boca abajo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Mimi giró con rapidez subiéndose sobre su espalda, con cada pierna a los lados de la cadera del rubio. Con un grito de victoria, Mimi le empujó la cabeza contra el colchón de goma rojo.

'_Ja. Te tengo' _

Yamato intentó levantar la cabeza, únicamente para que Mimi empujara su cabeza por la nuca con ambas manos contra el piso.

'_Eso fue sucio. Pero debo admitir que menos patético. Supongo que mi hermano no es tan inútil enseñando'_ dijo Yamato _'de todos modos, podría quitarte con facilidad' _

Antes de que Mimi pudiera decir nada, Yamato le sostuvo las muñecas con las manos y en un solo movimiento, ágil y rápido, la dejó boca arriba en el piso, quedando sobre la muchacha y sosteniéndole las manos por encima de su cabeza.

'_Cuando tacleas a alguien, tienes que inmovilizar sus manos, Tachikawa, si están libres, pueden voltear los papeles' _

Mimi giró los ojos, pero no intentó liberarse. Sabía que era inútil, Yamato tenía las piernas a los lados de su cadera, inmovilizando la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y pese a que sólo le sostenía las muñecas con las manos, no podía mover la parte superior de su cuerpo con el rubio sobre ella, tan cerca que un mechón de su cabello incluso le rozaba la frente. No estaba sosteniéndola con suficiente fuerza para causarle ningún dolor, pero definitivamente no podía moverse.

'_Parece que soy yo quien te tiene a ti' _

Los ojos de Mimi se unieron con los de él, se veía extrañamente divertido, con una chispa en los ojos que ella no podía ubicar con claridad, podía sentir el aliento del rubio sobre sus mejillas, e incluso estaba enviándole una mueca de sonrisa.

'_Tomar ventaja de una chica como yo… que poco caballeroso'_ dijo Mimi.

'_Oh. Porque patearme mientras tenía la guardia baja, fue muy justo de tu parte'_ dijo Yamato con sarcasmo.

'_Una chica tiene que usar su ingenio, cuando es superada en fuerza por un neandertal brabucón' _

Yamato soltó una pequeña carcajada, y le soltó las manos, apoyando las suyas a los lados de la cabeza de la castaña, pero sin enderezarse demasiado.

'_¿No intentaras liberarte, Tachikawa?' _

'_Te ves bastante cómodo, Ishida'_ dijo Mimi, enviándole una sonrisa coqueta.

'_Quizás lo estoy'_

Se hizo un periodo de silencio, donde los dos mantuvieron el contacto visual de manera fija. Ninguno de los dos tomó la iniciativa, y pasado dos minutos, Yamato se colocó de pie, alargando la mano para ayudarla a ella también a levantarse. Ambos se mantuvieron de pie frente al otro, compartiendo una mirada intensa antes de separarse a una distancia prudencial nuevamente.

'_Aún no has logrado golpearme'_ dijo Yamato.

Mimi asintió, tomando nuevamente la posición defensiva y acercándose al rubio. Fallando en tres nuevas instancias, al ser esquivada por él. En el cuarto intento, Yamato tomó su puño derecho en su mano, y volvió a inmovilizar sus muñecas, esta vez llevándola contra la pared, atrapando las manos junto a la cadera.

'_Estás distraída, eso volvió al punto uno'_ dijo Yamato.

'_Tú estás distraído también, piensas en que debiste besarme hace un momento' _

El rubio le soltó las manos, enviándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

'_Quizás debía hacerlo. Aún te debo un beso' _

Mimi humedeció sus labios con la lengua, mirándole los ojos, antes de desparecer la distancia que los separaba rozando sus labios con los de él. El rubio dejó las manos a cada lado de la cintura de ella, acercándose hasta unir sus labios, en un beso corto. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, antes de acercarse al mismo tiempo, besándose con más intensidad.

Sin embargo, Yamato se separó de repente, jadeando por aire, al notar que la muchacha le había dado un golpe en el estómago. Con sorpresa el rubio se recuperó del golpe, tomando el aire que le había quitado.

'_Ahí está. Te golpeé, Yamato'_ dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

El rubio respiró hondo, recuperando el aliento, pero sin separarse de ella.

'_Eso fue sucio, Mimi' _murmuró el rubio, volviendo a atraparle las manos, y dejándolas a los lados de su cabeza, le envió una sonrisa _'Bien hecho' _

Yamato no esperó su respuesta para desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, volviendo a atrapar sus labios en un beso intenso, los dedos de Mimi se envolvieron en las manos de él, mientras el muchacho la aprisionaba contra la pared, el beso se volvió más intenso con rapidez, ocasionando que las manos del rubio soltaran las de ella y bajaran por sus brazos acariciando su piel, para luego bajar por los costados de su torso y fijarse a los lados de la cadera de ella. Las manos de la castaña, por su lado, se enredaron entre el cabello del muchacho, halándolo por la nuca hacia ella, para profundizar más los movimientos circulares de su lengua contra la de él.

Ambos separaron sus labios por unos segundos, tomando aire e intercambiando una mirada significativa, antes de volver a unirlos en un beso igual de intenso. Una de las piernas del rubio se ubicó entre las de ella, y la alzó un poco del suelo con las manos ancladas a su cadera. Mimi levantó ambas piernas, enrollándolas en la cadera del rubio con firmeza, sus manos bajaron por el pecho de él, deslizándolas debajo de su camisa y sintiendo un escalofrío cuando sus dedos rozaron el abdomen plano de Yamato.

El rubio se separó ligeramente de ella, sólo lo suficiente para permitirle quitar su camisa, lo cual ella hizo dejándola caer al suelo, antes de volver a atrapar sus labios en los suyos. Las manos de la muchacha bajaron por la espalda desnuda de él. Mientras las manos de Yamato se introdujeron bajo su camisa, por los costados fijándolas en su cintura por unos segundos antes de separarse para retirarle la camiseta a ella también, lanzándola al suelo.

Mimi respiró en sus labios, enviándole una sonrisa, y rozando los labios del rubio con la punta de su lengua, sus manos se colgaron del cuello del rubio, pegando más su cuerpo al suyo. Las manos del rubio subieron por su abdomen, a su pecho, desabrochando el gafete de su brasier y acariciando sus senos mientras apartaba la prenda. El rubio le mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, abriendo paso para volver a besarla de manera apasionada.

Al volver a quedarse sin oxígeno, volvieron a separar sus labios, el muchacho comenzó a besar su mejilla, bajando por su barbilla hasta su cuello, dando besos cortos. Cuando sus labios alcanzaron el material de la venda, se detuvo. Únicamente por un segundo. Temporalmente había olvidado el estado de la muchacha, y las vendas que cubrían parte de su torso. Dudo, por un segundo, pero eso fue todo lo que hizo falta.

Mimi sintió el cuerpo de Yamato tensarse y bajó la mirada a él, confundida, únicamente para entender el motivo de su movimiento. Ella también, por un instante, había olvidado la existencia de las vendas y la cicatriz que cubrían. Yamato volvió a buscar sus labios, pero ella lo esquivó con una mirada dolida en los ojos.

'_¿Qué?'_

'_Dudaste' _

Yamato alzó la mirada a ella, negando con la cabeza.

'_Sólo pensaba que tenía que tener cuidado no quiero lastimar tus heridas' _

Mimi lo soltó, evitando su mirada y bajó las piernas al suelo. Sintió sus ojos aguarse, pero lo ocultó con el flequillo de su cabello. Respirando hondo, dejó una mano sobre el pecho del muchacho empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás. Yamato retrocedió de mala gana.

'_Esto es un error. Yo nunca había hecho algo así'_ anunció Mimi, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

'_Yo tampoco'_ dijo Yamato, con sorpresiva sinceridad.

La muchacha volvió a abrochar su brasier, y se separó de él, recogiendo su camiseta del suelo. Sentía deseos de llorar hasta la inconciencia. De un solo pincelazo, toda su confianza parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo. Mimi maldijo bajo su aliento, mientras se colocaba la camisa nuevamente, preguntándose si así reaccionarían los hombres de ahora en adelante cuando vieran las cicatrices en su piel.

Sin pensar en nada más, por miedo a desplomarse en llanto frente al rubio, caminó hacia la puerta, pero la mano derecha de Yamato la tomó por la cintura y la giró hacia él con suavidad.

'_Hey… Lo que sea que sea que estás pensando, podría apostar que estás equivocada… así que no dejes que llene tu mente con pensamientos negativos' _

Mimi alzó la mirada a él, temporalmente hipnotizada por sus ojos azules, a tal punto, que las palabras abandonaron sus labios sin su permiso.

'_Sólo estaba pensando en él… en cómo destruyo mi belleza' _

Mimi se sonrojó de sobremanera, preguntándose por qué había dicho eso.

'_Eres ruda, estoy seguro que se requiere más que un psicópata para destruirte'_ le dijo él _'y tu belleza es absoluta, completamente infinita'_

La castaña no pareció creerle del todo, pero mirada de tristeza en sus ojos disminuyo un poco. Suspirando, la muchacha dio un paso atrás para marcharse, y él la soltó.

'_Tachikawa… no, Mimi' _se corrigió Yamato, mientras se colocaba la camiseta nuevamente _'Salgamos mañana'_

Mimi dudó por un momento, alzando las cejas hacia él con vehemencia.

'_Sólo estás diciendo eso por lo que acabamos de hacer' _

Yamato se encogió ligeramente los hombros.

'_Estoy dispuesto a ignorar tu molesta personalidad, siempre y cuando beses así' _

Mimi lo miró por un largo minuto, considerando si debía rechazarlo, y sin poder evitar la mano que tocó sus vendas con aprensión.

'_No lo sé… quizás no sea buena idea' _

'_La cosa con los errores es que nunca sabes que lo son hasta que los cometes… entonces, cometamos un error mañana. A las ocho. Tienes que admitir que aunque me odies, eso fue… bastante bueno' _

Mimi no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

'_Mañana. A las ocho'_ accedió la muchacha, antes de salir del salón.

* * *

Miyako Inoue fijó la vista en las estrellas, después de fallar su quinto intento de mantener contacto visual con el oji-azul.

'_No estés molesto conmigo' _

Ken se encogió los hombros, sin inmutarse, ni retirar la vista del cielo. Ambos estaban tumbados en la azotea del edificio del muchacho, observando el cielo y compartiendo tan pocas palabras como era posible. El muchacho parecía molesto con ella, pese a tener un rostro inescrutablemente calmado, ella suponía que tenía razón. Después de todo, sí había estado evitándole.

'_Cuando empecé a estudiar psiquiatría, me obsesione con el movimiento de las neuronas al crear nuevos ideas. Es sólo una hipótesis, pero siempre me he imaginado que explotan y se expanden como supernovas creando nuevas galaxias y expandiendo el universo, cuando el cerebro crea algo nuevo…' _

Miyako alzó la mano derecha hacia el cielo, dibujando formas con los dedos.

'_El proceso de pensamiento humano se me hace casi tan infinito como el universo mismo' _

'_Hay dos cosas infinitas: el Universo y la estupidez humana. Y del universo no estoy seguro'_ citó Ken, mirándola de reojo.

'_Einstein tenía un buen sentido del humor… pero, aparte de la estupidez humana, el ingenio podría ser igual de ilimitado' _

'_En teoría, si la gente no fuese tan estúpida' _

'_Tú no eres estúpido' _

Los ojos de Ken se cruzaron con los de ella, y la joven doctora le envió una sonrisa. Se hizo un silencio entre ellos.

'_Lo lamento. Me agradas… y siento que es el momento menos oportuno para que eso ocurra'_ confesó Miyako.

'_Dime por qué'_ pidió Ken, sentándose en el suelo.

Miyako se sentó también, dudando por unos instantes, antes de acceder.

'_El ataque de Mimi, deriva de unas amenazas que he estado recibiendo desde hace unos meses' _

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, por varios minutos.

'_Por eso el guardaespaldas, y mis amigos tan protectores. Alguien ha estado acosándome, metiéndose en mi apartamento, enviándome paquetes… Y es la misma persona que atacó a Mimi. Estoy… bastante preocupada' _

Ken analizó sus palabras en silencio por varios minutos, finalmente se encogió los hombros.

'_No entiendo por qué eso evita que salgas conmigo' _

'_No es eso. Es que no creo tener cabeza para lidiar con una pareja en este momento. Pero sí me agradas' _

'_Entonces sal conmigo' _

'_No es tan simple' _

'_Sí, lo es. Sigues diciendo eso, pero aquí estamos. Siempre terminas saliendo conmigo de todos modos' _

'_Eso es verdad. Pero…' _

'_Miyako, estás siendo estúpida, y esa es la manera más rápida de hacer que me desinterese de ti' _

Miyako soltó una risa suave, pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, Ken se acercó eliminando la distancia entre ambos y dándole un beso corto en los labios. Cuando se separó, la mirada de confusión en los ojos de Miyako era evidente.

'_Me besaste…' _

'_Sí' _

'_No puedo creer que hicieras eso' _

Ken se encogió los hombros.

'_Hazlo de nuevo' _

Ken dudó por un instante, antes de volver a acercarse y darle un beso más largo a la muchacha, esta vez, sosteniéndole la barbilla con su mano derecha. Cuando se separaron, la muchacha dejó una mano sobre sus labios, con pose impresionada.

Ken fue el primero en hablar.

'_Me dijiste algo sobre ti. Igualaré el marcador'_

Miyako alzó la mirada hacia él, expectante.

'_Estoy teniendo lagunas mentales, y no es la primera vez'_ dijo Ken.

Miyako alzó las cejas, intentando recordar si Ken le había dicho eso antes y no encontrando nada en su memoria. Recordaba que su padre había mencionado que Ken 'olvidaba cosas', pero eso era todo. La muchacha acomodó sus lentes en su nariz, preparando un nuevo análisis del muchacho frente a ella. Pero antes de poder decirlo, su celular vibró haciéndole bajar la mirada.

El grito que escapó sus labios al observar la pantalla, fue tan grande que Ken le arrebató el teléfono para ver también. Era un número desconocido, y le había enviado un video sin sonido, en el cual podía observar a Mimi Tachikawa la noche del ataque. La castaña estaba en el suelo de su apartamento, reposando sobre una cama de sangre, mientras una navaja suiza en manos de un par de guantes negros, rajaba la piel de su cuello, esparciendo la sangre por el torso de piel blanca.

* * *

**ESO ES TODO. DISCULPEN HORRORES DE DEDO. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. **


	8. Kintsukuroi

**Buenas, buenas, hermosas lectoras/es del fandom que aún pierden su tiempo conmigo. **

**Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, el capítulo ha estado en mi mente por mucho tiempo, pero estuve procrastinando por motivos desconocidos para mí, a veces pasa, y me disculpo. **

**Mil gracias por todos sus lindos mensajes: **

_**konan-soul**__: Mimi y Matt nunca te habían parecido tan atrayentes. Wow. Te digo, que esta historia me tiene algo fuera de base porque es primera vez que los escribo en esta forma, pero siempre me gusta buscarle facetas no explotadas a los personajes, así me acusen de OC de vez en cuando jajaja. Mil disculpas, me tomé más de un mes. _

_**Lady Mary Hiwatari**__: no seas mala, escríbeme asi sea para decir que estás ahí, a veces me siento sola (¿?), lamento lo de tus ojos castos! Te digo que odio escribir esas escenas, pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo porque pierdo el control de mis personajes a cada rato jaja. _

_**alita210100**__: No te dispares, no a la violencia jajaja. Mil gracias, espero te guste. _

_**mimato bombon kou**__: Medicando a Ken, esa es una deducción inspiradora. No tengas expectativas con mis Lemons, soy muy insegura al escribirlos. Que optimista eres con los personajes. Me encanta. _

_**MimiDeIshida**__: jajaja, que linda. Gracias, gracias, gracias. _

_**ROUKASD**__: pingui que raro nombre tienes, suena al RUDAE en Venezuela (el que controla los precios justos), y tuve que leer tu rr para confirmar que eras tú. Espero hacerte vomitar unicornios más seguido. Eres mi pinguicornio. Takeru esta shipeandolos igual que tú, tranquila. Jajajaja… Ken soy yo, puedo aceptar eso. Me encantó tu análisis de las dos parejas, fue tan AHHHH. _

_**LadyMimato**__: me encanta cuando llegan a conclusiones. Es tan TOP.__ Jajaja… sus expectativas por mi potencial lemon me están poniendo muy nerviosa. Pero diste en el clavo con el análisis del mimato, hay un fuerte sentimiento de protección y vulnerabilidad entre ellos. Muy perceptiva! _

_**krayteona**__: el dilema de Ken es el dilema de la mayoría de las personas, desde un punto de vista más intelectual. Es como el dilema del erizo, la mayoría de la gente va a lastimarte, pero si estás demasiado lejos del contacto humano te congelaras. Asi lo veo yo jajaja, quizás todos somos estúpidos :D._

_**Mariangeles**__: Mari-chan, me encanta que te guste lo que he hecho con el Mimato xD es diferente a las cosas anteriores, tu review es casi todo Mimato, pero me encantó el detalle que colocaste de mi psicópata. Este cap tiene mucho Mimato, espero te guste. _

_**tengoku no tenshi**__: 'me encantas aunque me frustres' ah, si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que alguien me ha dicho eso xDDDD… me encanta que pese al romance logre distraerte de él. Espero te guste el cap. _

_**MonoAzul**__: awww que linda eres. Me encanta tener nueva lectora. Espero te guste el cap. Tienes muchos sospechosos, me encanta. _

_**DarkyStar**__: Darky-chan, eres tan linda, lo que más me gustó del mensaje es lo que dijiste sobre la amistad de esos tres, tienes mucha razón. Me encantó tu análisis de Yama también, y lo que piensas de Ken es prometedor. _

_**Touko**__: siento la tardanza, espero te guste. _

_**SiageLove**__: Jajaja… esa escena me puso nerviosa y todas la comenta, que lindas. Espero te guste el cap. _

_**SoyAnna**__: Anna-chan, que bueno que te gustara el cap. Tienes razón, tengo que revelar complicaciones de Takeru porque está muy happy aún jajaja. Tienes razón sobre Ken. Y el Mimato, el Mimato es OTP XDDD…_

_**AlinaStarlight**__: Amo a King también, me encanta que apruebes mi manejo de personaje, me esfuerzo mucho en eso xDDD… GRACIAS. Mantener la mente en blanco suena muy inteligente. Mil gracias y espero te guste. _

_Les digo que creo que ya seguiré sin editora de manera definitiva. Andy que me lee en las sombras y no me deja RR (sé que estás leyendo esto), está ocupada y yo soy incapaz de leer mi trabajo. Asi que tengo que confiar en que quedó medianamente decente. De no ser así me disculpo, y si alguien quiere editar mi trabajo por mi encantada (No? Nadie? Ah. Maldición). En fin, LAMENTO MIS ERRORES DE DEDO O REDACCION, NO ME ODIEN. _

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO Y ESPERO SUS MENSAJES. **

* * *

**Kintsukuroi**

"_Y al final, somos sólo humanos, ebrios con la idea de que el amor, sólo el amor, puede curar nuestras rupturas" _

_F. Scott Fitzgerald_

Mimi Tachikawa cerró la puerta de su apartamento, apoyando la espalda en la madera, y deslizándose hasta caer sentada en el suelo. Suspirando, soltó el bolso y su cartera con pesadez. Sus manos se cerraron sobre sus rodillas, y sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza. Una oleada de calor se extendió desde la punta de sus pies hasta el tope de su cabeza, haciéndola encender como una bengala de auxilio en medio del mar.

Casi había tenido sexo con Yamato Ishida.

¿Qué diablos estaba mal con ella? ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una de las chicas 'vive el momento' de Takeru? El sexo siempre había sido algo tan serio para ella, y no había dudado ni un segundo con él. La única razón por la que no había ocurrido era por la venda y cicatriz que se extendía por su cuerpo, no era justo del todo llamarlo cicatriz aún no estaba segura de que quedaría una, pero todos los médicos parecían pensar que sí y ella ya lo había aceptado.

Si no hubiera sido por eso… entonces ¿Qué? ¿Ahora era una de esas chicas que tenía sexo casual con chicos guapos en bares?

Yamato Ishida y ella ni siquiera estaban saliendo. Para todos los propósitos actuales, ella ni siquiera le agradaba al rubio. Había sido claro de que la experiencia había sido placentera, pero le había dicho que estaba 'dispuesto a ignorar su molesta personalidad', aunque sólo lo había dicho por lo que casi había pasado. No había dicho nada que indicara que ella comenzaba a agradarle como persona. Obviamente, le atraía su físico, no era ciego, y ella tampoco. Pero sus personalidades seguían siendo tan incompatibles como siempre.

'_Aunque….'_

Su mano subió a su cuello de manera inconsciente, tocando el material de la venda con la yema de sus dedos.

Takeru le había dicho que era Yamato no era un mujeriego, ni siquiera en sus tiempos adolecentes, lo cual no era difícil de creer considerando lo serio y solitario que aparentaba ser el mayor de los hermanos. Mimi nunca lo había visto con una chica, en realidad no lo había visto con nadie que no fuera de trabajo. Sin embargo, le costaba imaginarse algún escenario donde ella fuera de interés para alguien como él. Normalmente, con verse al espejo nada más encontraría suficientes razones para que cualquier hombre estuviera interesado en ella, pero, Yamato había salido con su versión más atractiva, únicamente para que todo saliera horriblemente mal.

Ahora que era mercancía defectuosa… _¿Por qué siquiera estaría interesado?_ No era como si le agradaría por su personalidad, lo cual había negado de manera rotunda.

Cuando se alejó de él, había estado segura de que Yamato se había dejado llevar temporalmente olvidando sus heridas, igual que ella, y que se había detenido al recordarlas. Pero la había invitado a salir después… y eso no tenía el menor sentido. Su primer instinto había sido pensar en compromiso, eso no sonaba como él, el rubio se le antojaba ser muchas cosas, pero alguien que hacía algo que no quería hacer por compromiso definitivamente no era una de ellas.

Pero… ¿Cuál era la alternativa? ¿Pensar que de hecho le gustaba? Eso era totalmente imposible.

Mimi inhaló con fuerza, se levantó del suelo, dejando su bolso junto a la puerta y entró a su habitación. Takeru Takaishi se encontraba allí, tumbado en la cama, abrazando una almohada y profundamente dormido. Mimi suspiró, tumbándose a su lado y tomando al rubio de la nariz, pinchándola con fuerza.

'_¡Ahhhhhh!'_ soltó Takeru despertando, soltando su nariz de ella, e incorporándose de la cama con rapidez. El rubio le envió una mirada condescendiente, volviendo a acostarse a su lado _'casi me causas un infarto' _

'_No me digas… con tanto que repites "constante vigilancia, constante vigilancia" como paranoico demente, uno pensaría que estarías mejor preparado para las sorpresas. Si fuera un asesino estarías muerto'_ Mimi colocó sus dedos índice y pulgar formando un arco como un arma y lo apuntó _'Bang' _

Takeru soltó una risa corta, estirándose de manera perezosa.

'_No sabía que tenía que protegerme también de mis mejores amigas, que entran sigilosamente con llave al apartamento' _

'_Obviamente no has considerado que esto podría ser un trabajo desde adentro. Que poco Sherlock de tu parte' _

Takeru soltó una risa ligera, girándose hacia ella y enviándole una mirada seria.

'_¿Estás bien?' _

'_Takeru…'_

Mimi se sentó, suspirando de manera exasperada y preparando su discurso ensayado, pero él la tomó por el brazo, devolviéndola a la posición en la cama.

'_No. Mimi, no lo digo en un modo Miyako de 'necesitas terapia, medicamentos y un grupo de apoyo', lo digo en un modo de si necesitas gritar, golpear, llorar o no llorar, hablar o no hablar, o reírte con alguien… aquí estoy' _

Mimi intercambió una mirada con él, dando un leve asentimiento.

'_No quiero hablar de eso' _

'_Lo entiendo' _

'_Te diré si cambio de opinión' _

'_Aquí estaré' _

El silencio cayó sobre ellos por varios minutos, hasta que Mimi retomó la conversación.

'_Necesito contarte algo, pero no puedes decirle a Miyako…'_ comenzó a decir Mimi, Takeru la interrumpió.

'_Te acostaste con mi hermano' _

'_¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!'_ soltó la castaña, golpeándole el brazo con el puño, mientras todo su rostro volvía a encenderse de rojo. Era sólo media mentira.

'_Auch… no me juzgues… no hay mucho de lo que puedas hablar conmigo y no con Miya. Yamato y sexo están al tope de esa lista, sólo asumí que había hecho un movimiento… lo dejé sólo contigo. Comenzaré a pensar que su amistad con Taichi tiene un trasfondo… Sí, mi hermano es gay, tendría que serlo para estar solo contigo y no hacer un movimiento' _

'_Tú estás solo conmigo, y nunca haces un movimiento' _

'_¿Quieres que haga un movimiento?' _preguntó Takeru, alarmado, recibiendo una patada de su mejor amiga.

'_Claro que no' _soltó Mimi sacando la lengua con un gesto exagerado de asco.

'_Eres como mi hermana. Sé demasiado de ti para verte así' _

Mimi giró los ojos.

'_Mismo caso contigo, casanova de cuarta' _

Takeru pretendió no oírla.

'_Yamato, por otro lado… definitivamente tiene que ser gay para resistirse' _

'_No es gay' _

Takeru le envió una sonrisa pícara.

'_¿Cómo sabes tú eso?' _

Mimi volvió a encenderse como una bengala.

'_Sí te acostaste con él'_

Mimi volvió a golpearlo, ahora en la cabeza.

'_Déjame explicarte' _

Sentándose en la cama, le envió una mirada al rubio antes de proceder a explicar lo que había ocurrido, cuando ambos perdieron el control de manera momentánea. El rostro del rubio se fue iluminando, hasta estallar en carcajadas. Mimi le golpeó la cara con un cojín.

'_¡Sabía que tú y mi hermano tenían algo!' _

'_No tenemos nada. Fue un arranque' _

'_Lo siento'_ dijo Takeru sentándose también y negando con la cabeza _'¿Conoces a mi hermano? ¿O a ti, para los mismos efectos? Ninguno de los dos es exactamente presidente de la zona casual'_

'_Ese serías tú' _

'_Eso duele. Pero, mi punto es que si algo paso entre ustedes, no es algo casual' _

'_Por favor, tu hermano me odia' _

'_Yamato pelea con lo que quiere… ¿No lo has visto con Taichi? Son mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños' _

Mimi giró los ojos con sorna, volviéndose a tumbar en la cama.

'_No lo sé… Takeru, tu hermano es muy guapo….' _

'_Por supuesto, se ve como yo' _

'…_Pero, no es realmente mi tipo' completó ella, ignorando su interrupción. _

'_¿Cuál exactamente es tu tipo? Hemos sido amigos desde que estaba en primer grado, tú en segundo, y nunca te he visto realmente interesada en un chico más allá de una ilusión fugaz' _

'_Eso no es enteramente cierto' _

'_Mimi, no me hagas listar a los perdedores con los que has salido. Porque comenzaré con Michael y entonces…' _

'_Está bien. Tienes un punto'_ cortó Mimi, girando los ojos.

Takeru se inclinó hacia ella, enviándole una mirada seria.

'_Mi hermanos es un arisco insoportable, sí. Pero es buen chico, y sé que le gustas bastante… también sé que a ti te gusta él. Lo que sea que pasó entre ustedes antes, pudo ser un simple malentendido' _

'_Quizás sólo quiere acostarse conmigo' _

'_Tendría que ser muy gay para no querer acostarse contigo' _

Mimi lo pateó, y él soltó una carcajada.

'_¿Tú quieres a mi hermano sólo por sexo?' _

'_¿Quién dijo que quiero a tu hermano?'_ soltó Mimi, alarmada.

'_Está bien. Aunque proteasas demasiado, cambiemos la palabra por 'interés'… ¿estás interesada en mi hermano sólo por sexo?'_

'_Por supuesto que no'_

'_¿Entonces por qué tendrías que asumir que él sí lo está?' _

'_Porque es hombre'_

'_No es un hombre normal. Te lo puedo jurar' _

Mimi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, enfurruñándose en la cama.

'_Me invitó a salir, y no sé por qué' _

'_Porque le gustas' _

'_Me grita todo el tiempo' _

'_Y tú a él. Pero te encanta' _

Mimi volvió a patear al rubio, que rodó en la cama con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

'_Ambos son igual de tercos y cabeza dura. Me alegro que hayan cedido un poco, y espero que hayas aceptado la cita' _

'_Le dije que sí, pero estoy pensando en cancelar' _

'_¿Por qué, diablos?' _

'_Porque… no lo sé. Es tan bizarro…' _

'_Sólo ve en la maldita cita, Mimi'_

Mimi lo miró de reojo, sonriendo un poco.

'_Él… no es aburrido'_

Takeru sonrió con suficiencia, dando un leve asentimiento.

'_¿Y no es eso lo más importante para ti?'_

Mimi iba a continuar, pero el ruido de la puerta de la entrada le hizo detenerse, segundos después, Miyako Inoue entró a la habitación, con la mirada desorbitada, los ojos rojos y en celular en la mano. La muchacha se dejó caer en la cama frente a ellos, mientras ambos se arrodillaban frente a ella, con miradas gemelas de preocupación.

'_¿Qué?'_

'_Lo filmó'_

* * *

Yamato Ishida frunció levemente el ceño mientras la sonrisa de suficiencia de su hermano menor iba creciendo frente a él. Takeru lo estaba observando de manera fija, con una mezcla extraña de deleite y burla. Con cierto nivel de ansiedad, Yamato trató de concentrarse en la vitrina de balas frente a él, intentando no darle pie a su hermano para que divulgara lo que sabía en público. Obviamente, Mimi Tachikawa había soltado su pequeño secreto. No sabía cómo interpretar ese descubrimiento, o siquiera cómo debía sentirse respecto a eso.

¿Se suponía que tuviera sentimientos respecto eso? No. Eso sonaba enteramente fuera de contexto. Pensamientos sonaba mejor. Sí, debía tener pensamientos respecto a lo que había ocurrido, no sentimientos.

Sus ojos subieron de manera fugaz, mientras su rostro se curvaba con disimulo a su derecha, Mimi Tachikawa estaba allí, acompañada de una pálida Miyako Inoue, mirando con aprensión el armamento que estaba siendo explicado por uno de los empleados del rin de tiro. La castaña había evitado hacer contacto visual con él en todo momento desde que habían llegado, hasta prendada del brazo de Takeru como si fuese un escudo. Él no estaba seguro de siquiera querer hablar con ella, pero esa acción le había molestado.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso era buena idea salir con ella en unas horas? ¿Por qué la había invitado, en primer lugar? Definitivamente debía cancelar esa cita.

Yamato no estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por arranque, esta era la primera vez, y no estaba del todo seguro sobre cómo actuar respecto a eso. Era una cosa seguir sus instintos a la hora del trabajo, dónde sabía lo que hacía de una manera calculada, y otra completamente diferente seguirlas respecto a una mujer. Una mujer tan inestable como Mimi, para empezar.

'_Entonces…'_ dijo Takeru a su lado, y Yamato cerró los ojos con exasperación, esperando que comenzaran las burlas _'¿Qué piensas del video?' _

El joven Ishida quedó un poco desencajado al escuchar la pregunta. Normalmente él estaba más que dispuesto a comenzar a hablar de trabajo, pero se encontraba algo distraído en ese momento. Yamato se aclaró la garganta, dejando las manos en sus bolsillos, y encogiéndose los hombros.

'_Taichi cree que puede haber un cómplice. Yo estoy de acuerdo, pero no un cómplice que filmara el video' _

'_No comprendo' _

'_Taichi tampoco' _

Yamato se encogió los hombros. No había querido decirle a nadie su sospecha de que Mimi Tachikawa podría haber sido atacada por la misma persona (o pareja de crimen) a quien la fiscalía tenía ya en custodia por homicidios seriales. Sonaba ridículo, y nadie más que Mimi compartía su punto de vista. Era muy difícil justificar, hasta en un perfil psicológico, que un caso aislado de acoso y un ataque leve, pudieran estar conectados a homicidio de sangre fría, con alto sadismo. La verdad, él tampoco lo veía desde un plano lógico, pero cada poro de su instinto le gritaba que estaba en lo correcto. No podía decirle eso a su jefe, lo sacarían del caso, tampoco podía decirle a Taichi o lo enviaría a una evaluación psicológica por adicción al trabajo. Suspirando, Yamato prefirió mantener silencio y seguir investigando por su cuenta, sin revelar sus intenciones.

'_Quiero chequear el apartamento de Inoue con un __detector de señal de radio frecuencia' _

Takeru alzó las cejas sorprendido.

'_¿Un qué?... Suenas como Koushiro' _

'_Koushiro me dio la idea' _

'_¿Por qué Koushiro te sugeriría eso?' _

Yamato dudó por un instante, antes de encogerse los hombros, en verdad no había caso en ocultarlo, ni siquiera sabía si estaba en lo cierto.

'_Porque… le pedí consejo. Le dije que tenía un caso complicado y que pensaba que el stalker tiene cámaras en el apartamento de la víctima, ya le había pedido ayuda con la corneta del animal de felpa que encontró Inoue. Nadie en el departamento de forense sabe siquiera la mitad de lo que Koushiro sabe sobre aparatos electrónicos' _

Takeru alzó las cejas hacia él.

'_Por eso difiero con Taichi. Taichi cree que un segundo atacante filmó el asalto. Yo creo que hay una cámara. Algo en el ángulo me molesta… además explica cómo tiene tanto tiempo de torturar psicológicamente a Inoue cada vez que entra al lugar' _

Takeru consideró sus palabras por un instante antes de asentir con lentitud.

'_Eso explicaría muchas cosas… Pero, en realidad, no sé cuál opción es peor' _

Yamato se encogió los hombros.

'_Mi jefe no está de acuerdo. No quiero cedernos el equipo. Cree que es una pérdida de tiempo. Taichi y yo chequeamos el lugar con un forense, en la oscuridad no pudimos observar ninguna luz LED. Koushiro me aconsejó usar mi celular para intentar detectar ruido en la línea del campo radial, pero no encontré nada… Me dijo que utilizara un medidor, y aun así no es seguro, si de alguna manera el tipo tiene micrófonos a cámaras profesionales, su frecuencia radial podría estar cambiando continuamente… pero es la manera más rápida de ubicar si podría siquiera estar en lo cierto. Taichi y yo vamos a tener que desmantelar el lugar a la antigua' _

'_Dile a Mimi, seguro su padre te conseguiría el equipo en dos minutos' _

Yamato hizo un gesto de desagrado, apretando los brazos en su pecho.

'_No quiero la ayuda de la palabra con 'P', muchas gracias' _

Takeru soltó una leve carcajada, fijando la vista en Mimi.

'_Bueno, será tu suegro pronto. Así que acostúmbrate' _

Antes de que Yamato pudiera reaccionar, Takeru caminó en dirección a sus amigas alejándose de él, y pasando un brazo por el cuello de cada una, mientras las guiaba por la puerta a la zona de tiro. Yamato se quedó congelado, analizando sus palabras por unos segundos, antes de estremecerse como un pingüino en la nieve, y seguirlos en silencio.

Takeru tomó el control de la práctica, como era habitual, la cual el día de hoy se concentraba en manejo de armas y clases de tiro. Tomó de la pared cuatro pares de protectores auditivos, y los lanzó a los otros tres, dejando los suyos alrededor de su cuello. De manera unilateral, anunció que trabajarían en parejas, y sin decir ni una palabra más, tomó a Miyako de la mano y la guió por el pasillo.

'_Hey, genio. Tú eres mi pareja ¿recuerdas?'_ señaló Mimi, alzando las cejas.

'_Como les fue tan bien ayer, asumí que era un buen cambio. Como sea, ven Miya'_ el rubio habló con rapidez, y haló a su suspicaz amiga pelimorada a un cubículo cerrado sin dejarlos decir nada más. Una vez dentro, les hizo señas del vidrio señalando sus oídos, mientras se colocaba los protectores auditivos, enviándoles una sonrisa de suficiencia a los dos.

Mimi y Yamato se encontraron de pronto solos en el pasillo, con poses gemelas de molestia. El rubio reaccionó primero, encogiéndose los hombros y entrando al cubículo vecino, Mimi lo alcanzó enseguida. El sonido de los disparos repicaba a su alrededor de vez en cuando, pero el cubículo parecía tener alguna especia de insonorización debido a que no resonaba como si estuviesen disparando justo a su lado, cosa que era así. Yamato colocó sobre la pequeña mesa la caja del arma que Takeru había adquirido para ella, una especie de revolver de color plateado, y se giró hacia ella hablándole de la misma manera monótona que le hablaría a un novato que tendría que entrenar. De manera básica y asilada, le explicó las partes del arma y las reglas básicas del mantenimiento de la misma, prometiendo pasarle un material que podría leer con más calma en caso de que tuviera preguntas. De manera casi aburrida, el rubio escuchaba su voz como si fuese ajena mientras continuaba explicando.

'_Al momento de escoger un arma de defensa personal, especialmente para mujeres, suelen guiarse por el diseño. Buscando que sean ligeras y fáciles de ocultar. El problema con eso es que generalmente tienen un cartucho más débil, pero permiten disparar más veces con cierta facilidad. Los calibres cortos ejecutan disparos a velocidad más alta, las balas más pesadas en general tienen más potencia pero tardan más en llegar a su objetivo, aunque con mejores resultados' _

Yamato tomó aire por un momento, antes de continuar su lección.

'_Takeru escogió un arma de 9mm Browing Short, la cual es la más adecuada según los estudios está en el rango más aceptado para defensa personal. Podrían decidir cambiarla si difieren, pero me parece una opción adecuada. También, pensó en el tamaño, esto sería fácil de ocultar en tu ropa o en tu bolso debido a que es pequeña y ligera. En resumen, Te dará una herramienta de defensa, pero si quieres matar a tu atacante será más difícil lograrlo a si tuvieras algo más potente…' _

'_No quiero matar a nadie' _

Estaba tan enfrascado que tuvo que reaccionar conscientemente a lo que había dicho. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, se encogió los hombros, clavando su mirada en la de ella.

'_La gente normal nunca quiere. Pero si te están atacando, no puedes dejar que una moralidad se interponga en tu camino a sobrevivir' _

Mimi observó el revolver en la mano derecha del rubio con aprensión. Yamato ignoró su pequeña crisis moral, mientras procedía a cargar el cartucho del arma con la munición. Sin decir nada, tocó el botón rojo a su derecha y el primer blanco de papel con forma humana apareció, se colocó los protectores auditivos e hizo señas para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Su voz se elevó casi a un grito mientras se posicionaba en el centro, sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos, apuntándola al frente y quitándole el seguro.

'_Nunca sostengas un arma con una mano como hacen en las películas. Joderás tu equilibrio y la bala nunca llegara a su objetivo, también es probable que el casquillo te corte la mano si no puedes evitar la vibración al momento de tirar el gatillo. Tienes que sostenerla con ambas manos, con suficiente fuerza de soportar el impacto que generará la detonación. Tu cuerpo tiene que estar recto, la espalda especialmente, y tus brazos perpendiculares al suelo, indiferentemente de adonde estés apuntando. Fija tu objetivo con los ojos, no titubees y tira del gatillo… ¿está claro?' _

Mimi apenas tuvo tiempo de responder asintiendo, cuando los ojos del rubio se quitaron de ella, y se posaron como un lince frente a él, justo hacia el blanco. En apenas unos segundos, Yamato había disparado ya tres veces, los tres habían dado en la frente del blanco, con tanta precisión que se habían sobrepuesto para crear un gran hoyo.

Impresionada, Mimi retrocedió, mientras el rubio le colocaba el seguro al arma y presionaba el botón a su lado para cambiar el blanco por uno nuevo.

'_Inténtalo' _

Él estaba alcanzándole el arma, pero ella sentía nauseas en el estómago ante el mero hecho de sostenerla. Yamato la miró intensamente, esperando su reacción.

'_Muévete, Tachikawa' _

Mimi dudó, apretando levemente los puños y clavando la mirada en el suelo. Ambos se quitaron los protectores auditivos, él soltando un suspiro de exasperación.

'_No me gustan las armas' _

'_Oh, eso es una sorpresa' _dijo él con sarcasmo.

'_No te burles de mí…' _

'_No lo hago. Me parece recordar a ti y a Takeru obligando a la doctora a realizar todo esto. Es completamente normal que la gente de consejos que luego no quiere seguir' _

Mimi analizó sus palabras por un momento, antes de asentir con lentitud.

'_Mi padre tiene armas de fuego. Solía ser una persona tan pacifica… pero después de lo que ocurrió conmigo… siempre ha querido que tenga guardaespaldas y sepa defenderme. Quizás por eso fui tan rápida en reaccionar de la misma manera con Miya' _

'_Todo el mundo debería saber defenderse' _

Mimi guardó silencio por un instante, antes de alzar la mirada hacia él, con una expresión confundida.

'_Ishida… después de que eres amenazado con un arma, especialmente a una edad tan pequeña. Terminas asociándolas, y a las personas que las usan, como esta tangible señal de maldad en el mundo' _

Yamato la observó por unos instantes, dejando el revolver sobre la mesa. La mirada de ambos se quedó prendada en el aparato de metal plateado.

'_Las armas y la gente que las usa son la maldad personificada, entiendo… entonces, ¿soy malvado a tus ojos, Tachikawa?' _

Los ojos de Mimi se clavaron en los de él de golpe, su cabeza había subido tan rápido que parecía haber salido de un tostador. Yamato no estaba mirándola, sus ojos zafiro seguían fijos en el aparato, como hundido en pensamientos a los que ella no podía alcanzar.

'_No fuiste atacada por un arma de fuego esta vez' _

'_Lo sé, pero…' _

'_Pudo matarte en dos segundos si hubiera querido… ¿sí sabes eso, no?' _

Su voz era fría y libre de emoción al mismo tiempo, aún seguía sin mirarla, y ella se encontró a sí misma apretante los bordes de las mangas de su suéter con aprensión. Siempre había asociado las armas de fuego con un atacante, pero Yamato tenía razón, ahora había sido atacada por un tipo diferente y eso no lo hacía mejor.

'_Las armas y la gente que las usa no son el problema, Tachikawa. El mal existe, y la gente seguiría matándose entre ellas, aún sin revólveres o pistolas de por medio' _

Yamato tomó el revolver de la mesa, seguía sin hacer contacto visual con ella, la tomó del brazo y colocó el arma en su mano derecha. Sin decir nada, se ubicó detrás de ella, sosteniéndole los brazos para que sostuviera el arma con ambas manos. Mimi tembló en partes iguales por el contacto, estaba muy cerca de ella de una manera que su cuerpo y el de él encajaban casi perfecto, y el frío del metal del arma en sus dedos. Yamato posicionó su rostro sobre el hombro derecho de ella, y le susurró en el oído, sin retirar las manos de las de ella.

'_No tendrás ningún placer de disparar. No te hará sentir más segura o feliz… La mayoría de la gente no recibe ningún placer de atentar contra otro ser humano, pero cuando es lo único que se interpone entre la muerte y tú, o peor, entre alguien que te importa y la muerte… estarás feliz de saber usarla' _

El rubio la soltó, llevando las manos a su cabeza para colocarle los protectores auditivos, antes de hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Sus manos volvieron a fijarse en las de ella, y su barbilla casi reposaba sobre su hombro. Sus dedos se movieron con precisión sobre los de ella, retirando el seguro.

'_Dispara' _ordenó.

Y ella lo hizo.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji se balanceó en la silla de manera ausente, apoyando su pie derecho en el escritorio mientras arqueaba más el espaldar hacia atrás. Sus ojos índigo, clavados en el techo de su apartamento, y una perfecta ceja negra azulada curvada. El oxígeno era pesado a su alrededor, con sus pulmones rechazando la vida, probablemente con la misma fuerza que su voluntad.

Poder de voluntad. Eso era lo que su padre aseguraba que le faltaba y, para ser enteramente justos, probablemente tenía razón. Desde que tenía memoria, Ken Ichijouji había experimentado ciertos problemas de voluntad.

Le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un extremista cuando se refería a la voluntad.

En algunos caso, tenía demasiada, negándose a hacer cosas sin ninguna razón lógica para un tercero, más que su propia terquedad, hasta el punto en el que su propia soberbia tomaba las decisiones por él. Como cuando había decidido mantenerse lejos de la compañía Ichijouji, había tenido muchas oportunidades de repensar esa decisión, muchas razones lógicas para cambiar sus raciocinios, y mucho que ganar de hacerlo. Pero tan sólo no podía hacerlo. Él había decidido invertir su fidecomiso lo más lejos posible de las manos Ichijouji a como le fuera posible, le había ido bastante bien, pero aun de quedarse en la quiebra nada le haría repensar esa situación.

La misma voluntad de hierro le acompañaba ante la negativa de tomar psicotrópicos. Las pastillas no le dejaban pensar, y ninguna mejora en su calidad de vida o relaciones interpersonales le harían considerar renunciar a sus pensamientos. Por muy horribles, fatalistas y oscuros que esos pensamientos pudiesen ser. Eran todo lo que lo hacía ser quien era, y para Ken Ichijouji renunciar a quien era en pro de una vida, era no tener vida en absoluto. Le había dicho a su padre que viviría lejos de la civilización por el resto de sus días si eso aseguraba que no tendría que volver a tomar una pastilla prescrita por el resto de su existencia, y lo decía con toda la convicción que podía concentrar en su cuerpo.

De alguna manera, su voluntad parecía ser cincelada en la posteridad. Siendo uno de sus atributos más característicos, y un rasgo innegable en su personalidad. Tenía convicción, y seguía adelante con ella.

Y, pese a lo cierto que eso era, su voluntad de hierro no le acompañaba a cada momento de su vida. Solía decirse a sí mismo que no era capaz de interesarse en todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor con el mismo nivel de pasión, porque era imposible, a nadie podía importarle su convicción en temas variados con la misma intensidad. Esa era la razón que le daba a su inconsistencia de carácter, que si bien era inquebrantable, no era del todo confiable.

En ocasiones, no poseía ni siquiera la intensión de protestar. Seguía yendo a terapia sin ningún grado de resistencia, permitía a su padre poner contratos sobre sus psiquiatras pese a que jamás les diría nada relevante, no había objetado a la insistencia de su padre de mantenerlo en la junta directiva, seguía viviendo en la misma ciudad que sus padre por requerimiento suyo y aún respetaba el código ético bajo el que había sido criado. Solía decirse que era porque no le importaban ninguna de esas cosas, y en parte era verdad, pero no por completo.

Por años, había vivido con una voluntad dividida a no existir y a hacerlo de manera simultánea. Nunca se había sentido exactamente optimista ante el prospecto del futuro, como el resto de las personas de su edad. También, se había acostumbrado a un perenne sentimiento de querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Por años, sus psiquiatras le habían dicho que sus tendencias suicidas no actuadas, eran causa de preocupación, pero las había tenido toda su vida y jamás había actuado en ellas. Eran como la amenaza nuclear, o el hecho de que el gobierno espiaba a todo el mundo. Un sentimiento que vaga en las sombras, pero que no te controla, algo que aceptas y quizás debería importarte, pero no lo hace, uno al que te acostumbras como una amenaza posible pero no tan probable en el futuro inmediato.

Siempre había sentido deseos de terminar su vida, quizás con más fuerza que los deseos que poseía de vivirla. Pero, seguía aquí, y nunca había hecho nada al respecto de cambiar eso.

Como la mayoría de las cosas en la vida de Ken Ichijouji, sobre las cuales él no tomaba una decisión final, sus acciones quedaban en el aire, como un pedazo del hilo del destino que flota sobre un cuchillo filoso. Como no poseía la voluntad de decidir ni a favor ni en contra, sus acciones al respecto podían caer a cualquiera de los dos lados sin el menor anticipo.

Siempre debería tomar decisiones respecto a su vida, sin embargo, muchas veces la vida decidía por él, y le dejaba con la sensación de descubrir cómo se sentía respecto a dicha decisión.

Poder de voluntad. Era lo que su padre le aseguraba que le faltaba, un poder de decisión para llevar las cosas hasta el final. Quizás eso era cierto, pero en la mayoría de sus faltas, no era tanto un poder de voluntad como era un poder de decidir.

Sus ojos bajaron del techo y se fijaron frente al cuaderno negro en el escritorio. Lo empujo un poco, con la punta de sus tenis, mientras se impulsaba hacia atrás usando al escritorio como apoyo. Las ruedas de la silla chirriaron, hasta que se encontró dándole la espalda al escritorio a metro y medio de su posición inicial.

Fue vagamente consciente de que su celular sonaba a la distancia. Se preguntó si era su padre, su hermano o Miyako. Normalmente, se levantaría de golpe a contestar a la última, pero su pequeña revelación nocturna sobre lagunas mentales le habían evitado aceptar sus llamadas.

¿Por qué le había dicho sobre las lagunas? ¿Por qué había revelado tanto a ella? ¿Por qué su voz había hablado sin que su cerebro tomara una decisión final respecto a eso? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera si Miyako se lo decía a su padre? O, aun peor, ¿si decidía tratarlo con eso en mente? Fácilmente podría volver a tratarlo como a un paciente. Miyako Inoue claramente tenía sus propios problemas, y de alguna manera, sumarle sus confesiones seguramente lo estaba haciendo peor.

Él había estado tan interesado en entablar una conexión con ella, que había soltado información no revelada a nadie antes, la había revelado sin tomar una decisión sobre el asunto, y ahora no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar respecto a eso.

Él necesitaba tomar una decisión. Era tiempo de probar su voluntad nuevamente.

_¿Era momento de sacar o dejar entrar a Miyako Inoue a su vida? _

La respuesta no era tan sencilla. Si decidía dejarla entrar, no bastaría con lo que le había dicho, había mucho más que tendría que confesarle, cosas que llevarían a más preguntas y revelaciones. Pero… si decidía sacarla de su vida, estaría perdiendo la primera persona por la que había sentido genuino interés en quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

_¿Acaso, estaba listo para afrontar cualquiera de esas dos respuestas? _

* * *

Yamato Ishida caminó en silencio, mientras su mirada se cruzaba a ratos con la castaña que marchaba a su lado. Miyako y Takeru iban unos pasos adelante, seguidos por el escolta, con el rubio abogando sobre las ventajas de una sociedad armada, con Miyako refutando las implicaciones morales del asunto. Aparentemente, la sesión de tiro había dejado algunas secuelas de ética en el aire, en los cuatro.

'_Estadísticamente, la mayoría de los propietarios de armas, son más propensos a ser atacados con su propia arma, a defenderse con ella' _

'_Porque la mayoría de la gente nunca se toma la molestia de aprender a usar el arma, en primer lugar' _

'_Las armas traen más problemas de los que solucionan, Takeru' _

'_Admito que en una sociedad perfecta y pacifica no habría necesidad de armas. Pero, esto es una circunstancia extraordinaria. Un psicópata está detrás de ti, Mimi ya fue atacada. No me digas que no dormirás más tranquila con un arma junto a tu cama' _

'_Mimi contrató un escolta, y tu compraste armas para los tres' _

'_Miya, vigilancia constante. No puedes confiar en nadie más que en ti misma para defenderte' _

'_¿Por qué las soluciones de los hombres ante los problemas son tan violentas?' _

'_Oh, lo siento. Tu psicópata seguro sólo corto a Mimi con su indiferencia' _

Un ruido sordo le hizo saber que la pelimorada había golpeado a Takeru. Estaba vagamente escuchando a Miyako convertir el asunto en una diferencia de género, cuando la mano de Mimi Tachikawa se aferró en la manga de su chaqueta, halándola con suavidad. Se detuvo, y sus ojos bajaron a ella con curiosidad, el rostro de la castaña estaba algo cabizbajo, casi oculto por los mechones de su cabello. Por un segundo, giro su rostro a la izquierda, donde observó a los otros dos, cruzar una esquina y perderse de vista, antes de volver su atención absoluta a la muchacha.

Su hora de almuerzo ya estaba acabando, y casi sintió deseos de señalar eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente ella lo sabía y que lo había detenido con alguna razón.

'_No creo que seas una mala persona'_ anunció ella, casi en un susurro, como quien suelta un pensamiento que carcome sus entrañas.

Las cejas del rubio se alzaron, al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta con indiferencia.

'_Eso no es…' _

Mimi levantó la mano derecha, silenciándolo.

'_No me gustan las armas, y las asocio con cosas malas. Sé que eres policía… sé que eres pro armas, sé que tienes un arma justo ahora… y eso está bien' _

Mimi dejó las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter, encogiéndose los hombros.

'_Sé que tienes razón. La gente mala existe con o sin armas, y tú no eres parte de ellos. No eres una mala persona' _

Yamato guardó silencio, y esperó hasta que la mirada de ella se fijó en la de él, sus ojos eran tan transparentes y brillantes, que por un momento se preguntó si esta era la misma muchacha egocéntrica que le gritaba a diario en el juzgado. Se veía tan diferente, tan frágil, que no podía entender como él se las arreglaba para pelear tanto con ella.

¿Por qué estaba diciéndole esto? ¿Acaso creía que había lastimado sus sentimientos de alguna manera, al darle su opinión sobre las armas? Y aun si creía eso, ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué estaba diciéndole que no era una mala persona?

Abrió la boca para preguntar eso, pero un clic en su cabeza le hizo cerrarla nuevamente. Probablemente verlo disparar le había recordado algo en su pasado. Eso le hizo apretar los puños, y entender porque le hablaba con tal vulnerabilidad, tan poco característica en su trato normal. Lo había visto como un posible atacante, y decirle eso era su modo de disculparse por hacer algo que se salía de su control. Quizás más que a él, se lo decía a sí misma, como una manera de aseverarse que no tenía que temer de él. Eso lo hacía sentir de manera extraña, pero fue incapaz de ubicar qué era con exactitud.

Dando un respingo, volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

'_Gracias' _

Su palabra cruzó sus labios, antes de poder analizar a cabalidad porque lo había dicho, y ante la mirada desencajada de ella, explicó con la verdad.

'_Porque intentas confiar en mí' _

Mimi apretó los puños, y dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, enviándole una débil sonrisa. Retomaron a caminar por unos segundos, hasta que Mimi volvió a detenerse.

'_Yamato…' _

'_¿Uhm?' _

'_Tú… has tenido que dispararle a personas, en tu trabajo ¿verdad?'_

Yamato se encogió los hombros, restándole importancia. De alguna manera, se sentía extraño conversando con ella de una manera tan calmada. Ella seguía viéndose de una manera frágil, y estaba comenzando a afectarle a él.

'_Sí, varias veces' _

'_¿Cómo se siente?' _

Yamato dudó por unos instantes.

'_Se siente a que estoy haciendo mi trabajo' _

Mimi dio un asentimiento y alzó la mirada hacia él.

'_¿Ha muerto alguien a tus manos?' _

Las manos de Yamato se cerraron con fuerza dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. La mirada de Mimi se había vuelto más resuelta de pronto, y él supo que mucho dependía de su respuesta. De igual manera, respondió sin reparo.

'_Sí' _

Mimi asintió, con una mirada de entendimiento, y comenzó a caminar. Fue el turno de él, de sostenerla por la manga del suéter. Había aceptado su respuesta sin el menor contratiempo, pero por algún motivo totalmente desconocido para él, quiso explicarse ante ella.

'_Dos veces. La primera fue contra un sospechoso armado que se rehusó a bajar su arma, tenía un rehén, una mujer. Estaba dándole la cara a mi supervisor, yo entré por la parte de atrás, cuando me vio, me apuntó con el arma… le disparé en el pecho'_

Mimi alzó las cejas, el procedimiento estándar era dispararle en un punto no vital, a menos que el sospechoso abriera fuego primero.

'_Me gané una buena reprimenda de asuntos internos. Es difícil explicarle a alguien que no está en el campo, las cosas que pueden pasar cuando tu instinto de supervivencia se activa. Él me habría disparado primero si hubiera dudado un solo segundo. Pude verlo en sus ojos' _

Mimi lo observó en silencio por unos segundos.

'_La segunda vez, estaba protegiendo a Taichi' _

'_¿Yagami? ¿En serio?' _

'_Sí, estábamos persiguiendo unos tipos de la mafia china. Fue una redada con más de 15 oficiales. Taichi y yo corrimos detrás de unos bastardos que intentaron escapar por la parte trasera. Estábamos en un puerto en Shibuya, y mi sospechoso escapó en un auto blindado, fue un total fracaso… Taichi… No lo admitirá pero un sospechoso le ganó en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, le quitó su arma y lo apuñalo dos veces. Taichi pudo evitar que le cortara ninguna línea vital, pero cuando los alcancé estaba por rajarle el cuello. A ese le disparé… en la cabeza' _

Mimi volvió a alzar las cejas con sorpresa.

'_Lo haría de nuevo' _

Pudo ver la reacción de sorpresa y aprensión en sus ojos, pero decidió seguir adelante.

'_Tenía a mi compañero. Lo había lastimado, y yo lo detuve. Lo haría de nuevo' _

Mimi asintió con lentitud, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. De manera insegura, él la siguió.

'_Comienzo a entender por qué tienes fama de no seguir ordenes, Ishida' _

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír, al tiempo que se relajaba por su respuesta.

'_Para recibir tantos chismes de mí, es casi un milagro que no me consideres una mala persona' _

Mimi giró el rostro hacia él, enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Soy una persona con un corazón puro, Ishida. No me hagas lamentarlo' _

Yamato soltó una carcajada, inmediatamente lamentando hacerlo. Se repuso, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, evitando mirarla, pero seguro de que ella lo había notado, de todos modos. Ambos caminaron en silencio, hasta alcanzar la puerta del edificio de la castaña. Takeru y Miyako no estaban afuera, seguramente habían subido al apartamento ya.

'_No me esperaron. Que lindos' _dijo Mimi suspirando, al tiempo que subía las escaleras. Suspirando, giró para despedirse del rubio únicamente para encontrarlo justo detrás de ella en el escalón siguiente _'¿Qué estás haciendo?_'

'_Acompañándote' _

'_No es necesario. Estoy bien' _

'_Takeru me mataría si supiera que no te acompañé' _

'_Llegaras tarde al trabajo' _

'_Tengo suficiente tiempo a favor como para que nadie me reclame eso'_

Ambos caminaron por el lobby en silencio.

'_¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?'_ preguntó ella, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

'_Pues, sí te invité a salir y dijiste que sí, asumí que no podíamos seguir gritándonos como siempre' _

'_Uhm… vamos a pelear de todos modos' _

'_No lo dudo, pero soy la mejor persona. Así que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, Tachikawa' _

Mimi soltó una risa suave, y giró el rostro hacia él.

'_¿Por qué?' _

'_¿Uhm?' _

'_¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? Apenas me toleras' _

'_¿Por qué dijiste que sí? Apenas me toleras a mí' _

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Yamato cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, alzando las cejas, mientras que Mimi dejó las manos sobre su cadera mirándolo con recelo.

'_Tan sólo… no lo entiendo' _

'_Es bizarro. Lo sé' _admitió él.

Ambos salieron del ascensor, pero no avanzaron por el pasillo. Sus miradas se enlazaron por más de un minuto de total silencio.

'_Takeru dice que nuestra primera cita pudo ir mal por un malentendido' _

'_Probamente tiene razón' _

'_He pensado en cancelarla desde que acepte' _

'_He pensado en cancelarla desde que te lo pedí' _

Un duelo de miradas siguió la mutua confesión.

'_Si no te gusté antes, no voy a gustarte ahora' _

'_Podría decirte exactamente lo mismo. Pero seamos sinceros, ninguno de los dos fue demasiado receptivo en la cita a ciegas' _

'_¿Disculpa?' _

'_Tú esperabas a Takeru 2.0, y yo intentaba descubrir qué estaba lo suficientemente mal contigo como para que mi hermano no saliera contigo' _

Mimi no pudo evitar la carcajada que escapó sus labios.

'_Estás totalmente equivocado. Jamás saldría con tu hermano' _

'_Sé eso ahora. La cita no cuenta' _

Mimi le mantuvo la mirada, suspirando. De manera inconsciente, su mano subió a su cuello, posicionándose en el pequeño pedazo visible de venda que sobresalía de su suéter cuello de tortuga.

'_Deja eso' _

'_¿Uhm?' _

'_Deja de pensar en la herida. No sirve de nada'_

Mimi bajó su mano, soltando un suspiro exasperado, y alzó su barbilla de manera altiva.

'_Sólo estaba pensando que eres un tonto, Ishida' _

'_¿Yo?'_

'_Sí, tú. Pudiste salir con mi versión más hermosa, y perdiste esa oportunidad… ¿Por qué estarías interesado en salir con mercancía defectuosa, ahora?' _

Yamato frunció el ceño, con una sonrisa de entendimiento. Así que ese era el problema. Él nunca sería capaz de comprender por qué las mujeres ponían tanto valor a detalles insignificantes de su apariencia que los hombres en realidad no notaban, era incluso cómico, el modo en el que las mujeres se obsesionaban por verse perfectas cuando la capacidad masculina de prestar atención a los detalles era básicamente nula. Especialmente una mujer que se veía como Mimi Tachikawa. Los hombres se fijaban en el todo, no en los detalles específicos de las chicas. Era completamente hermosa, y ningún detalle en su piel ahora disminuiría ni siquiera un milímetro de esa belleza. Si ese era el problema que tenía con él, entonces era una tonta.

'_Realmente no crees eso' _

'_Lo hago' _y lo hacía, él podía verlo en sus ojos.

Yamato se encogió los hombros, y la miró fijamente.

'_¿Realmente eres así de débil, Tachikawa? Te topas con una pequeña arruga en tu perfecto empaque, y pierdes toda tu confianza… ¿En serio? No pensé que la guerrera abogada que me encontraba casi todos los días barriendo el piso con medio juzgado pudiera perder su brillo con algo tan insignificante como esto' _levantó su mano, y le tocó el borde de la venda bajo su barbilla. Mimi retrocedió a su contacto, y le tomó más de un minuto retomar su voz.

'_La mayoría de la gente diría que tengo razón en tener secuelas del trauma' _

'_La mayoría de la gente es imbécil. Y eres una tonta. Estaría esperando que evitaras el contacto porque soy un hombre y eso te recuerda al atacante. Porque mis ojos te recuerdan al atacante. Porque estoy armado y eres una hippie pacifista… pero esto no… No puedes ser lo suficientemente superficial de estar preocupada de que ya no seas hermosa' _

Nuevamente hubo un duelo de mirada entre ellos. Mimi apretó los bordes de su suéter, intentando encontrar en algún lugar de su interior el fuego para gritarle, como normalmente hacía. Pero todo lo que pudo encontrar dentro de ella, eran ganas de derrumbarse en llanto, algo que ciertamente no haría frente a Yamato Ishida.

Suspirando, se preguntó si tendría razón, y probablemente así era. Su cabeza era un mar de preocupaciones, y estaba eligiendo la más estúpida para obsesionarse. Probablemente porque no era capaz de lidiar a cabalidad con ninguna de las otras preocupaciones que poblaba su mente. Era más fácil obsesionarse con la posibilidad de que tuviese que vivir con una belleza incompleta, a pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de morir. O en que el psicópata podría aparecer de nuevo en cualquier momento a terminar el trabajo. O a aun peor, a llevarse a Miyako esta vez. Era más fácil pasar horas frente al espejo pensando en cómo tendría que cargar una marca sobre su piel que le recordara la peor noche de su vida, por la eternidad, a pensar en cómo todo podría empeorar a un segundo de distancia.

La verdad era que si toda esa pesadilla terminaba con esa cicatriz como su único recuerdo, se consideraría igual de afortunada a su último encuentro con un ataque. Aún si tuviese que pasar años en terapia, y vivir con una fea cicatriz. La pesadilla no había terminado, todo podría ser peor en cuestión de segundos, y lidiar con eso era demasiado para ella. Pero no podía explicarle nada de eso a él, también era más fácil que creyera que sus preocupaciones eran superficiales.

Sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez, y le dio la espalda.

'_Lo lamento, Ishida. No tengo ningún residuo de espíritu de pelea hoy. Cree lo que quieras' _

Apenas dio dos pasos antes de que la mano de Yamato la detuviera, tomándola por el brazo, la giró hacia él.

'_Estoy cansado de asumir y equivocarme contigo. Todo nuestro trato ha sido una cadena de malentendidos… ¿no estás cansada tú?' _

De alguna manera, que fue enteramente desconocida para ella, terminó enredando sus dedos con los del rubio. El acto se sintió tan íntimo, y tan incómodo a la vez, como se había sentido la primera vez que había tocado la mano de un muchacho en su adolescencia.

'_Mi problema no es uno solo. Estoy… aterrada, de lo que pas_ó_, de lo que pudo pasar. De que aparezca de nuevo, de lo que pueda pasarle a Miya…'_ su otra mano subió a su cuello con aprensión _'Odio que hiciera esto. Siento que me quit_ó_ algo al hacerlo'_ apenas la frase cruzó sus labios, sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa, no había pronunciado eso en voz alta, pero era la verdad _'Siento que lo hizo por eso, porque quería quitarme algo, quería romperme, porque quería que lo recordara cada vez que me miro en el espejo, y cada vez que alguien me toca… Quería que no me sintiera como yo, y la verdad es que no lo hago'_

'_Pero sigues siento tú' _

Mimi sonrió con tristeza, tomando una bocanada grande de aire.

'_Sí… sólo, quizás, tomara un poco de tiempo ser yo a cada momento. Está tomando cada onza de voluntad que tengo ser yo, siquiera a ratos, Ishida' _

Permanecieron en silencio, por unos segundos, con sus manos aún enlazadas, hasta que Yamato retrocedió soltándola, y mirándola con seriedad.

'_No te rompió para siempre, Tachikawa. Eres más resistente que eso. Necesitaras tiempo, pero sé que volverás a ser la misma bravucona de siempre' _

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

'_Kintsukuroi' _dijo Yamato en un suspiro.

'_¿Uhm?' _

'_¿Conoces a mi madre, cierto? Oh, qué digo, por supuesto que sí. Ella práctica eso, el arte antiguo de reparar cerámica con oro y plata'_

'_Oh, sí, lo he visto. Son muy hermosas' _

Yamato se separó de ella, encogiéndose los hombros para restarle importancia, al tiempo que tocaba el botón del ascensor y esperaba que las puertas se abrieran. Su mirada se clavó en las puertas, como si evitara deliberadamente mirarla.

'_Algunas cosas son más hermosas después de que han sido rotas. Dice que tienen una historia que contar, Mimi' _

Los ojos de Mimi se ensancharon, ante el significado de sus palabras, y buscó su mirada, únicamente para que él siguiera evitándola, mientras cruzaba el umbral de las puertas y entraba al ascensor.

'_Nos vemos a las ocho, Tachikawa' _

* * *

Miyako Inoue observó la caja frente a su escritorio con un nivel creciente de aprensión. Era poseedora de un arma ahora, y había resultado sorprendentemente buena en su primer intento al usarla, cosa que aún no estaba segura sobre cómo le hacía sentir. Takeru le había dicho que era natural en el asunto, y eso le daba náuseas. Sus ojos subieron hacia la puerta donde estaba parado el escolta del segundo turno, el Sr. Katsuragui había partido al final de su turno, y ahora estaba en compañía de un hombre igual de musculoso, el Sr. Mao. Aparte de él, sólo Mimi estaba en el apartamento, encerrada en su cuarto pasando por su cuarto cambio de ropa, claramente tenía una cita. Nadie le había dicho con quién, pero juzgando por el modo en que Takeru había hablado antes de irse al hospital, claramente era Yamato Ishida.

Miyako no estaba segura de cómo debía sentirse respecto a eso. Le agradaba el Agente Ishida, y desde hacía mucho había notado la química innegable entre los dos. Pero, no podía ser igual de optimista que Takeru, pensando que una relación podría ayudar a la confianza de su amiga, sin considerar el hecho de que Mimi estaba viviendo las secuelas de un ataque con el cual se negaba a lidiar. No estaba segura de sí Yamato Ishida sabía en qué clase de montaña rusa había abordado, o de si Mimi, que se negaba a hablar con nadie, no terminaría usando esa relación como un escudo para no afrontar sus problemas.

Probablemente esa era la razón por la cual Mimi había acudido al siempre optimista rubio, antes que a ella y su dosis de realismo. Sin embargo, sería demasiado hipócrita señalarle esto a su mejor amiga, cuando ella había relegado su posición de alejarse de Ken Ichijouji utilizando la misma lógica. Sabía que la decisión más acertada era mantenerse sin pareja hasta que el asunto estuviera de algún modo resuelto, y sin embargo, la noche anterior se había besado con el ojiazul que, además, solía ser su paciente. En realidad, no se sentía en ninguna altura moral de juzgar las acciones de alguien más en este momento.

Suspirando, su mano fue a su frente, apretando sus sienes.

Desearía poder encontrar un libro que le dijera como se suponía que debía actuar. O en su defecto, desearía que alguien simplemente le dijera qué hacer. Necesitaba direcciones, necesitaba un plan, y sobretodo necesitaba dejar de hundirse en un inacabable mar de dudas e inseguridades.

Una parte de su cerebro le gritara que viviera su vida, que lo que el stalker quería era que la destruyera, y que al hacerlo estaba ganando. Por otro lado, le decía que si seguía viviendo su vida, su rutina era una puerta abierta a que él pudiera atacar en cualquier momento.

'_Todo sería más fácil si tan s_ó_lo pudiera encerrarme en un cuarto de pánico hasta que se cansara'_

Un suspiro profundo salió de sus labios, al tiempo que le apretaba el pecho. Odiaba no saber qué hacer. Odiaba no tener un plan. Odiaba sentir que estaba perdiendo aquel juego de ajedrez imaginario. Pero sobre todo, odiaba tener que estar arrastrando a más personas en su desgracia.

'_Quizás sólo debería irme… si no estoy, quizás deje de usar a Mimi' _

Pero no tenía ninguna garantía de eso. Si decidía desaparecer un día, él simplemente podría concentrar toda su atención en su mejor amiga, y eso sería mil veces peor a que simplemente apareciera allí esa noche y la degollara de una maldita vez.

'_Quizás sólo deba permitirle a Takeru que tome todas las decisiones. Es el que tiene la cabeza más ligera' _

Se recostó en la silla, cruzando las manos sobre su abromen. Sus ojos fueron fugazmente a su celular, y su mano casi se movió hacia el aparato, pero lo pensó mejor antes de hacerlo.

Ken Ichijouji sufría de lagunas mentales. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que lo trató, había considerado eso como una opción. Existían muchas razones para que ese pudiera ser el caso. Pero el hecho de que Ken fuese una persona tan compuesta todo el tiempo, le hacía descartar la mayoría de esas razones. No estaba segura de lo que eso significaba, ni tampoco de lo que él había pretendido al decírselo. Se estaría mintiendo a sí misma, si no se hubiese preguntado sobre la posibilidad de que Ken estuviese escondiendo mucho más que eso, de una forma, hasta esperaba a que así fuera.

Un ruido sordo en su puerta, le hizo dar un respingo al salir de sus pensamientos. Se colocó de pie, casi por instinto, y observó al Sr. Mao revisar el ojal antes de abrir la puerta, unas palabras fueron intercambiadas, y Miyako alcanzó la puerta a tiempo de ver un buqué de rosas rojas. Sus cejas subieron con aprensión.

'_¿Qué es eso?' _

'_Es para la Srta. Tachikawa' _

'_Oh' _

Miyako asintió de manera aislada, mientras el hombre colocaba el buqué sobre la mesa de la cocina, para volver a la posición junto a la puerta. Suspirando, Miyako se tumbó en el sofá, clavando la vista en el techo, su mente giraba a mil por horas, haciendo un repaso mental de sus conocimientos referente a lagunas mentales, cuando Mimi apareció en la sala aclarándose la garganta. La pelimorada se incorporó, buscando a su amiga con la mirada. La encontró junto a la puerta de la cocina, estaba usando un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, con escote de corazón, ceñido a la cintura y con una falda suelta, su cabello estaba sostenido en una hermosa trenza que reposaba sobre su hombro, y sostenida un sobretodo de color blanco en su mano. No estaba cubriendo la venda con un cuello de tortuga, y eso le hizo sonreír, quizás Yamato Ishida era una buena idea, después de todo.

'_¿Cómo me veo?' _

'_Igual de hermosa que siempre'_

Mimi le envió una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se observaba de reojo en el espejo de la sala. Dando un respingo, miró el reloj en su muñeca.

'_Estoy a tiempo. No puedo creerlo' _

'_Oh, te llegaron unas flores' _

Mimi alzó las cejas sorprendida. Yamato no parecía ser la clase de chico que enviara flores, quizás sí había estado juzgándolo mal por todo ese tiempo. Sonriendo, caminó a la cocina, y tomó el ramo. Rosas rojas, algo predecible y poco original, pero un clásico bien recibido. Encontró la tarjeta en el tope, y la frase en ella le hizo encenderse como una bengala de mano.

'_Kintsukuroi'_ leyó en voz alta, al tiempo que Miyako la alcanzaba en la cocina.

Mimi observó la tarjeta por un minuto entero, sin poder evitar sonreír. Miyako la leyó sobre su hombro.

'_Kintsukuroi… Uhm… sin contexto'_

Mimi dejó la tarjeta en la mesa, mientras tomaba un jarrón para poner las flores en agua. Miyako giró la tarjeta, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

'_No está firmada' _

'_¿Uhm?'_

'_La tarjeta. No está firmada' _

'_Oh, no importa. Sé de quién son' _

Miyako observó mientras su mejor amiga admiraba las flores, en el jarrón, mientras su entrecejo se fruncía aún más. Había pensado que las flores podrían ser de Jou Kido, pero juzgando por la reacción de Mimi… Yamato Ishida no se le antojaba como la clase de hombre que enviaba flores anónimas, especialmente cuando estaba a punto de llegar en persona. No tenía el menor sentido para ella. Siendo más amplios, ni siquiera tenía sentido para ella que Yamato fuera la clase de persona que enviara flores en primer lugar.

La palabra en la tarjeta se le hacía sospechosa. El arte antigua de reparar con oro. Parecía ser una metáfora al estado actual de su mejor amiga. Ella parecía muy segura sobre quién era el remitente de las flores, lo cual significaba que él había mencionado la palabra en su presencia.

Pero…

'_Mimi, no creo que estás flores sean del Agente Ishida' _

Mimi parpadeó confundida, por unos instantes.

'_¿Cómo supiste que…?'_

'_Dame algo de crédito. Somos amigas desde que estábamos en la cuna' _le interrumpió Miyako _'pero, estás flores no son de él' _

'_Oh, Miya, sé que no es el hombre más sensible del mundo. Pero comienzo a creer que lo he estado juzgando mal' _

'_No lo digo por eso. No es lógico, si iba a traerte flores, te las entregaría en persona' _

Mimi analizó sus palabras, confundida.

'_Pero él fue el que me dijo eso…' _

Sus ojos bajaron al ramo, y luego subieron a Miyako con rapidez.

'_Pero entonces… ¿De quién son?' _

En ese momento, un golpe sordo en la puerta de la entrada resonó.

* * *

**Tan, tan, tan… Me iba a disculpar por el exceso de Mimato en este capítulo. Y recordé que la mayoría de ustedes me lee sólo por eso (¿?) así que se me pasó (¿?). Prometo retomar más a Miya y a Ken en el próximo, aunque no confíen en mis promesas, yo sólo sé qué diablos haré cuando está escrito jijiji. **

**En fin… envíen me un Review para saber qué les pareció el capítulo. Esperaré sus antorchas (¿?)**

**Besos!**


	9. Injusticia Colateral

**Literalmente acabo de terminar de escribir, y si no publico Ya, creo que no lo haré así que simplemente lo lanzare a internet. Estoy algo corta de tiempo, más que todo porque no quiero pensar en lo que escribí, así que daré unas gracias muy rápidas a todos los que me escribieron, son los mejores! , especialmente a Alberick que regresó triunfalmente e incluso le dedicaré este capítulo tardíamente por su cumpleaños. Y a Anna-chan que estuvo tan preocupada porque me llegara su RR (nunca podrías molestarme). Gracias a todas las 13 personas que me escribieron, si sigo aquí para el próximo Cap prometo extenderme más. **

* * *

**Injusticia Colateral**

Yamato Ishida envió una mirada de aprensión al bulto en sus brazos, sintiendo un hueco en su estómago. Mimi Tachikawa estaba aferrada a su chaqueta, con ambas manos, sin dejar de llorar o temblar. Podía sentir su cuello mojado por sus lágrimas y no podía evitar sentirse dividido por sus acciones. Algo en la mirada de Taichi Yagami al momento de llamarlo hacia el cuarto le daba pausa, un presentimiento que era difícil de identificar.

_¿Acaso era recelo? ¿Duda? ¿Sospecha?... ¿Miedo? _

Taichi no estaba mirándolo ya, le daba la espalda haciéndole imposible leer su expresión, pero eso de por sí era bastante revelador. Lo que sea que había dentro, no sería fácil de ver, le daba a entender que el asunto era sumamente delicado. Nuevamente, volvió a preguntarse si no debería dejar a Mimi afuera, pero no veía manera de poder soltarse de ella.

Su caminata a la puerta del cuarto de Miyako Inoue se sintió lenta y eterna, pese a que le tomó unos meros segundos. Sin embargo, Taichi lo alcanzó en la puerta antes de que pudiera entrar.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los suyos con una mirada de tan profunda preocupación, que por un segundo el corazón del rubio se detuvo.

'_Llamé a los paramédicos, ya venían en camino'_ anunció Taichi, extendiendo los brazos, y relevando a Mimi Tachikawa de los suyos en un solo movimiento. Mimi se mantuvo aferrada al cuello del muchacho por unos segundos, pero drenada de cualquier fuerza de voluntad, fue retirada de su calor, para quedar en los brazos de Taichi.

Yamato de pronto se sintió incomodo, de ser robado de su presencia también, y los ojos de Taichi seguían mirándolo de una manera casi dolorosa.

¿Acaso estaba a punto de encontrar el cuerpo de Miyako Inoue?

Respirando hondo, Yamato cruzo el umbral de la puerta, fue recibido por más secuelas de una batalla, con vidrio roto y muebles volteados. Tenía que admirar a Miyako, ciertamente no se había dejado. Caminó por la habitación sin ver nada que justificara la actitud de Taichi, sí podía ver un despliegue de escombros, unas fotografías de Miyako tomadas a la distancia, claramente por un acosador, y un cuchillo ensangrentado en el piso. También tropezó con el arma que Takeru había comprado para él y las chicas, apenas semanas atrás.

Estaba a punto de voltear hacia Taichi, para inquirir el motivo de su alarma, cuando lo vio. Era un cuerpo, estaba en el suelo, junto a la cama de Miyako, y debido al ángulo de entrada desde la puerta era imposible verlo. Pero desde su posición actual, podía ver con claridad la figura parcialmente cubierta por lo que parecía ser la cortina de la ventana. Había una mancha de sangre en forma de una palma abierta dejando una estela hasta el suelo.

'_Taichi… ¿está muerto?'_ preguntó Yamato, avanzando hasta el cuerpo.

Gracias al desastre de la habitación, no era capaz de identificar el cuerpo, ni estar seguro si estaba con vida. No fue hasta que estuvo a menos de un metro del cuerpo que pudo ver su rostro.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa aguantó el aliento hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par, y Takeru Takaishi entró con una sonrisa.

'_Buenas noches, hermanas no sanguíneas' _

Mimi y Miyako giraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

'_¿Por qué golpeaste la puerta si tenías llave? Nos diste un susto'_ dijo Miyako, frotando sus sienes con una mano.

'_Me tropecé con esto'_ dijo Takeru levantando un arreglo de rosas rojas, exactamente igual al que Mimi tenía frente a ella _'¿Quién diría que mi hermano sería un romántico? Aunque rosas rojas… ¿podría ser más cliché?' _

Mimi tomó el jarrón de flores y lo dejó caer en la papelera de metal con estruendo. Tanto Miyako como Takeru alzaron las cejas con sorpresa, temporalmente enmudecidos, mientras Mimi avanzaba hasta el rubio retirando el segundo set de rosas de su mano de manera casi violenta.

'_Ok, sé que odias las rosas rojas, pero estás exagerando…' _

'_Estás no son de tu hermano'_ dijo Mimi con vehemencia, tirando el segundo arreglo en la papelera, la muchacha abrió las gavetas de manera frenética buscando en su contenido _'Necesitamos quemarlas'_

Miyako y Takeru dieron un respingo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

'_¿Quemarlas? _

'_¿De qué estás hablando?' _

Mimi los miró con indignación, dando una pequeña patada en el suelo.

'_Podrían tener micrófonos. Cámaras. Droga. Veneno… ¿qué diablos sé yo? Esto obviamente es de tu acosador… y esa palabra… ha estado escuchándonos de alguna manera' _

La castaña había soltado toda la información de una manera atropellada, por lo cual no supo si la mirada de confusión en el rostro de sus amigos era por incomprensión de sus palabras o de su intención.

'_¡Voy a quemarlas!'_ anunció Mimi con vehemencia, mientras retomaba su búsqueda en las gavetas.

'_Linda, creo que estás exagerando'_ dijo Miyako, avanzando a detenerla, pero Takeru la detuvo por el hombro, negando con la cabeza.

'_No. Puede que tenga razón… Yamato mencionó esa posibilidad' _

Mimi ubicó el encendedor, y fijó sus ojos en la llama por unos segundos antes de que Takeru le arrebatara el aparato de las manos.

'_Un segundo, linda, vas a quemar el apartamento en ese estado'_ dijo el rubio, enviándole una sonrisa condescendiente _'Si enciendes fuego aquí, se activaran las alarmas y rociadores del edificio'_

'_¡No voy a dejar eso adentro de mi apartamento!' _

Mimi intentó arrebatarle el encendedor, pero Takeru lo alzó sobre su cabeza.

'_Calma. Lo quemaré afuera, y daré una orden de que nadie suba nada a tu apartamento, hasta nuevo aviso. Yo que ustedes, avisaría lo mismo en el juzgado, y el hospital' _

Ambas muchachas estudiaron sus palabras, antes de dar un respingo y asentir. Takeru soltó su bolso en el suelo, tomó la papelera y caminó a la salida, a tiempo para casi tropezar con su hermano al otro lado. El rubio mayor, miró con recelo el recipiente de metal, y envió a una mirada confundida a su hermano menor.

'_Yamato… No preguntes'_ saludó el rubio.

Mimi dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, y caminó hasta la puerta.

'_No me enviaste flores… ¿verdad?'_ demandó Mimi en un tono de voz algo agudo, y bastante alto.

Yamato pestañeó dos veces, abriendo y cerrando la boca por la sorpresa.

'_No'_ dijo encogiéndose los hombros _'y si vas a comenzar la cita gritándome por eso…'_

Mimi alzó ambas manos en rendición, y se masajeó las sienes, respirando entrecortadamente.

'_Es una pesadilla. Es una pesadilla' _

Takeru se encogió los hombros, esquivando a su hermano para salir.

'_Voy a quemar esto…' _señaló a su espalda, antes de susurrar _'Suerte, Yama' _

Yamato siguió con la mirada a su hermano, mientras este se perdía por el pasillo con destino al ascensor. Su vista se dirigió al interior del apartamento, donde el escolta estaba junto a la puerta, Miyako Inoue se apoyaba del sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y Mimi daba caminaba en círculos frente a la entrada.

'_¿Pasó algo?' _

Mimi alzó la cabeza hacia él, dando un leve movimiento a los lados.

'_En absoluto. Vámonos' _

La castaña caminó hacia la cocina y volvió con una pequeña cartera en su mano.

'_¿Aún vas a salir?'_ preguntó Miyako, con aprensión.

Mimi alzó las cejas encogiéndose los hombros.

'_No voy a quedarme en casa sólo porque un imbécil cree que es divertido enviarme flores con frases usadas por otro hombre' _

Miyako la miró de manera recelosa por unos segundos. La voz de la castaña seguía más alta de lo normal. Los ojos marrones de Miyako se fijaron en Yamato.

'_Pareces algo afectada, quizás sería mejor que te excusaras con el Agente Ishida por hoy'_ parecía estarlo alentando a darle la razón, pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo al respecto, Mimi negó con la cabeza dando un paso hacia él.

'_Voy a ir con él… Asumo que estaré bien con él'_ anunció Mimi, alcanzando a Yamato en la puerta y dándole un leve empujón en el pecho para que se moviera de su camino, y ante la mirada sorprendida de Miyako, Yamato la siguió.

Mimi no se detuvo hasta llegar al ascensor, presionando el botón con la palma abierta, con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria y de manera repetida. Yamato se colocó detrás de ella, notando el casi imperceptible temblor en su brazo derecho extendido, y el reflejo de frustración en las puertas de metal.

'_¿Te encuentras bien, Tachikawa?'_ preguntó, sin embargo Mimi levantó la mano derecha silenciándolo.

'_Aún no' _

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y ambos cruzaron. No volvieron a hablar hasta cruzar la calle.

'_Me envió flores, y usó exactamente la misma frase que me dijiste esta mañana'_ soltó Mimi sin rodeos, pero en un susurro únicamente destinado a ser oído por él.

Yamato alzo las cejas, deteniéndose frente a su automóvil, quitándole la alarma y abriéndole la puerta. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mimi.

'_Quizás es una coincidencia'_ intentó su mejor esfuerzo para sonar racional _'quizás es un admirador, debes tener muchos. Quizás es el doctor que estabas espantando. Quizás mis palabras no fueron muy originales' _

Mimi se detuvo antes de subir al vehículo, y se inclinó hacia él, apoyando la mano en la puerta.

'_¿Realmente crees algo de eso, Ishida?' _

Yamato le envió una mirada significativa.

'_Ni una palabra. Estoy obligado a decirte eso'_ se encogió los hombros _'Hay un micrófono en tu casa' _

Mimi asintió.

'_Eso pensé yo. Después de contemplar que tú seas el acosador, por un total de dos minutos' _

'_Me descartaste bastante rápido' _

'_Imaginé que eras un hombre más directo. Si fueras a matarme, ya lo habrías hecho' _

La muchacha se sentó y él cerró la puerta, sin poder evitar sonreír a su comentario. Para el momento en que llegaron al restaurante, ya Mimi había ofrecido ubicar un medidor de ondas para buscar micrófonos en su apartamento, y Yamato se había ofrecido a asistirla en la búsqueda. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar actuando como si aquello fuera algo más que una reunión de trabajo hasta el momento en que el rubio se estacionó. Los ojos de Mimi subieron a la fachada del local, y le envió una sonrisa condescendiente.

'_Es una broma, ¿verdad?' _preguntó.

'_Asumí que apreciarías la ironía'_ dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras salía del vehículo. Mimi esperó que le abriera la puerta.

'_Traerme al mismo restaurante donde fue nuestra desastrosa primera cita, es algo más que ironía'_ dijo Mimi, mientras salía también.

'_¿Debería sentirme halagado de que siquiera recuerdas que aquí fue nuestra primera cita? Digo, con todos esos pretendientes' _

'_Oh, siempre recuerdo a los locos. En caso de que tenga que levantar ordenes de restricción' _

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada, donde les abrieron la puerta inmediatamente.

'_¿Qué pensaste cuando aparecí en tu puerta?'_ preguntó Yamato de repente, mientras eran guiados a su mesa.

'_Pensé que eras guapo. Takeru me dijo que no ibas en muchas citas, y luego apareciste en mi puerta y pensé en cómo era eso posible'_ contestó Mimi con franqueza, mientras se sentaban _'pero entonces abriste la boca, y el encanto fue roto'_

Yamato alzó las cejas haciendo una mueca de sonrisa.

'_¿Por qué crees que mi hermano nos arregló en primer lugar?' _

Mimi subió las manos a la mesa, enviándole una sonrisa tan radiante que era casi luminosa. Él trató de enlazar la mirada de frustración que había tenido minutos antes en su apartamento, ni siquiera parecían provenir de la misma persona.

'_Creo que… Takeru pensó que nos complementaríamos bien. Dijo… que de alguna manera le recordaba a Yagami, y que si podías llevarte bien con él, ciertamente podrías hacerlo conmigo. Dijo que encajaríamos, como piezas diferentes del mismo rompecabezas' _

Yamato alzó las cejas y se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto entero, analizando sus palabras, para dar un asentimiento leve, clavando sus ojos en ella.

'_Creo que podría estar en lo cierto, Tachikawa' _

'_Yo lo creo también, Ishida' _

Un mesero se acercó a ellos, tomando nota de unos aperitivos y bebidas. Estaban sentados junto a la ventana, era un restaurante muy bonito, con decoración moderna, pero arte japonesa antigua. Al igualo que en su primera cita, no habían conversado demasiado, sin embargo, el ambiente entre ellos era muy diferente.

'_¿Por qué te convertiste en policía?'_ preguntó Mimi.

'_Ahm… pues'_ Yamato dudó por unos momentos _'Siempre he tenido la idea de que es mejor hacer las cosas uno mismo. De tener un problema, me gusta resolverlo por mí mismo y… no lo sé esto me daba una sensación de control. Cuando empecé el entrenamiento, mi padre estaba molesto, esperaba mi apoyo en la compañía y ni Takeru ni yo decidimos ir en esa dirección. Dudé por mucho tiempo si esto era lo que quería, pero apenas tuve la oportunidad de trabajar en casos, con personas que de verdad necesitaban mi ayuda… No lo sé, con el pasar de los años cualquier duda se disipó, y me he convertido en el trabajo. Quizás por eso no tengo mucho tiempo para citas' _

Mimi soltó una risa ligera.

'_¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Seguías los pasos de tu padre?' _

Mimi ladeó levemente el rostro hacia su derecha.

'_Sí y no. Cuando era pequeña en realidad quería ser Chef o actriz, la verdad. Pero…'_ Mimi respiró hondo, clavando la mirada en el vidrio de la ventana_ 'Cuando pasó lo del secuestro, mi padre cambio tanto… y se volvió esta especie de vigilante en traje. Solía decirme que a los malvados se les detiene cuando los atrapas, y quería atraparlos. Quería justicia para la gente…'_

'_Y para ti' _completó Yamato.

Mimi alzó la mirada a él, dando un leve asentimiento.

'_Y para mí' _

El mesero llegó con los platos causando una distracción temporal por unos instantes.

'_Vaya para que somos… Necesidad de Justicia y control… seriamos los superhéroes más aburridos de Marvel' _

Mimi soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que tomaba un trago de su copa de vino.

'_No le digas a mis protectores amigos que bebí' _pidió_ 'creerán que existe un conflicto imaginario con las pastillas que creen que estoy tomando. Tacha eso, no le digas a Miyako' _

'_Pidiéndome mentir en le primera cita, interesante' _

'_¿Esto cuenta como primera cita? Ya tuvimos una, en este mismo lugar. Nos sentamos en aquella mesa del centro cuando te vertí el vino tinto en la cara' _dijo Mimi _'y hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos para contar esto como un comienzo' _

'_Tienes razón. Esta debería ser la cita numero… ¿diez?' _

'_Al menos' _

'_Entonces deberías estar diciéndome cosas que nunca le dirías a un hombre que acabas de conocer' _

'_Oh, eso suena divertido. Intercambiemos secretos' _

Mimi se inclinó hacia él, enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Tú ya conoces mi última desastrosa relación fallida con el guapo Dr. Kido, ¿qué hay de ti?' _

Yamato se recostó en su asiento, intentando hacer memoria.

'_Ah… Hubo una chica, cerca de un año atrás. Me dejó porque no soportaba mi trabajo… me pidió elegir. Aún llama de vez en cuanto, para preguntar si he cambiado de opinión' _

'_¿Estabas enamorado de ella?' _

'_Oh, diablos no' _

Mimi alzó las cejas ante la rapidez y modo de su respuesta.

'_Eso fue tajante' _

'_Nunca he estado enamorado, la verdad' _

Mimi sonrió mientras llevaba la copa a sus labios.

'_Yo tampoco' _

Se hizo un silencio por unos instantes, que fue roto por Yamato.

'_Es tú turno de decirme algo' _

'_Oh, veamos'_ Mimi jugó con el borde de la copa con su dedo _'Siempre tengo problemas para terminar relaciones con los hombres. No me gusta tener que explicarles por qué no siento nada por ellos, ni yo misma lo sé…' _

'_¿Es por eso que usas a mi hermano?' _

'_Oh, por supuesto. Todos mis ex creen que Takeru es el amor frustrado de mi infancia y que cuando él vuelve cualquier posibilidad de relación desaparece. Pero no solo a él, también está la carta de 'mi padre quiere que me case con alguien de su elección' lo cual es cierto, pero irrelevante. También está la jugada de 'desaparecer', me mudé a Kioto a hacer un diplomado para que un muchacho me dejara en paz… Dios, él estaba molesto. Creo que no debí dejarle un post it' _

Yamato la miró impresionado.

'_Eres bastante cruel para alguien que se ve tan inocente' _

'_Supongo que no todos podemos ignorar el problema hasta que desaparezca como haces tú' _

Yamato le envió una sonrisa detrás del vaso de vodka que llevaba a sus labios.

'_Debe ser exasperante vivir con ese nivel de urgencia' _

'_Lo es, por eso horneo para el stress' _

'_Espera… ¿Qué?' _

'_¿No te has preguntado por las bandejas de ponqués que misteriosamente siempre están en el apartamento de Miyako cuando yo estoy ahí?' _Mimi lo apuntó con la copa _'Eso es muy poco Sherlockiano de tu parte' _

'_Asumí que era la Dra. Inoue' _

'_Miyako no puede cocinar para salvar su vida' _

'_Así que sólo… ¿Horneas para evitar los conflictos?' _

'_Aja… mi primer semestre en la escuela de leyes lo pase realizando pasteles de tres pisos antes de cada examen' _

Yamato soltó una pequeña carcajada.

'_He estado evitando acercarme a la cocina desde mi ataque para que mis queridos amigos no intenten internarme por colapso nervioso'_ confesó, soltando una pequeña risa.

'_Bueno, ese parece ser un síntoma muy claro de locura'_ señaló Yamato.

Mimi lo miró sobre la copa, dando un leve asentimiento.

'_¿Cuál es tu síntoma de locura?' _

Yamato meditó su respuesta por unos segundos.

'_Tengo pizarras' _

'_¿Pizarras?' _

'_Con casos. Evidencia fotocopiada, o robada de la estación. Sobre casos sin resolver. Los mantengo en mi estudio e intento descubrir si se me escapó algo' _

'_Con pizarras' _corroboró Mimi con recelo.

'_Como un asesino serial, sí' _

Mimi soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

'_Ok, tú ganas. Hasta tengo curiosidad de ver las pizarras' _

'_¿Ese es tu modo sutil de decirme que quieres ir a mi apartamento?' _

Mimi lo pateó debajo de la mesa, y ambos compartieron una sonrisa. La cita estaba yendo mejor de lo que ambos habían anticipado.

'_¿Mimi Tachikawa?'_

La voz dulce y suave a su izquierda los hizo voltear a los dos. Frente a ellos estaba una hermosa joven de cabello castaño corto, vestida con un delicado vestido blanco, y acompañada de un muchacho.

'_Hikari… ha pasado mucho tiempo'_ Mimi estaba sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, y su voz sonaba ligeramente monótona.

'_Demasiado tiempo'_ dijo Hikari, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla y colocar una mano su hombro _'Te ves tan hermosa como siempre… pero, ¿Qué paso?'_ la muchacha señalaba la venda de Mimi.

Mimi se removió incomoda, halando el suéter hacia su cuello, al tiempo que le enviaba una sonrisa despreocupada.

'_No es nada, un pequeño accidente'_ mintió Mimi _'tú estás radiante como siempre'_

'_Oh, gracias'_ Hikari fijó los ojos en Yamato por primera vez y se expandieron con desmesura _'¿Yamato-san?... Vi la cabellera rubia desde la ventana y asumí…'_

Yamato abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue pateado por Mimi bajo la mesa.

'_Takeru está en mi apartamento. Volteado boca abajo en mi cama, la última vez que chequee, trabajó doble guardia hoy'_ respondió Mimi con una sonrisa que nuevamente no llegaba a sus ojos.

Hikari dudó por un momento, antes de enviarle otra sonrisa.

'_Claro… ¿Y cómo está?' _

'_Mejor que nunca, ya lo conoces. Y me tiene a mí, por supuesto' _

'_Claro, siempre has sido buena cuidando de él' _

'_Y siempre lo haré' _soltó Mimi, y Yamato notó que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

'_No sabía que ustedes se conocían'_ dijo señalando a Yamato.

'_Es su hermano, claro que nos conocemos' _

'_Ya veo… bueno, envíale saludos a Miyako y Takeru de mi parte'_ dijo Hikari haciendo una reverencia, y permitiendo que el muchacho la escoltara.

'_Adiós, Hikari' _

Mimi esperó que la muchacha desapareciera de su campo periférico, para desencajar su sonrisa fingida, y fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

'_¿Qué fue todo eso?'_ preguntó Yamato alzando las cejas _'Lo hiciste sonar como si Takeru y tu viven juntos' _

Mimi se encogió los hombros.

'_Estamos viviendo juntos' _

'_Como protección. Pero no creo que ella haya entendido lo que eso significa' _

'_Oh, estoy contando con que lo haya malentendido' _

Yamato pestañeó confundido.

'_¿Por qué?' _

'_Asuntos de mejores amigos'_ dijo Mimi, levantándose _'Nos vamos' _

Yamato dudó por un instante, antes de asentir y levantarse, dejó dinero sobre la mesa para pagar las bebidas, y la escoltó a la salida. Una vez adentro del auto del rubio, este volvió a insistir.

'_¿Qué está pasando?' _

'_Hikari salía con tu hermano'_

'_Lo sé. Taichi casi tiene una embolia a causa de eso' _

'_Pues eso es todo' _

Yamato frunció el ceño, mirándola de manera fija.

'_No pareciera que eso fuera todo' _

'_No rompieron en los mejores términos. Eso es todo' _

'_Apuesto a que Takeru le rompió el corazón a la pobre niña' _

La mirada que Mimi le envió fue más fría de lo que jamás había usado hacia él.

'_No me mires así. Hikari es una niña dulce, y mi hermano es un prostituto' _

Mimi fijó la vista al frente, encogiéndose los hombros.

'_No eres un buen detective leyendo expresiones humanas, Yamato' _

Yamato ladeo la cabeza, concediéndole la razón a medias.

'_¿En serio no vas a decirme que fue eso?' _

'_No' _

Yamato la estudió por unos instantes, se veía resuelta y decidida, realmente no iba a decirle una palabra respecto a su extraño comportamiento. Arrancó el vehículo y no volvieron a hablar hasta que volvió a estacionarse, unos quince minutos después. Estaban frente a la playa, la luna llena estaba flotando sobre ellos en una noche inusualmente baja en estrellas. Mimi seguía mirando por la ventana, halando el suéter ligeramente a su cuello, como una especie de tic nervioso, desde que Hikari la había tocado. Como si el roce le hubiera devuelto de golpe todas las inseguridades que había estado batallando.

'_¿Te sientes bien? Es decir… recibiste unas flores muy extrañas probablemente de tu atacante, y pese a que no estamos seguros y técnicamente dejaste que quemaran la posible evidencia, si estas afectada por ello…' _

'_Estoy bien' _

Yamato la observó de reojo con desconfianza.

'_Siempre le contestaba eso a mi madre cuando era niño. La rapidez con la que lo decía era lo que la hacía ver mi mentira' _

Pudo verla sonreír en el reflejo del vidrio, pero no se volteó.

'_¿Debería llevarte a casa?'_

'_No' _

Yamato fijó la vista al frente, observando el vaivén de las olas de la costa en la arena. Mimi lo observó de reojo. Sin decir nada, el muchacho salió del automóvil, y dio la vuelta para abrir su puerta, extendiéndole la mano.

'_Ven' _

Mimi tomó su mano, bajando también. Se detuvo al borde de la carretera, retirándose los zapatos antes de pisar la arena. Él la observó aún apoyado en la capota del automóvil.

'_¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?' _

Yamato se encogió los hombros.

'_Siempre vengo aquí. Lo encuentro relajante. El sonido de las olas, la vista, la carretera desierta. No es un lugar turístico, ni transitado. Es como un secreto. Y claro, podrías decir que solo es un lado de costa cercano a la carretera, pero hay días donde ver algo tan vasto de alguna manera hace que tus problemas se vean más pequeños' _

Mimi avanzó un poco en la arena, era de color caramelo, y estaba un poco húmeda, quizás había lloviznado. Se sentía bien, como caminar sobre malvaviscos.

'_¿Tiene muchos problemas, Agente Ishida?' _

'_Todos tenemos problemas, Abogada Tachikawa' _

Mimi giró hacia él, enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Me gusta aquí. Quizás te robe tu lugar' _

'_Que codiciosa, ni siquiera ofreces compartirlo' _

Mimi avanzó hasta el borde del agua y se mojó con la ola que se acercaba. La marea en esa costa era muy leve, debido a las montañas que frenaban el oleaje de mar abierto, apenas rozando su piel al acercarse. La iluminación de la calle era bastante tenue, y la mayor fuente de luz que caía sobre ellos era la de la luna. Hubo un periodo de silencio entre ellos, pero un silencio cómodo, respetando el espacio del otro. Cuando Mimi volvió a girar hacia él, todo dejo sombrío había desaparecido de su rostro.

'_Me agradas, Yamato' _declaró.

La confesión flotó sobre ellos por unos instantes.

'_Tú me agradas también' _declaró él a su vez.

'_No va a ser fácil, y quizás este no sea el mejor momento, considerando…' _Mimi haló nuevamente el cárdigan con suavidad_ a su cuello 'pero algo me dice que valdrá la pena' _

Sus ojos se conectaron con los de él.

'_¿De hecho me estás diciendo que saldremos de ahora en adelante, Tachikawa?' _preguntó, enderezándose desde su posición en el auto.

Mimi se encogió los hombros, enviándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

'_Quizás. Hasta que encuentre algo mejor al menos. No me aburres, Ishida… y no conoces mi historial amoroso, pero eso es algo importante' _

Yamato se separó del auto y avanzó hasta la arena, quedándose cerca de ella.

'_¿Sabes algo, Tachikawa? Tú podrás ser muchas cosas, pero aburrida definitivamente no es una de ellas' _

Mimi le envió una sonrisa, mientras su vista se perdía en el horizonte. Yamato se inclinó hacia ella, enviándole una mirada profunda.

'_Voy a besarte. Así que por favor no entres en pánico' _

'_Puede que te golpee, aun es 50-50. Me tienes en una carretera desierta, después de todo'_

'_¿Temes que pueda atacarte?'_

'_De hecho me preguntaba si serías capaz de protegerme' _

El muchacho la acercó, dejando una mano en su cintura, y unió sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso corto, suave y delicado. Uno muy diferente a los arrebatos pasionales que habían compartido anteriormente, pero de alguna manera más íntimo y significativo. Para el momento en que sus labios se separaron, ninguno de los dos retrocedió, las manos de Mimi quedaron fijadas en su pecho, y las de el a ambos lados de su cintura. El rubio le rozó los labios, mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

'_Puedo protegerte'_ aseguró Yamato, mientras volvía a desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, besándola de manera más larga en esta ocasión.

* * *

Miyako Inoue golpeó la puerta de roble del apartamento, hasta que un confundido Ken Ichijouji apareció al otro lado. El muchacho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente apenas sus obres zafiro se fijaron en ella.

'_Miyako… pensé que eras mi hermano' _

Miyako hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia él.

'_Pensé en llamar. Pero, supuse que quizás no contestarías' _

'_Supusiste bien'_ Ken se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero la pelimorada no lo hizo, la muchacha se giró a su izquierda.

'_Sr. Mao, puede retirarse por hoy, muchas gracias' _

'_La Srta. Tachikawa…'_

'_No está siguiendo sus propios consejos. Estaré bien, no me atacará si estoy acompañada. Puede retirarse, buenas noches' _

Miyako no esperó su respuesta, hizo una leve reverencia, y le dio la cara a Ken. Una vez solos, la muchacha fijó sus ojos en los de él, como hacia cuando estaban en consulta. Ken no flaqueó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y esperando el interrogatorio que vendría a continuación.

'_¿Qué tan seguido pasa?'_

'_No muy seguido. Hacía mucho que no pasaba' _

'_¿Qué pasa cuando las tienes?' _

'_Si lo supiera no serían lagunas. Sólo puedo guiarme por lo que la gente me dice, pero aparentemente, me da por beber y actuar diferente' _

'_¿Por qué tienes lagunas mentales?' _

'_No estoy seguro'_

'_¿Desde cuanto las tienes?' _

'_Esa no es una pregunta clara. No puedo saber desde cuándo, sino desde cuando estoy al tanto de ellas'_ aclaró Ken, haciéndole fruncir el ceño a ella _'E incluso entonces, es una respuesta relativa, estoy consciente de ellas desde los once años' _

'_¿Por qué no me habías dicho sobre esto?' _

'_No le había dicho a nadie sobre esto' _

'_¿Por qué?' _

'_¿No es obvio? Siempre me han tratado como una bomba de tiempo a punto de detonar… ¿puedes imaginar que habría hecho mi familia conmigo si supiera?' _

Miyako cerró las manos en puños con fuerza. Ken Ichijouji había sido muy reservado en cada sesión que habían compartido. Sin embargo, entre los pedazos de información que él dejaba escapar, y las palabras de su padre al contratar sus servicios, podía armar parte del rompecabezas.

El conglomerado Ichijouji era uno de los negocios familiares más grandes del país, con poderosas relaciones internacionales y una impresionante cartera de socios. Si los rumores tenían algo de cierto, estaban involucrados desde avances tecnológicos, médicos y bancarios hasta tráficos de armas. Era una compañía con más de 100 años de historia, que el padre de Ken se había encargado en duplicar durante su tiempo de vida. Ken y Osamu Ichijouji habían nacido en una cuna de oro, en el centro de una herencia multimillonaria, y con más dinero a su nombre del que la mayoría de la gente llegaría a tocar en toda su existencia.

Pero simplemente tomaba una mirada a ambos hermanos para conocer por qué Osamu era el protegido de su padre, y Ken era el que no tenía permitido a acercarse a los eventos de sociedad. Había sido así desde su adolescencia. Ken era el chico problemático, con una lengua filosa que le había acarreado incluso algunos escándalos con la prensa económica de Japón, el que no se preocupaba por sus estudios, ni por ocupar su puesto en la junta directiva, el que invertía el dinero de su fidecomiso lo más lejos posible de la multinacional de su familia, negándose a vivir bajo las expectativas de su nombre y seguir el destino con el que había nacido.

Ken se había mudado fuera de la casa de sus padres apenas fue legalmente permitido a hacerlo, y no volvía de manera regular, ni quiera a visitar si su padre decía la verdad. Ken insistía que todo esto eran sus deseos, que quería alejarse de las responsabilidades de su familia, y quizás eso era cierto. Pero para su padre, Ken tenía algo mal en su cabeza, y cuando se curara de ello, se convertiría mágicamente en una copia de Osamu. Miyako había intentado explicarle que el psicoanálisis no funcionaba de esa manera, pero el hombre no había querido escucharla. Incluso, cuando Ken era un adulto ahora, que asistía a terapia más que todo por una negativa a seguir discutiendo, su padre creía seguir teniendo un control sobre él. Era difícil imaginar lo que un hombre tan decidido habría hecho con esa información de haber llegado a él cuando Ken era menor de edad.

_¿Lo habría medicado a la fuerza? ¿Lo habría internado? _

'_¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto ahora?' _preguntó. La mano de Miyako se apretó más.

'_Honestamente, he estado tratando de responder esa pregunta por horas' _colocó la mano sobre la curva de su nariz, con pose cansada.

'_¿Y cuál es la respuesta?' _

Ken se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada, encogiéndose los hombros.

'_O tengo un tumor cerebral no diagnosticado, que está afectando mi toma de decisiones de manera drástica'_ dijo _'o… confió en ti'_

Miyako pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida. Su mirada se suavizó al tiempo que suspiraba, y se sentaba en el brazo del sofá. Le envió una mirada condescendiente al muchacho.

'_¿Conoces la razón? ¿Algo te ocurrió?' _

'_No entiendo la pregunta' _

'_Es decir… hay muchas razones para tener lagunas mentales. Pero generalmente, hay alguna razón fisiológica o psicológica' _

Ken asintió, mirando al suelo.

'_No bebo. No consumo ninguna clase de droga. Diablos, ni siquiera me gusta el café. No recuerdo haberme golpeado la cabeza, en ningún accidente, ni siquiera una caída de niño' _

'_¿Qué hay de un trauma psicológico?' _

Ken dudó, sin levantar la mirada hacia ella. Permaneció en silencio por al menos dos minutos, y algo le dijo a Miyako que no rompiera ese silencio. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a alzarse hacia ella, poseían un extraño rayo de oscuridad ocultando el brillo de sus pupilas.

'_En ese frente, hay mucho que podría decirte' _

'_¿Y por qué no lo haces?' _

Ken no contestó en seguida, y cuando lo hizo, sus palabras fueron casi un susurro.

'_Porque los hoyos negros nunca dejan de expandirse, y estoy seguro de que te tragaría entera si lo hiciera' _

Sus palabras flotaron sobre ellos unos instantes, y Miyako sólo tuvo tiempo de hacer un ademan de acercarse, cuando la puerta sonó detrás de la espalda del oji-azul. Ken reaccionó con rapidez, tomándola del brazo y haciendo una seña para que guardara silencio. Con rapidez, la guió a lo que parecía ser su habitación.

'_Quédate aquí, y no hagas ruido' _

'_¿Por qué?' _

'_Sólo mi hermano y mi padre me visitan. Pensé que no querías ser demandada' _

Miyako suspiró, asintiendo lentamente, y observándolo desaparecer cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Miyako se mantuvo en silencio, sentándose en el borde de la cama del muchacho, unos segundos después escucho la voz de Ken nuevamente.

'_¿Qué quieres? Dímelo rápido, estoy de pésimo humor hoy' _

'_Papá quiere que firmes esto para mantener la pantomima de que eres de alguna manera productivo' _

Miyako escuchó a lejos un movimiento que bien podría ser una carpeta con documentos, o el aletear de un pájaro, era difícil decirlo. Unos instantes después, Ken volvió a hablar.

'_¿Eso es todo?'_

'_¿No los vas a leer, siquiera?' _

'_¿Por qué los leería? Sólo es la forma 5215 de cómo van a joder a los inversionistas con lagunas legales. No podría importarme menos si mi dinero estuviese involucrado' _

'_¿Estás tan solo que ahora hablas contigo mismo, Ken? Podría jurar que te escuche hace un momento' _

'_¿Con quién más podría hablar? Soy la única forma de vida inteligente a la vista' _

'_Como sea. Recuerda la reunión de mañana' _

'_Si la olvido seguro vendrás por mí, como buena mascota' _

Resonó un portazo y unos segundos más tarde, Ken reapareció en la habitación.

'_¿Necesitas ser tan grosero con tu hermano?' _

'_No necesito hacerlo. Pero no me detendré' _

Miyako se acomodó sentada en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared, y cruzando sus piernas en posición de loto.

'_Entonces… ¿Cuáles son las cosas que te hacen creer un hoyo negro?' _

Ken caminó hasta ella, sentándose en el lado opuesto de la cama, al tiempo que se encogía los hombros con indiferencia.

'_No recuerdo haber dicho que te diría qué era' _

'_Eso no es justo' _

'_No seas avara, Miyako' _

'_Dime algo, Ken, por favor' _

Ken tomó aire, fijando sus ojos azules en el techo de la habitación, como tantas veces había hecho antes, mientras sus pensamientos pasaban como una hilera infinita de palabras a las que era incapaz de detener u organizar de manera lógica. Su cabeza era un caos total, de memorias revueltas y actos a medio cometer, de resentimientos de antaño y culpas por cargar, quizás este no era el mejor momento de hablar, quizás este era el peor momento para hacerlo.

Despertar en su antigua habitación, con una mente en blanco y una sensación de pesadez, había descompuesto algo en su cabeza de nueva cuenta. De alguna manera, se sentía sucio e incompleto, como si hubiese perdido algo en esas memorias que no era capaz de recuperar. Algo importante y primordial para él. No conforme con eso, terminó corriendo, por primera vez en su vida, a los brazos de una mujer, la mujer que ahora estaba a lado, pidiéndole destapar la caja de pandora que era su cabeza. Todo lo hacía sentir fuera de sí.

_¿Desde cuándo tomaba decisiones como un adolecente hormonal? ¿Desde cuándo bajaba la guardia para responder preguntas de alguien? ¿Desde cuándo sentía una necesidad de explicar sus acciones ante alguien? ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba quería que alguien más buscase sentido en su caos? _

Sus ojos se fijaron en Miyako, y una punzada de dolor cruzo en su pecho, justo en el orgullo.

Desde que había sido capaz de ver por sí mismo, Ken Ichijouji no había dependido de nadie. Era uno de sus mayores orgullos. Conocer a la perfección que podía desaparecer cualquier día por sí mismo y no mirar atrás. No necesitar nada. No necesitar a nadie.

'_No necesito a nadie. Puedo hacer todo sólo. No hay necesidad de explicarme ante nadie. No hay razón para dejarlos entrar. No hay motivo para compartir mis pensamientos. No necesito su opinión, ni su consejo… ¿Qué de bien podría hacerme contar mis problemas? El mundo está lleno de idiotas, y soy más inteligente que todos los demás… si yo no soy capaz de ver una solución, nadie a quien le diga podrá verla tampoco. No necesito sus palabras. No quiero su cercanía. Estoy por encima de todas esas necesidades de afecto que aquejan a las personas normales. Yo estoy perfectamente bien solo' _

Era sorprendente, lo rápido que todas las palabras resonaron imaginariamente en su cabezas como campanas en una catedral.

Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

'_Ken, no puedo ayudarte sino hablas conmigo' _ella sostuvo su mano, y él supuso que intentaba darle algún consuelo con la acción.

Su entrecejo se frunció de manera inmediata. Ni siquiera sabía si quería su ayuda en primer lugar. Había pasado demasiados años convenciéndose de que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. No tenía amigos. Su familia no era más que un obstáculo a sus ojos. No recordaba haber desarrollado una relación emocional ni siquiera con un animal en al menos doce años, incluso cuando su madre le había comprado una mascota.

Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar a hablar, si de hecho quisiera su ayuda. Pero todo esto era su culpa, en realidad, en un momento de lo que ahora sólo era capaz de clasificar como 'estupidez', él había perseguido a esta mujer, le había convencido de salir con él, la había besado y le había dado pie a inmiscuirse en su vida. Todo era su culpa y ni siquiera podía recordar por qué lo había hecho.

Todos esos años sintiéndose superior a las personas normales con IQ's de 100, que van por la vida en feliz ignorancia, y había terminado padeciendo el mismo pecado de necesidad de contacto que regía la mayoría de las relaciones humanas. Se suponía que él estaba por encima de esos deseos simplistas… y aún así aquí estaba. Con su mano enredada por la mano de una mujer que no lo conocía, pero que estúpidamente confiaba en él, y algo salvaje en su interior le gritaba que hiciera lo mismo. Algo que no dependía de sus puntos de IQ ni de su mente lógica y racional. Algo primordial. Algo humano.

Ken se vio a sí mismo apretarle la mano, y su boca se abrió antes de que su cerebro pudiera detenerla.

'_No sé si esté conectado con las lagunas o no. Pero, supongo que todo comenzó cuando era niño, Osamu y yo estábamos recolectando rocas de colores para mi madre, estaba anocheciendo y nosotros encontramos…'_

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento con cuidado. Las luces estaban apagadas, y le hizo preguntarse si estaba sola. Su mano derecha subió hasta sus labios, dejando el dedo índice sobre ellos con nostalgia. Recuraba haber besado muchos muchachos a lo largo de su vida, pero no recordaba haber tenido la misma sensación con ninguno, a la que tenía con Yamato Ishida. Era muy extraño, como parecía haber llegado a verlo de esa manera en el peor y mejor momento posible de su vida.

'_Alguien está contenta…' _

Mimi dio un respingo, fijando sus ojos en la puerta de la cocina, donde un Takeru sin camisa le enviaba una sonrisa divertida mientras la señalaba con una lata vacía. Mimi suspiró, separándose de la puerta, para dejar su bolso y su cárdigan sobre la mesa de las llaves.

'_¿Por qué te estas pavoneando medio desnudo por mi apartamento?' _

Takeru se encogió los hombros con sorna.

'_Ninguna de mis chicas estaba aquí, así que no vi la necesidad de vestirme después de la ducha' _

'_¿Dónde está Miyako?'_

'_Ni idea. Asumiré que con Ichijouji. Están muy hormonales las dos últimamente, todos estos chicos están complicando mi tarea de cuidarlas' _

'_Dice el chico que probablemente tuvo que tomar una ducha para quitarse el sabor de la zorra de la noche' _

Takeru soltó una carcajada sonora, pero no la corrigió. Mimi avanzó a su habitación y él la siguió.

'_¿No vas a decirme como estuvo mi hermano?'_

'_Ah…' _Mimi se sonrojó.

'_Lo sabía' _

'_Un perfecto caballero. Fue extraño, tenía que seguir chequeando que en serio era él' _Takeru volvió a reír _'Estoy segura de que… volveremos a salir' _

'_Lo sabía' _

'_Estar con él… me hace sentir menos insegura sobre esto' _Mimi señaló la venda en su cuello.

'_Sabía que se llevarían bien si lo intentaban. Siempre lo supe' _

'_¿Cómo estabas tan seguro?' _

'_Los conozco bien a los dos' _

Ella entró al baño, retirando su vestido para colocarse un pijama, y salió unos minutos después con la cara lavada y una cola de caballo. Saltó a la cama, acostándose boca arriba al lado de Takeru que leía un pesado libro de color verde.

'_¿Qué?' _

'_Tengo que decirte algo' _

Takeru cerró el libro y la miró de manera fija.

'_Me encontré con Hikari' _

Takeru ni siquiera pestañeó ante la noticia, le envió una sonrisa, y se encogió los hombros.

'_Espero estuviera bien' _

'_Lo está' _

'_Que bien' _

Takeru volvió a levantar el libro y Mimi se acomodó en la cama, mirando al techo e intentando que él no notara que lo miraba de reojo. Pasados quince minutos, el rubio no pudo ignorarla más.

'_Deja de hacer eso' _

'_Lo siento' _

Takeru bajó el libro, y la miró de reojo.

'_¿Qué le dijiste?'_

'_Puede que le haya dado a entender que estamos viviendo juntos' _

Takeru aguantó la reparación por unos segundos, antes de asentir.

'_Supongo que es para mejor' _

Mimi podía sentir el toque de melancolía bajo sus palabras, con recelo, giró su cuerpo hacia él intentando leer sus ojos, pero él no estaba permitiendo que lo hiciera.

'_Ya que estamos en esto, y estamos solos, yo también tengo algo que decirte' _

Mimi tomó asiento, repentinamente alarmada por el tono de su voz.

'_Has estado murmurando en sueños' _

Los ojos castaños de Mimi se expandieron, mientras él también se sentaba, enviándole una mirada fija.

'_No creo que Miyako te haya oído, o habría colocado las pastillas machacadas en tu comida para estas alturas. Pero yo sí he oído' _

Las manos blancas de Mimi se cerraron en puños, y su mirada bajó a la izquierda evitando la de él.

'_¿Qué se supone que he estado diciendo?' _

La mirada del rubio se suavizó y se inclinó hacia ella imposibilitando que le evitara la mirada.

'_No tienes por qué esconder lo que estás sintiendo, Mimi' _

Sus palabras le arrancaron un sollozo de los labios. Sin decir nada, el muchacho la tomó del brazo derecho, halándola de un solo movimiento hacia él, y acunándola en sus brazos en un abrazo. Takeru se recostó nuevamente en la cama, llevándola con él, y ella se desplomó en su pecho. Los últimos días, había estado evitando sentir cualquier cosa, para no derrumbarse y aumentar el peso que todos cargaban sobre sus hombros respecto a toda la situación. Sentía que en el momento que cediera al llanto que tanto necesitaba, no sería capaz de detenerse nunca más.

Pero de alguna manera, las palabras de Yamato Ishida, su manera tan particular de infundirle fuerza, quizás hasta sin saberlo, combinado con la habilidad de Takeru de mirar a través de ella, habían sido demasiado para aguantar más. Yamato había ayudado a poner sus problemas en perspectiva, a recordarle que seguía siendo ella misma pese a todo, y que en las cicatrices también podía esconderse algo importante. Había estado cerca de derrumbarse en llanto frente a él cuando Hikari Yagami había tocado sus vendas, haciéndole sentir expuesta y vulnerable. Pero de un lugar inhóspito había conseguido aguantar, y él había encontrado la manera de traerla de vuelta. Pero Yamato ya no estaba con ella, y Takeru tenía razón, eventualmente, tendría que soltar todos los pensamientos que cruzaban en su mente.

Los sollozos comenzaron a escapar de sus labios, y en cuestión de segundos, las lágrimas rodaban de su rostro al pecho de Takeru, que la abrazó con más fuerza permitiéndole esconder el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Ninguno de los dos intentó hablar por lo que se sintió como horas.

Todo era tan familiar, tan conocido, que de pronto fue transportada a todas las noches de su adolescencia que Takeru la había sostenido de la misma manera que estaba haciendo ahora. Con la misma dulzura, y la ausencia de preguntas.

Miyako Inoue era su mejor amiga desde que habían nacido. De la cuna, a la tumba. Por siempre. Miyako Inoue era la persona a la que ella corría cuando tenía un problema, la que escuchaba todos sus secretos, la que siempre daba consejos y soluciones. Miyako era la persona que la armaba, cuando ella se caía a pedazos, la persona en quien depositaria el rumbo de su vida. Miyako era su roca.

Pero Miyako era lógica, analítica y astuta. Era una mujer de soluciones. Cuando le llevaba un problema a Miyako era porque esperaba que la muchacha la empuajra a patadas del abismo y le ayudara a solucionarlo. Miyako era quien la había arrastrado a la oficina de su padre para confesarle que tenía pesadillas sobre el secuestro, era la persona que la había convencido a aceptar terapia y medicamentos. Era la persona que se negaba a dejarle rendir.

Miyako era su mejor amiga, su hermana y su familia. Pero existía una razón por la cual tenía dos mejores amigos, y la razón por la cual era Takeru Takaishi era igual de importante que la anterior.

Takeru era más suave que Miyako. Él era quien le permitía ser y sentir lo que sea que ella necesitaba, cuando ella lo necesitaba. Él era quien le dejaba vivir su dolor, pero jamás le permitía vivirlo sola. Él era el que siempre estaba allí, no para forzarla a solucionar, sino para hacerla entender. Él no la empujaba fuera de la oscuridad, pero la acompañaba mientras estaba en ella. Era el que escuchaba sin juzgar, el que no hacía preguntas que ella no estaba preparada para contestar, el que le permitía hacerse pedazos cuando lo necesitaba. El que la abrazaba con suficiente fuerza para que esos pedazos no se rompieran de manera irremediable.

Los necesitaba a los dos, en partes iguales.

Y pese a que no estaba lista para Miyako aun, lo estaba para Takeru.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que la castaña dejó de temblar y el llanto catártico comenzó a calmarse.

'_Tengo miedo, y no me siento como yo. Estoy perdiendo la batalla que sea que se lleva dentro de mí' _

'_La ganaras' _

'_No estoy tan segura. La última vez no salí del hoyo tan fácil'_

'_Pero lo hiciste'_

'_Era una niña tonta' _

'_Eres más fuerte ahora' _

Los puños de Mimi se cerraron con más fuerza.

'_A veces tengo que bañarme a mitad de la noche. Como si algo caminara en mi piel… y siento que nunca voy a estar limpia de eso' _

Golpeó la pared con el puño, sollozando con suavidad, y negó con la cabeza.

'_Lo lamento'_ se disculpó ella, secando su rostro con el borde de la almohada.

'_No seas tonta. Tú estás ahí para mí. Yo estoy aquí para ti' _

'_Siempre'_

'_Siempre' _

Se hizo silencio por unos segundos, pero ninguno de los dos intentó separarse del abrazo.

'_No le digas a Miya' _

'_Oh, vamos, no te haría eso. Pero debes saber que ella lo sabe todo' _

'_Sí…'_

'_¿Entonces… mi hermano está ayudando con esto?'_

Mimi soltó una risa suave, terminando de secar su cara.

'_Sorprendentemente, sí' _

'_Vaya… tendré que darle las gracias' _

'_¿Las gracias?'_

'_Tú y Miya son tan mi familia como él. Es mi trabajo cuidarlos'_

'_No lo es' _

'_Claro que sí, estarían totalmente perdidos sin mí' _

Mimi se aferró a él, sonriendo. Eso era verdad.

* * *

Gracias al desastre de la habitación, no era capaz de identificar el cuerpo, ni estar seguro si estaba con vida. No fue hasta que estuvo a menos de un metro del cuerpo que pudo ver su rostro. Yamato Ishida tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer de bruces al suelo. No había casi luz, y era difícil distinguir sus facciones, pero pudo haberlo reconocido en cualquier lugar.

El cabello rubio, las facciones dulces y suaves, la nariz tan igual a la suya. Por un segundo, que se sintió eterno, todo en su vida desapareció por completo, como si alguien hubiese desconectado su cerebro a la distancia. No podía sentir ningún sonido, ni frío, nada. Su mente estaba en total blanco, como negándose a interpretar la imagen frente a él.

La linterna se resbaló de su mano y cayó al piso sin ceremonia, haciendo eco de un golpe sordo. Fue vagamente consciente de que Taichi estaba hablándole, pero nada se registraba en su cerebro, nada más que la imagen taladrando su cerebro con macabra fortaleza.

Sus piernas no respondieron, y de algún modo terminó arrodillado junto al cuerpo de su hermano. Takeru Takaishi estaba inconsciente, tirado en una piscina de su propia sangre, sostenía un arma blanca en la mano, y de repente la escena de lucha excesiva tuvo mucho más sentido para él.

Miyako Inoue no había sido sorprendida sola. Él había estado con ella. Probablemente había tratado de ayudarla. No, definitivamente había tratado de salvarla. Eso sonaba como su hermano. Su estúpido y noble hermano.

Se arrastró hasta él, una de sus manos fue al cuello de su hermano intentando sentir su pulso y encontrándolo débil, casi apagado.

'_Takeru…' _

Lo movió con suavidad, todo su entrenamiento le decía que no lo tocara. Que esperara los paramédicos, que podía empeorarlo tocándolo. Pero este era su hermano, su hermano menor, y el manual había volado por la ventana apenas lo había visto ahí.

'_No te mueras, idiota' _

No sabía por qué había dicho esas palabras. Su susurro fue tan bajo, que nunca estaría seguro si había dicho las palabras en voz alta. Eran palabras estúpidas. Takeru era un niño. No en verdad, pero siempre lo sería a sus ojos. Un niño que corría detrás de él, como su sombra particular. Un niño al cual él tenía que cargar cuando llegaban de casa de sus abuelos en navidad. Un niño al que se había esforzado por escudar de los más amargos momentos del divorcio de sus padres. Un niño que aun creía en cosas ingenuas como proteger a los demás con intensión.

Lo giró hacia él, dejándolo boca arriba, la sangre parecía provenir de su pecho y abdomen, pero también tenía una cortada en el cuello. Le levantó la camisa y tuvo que ahogar un grito de horror, en el abdomen definitivamente tenía una herida de bala.

'_Idiota… ¿Qué hiciste?' _

Algo cálido rodó por sus mejillas, y antes de entender bien sus acciones, intento parar la hemorragia con sus manos. Había demasiada sangre, y su hermano no se estaba moviendo. Quizás se había desmayado por el dolor, quizás sólo estaba inconsciente. Pero no podía zarandearlo e intentar parar la hemorragia al mismo tiempo.

Los gritos de Taichi apenas llegaban a sus oídos, y fue sorprendido cuando los paramédicos lo quitaron del camino para comenzar a atender a Takeru. Tuvieron que empujarlo, para que él cediera, y aun así se mantuvo pegado a la pared, observándolos como si estuviera fuera de su propio cuerpo.

'_Takeru… Takeru…' _

Lo seguía llamando, ciertamente si Takeru lo escuchaba llamándolo, contestaría. Su hermano nunca le había dejado esperando antes. Quería gritar. Quería gritarles que detuvieran la hemorragia, que lo sacaran de allí. Que él estaría bien. Tenía que estar bien. Pero no podía gritar. Su garganta estaba seca y su boca adormecida.

'_Takeru…' _

Años después los recuerdos de esa noche serian un revoltijo emocional, incapaz de ser desenredado. No recordaba verlos colocando a su hermano en una camilla, no los recordaba parando la hemorragia, ni conectando el respirador. Ni siquiera podía recordar sus lo que podría recordar sería el sonido de la voz de uno de los paramédicos diciendo:

'_No está respirando' _

* * *

**Bueno. No pude ni ojear esto. Y nadie lo leyó hasta publicado. Si van a dejarme, supongo que este es el momento. Isabel renuncia en cliffhanger suena prometedor jajaja. No me maten, pero esperare su correo de odio. Prometo que tengo una razón. No me maten. Veamos si quieren un próximo. **

**Saludos. **


	10. Contrato Invisible

**Hola, hola, hola. Todos me odian, wow, si fuera susceptible a estímulos externos habría renunciado (¿?) pero no lo hice! En este capítulo al menos xD. Quisiera disculparme por lo de Takeru, pero tengo una razón, podría explicárselas ahora, pero dejaré que la vean más adelante sólo por molestar (¿?). **

**Quiero mencionar que mi PC se niega a dejarme usar signos de apertura en exclamación e interrogación. Porque la pc es gringa. Trate de ponerlos en el cap como signos externos. Pero es posible que se hayan ido varios, y me da fastidio ponerlos en las notas. Sorry not sorry. No es que no sepa usarlos, es que soy vaga y no tengo editora. **

**ALGUIEN QUIER EDITARME? Se aceptan sugerencias. No sean tímidos. Acepto cualquier sugerencia xDDDD…. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES, INCLUSO POR LOS CORREOS DE ODIO. Los ame. **

**Lady Mary Hiwatari** lo lamento, lo lamento. Traje mimato como oferta de paz! Amo a G.R.R. Martin, pero prometo no matar a todos (creo).

**SiageLove** jajajajaja… gracias? xD

**AllyZa **adoro que estuvieras tan histérica que enviaste el RR incompleto xD lo de Hikari me lo guardo todavía, que bueno que te gustaran las citas, pero en este cap terminé la conversación de Ken, espero aclare más que oscurezca. Me encantan tus tendencias seudo homicidas, tú eres de las mías xD

**LadyMimato **tú crees que es Takeru, awww, me encanta. Me encanta que me nombren a G.R.R. Martin porque lo amo con locura, me pone muy nerviosa que menciones tanto el lemon, estás postergando que lo escriba porque me siento tan intimidada.

**MimiDeIshida **LO LAMENTO. No me odies. Tengo mis razones, lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

**mimato bombon kou**lo lamento! Me vas a torturar! Ay por dios. Asesina. Wow. Tú te lo tomaste personal, me encanta. Lo siento.

**Lena90 **LO LAMENTO! No me odien.

**Ley **oye no, escríbeme así sea para decirme que me odias. Me siento sola a veces gritando a la internet sin respuesta jajaja. Me alegra haberte alcanzado, ojalá lo haga más seguido.

**Liraaz **mi pingui. Te adoro. Me haces reir con tus RR, lees mis spoilers, y me recomendaste NANATSU, o sea, estás en la lista de oro conmigo. Los mimatos y el agua conmigo van de la mano, no puedo evitarlo. Me encantó que fuiste la única que se tomó a chiste lo de Takeru xD me hiciste sentir menos odiada. Bueno, creo que sé que vas a decir, pero esperaré tu RR, para reirme. Desde el mar de ira de Meliodas.

**Mariangeles **lo siento! Te desespera mi Kenyako pero te gusta mi Mimato. Puedo vivir con eso xD, espero te guste el capí. Hay mimato al final.

**Darkystar **lo lamento! Lamento haberte dejado en Shock, traje mimato para hacer las paces. Lo lamento!

**SoyAnna **Anna-chan. Me encanta que te gusten mis parejas. Yo también tenía un crush en Ken y en Yamato de niña y no lo he superado. Creo que tú entendiste lo que intenté hacer con Takeru.

**MonoAzul **AY, GRACIAS. La referencia de Orgullo y Prejuicio me hizo el día, gracias. Tu descripción de Takeru me hizo reír.

**Alberick **eres un caramelo, espero que te guste el capítulo, tengo dos recomendaciones musicales en esta ocasión, especialmente para ti.

**Josephine126 **bienvenida, que bueno que estés enganchada y espero te guste el cap.

**Bueno, no les voy a mentir, este capítulo debía ser más largo, pero no logré hacerlo. La última escena me dejó emocionalmente vacía, no sé qué escribiré después de ella, y como no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará decidir eso, decidí terminar el cap así. Espero que sea lo suficientemente interesante como para que no les afecte tanto el largo. **

**La escena de la conversación de Miyako y Ken la escribí usando ****Arsonist's Lullabye de Hozier. **

**La escena final de Mimi y Yamato la escribí escuchando A Love Like This de Kodaline, en versión acústica. Fuertemente recomiendo que la lean para efectos de sentimiento. Ya saben, que soy una escritora sentimental. **

**Espero disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

**Contrato Invisible **

"_**A veces creo que nada tiene sentido. En un planeta minúsculo, que corre hacia la nada desde millones de años, nacemos en medio de dolores, crecemos, luchamos, nos enfermamos, sufrimos, hacemos sufrir, gritamos, morimos, mueren, y otros están naciendo para volver a empezar la comedia inútil. Seria eso, verdaderamente, ¿toda nuestra vida sería una serie de gritos anónimos a un desierto de astros indiferentes?"**_

_**Ernesto Sábato. **_

Mimi Tachikawa observó el cielo nocturno con pesadez desde la oscuridad de su habitación. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, Miyako no había llegado a dormir y Takeru estaba volteado boca abajo en un ciclo REM. Mimi admiraba la capacidad de su amigo de soltar sus preocupaciones como un niño dejando escapar un globo en el aire. Ella se había dormido de cansancio después de llorar en su pecho por lo que se sintió como horas, pero al despertar en sus brazos, rápidamente se había zafado de él. Adoraba a su amigo, pero nunca había sido de la clase de mujer que disfrutara dormir en brazos de alguien. No tenía claro de por qué, pero supondría que ambos de sus amigos psiquiatras lo relacionarían con su apego emocional a su padre y asuntos inconclusos de la niñez.

Es gracioso, pero vivir rodeada de dos psiquiatras le había dejado claro que en teoría todo está relacionado a la infancia. Somos quienes somos como un producto del entorno que nos rodea en los años donde nuestra mente tiene la flexibilidad de adaptarse al entorno, una flexibilidad que perdemos a los 7 años, edad en la que se forma nuestro carácter. Miyako solía decirlo que nada salvo un trauma emocional lograba cambiar esa esencia, después de esa edad nos convertimos en esclavos de nuestro niño interior. De sus miedos, de sus inseguridades, de sus defensas y sus necesidades. Por supuesto, que la existencia misma de la psiquiatría era prueba de que el ser humano era capaz de crecer y evolucionar, mejora continua a largo plazo, solía llamarlo Takeru.

Sin embargo, nadie parece ser capaz de negar que las cosas que te pasan en tu infancia son las que terminas cargando por el resto de tu vida. Lo queramos aceptar o no. Ese temor a la oscuridad que pensamos haber superado puede volver en un momento de pánico adulto. Ese miedo estúpido a las alturas, puede accionarse al momento de un trauma. Ese temor injustificado a los extraños, activa un instinto primordial cuando estamos en peligro.

Las vidas humanas no son lo suficientemente largas para superar a ese niño de 7 años que dejó una marca en todo lo que somos.

Los ojos castaños de Mimi bajaron a sus manos y la visión imaginaria de sangre se sobrepuso en su blanca tez apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna. Sus ojos se cerraron e intentó ignorar las náuseas que causaban un jalón en su estómago.

Maldiciendo, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Entró en la ducha con el agua encendida, estaba tan caliente que casi sentía su piel arder al contacto. Imágenes bombardearon su mente, pero las empujo afuera con cada centímetro de voluntad que quedaba en su cuerpo.

'_No, no necesito verlo' _

Dio un respingo al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse.

'_¿Necesito estar preocupado?'_ pregunto la voz de Takeru.

Mimi dudó por un instante, antes de negar.

'…_No' _

Takeru suspiró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella pudiera oírlo aún con la ducha encendida.

'_No puedes ahogarte en la ducha a la mitad de la madrugada. No tienes permiso de morir antes que yo' _dijo el rubio con vehemencia.

En un solo movimiento, abrió la puerta, la envolvió en una toalla y la sacó de la ducha cargándola por la espalda. Mimi no se resistió y mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que él apagó el agua.

'_¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?' _preguntó la castaña.

'_Manteniendo vigilancia. Ordenes de Miyako. Ve a ser patética donde pueda mantener medio ojo sobre ti' _

'_No me estabas vigilando. Estabas roncando' _

'_La maravilla de estar siempre alerta es que igual supe que te fuiste' _

'_Eres un mentiroso'_

'_Eres una bebe llorona… ¿No tuviste suficiente hace rato?'_

'_No estoy llorando' _

'_Tienes razón, prefiero que llores, el llanto es lógico. Tu manía de encerrarte en la ducha como si hubieras sido sometida a radiación, no lo es' _

'_Créeme, yo soy la primera que quisiera parar eso' _

'_Tú eres la única que puede pararlo' _la soltó sobre la cama.

Mimi guardó silencio, quitándose la toalla de la espalda para taparse la cara. Su pijama estaba mojada con agua caliente, pero la temperatura del cuarto era fría. Suspirando, clavó la mirada en su amigo con decisión.

'_Necesito pedirle un favor a tu hermano' _

'_¿Qué tiene que ver Yamato con tus baños de madrugada?'_

Mimi no le contestó, se levantó tomando su celular de la mesa y escribió un mensaje rápido al rubio.

'_No va a parar. Mi cabeza no va a parar. No hasta que esté segura que lo atrapamos… necesito asegurarme que no está viéndonos. Necesito asegurarme que no puede oírnos… y necesito ver a Akira Sendoh'_

* * *

Miyako Inoue fijó la vista en la llama de la vela que ardía frente a ella. Era una hermosa vela, con olor casi marítimo y de color azul índigo, como los ojos de Ken Ichijouji, a quien sus ojos buscaron para encontrarlo estático del otro lado de la mesa, con la vista clavada en el techo, los brazos fuertemente cerrados alrededor de su pecho y las piernas subidas en la mesa con pose despreocupada.

'_¿Se supone que eso me dé flashbacks? ¿Debería estar doblado sobre la mesa, contándote mi horrible pasado? Miyako por favor' _

La muchacha se retiró los lentes con pose cansada.

'_Me dijiste que fuiste testigo de un asesinato violento en tu niñez. Deberías tener sentimientos que compartir respecto a eso' _

Ken bufó con cierta incredulidad, apretando más las manos en su pecho.

'_Escucha, no fue como si fue un evento traumatizante. No lo contamos porque Osamu y yo hicimos un pacto de secreto' _

Miyako frunció el ceño.

'_Aún no entiendo claramente por qué hicieron eso'_

'_No todos sufrimos complejo de salvadores' _

'_No reportaste que fuiste testigo a un asesinato violento. Complejo de salvador habría sido que entraras a detener al asesino en un ejercicio de total futilidad. No reportaste el crimen' _

Ken dudó por unos instantes, antes de clavar su mirada en ella.

'_La mujer estaba muerta… ¿Qué importaba si lo reportábamos? La policía llegó de todas maneras' _

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos.

'_El criminal… ¿fue apresado?' _

'_Sí, esa misma noche. El muy idiota encendió la casa en llamas… Osamu y yo nos quedamos hipnotizados por el fuego hasta que escuchamos las sirenas de la policía' _

'_¿Lo condenaron?'_

Los ojos de Ken se ensancharon, en todos esos años jamás se había preguntado eso.

'_No lo sé' _

Miyako golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta.

'_No reportaste el crimen. No diste una declaración… y ¿no tienes ni idea de si el crimen de esa mujer quedó o no impune?' _

Ken frunció el ceño, bajando los pies de la mesa.

'_Deja de actuar como si fui yo el que la mató' _

'_¿No estabas ni siquiera un poco interesado en saber si tus acciones ocasionaron que un asesino quedara libre en la calle?' _

'_No'_

'_Ken…' _

'_Tenía diez años. No conocía a la mujer. No me importaba en lo más mínimo, y sé que eso no es lo que quieres oír, pero es la verdad' _

Se hizo un silencio pesado por varios minutos.

'_¿Por qué hiciste un pacto de silencio con Osamu?' _

'_Porque no queríamos decirle a mi padre. Nos habíamos escapado. No debíamos ir a ese lado de la playa. No queríamos que nos castigaran por haber desobedecido' _

'_Eso es muy egoísta. Eras un niño… ¿No te impresiono la violencia? ¿La pérdida de una vida? ¿En verdad, no tienes ningún sentimiento respecto lo que viste?' _

Ken se encogió los hombros, sin desviar la mirada.

'_No te va a gustar mi respuesta, Miyako' _

Miyako gruñó, levantándose de la mesa.

'_Nunca he tenido el menor interés en la vida de la gente mientras respira, no sé cómo esperas que me importe cuando ya no lo hacen' _

La doctora dio varias vueltas alrededor de la mesa antes de hablar de nuevo.

'_Entonces… ¿por qué estás diciéndome esto?' _

'_Porque las lagunas empezaron en esa fecha. Al menos, que yo esté consciente respecto a eso' _

'_Pero, ¿por qué?'_

'_Tú eres la doctora, Miyako' _

Miyako resistió el impulso de golpearlo en la cabeza. Se detuvo junto a él y se sentó sobre la mesa.

'_Debes tener culpa reprimida' _

Ken giró los ojos con incredulidad.

'_¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? Antes de la laguna ese día' _

'_Osamu y yo estábamos corriendo a casa. El tonto se cayó en la arena y se raspó la rodilla. Tuve que halarlo por la chaqueta para que no nos atraparan corriendo los policías que llegaban a la casa. Ahí fue que me di cuenta. Osamu tenía una de las baldosas de la casa entre sus rocas. Un azulejo, con un distintivo diseño y un delfín en la esquina inferior' _

Miyako ensanchó los ojos.

'_El muy imbécil la recogió antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que ocurría en la casa. Las rocas eran para el arte de mi madre… fuimos a la casa porque Osamu vio el azul brillando en la distancia' _

'_¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?' _

Ken se removió en su asiento, clavando la vista en la ventana en un claro intento de evitar su mirada.

'_Acordamos que nadie lo sabría. Mi padre puede que no sea un genio, pero si volvíamos con eso a casa se daría cuenta que estábamos fuera del límite permitido. Lo partí en dos partes y lo arrojé al océano lo más fuerte que pude. Volvimos a casa y pretendimos que nada pasó' _

Miyako frunció el ceño, esperando.

'_No recuerdo que pasó después. De alguna manera hubo un accidente en el taller de arte de mi madre, y el disolvente de pintura y una vela causó un incendio' _

Ken evitó la mirada de ella, mientras tomaba aire.

'_Todo lo que recuerdo es estar con Osamu frente a la puerta mientras las llamas crecían, mi padre nos sacó a los dos de la casa… y de alguna manera el maldito azulejo estaba en mi mano' _

Ken apretó los puños dando un respingo.

'_El incendio fue las doce de la noche. No recuerdo que paso entre la cena y esa hora' _

Miyako frunció el entrecejo con una mirada desencajada.

'_¿Tú iniciaste el incendio?' _

Ken volteó a verla con un brillo en los ojos.

'_No recuerdo cómo llegue frente a su puerta, no sé de dónde salió el azulejo, no sé siquiera cómo salí de la cama esa noche. Lo cual es extraño. Porque recuerdo todo lo demás con claridad. Recuerdo el olor del solvente, químico y metálico. Recuerdo el humo, uno espera que el humo en un incendio sea negro e imponente como en las películas… era más bien una niebla gris… la madera crujía y soltaba trozos de astilla que parecían caer como nieve en invierno'_

Ken desvió la mirada a la llama de la vela que seguía ardiendo al otro lado de la mesa.

'_El fuego es algo increíble. Es una fuente de vida y de destrucción a la vez. Nunca lo pensé hasta esa noche, pero lo pienso todo el tiempo desde entonces. Como el fuego es necesario para que no muramos de frío, para crear luz, para comer… el fuego es esta increíble fuente de poder, necesitamos el fuego para vivir. Y sin embargo, cuando se sale de control, cuando es demasiado fuego acaba con todo sin dejar rastro… hay una extraña belleza en el baile de las llamas, casi purificador, cenizas para un nuevo comienzo' _

Ken sonrió de manera melancólica.

'_He estado un poco obsesionado desde entonces con el fuego. Hay algo en la llama que me calma y me enerva a la vez. Algo en eso tiene un extraño poder sobre mí, que no consigo ser capaz de comprender, incapacitándome a retirar los ojos…' _

Miyako dejó la vista clavada en él de manera inclemente, mientras su ruleta de pensamientos giraba a mil por hora.

'_Fuego…' _logró articular ella después de unos instantes, haciendo a Ken desviar la vista de la llama de la vela, como si de pronto recordara que ella estaba ahí.

'_Fuego. Demasiado fuego es malo, incluso el fuego dentro de las personas, Miyako' _

Miyako no contestó, alternando la vista entre ambos ojos del muchacho, como esperando ver algo activarse en ellos. Ken se recostó en el asiento, alzando las cejas con suspicacia.

'_¿Qué? Tú querías saber… ¿Dije demasiado?' _

Miyako no contestó.

'_¿Te asusté, Miyako?' _

Miyako se bajó de la mesa, retirando su mirada de la de él. Le dio la espalda y atravesó el camino de vuelta al otro lado de la mesa. En un movimiento, apago la llama de la vela. Ken se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando las manos sobre la mesa.

'_Esto basta por hoy' _anunció Miyako.

* * *

Yamato Ishida observó a través del cristal de la sala de interrogaciones, mientras su entrecejo se fruncía más a cada segundo. En la sombría sala, dos vasos de agua reposaban sobre la mesa de metal, de un lado Mimi Tachikawa revisaba una lista de preguntas en una libreta, junto a Taichi Yagami que vigilaba al hombre del otro lado de la mesa como un halcón. Akira Sendoh estaba restringido por unas pesadas esposas de metal que no le permitían separar los brazos más de unos meros centímetros, con una cadena que bajaba por su torso, deteniéndose en su cadera, para finalmente sostenerle ambos pies a una distancia apenas mayor de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Apenas podía moverse, pero eso no había detenido al hombre de lanzar la peor calidad de miradas lascivas a la joven abogada.

Taichi había tenido que golpear la mesa en tres ocasiones diferentes para pedirle que mantuviera sus malditos ojos en él, pero el Sendoh no parecía ser capaz de seguir instrucciones. No había intentado siquiera acercar la silla para verla más de cerca, de lo cual Yamato estaba agradecido, pensando que él mismo le podría partir el cuello si la tocara de alguna manera. Pero la mirada, la actitud despreocupada, y manera que se lamia los labios cuando contestaba las preguntas de Mimi eran suficiente para que Taichi le hubiese pateado debajo de la mesa.

En honor a Mimi, si estaba siendo molestada en lo absoluto por la actitud del sospechoso, no lo demostraba en absoluto. Sus ojos caramelo, no mostraban más que determinación cuando se encontraban con los negros de Sendoh cada vez que formulaba una pregunta. Pese a que el hombre había pasado los veinte minutos de la visita saltando entre las ramas para no contestar.

Yamato resopló nuevamente, apretando más los brazos en su pecho. Odiándola en silencio por haber pedido la compañía de Taichi sobre la suya, sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

'_Quiero saber cómo conoció a las victimas' _

'_No lo hice'_

'_Todas compraban café en su tienda' _

'_Igual mucha gente' _

'_Dudo que mucha gente se viera como ellas'_ Mimi empujo la carpeta con fotografías hacia él. Sendoh pareció divertido con eso _'Dudo que alguien como usted olvidara a alguna de esas mujeres si entraran a su tienda. Quiero saber cuándo lo hicieron' _

Sendoh se enderezó en la silla, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

'_Recordaría si usted hubiera entrado en la tienda, eso es seguro, corazón'_ sus ojos volvieron a recorrerla con un gesto desagradable _'¿qué te pasó en el cuello, linda? ¿Alguien te clavó sus colmillos?' _

Yamato apretó los puños y Taichi lo pateó empujando la silla con tanta fuerza que el hombre se sostuvo de la mesa para no caer.

'_Una vez más y esto se acabó, Sendoh' _

'_Yo no soy el que tiene preguntas' _

Mimi levantó la mano derecha, silenciando la respuesta de Taichi.

'_Señala una que recuerde' _

El hombre bajó la vista a la pila de fotografías, y empujó una con indiferencia.

'_Ella. Es doctora o algo así, a veces iba con bata. Late con doble azúcar' _

Mimi bajó la mirada a su portafolio, sacando otra carpeta y lanzando la fotografía de la misma doctora después del ataque a la nariz de Sendoh. El hombre fijó la mirada en la fotografía, con una sonrisa ensayada.

'_Así las recuerdo a todas' _

'_¿Por qué les cortó el cabello?' _

'_No lo hice, linda. Sólo tomé las fotos' _

'_El cabello apareció en tu casa' _dijo Taichi.

'_Lo plantaron' _

'_Confesaste, bastardo' _soltó Taichi.

'_Después de 72 horas sin comida y con guías del detective Ishida, mi abogado dice que eso se llama… ¿cuál es el término legal, princesa?' _

Su mano se acercó a la de Mimi que reposaba sobre la mesa. Taichi esta vez lo pateó directamente en la pierna.

'_Esto se acabó' _

'_Espera' _Mimi se inclinó hacia adelante en la mesa_ 'digamos que podría estar inclinada a creer eso, si me das el resto de la historia' _

Sendoh pareció sorprendido, pero asintió fijando su vista en Mimi con una pose más seria.

'_Corazón, yo tomé las fotos. Pero nada más, tu amigo aquí dice que igual es un crimen que no reportara los cuerpos, pero no uno por el que te encierran de por vida o te matan. Tomé las fotos y las vendí en internet' _

Mimi suspiró con pose aburrida guardando las carpetas en el portafolio.

'_Si eso es lo único que puedes decir…' _

Mimi se levantó y Taichi hizo lo mismo haciendo señas a los oficiales al otro lado de la puerta para que se llevaran a Akira Sendoh.

'_Espera, princesa'_ llamó antes de que salieran.

Mimi no se giró, pero se detuvo.

'_Si yo fuera tú, buscaría un asesino con mejores bolsillos que los míos' _

'_Ay por favor…'_ murmuró Taichi_ 'No esto de nuevo'_

Mimi giró hacia él, con las cejas alzadas.

'_¿De qué está hablando?' _le preguntó a Taichi. El moreno giró los ojos sin contestar.

'_Les dije que tomé la primera foto por casualidad, pero que las direcciones de los demás lugares me fueron enviados. Me pagaban bien por aparecer a tomar las fotos de las mujeres' _

Los ojos de Mimi se expandieron, mientras fijaba la vista acusadoramente en Taichi.

'_Ya llévenselo' _dijo Taichi, haciendo un movimiento con la muñeca.

Mimi esperó que desparecieran por la puerta para golpear a Taichi con el portafolio.

'_¿DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLANDO?' _

'_Deriva, está preparando su defensa. Buscamos en sus cuentas bancarias. No hay ningún indicio de que nadie le pagara nada al muy maldito. No te dejes guiar por lo que dice' _

Mimi apretó el maletín, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y golpeó dos veces más a Taichi antes de empujar la puerta de golpe para llegar al otro lado del cristal.

'_Tù… tú…'_ su mano temblaba mientras la apuntaba a Yamato de manera acusadora _'te pedí que revisaras la evidencia. Te pedí que me trajeras información que pudo haberse pasado en la primera investigación. Te pedí que la revisaras conmigo… tú…'_

'_Está mintiendo'_ dijeron Taichi y Yamato a la vez.

Mimi dejó caer el maletín, pasando las manos entre su cabello.

'_Revisamos esa pista, no llevó a ningún lado'_ dijo Yamato.

'_Revisa de nuevo'_ soltó Mimi con voz autoritaria, clavándole el dedo en el pecho. La muchacha recogió su portafolio y prácticamente corrió fuera del recinto.

'_¿Qué mierda es el problema de tu novia, Ishida?'_ preguntó Taichi, alzando las cejas.

Yamato giró los ojos, demasiado cansado para corregirlo, pero despareció por la puerta detrás de ella de todos modos. Parecía que había corrido, porque no encontró ninguna pista de ella. Intentó llamarla a su celular sin éxito. Maldiciendo, volvió sobre sus pasos para reunirse con Taichi.

* * *

Su día continuó igual de mal de lo que había comenzado. Su jefe aceptó enviar a buscar micrófonos al apartamento de Mimi, pero eso tuvo más que ver con el Fiscal que con cualquier cosa que él dijo al respecto, el nepotismo nuevamente triunfaba sobre la eficiencia. Para completar, parecía que Mimi había informado a su padre sobre la pista descubierta, debido a que Taichi y él tuvieron que pasar todo el día revisando nuevamente los estados bancarios de Akira Sendoh, por tercera vez. Eso, antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro y dejar a sus dos mejores amigos en un frenesí inacabable de preguntas que lo habían forzado a hacer preguntas en el juzgado sobre alguien que él sabía no estaba desaparecido, como les había asegurado el Fiscal Tachikawa apenas una hora antes, asegurando que Mimi había salido del juzgado con dos guardaespaldas suyos.

Estaba maldiciendo su nombre al viento cuando sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los de ella. Estaba parada frente a su puerta, con la vista clavada en la madera como si le hubiese dicho algo ofensivo. Alzando las cejas, Yamato observó la hora en su reloj 9:30 pm. Se aclaró la garganta, y ella dio un respingo, girando hacia él. Aún lo miraba de manera profesional, y él supo que aún era Abogada Fiscal Jr. Mimi Tachikawa para él en ese momento, no Mimi Tachikawa la que salía con él. Eso le hizo fruncir el entrecejo nuevamente.

'_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tus amigos están a punto de infartarse por tu culpa' _

'_Necesito ver tus pizarras sobre Akira Sendoh' _

Yamato giró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

'_No tienes jurisdicción sobre mi apartamento, Tachikawa… ¿traes una orden?' _

Mmi desvió la mirada a la puerta de su apartamento, y cuando volvió a fijarla en él había cambiado completamente.

'_Yamato… por favor' _

Suspirando, el muchacho asintió. Abrió la puerta y la empujó para dejarle entrar. Mimi dudó por un segundo, antes de cruzar el umbral.

'_Debería preguntar cómo supiste dónde vivía' _

'_He venido con Takeru decenas de veces, simplemente me quedaba en el Lobby'_ explicó ella.

Yamato entro detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta con la mano izquierda.

'_¿Le temías al lobo feroz?' _

Mimi giró el rostro hacia él.

'_Nunca me has dado miedo, Ishida. Más bien eras una molestia' _

Yamato alzó las cejas.

'_¿Es por eso que me dejas del otro lado del interrogatorio?' _

'_Sabía que te molestarías por eso' _

'_No tanto por eso como porque dijeras que Taichi probablemente tendría mejores reflejos que yo' _

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, dejando el portafolio en el suelo y quitándose los zapatos como si fuese su casa.

'_Tú y yo no deberíamos trabajar juntos. Conflicto de intereses' _explicó ella finalmente.

'_¿Cuál es el conflicto?' _preguntó él, cruzando los brazos.

'_Soy tu nueva novia… ¿No te lo dije?_' preguntó ella, y ante la mirada desencajada de Yamato soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza _'Te pedí que me protegieras… no fue muy amable de mi parte. No quería que estuvieras en la sala y tuvieses un dilema ético por mi culpa' _

'_Que considerada' _murmuró Yamato con sarcasmo. Quitándose la chaqueta al mismo tiempo que ella se retiraba el abrigo _'El estudio está al final del pasillo'_

Mimi asintió de manera ausente, mientras avanzaba al lugar donde él señalaba, seguida por él. No tuvo que buscar, al cruzar la puerta ubicó las pizarras del caso, y sin decir una palabra procedió a examinarlas en total silencio. Yamato la observó desde el umbral de la puerta por más de veinte minutos. Se veía preocupada, como aquejada por un dolor lejano que él no era capaz de identificar.

'_Tachikawa… ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces diferente. Ayer estabas… diferente' _

Mimi no volteó a verlo por más de dos minutos, cuando finalmente lo hizo, le envió una sonrisa.

'_Una vez leí que las mujeres son como el océano… el corazón de una chica es tan profundo como la cuenca de las marianas, Ishida, a veces, los chicos no pueden entenderlo' _

Yamato asintió con una sonrisa condescendiente.

'_Eso es muy bonito, pero no me distraerá del hecho de que no contestaste mi pregunta' _

Mimi frunció relativamente el ceño, pero no dejó de sonreír. Su rostro se desvió hacia las pizarras nuevamente.

'_Hoy me dijeron que esto no va a irse' _dijo señalando de manera ausente la venda en su cuello _'Quien sea que lo hizo supo cómo hacerlo para dejar una marca permanente que ni siquiera será sutil. Lo hizo para marcarme, como ganado… como mercancía dañada' _una sonrisa triste cubrió sus labios _'En seguida me ofrecieron cirugía plástica, parece la opción más viable… ¿Verdad?'_ Yamato no tenía la menor intensión de responder, y de algún modo ella lo supo porque continuó _'Te dije ayer… que él buscaba romperme, y que quizás lo había logrado. Pero de alguna manera, cuando escuché al doctor todo lo que pude sentir fue esta llama de ira encenderse dentro de mí… No estoy rota, Ishida, estoy furiosa'_ soltó una risa suave y llena de sarcasmo _'Bueno, quizás es ambas cosas. Pero todo lo que sé es que quiero atrapar al bastardo' _

Yamato observó el temblor en su labio y supo que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, pero antes de poder acercarse, el rostro de la muchacha se endureció concentrándose en la pizarra.

'_Lo atraparemos'_ aseguró él.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa sin desviar los ojos hacia él. Yamato iba a hablar nuevamente cuando sintió su teléfono celular. Al sacarlo, sus ojos se expandieron, y contestó.

'_Hermanito, te tardaste' _

'_¿Está contigo? Dime que está contigo' _la voz de su hermano era seria y fría.

'_Está conmigo' _dijo Yamato, ocasionando que Mimi girara hacia él con una mirada entendida.

'_Oh, gracias al cielo. Dile que voy a matarla' _dijo Takeru.

'_Dice que va a matarte'_ dijo Yamato a Mimi, recibiendo una sonrisa de la castaña.

'_Tendrá que hacer fila detrás de Miyako'_ dijo Mimi, y justo en ese instante la voz de la doctora resonó sobre la de su hermano.

'_Agente Ishida, pásele el teléfono' _

Yamato ni siquiera pensó en desobedecer, entregando el teléfono a Mimi mientras se encogía los hombros.

'_Lamento haber apagado el celular'_ dijo Mimi de manera automática.

'_Fuiste atacada hace apenas unas semanas y se te ocurre desaparecer por más de seis horas sin dejar rastro… ¡Mimi, pensé que podías estar desangrándote en algún lugar! ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pasó por mi mente? No puedes desaparecerte de esa manera como si estás sola en el mundo ¡no lo estás! Takeru y yo perdimos medio día de trabajo, revisando cualquier rastro de ti en el que pudimos pensar… ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Fuiste irresponsable y estúpida!' _

Mimi recibió el regaño en silencio, y Yamato le envió una mirada de entendimiento al haber escuchado los gritos de Miyako a través del auricular.

'_Lo siento' _

'_No basta. Vuelve a casa. No. Vamos a buscarte' _

'_No'_

'_¿Qué?' _

'_Voy a quedarme aquí. Con Ishida' _

Se hizo un silencio dónde todos los involucrados contemplaron esa idea con sorpresa. Yamato alzó las cejas hacia ella con confusión.

'_Los amo a los dos, pero necesito alejarme por un momento. Los veré mañana, para que puedan matarme. Buenas noches' _

Mimi colgó la llamada antes de que pudieran responder, y le pasó el teléfono al rubio.

'_¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?'_ preguntó confundido.

'_A menos que quieras echarme' _

Yamato cerró los ojos con una pose cansada.

'_Estoy tentado a hacerlo. Eres una molestia demasiado grande para alguien tan pequeño' _

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa.

'_Prometo no molestar más que por una camisa para quitarme este vestido. Quizás me vaya antes de que despiertes, siquiera' _

Yamato soltó una carcajada, y asintió de manera distraída saliendo del estudio. Volvió unos minutos más tarde con una camisa y una toalla.

'_Si quieres bañarte hay un baño a tu izquierda. Yo haré lo mismo' _

Yamato entró a su habitación, considerando lo poco probable que consideraba el rumbo del final de su día. Cuando despertó aquella mañana, lo último que imaginó fue terminar el día con Mimi Tachikawa, la fiscal Jr., en su casa. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que pese a haber comenzado así, la muchacha en la otra habitación se asemejaba más a la que había besado en la playa la noche anterior. Simplemente, estaba llena de sorpresas.

Cuando salió de la ducha, no pudo encontrarla en el estudio, y el agua del baño le dijo que aún estaba bañándose. Sintió hambre por lo que procedió a cocinar huevos revueltos para ambos, sin embargo, se vio forzado a comer solo, debido a que Mimi tomó más de media hora en finalmente resurgir del baño. Cuando lo hizo su cabello estaba empapado, la camiseta que le había dado le alcanzaba casi las rodillas en su delgado cuerpo, y su mirada seguía igual de confundida que al entrar. Se rehusó a comer, y volvió al estudio, prácticamente sin dirigirle la palabra. Él no tardó en seguirla, estaba sentada en el suelo, frente a las pizarras con la vista completamente perdida en la información que contenían. No notó cuando él se sentó a su lado, y ninguno de los dos habló por más de una hora. La atmosfera se sentía pesada a su alrededor, como si la oscuridad de la noche callera sobre ellos con peso físico y literal.

'_Como alguien experto en obsesionarse por casos sin resolver, siento obligación en señalarte que esto no es sano'_ comentó Yamato.

Mimi dio un respingo como si honestamente se hubiera olvidado de su presencia a su lado.

'_Conoces bien las obsesiones veo' _

'_Sí, tienes todos los síntomas, pese a que te luce mejor a ti el cabello mojado sin peinar y la incapacidad de comer' _

Mimi soltó una risa pequeña que apenas pudo ocultar el sollozo que se escapó de sus labios.

'_Tachikawa…' _

'_Voy a necesitar que no me mires por un momento, Ishida… ¿puedes hacer eso?' _preguntó.

Yamato giró los ojos con sorna, pero se levantó y se colocó justo detrás de ella, sentándose con la espalda pegada a la suya. Mimi se recostó contra su espalda, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, por unos minutos, no dijo nada, y cuando comenzó a hablar su voz temblaba levemente.

'_No puedo dormir. Desde lo que pasó. No puedo dormir. Miyako y Takeru dicen que estoy siendo terca, que debería tomar pastillas para hacerlo, que es normal… normal que no pueda dormir, que tenga pesadillas, que hable entre sueños… normal…'_ se detuvo, tomando aire _'Los amo, en verdad, los amo con todo lo que soy capaz de amarlos, sin ellos no tengo nada… Miyako es una roca, es la roca en mi vida, es de donde saco fuerza… Takeru es sostén en medio del caos, el acompañante en medio de la oscuridad… pero ambos son psiquiatras. Ambos quieren entenderme antes de entenderme yo misma, ambos quieren leer entre líneas sobre cada cosa que digo, analizar cada movimiento que hago, ambos quieren ayudarme a mejorar antes de que pueda siquiera comprender qué es lo que siento. Los amo, y amo que quieran ayudar, que quieran que vuelva a ser normal… pero yo no me siento normal, ¡nada de esto es normal!' _

Yamato sintió el leve temblor de su cuerpo apoyado al suyo, cerrando sus ojos, continuó escuchando.

'_No puedo dormir, y término despertando cada noche, para meterme en la ducha a que el agua calme de alguna manera el caos en mi cabeza. Porque cada noche tengo pesadillas. Con sus ojos. Con su sombra. Con un sonido que ni siquiera sé si es el de su voz. Y con un pasado que amenaza con volver con más fuerza sobre mí. No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto a ti, ni siquiera creo que te importe. Pero todo lo que puedo pensar ahora es en encerrarme en el closet, o esconderme debajo de la cama' _

Yamato giró el rostro hacia ella, mirándola de reojo.

'_Porque eso es lo que hacía cuando esos hombres me llevaron. Me escondía debajo de la cama, en una estúpida idea de esconderme de ellos, y no sé cómo comenzar a separar ese sentimiento con el de que él aparecerá de nuevo a cortar algo más que mi cuello y yo quiero esconderme debajo de la cama, por muy imbécil que eso suene…. Yo…'_ los sollozos escaparon de sus labios, con tanta fuerza que Yamato se enderezó _'No. Por favor. No te voltees' _

'_Pero…' _

'_Yamato…' _

Aguantando la respiración, él volvió a acomodarse en su sitio, y ella tardó unos minutos en controlar su llanto para continuar.

'_Lo lamento… tu estúpido hermano me hizo aceptar llorar anoche y ya no sé cómo pararlo…'_ hizo un movimiento violento y supo que estaba tallando su rostro con fuerza, secándose las lágrimas como si fuesen insultantes _'Sólo quiero esconderme debajo de la cama y contar las líneas de madera, y pretender que allí no van a encontrarme. Sólo quiero tocar los lados de la pared para no perderme en la oscuridad… cuando me dejaban allí en la oscuridad de esa pequeña celda, que olía a suavizante de ropa y naftalina, solía sólo estirar mis brazos y tocar los lados de la pared, sosteniéndome a eso entre la oscuridad… porque si podía aferrarme a algo en ella, entonces no iba a tragarme… ¡La oscuridad no podía tragarme si podía aferrarme a algo!' _

Su voz seguía temblando, y sonaba cada vez más alterada.

'_La oscuridad está aquí de nuevo, y no sé a qué aferrarme. Y nadie va a dejarme esconderme en el closet, ni meterme debajo de la cama, ni creer en las estupideces que creía cuando era niña… ¿Por qué tengo que explicar que esas estupideces me daban un sentido ilusorio de seguridad que podría servirme ahora? Sé que es estúpido… ¡Lo sé!… pero no me importa… quizás sólo necesito algo de la estupidez que me hizo no hundirme cuando era niña… quizás sólo me hace falta volver a ser así de estúpida y protegerme con falsas murallas'_

Su voz fue bajando hasta convertirse prácticamente en un susurro.

'_Quizás… sólo necesito la ingenuidad de creer que puedo con esto de nuevo'_

El temblor de su cuerpo descendió un poco.

'_Solo quiero que me dejen esconderme o bañarme hasta que deje de sentir la sangre sobre mí… quizás ahora no puedo sentirme mejor, quizás ahora sólo necesito sobrevivirlo, no solo en vivo, sino en mi cabeza… yo sólo…' _

Nuevamente, él pudo sentir el movimiento en su espalda, de ella secando sus lágrimas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

'_No sé por qué estoy aquí, no sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto. Y lo lamento, lamento haber venido, lamento que seas tú quien tenga que oír mis estupideces, y lamento estar usando tu oído sin siquiera haberte pedido permiso… sólo… supongo que sólo quería que alguien me escuchara sin intentar ayudar. Supongo… que sólo necesito que alguien me deje vivir lo que sea que tengo que vivir sin mostrarme una luz al final del túnel… sólo necesitaba alguien que escuchara sin saber todo lo que hay detrás de mis palabras, sin leer mi perfil psicológico de cómo estoy lidiando con esto y sin conocer cada maldito detalle mío con antelación… sólo…'_ volvió a sollozar, y él la escuchó maldecir en un susurro _'¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!… ¡¿por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?!... lo siento, Yamato, tú no tienes ninguna obligación de oír todas mis estupideces, y estoy siendo muy egoísta. Lo lamento…' _

'_Está bien que seas egoísta' _

Mimi volvió a secar su rostro con violencia, sin dejar de temblar. No podía verla, pero podía sentir cada movimiento suyo.

'_La Mimi que conozco, no se disculparía por ser egoísta. Simplemente toma lo que quiere o necesita' _

'_Pero…' _

'_Necesitas a alguien, y yo estoy aquí' _

El silencio los rodeó por unos instantes, la impresión de sus palabras parecía haberla dejado temporalmente en shock porque ya no podía escuchar su llanto. Sus manos bajaron a los lados de su cuerpo con un movimiento suave, y Yamato aprovechó la cercanía para enlazar unos dedos de su mano con los de la de ella, con el contacto enviando una onda eléctrica por el cuerpo de los dos.

'_Está bien sentir lo que sientes. No significa que seas desagradecida con tus amigos, o que estés siendo infantil o egoísta' _dijo finalmente _'si necesitas que me esconda en el closet contigo, puedo hacer eso. Si necesitas que duerma contigo debajo de la cama, puedo hacer eso también. Si quieres que te acompañe en la ducha mientras dejas que el agua te insensibilice, puedo hacer eso también. Si sólo quieres quedarte aquí y seguir hablando sin que te mire, puedo hacer eso también' _

Mimi se tensó tras él, analizando el peso de sus palabras.

'_No necesito que respondas preguntas para mí, ni que me digas nada que no quieras decir. No necesito entender lo que está pasándote, ni que te molestes en explicármelo. No necesito que seas fuerte o superes lo que sea que te pase antes de que quieras hacerlo. Estoy aquí, y no tienes que disculparte conmigo. Sólo dime que quieres de mí' _

El silencio los envolvió apenas él terminó de hablar. Mimi había dejado de llorar, pero él no se había movido, tal y como le había pedido.

'_Gracias'_ soltó ella finalmente, girando su cuerpo hacia él.

Yamato tomó esto como permiso para moverse nuevamente. Con lentitud, giró el cuerpo hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, su cabello desordenado, y la camisa estaba manchada con sus lágrimas, y un color sonrosado cubría sus mejillas y su nariz, dándole la apariencia de un gato atrapado en la lluvia. Él le envió una débil sonrisa, y la observó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro con lentitud, permitiéndole rodearla con sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pero algo cambio drásticamente entre ellos en ese momento. Nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos ahora. Como si un contrato imaginario hubiese sido firmado en ese momento. De pronto, todo era diferente en el silencio de la noche.

* * *

**Bueno. Eso es todo. Espero sus mensajes. **


	11. Jaula

**Hola, hola. En la bienvenida a mi nueva pinguieditora: Rossie-chan. De ahora en adelante cualquier carta de odio o amenaza será compartida a ella :D deséenle suerte mientras intenta pelear con los demonios de mi cabeza (¿?). Quiero dedicar el capítulo a las otras tres personas que amablemente se ofrecieron al trabajo: Ally-chan, Anna-chan y Darky-chan. Son un sol, si Row se vuelve loca en las lagunas de mi mente y renuncia porque me odie, les pego un grito (¿?). MIL GRACIAS, SON TAN BELLAS QUE RAWR (eso es un dinosaurio) **

**Ok, bueno vamos a los Reviews. Mil gracias por todas sus palabras no merecidas para la loca de yo. **

**Alberick****:** recomendación musical para ti, es demasiado larga, asi que te la iré dando cada vez que te escriba por aca (recuerdame ¿?) por ahora comenzaré con lo básico de recomendarte Oasis (especialmente Slide Away, Don't go Away, Stop Crying your heart out), supondré que ya escuchaste en R.E. todo lo que recomendé de Snow Patrol pero mencionaré Signal Fire, Make this go on Forever y Open your eyes para completar eso. Te tengo que nombrar a Foo Fighters y mi disco favorito (Echoes, silence, patience and grace) de donde tienes que escuchar Stranger things have hapend, resolve, the deepest blues are black, come alive, entre otras. Para finalizar te recomendare mi obsesión actual que conociste en el último cap: KODALINE, escucha high hopes, talk, better. Continuamos esto en el siguiente RR (¿?)

**Liraaz:** solamente te voy a decir que RAWEREO cuando nombras a Sábato es así como una inyección de control para mi odio propio.

**Lady Mimato: **tu ansiedad fue contagiosa. Siento tardarme tanto, no me odies (¿?)

**SoyAnna: **hay bastante Ken en este cap, espero eso te guste, y me muero por leer qué vas a decir.

**AllyzA: **Ays, amo tus rr, vienen hasta con teorías incluidas que me hacen reírme malvadamente en la oficina cuando los leo. Siento dejar el flash para el próximo capítulo, pero espero que esto lo valga (¿?)

**SiageLove:** awww eso fue tan adorable. Gracias.

**Lady Mary**: cómo te va con los papeleos de la maestría? Te compadezco. Esos papeleos son horribles. Solo diré que entré en pánico cuando leí boda.

**AlinaStarlight**: me encanta que te asuste Ken, siento que es un logro desbloqueado. Espero ver que dices ahora.

**Mimato Bombon: **Asesina, ah, eso duele, y no lo puedo negar, pero al menos te gustó el mimato xD gracias por leer.

**Lux Havsanglar:** Lu es tan perfecto tenerte de vuelta por acá que quisiera gritar. Aún no supero que me compararas con luz, cuando soy pura oscuridad. Pero espero ansiosa leer qué me dirás de Ken. Te awodoro por volver, o sea RAWR para ti.

**Darkystar:** te dejé calidez en el pecho, oh, eso es tan perfecto. No merezco tantos halagos. Gracias.

**Touko:** no, no roto kokoro, lo siento.

**LilyP:** mil gracias xD eres un sol.

**Osiris: **gracias :D

**Josephine126:** me dio mucha risa recibir tu RR y luego ver que no dejaste nombre xDDD mil gracias a ti por leer linda.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. **

**En esta oportunidad me inspiré un poco en un monologo de Shinji Ikari en Evangelion durante el tercer impacto. Y la canción que utilicé para escribir las escenas de Ken fue Can't Pretend de Tom Odell. Espero les guste. **

* * *

**Jaula**

"_**El corazón de las personas es como un pozo muy profundo. Nadie sabe lo que hay en el fondo. Sólo podemos imaginárnoslo mirando la forma de las cosas que, de vez en cuando, suben a la superficie" **_

**Haruki Murakami**

Takeru Takaishi apoyó la barbilla en su mano izquierda, bebiendo una taza de café con la derecha, mientras observaba de manera divertida a su amiga Miyako Inoue parlotear y caminar por la cocina a la vez, ignorando que estaba dejando gotas de café regadas con cada movimiento que hacía.

'_Y es que… ¿En qué diablos está pensando? Tenemos un sistema de apoyo. Esto aquí, nosotros tres, somos el sistema de apoyo. Lo hemos sido desde que estábamos en la escuela primaria. Ella está pasando por un momento horrible otra vez y en vez de dejarnos ayudarla está huyendo. Porque eso es lo que hace, puedes llamarlo como quieras, Takeru, pero está evitando. Evitando todo. A sus problemas, a nosotros, sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos… ¿sí sabes que es por eso que no está aquí verdad?' _

Se volteó a darle la cara y él entendió que era su turno de decir algo. Enviándole una sonrisa condescendiente, tomó aire antes de responder.

'_Sé perfectamente por qué no está aquí, Miya' _

'_Porque la conocemos. Porque puede refugiarse lejos de nosotros con todas sus alarmas de crisis arriba y nadie lo sabrá… ¡Nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos cómo se ve cuando va a perder el control! ¡Va a tener un ataque de pánico! ¿Y quién estará ahí entonces?' _

'_Nosotros' _

'_¿Cómo? No está aquí' _

'_Sabemos dónde está y volverá cuando nos necesite' _

Miyako frunció el ceño, enviándole una mirada severa, que hizo reír al rubio.

'_Miya, a veces es bueno oxigenar con alguien que no conoce cada esqueleto en tu closet… ¿Sabes? A veces quieres hablar con alguien que no sepa todo lo que dirás antes de abrir la boca. Y crear una conexión nueva, no hace daño… ¿Por qué no intentas eso con Ichijouji?' _

El rostro completo de Miyako se cubrió de rojo, mientras daba un respingo.

'_¡No cambies de tema!' _

'_Está bien… Mira, Mimi necesita un tiempo para organizar sus propios pensamientos. Sólo dáselo' _

'_Pero qué pasa sí…' _

'_Pasará lo que tenga que pasar' _le cortó Takeru levantándose del taburete _'Y pase lo que pase nosotros estaremos ahí para lidiar con los escombros. Así funciona un sistema de apoyo, no siempre puedes microgerenciar las crisis o controlar el dolor de una persona. A veces, solo tienes que dejar que sienta lo que sea que tiene que sentir. Y tú sabes eso' _

Los ojos de Miyako se oscurecieron y su mirada fue a su derecha con pose abatida.

'_Sólo… no quiero que le pase nada' _

'_Lo sé'_

'_Quiero que esté bien'_

'_Lo sé, pero quizás ahora no puede estarlo y como psiquiatra sabes el valor que eso tiene. La conoces, volverá cuando esté lista' _

Miyako dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

'_¿Cuándo te volviste tan listo?' _

Él le envió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

'_Más o menos al tiempo que tú perdiste los cabales. Lo que me recuerda señalarte que te estás concentrando en Mimi porque no quieres lidiar con tus propias secuelas de culpa…' _

Miyako lo señaló con vehemencia.

'_Detente' _

'_No. Vamos a hablar del hecho de que estás dejando al bastardo ganar al sucumbir al pánico y que lo que pasó con Mimi rompió más tus muros defensivos que los de ella' _

'_Deja de psicoanalizarme, Takeru Takaishi' _

'_¿Por qué no me pides que deje de respirar también?'_ dijo Takeru frunciendo el ceño.

Miyako Inoue giró los ojos, dejando la taza en el lavaplatos, dándole la espalda.

'_Si veo esto desde un punto enteramente objetivo, la incapacidad de Mimi a superarlo es más sana emocionalmente hablando que tu incapacidad de aceptar que hay un problema' _

Miyako apoyó las manos en el borde del gabinete, echándose hacia adelante en pose desgarbada.

'_Prefiero que me mate a que le toque un solo cabello a Mimi'_ soltó Miyako de manera tajante.

Takeru cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, alzando las cejas.

'_¿Estás considerando la propuesta de su carta?' _

'_Mentiría descaradamente si negara eso' _

'_Miyako…'_

'_Pero intento convencerme que no lo considero en serio' _

'_No tienes permiso de morir en mi guardia'_ soltó Takeru indignado.

Miyako giró hacia él, enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Lo sé' _

'_No hay garantía de que no irá tras Mimi de todos modos' _

'_Lo sé' _

'_Deja de darle el placer de considerarlo' _

'_Lo intentaré' _

Ambos se observaron en total silencio hasta que Takeru pareció aceptar la sinceridad de sus palabras y relajó su pose un poco.

Miyako dudó unos segundos antes de tomar aire.

'_Tengo que decirte algo. Y me odio por tener que decirlo en voz alta, pero no creo tener opción' _

'_¿Ichijouji, cierto?' _

'_¿Cómo puedes saber eso?' _

'_Me subestimas. Continúa' _

'_Estoy preocupada por él. Ha estado tratando de abrirse conmigo, decirme cosas que jamás me habría dicho cuando era mi paciente, cosas un poco alarmantes, la verdad' _

Takeru volvió a sentarse y clavó la mirada en ella, dándole toda su atención.

'_Quizás lo estoy imaginando. Quizás estoy paranoica y estoy exagerando. Pero hay algo respecto a él que me da una sensación de inquietud'_ dijo Miyako _'Pero es una sensación nueva, una que nunca me dio cuando era mi paciente. Como si de pronto conociera al verdadero Ken, y… me pone nerviosa' _

'_Aléjate de él'_ dijo Takeru inmediatamente.

Miyako alzó la mirada sorprendía.

'_Se supone que tú eres el amigo ecuánime que me dirá que estoy proyectando mi paranoia en él' _

'_No lo haré. No lo conocemos, y considerando todo que pasa contigo, en realidad me preocupa que tengas cercanía con alguien nuevo'_

'_¿Y con Mimi no te preocupa?'_

'_Mimi está con mi hermano, ¿confías en Ichijouji?' _

Miyako dudó por unos instantes, tomando aire antes de contestar.

'_Sí, no sé exactamente qué me está pasando con él. Pero no sería capaz de lastimarme' _

Takeru se recostó en el asiento con una mirada suspicaz en los ojos.

'_Pues yo no confió en él' _

'_Eso no me sorprende' _

Takeru le envió una sonrisa, pero antes de poder decir nada más el teléfono de Miyako interrumpió la conversación. Takeru aprovechó la distracción para enviar un mensaje a su hermano mayor.

'_Necesito que investigues el pasado de Ken Ichijouji' _

Sin poder creer cuando su hermano contestó inmediatamente.

'_Lo hice. No hay nada, ni siquiera una multa por exceso de velocidad' _

Sin poder quitarse el creciente sentimiento de ansiedad dentro de él. El timbre del apartamento resonó y el rubio se levantó de la cocina, caminando por inercia a la entrada y haciendo una pequeña reverencia al escolta antes de abrir la puerta.

'_Takeru-kun…'_

El sonido de su voz le envió una descarga de agujas por toda la espina dorsal, dándole crédito a que sus ojos no lo estaban engañando. Completamente paralizado, los ojos azules del muchacho se expandieron más cuando la muchacha le envió una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia a él. Su mano se apretó en el pomo de la puerta y buscó su mejor sonrisa fingida para enviar en su dirección.

'_Hikari-chan… tanto tiempo sin vernos. Igual de hermosa que siempre' _

La muchacha le envió una sonrisa radiante, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz de Miyako atrajo la atención de los dos.

'_¡Tengo que pasar por la Corporación Ichijouji otra vez! ¿Puedes creerlo?...'_ la mirada iracunda de la pelimorada se detuvo en la recién llegada, llenándose con un rayo de confusión y deteniendo por completo sus quejas sobre la reunión _'¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?'_

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa abrió los ojos con lentitud, mientras rodaba sobre la cama enredándose con las sabanas. La castaña bostezó de manera perezosa, esperando chocar con la espalda de Takeru o el cabello de Miyako en cualquier momento, pero únicamente sirvió para casi terminar cayendo de la cama. Con aprensión, sus ojos se abrieron del todo, incorporándose en la cama y mirando a su alrededor. Definitivamente esa no era su habitación.

El color se regó desde su cuello al tope de su cabeza reconociendo el perfume que impregnaba el cuarto. Estaba en la cama de Yamato Ishida, usando su camisa, después de pasar una noche desnudando su alma ante él. Sus manos se cerraron en puños sobre la sabana, debió simplemente haber tenido sexo con él, eso habría sido menos íntimo. Mordió su labio inferior, mientras imágenes de la noche anterior volvían a ella, desde la conversación de espaldas a la luz de la luna, a las horas que el rubio la sostuvo en sus brazos y como había terminado recostado en el suelo con ella mientras despertaba en pesadillas. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama, pero suponía que eventualmente él la había cargado ahí.

'_¿Qué pasó después de eso?...' _

Apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró un Yamato medio desnudo, con jeans a medio abotonar, sin camisa y una toalla secando su cabello, bostezó antes de dirigir su mirada a ella. En verdad… ¿Tenía que ser tan guapo y tan distraído a ese hecho a la vez?

'_Buenos días, Tachikawa' _

Su voz pareció activar algo dentro de ella, que le robó la suya y le hizo balbucear, ella se puso de pie en seguida, llevando las sabanas azul marino con ella y casi cayéndose al enredarlas en sus piernas. De pronto se sentía sumamente expuesta ante él, mucho más de lo que se había sentido ante nadie en muchos años. Él sabía cosas de ella ahora, cosas personales que prefería tener escondida en los lugares más recónditos de su persona, y eso le hacía sentir expuesta… ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar ahora frente a él? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía mostrarse ahora? ¿Estaría esperando que rompiera en llanto de nuevo? ¿Estaría decepcionado con su innata debilidad? ¿Cómo se suponía que actuara de ahora en adelante frente a él?

'_Puedo ver el pánico correr por tus ojos como un incendio forestal. Es lindo'_ le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Mimi sintió su rostro encenderse aún más mientras cerraba los puños en la tela de las sabanas. El bastardo se estaba burlando de ella.

'_No estoy en pánico' _

'_Eso sería mucho más convincente si los engranes en tu cabeza no estuvieran sonando' _

Mimi infló las mejillas y le lanzó la almohada a la cara, Yamato la tomó con una mano, riéndose, le dio la espalda abriendo su closet para sacar una camisa negra. Se vistió y giró a ella con las cejas alzadas.

'_¿Necesito darte ropa?' _

Mimi frunció el ceño.

'_¿Quieres que salga con tu sabana a la calle?' _

Yamato puso la mano derecha en su barbilla, aparentando consultar la posibilidad.

'_Bueno, supongo que no puedo dejarte salir con la ropa que llegaste ayer, como esas mujeres que hacen la caminata de la vergüenza después de pasar la noche con un extraño… ¿Qué dirían tus vecinos?' _

Dijo esto con tanta seriedad, que Mimi consideró por un instante que él había pensado en forzarle esa posibilidad, pero algo en sus ojos le hizo descartar eso con facilidad.

'_No. Saldré de aquí con tu ropa para que tu reputación de soltero ermitaño muera definitivamente' _

'_Oh. Yo sigo perfectamente soltero. Tú no me has capturado' _

'_Dormiste en el piso conmigo, estás capturado y sometido' _

El rubio cruzó los brazos, alzando las cejas con aire apático.

'_Quizás eso sólo es lo que quiero que creas' _

'_Quizás es lo que yo te hago creer' _

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro de manera fija por más de un minuto. Yamato lanzó una sudadera y un mono en la cama frente a ella, encogiéndose los hombros con una pose condescendiente.

'_Es todo lo que tengo' _

Se encogió los hombros y salió de la habitación. Mimi dejó la vista clavada en él hasta que desapareció, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin siquiera desviar la vista de la puerta cerrada de madera. Sí, había entrado en pánico, pero él lo había resuelto para ella al tratarla exactamente igual a como lo habría hecho antes de su extraña conversación, la había liberado de la presión. Y ella lo quiso por eso.

* * *

Miyako Inoue tamborileó el pie en el piso de mármol mientras observaba al Sr. Ichijouji enviándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

'_¿Va a negarlo? Porque tenemos pruebas' _

Miyako apegó los brazos a su pecho, frunciendo el ceño.

'_Sr. Ichijouji usted terminó mis servicios con su hijo, me pidió venir a entregar mi historial y culminamos la relación laboral, lo que haya o no hecho con mi tiempo después de eso, es irrelevante y una franca invasión a mi privacidad' _deseó que Mimi estuviera junto con ella, porque eso sonaría mucho más convincente viniendo de su parte.

'_Era su psiquiatra, Ken es una persona perturbada y usted desde una situación de poder se ha aprovechado de él, y quién sabe para qué' _

'_Sr. Ichijouji con todo respeto, no me gusta cómo suena esa insinuación' _

Antes de poder continuar la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Osamu Ichijouji entró por ella, fijó la vista en Miyako por un segundo, antes de dirigirse al escritorio de su padre.

'_Aquí está el historial del pequeño Ken desde que nació, pero dudo que te sirva de algo' _dijo Osamu, dejándolo sobre el escritorio _'Los inversionistas chinos están esperando tu firma en el contrato para continuar con los preparativos de la fusión' _

'_¿Puede esperar?' _

'_No si quieres enviar los papeles esta semana' _

El hombre se levantó del escritorio con pose cansada.

'_No tardaré Srta. Inoue, por favor espere unos minutos' _

Miyako no tuvo tiempo de darle una respuesta cuando el hombre ya había partido. Suspiró con pose molesta, y sintió los ojos azules de Osamu Ichijouji en ella.

'_Lo que sea que quiera saber, dígale' _

'_Sr. Ichijouji…'_

Osamu le envió una sonrisa irónica, descartando su respuesta antes de que la diera.

'_Oh no, no lo digo para que le haga el favor, ahórrese el discurso ético. Lo digo para que se ayude a sí misma. Ambos sabemos que si la denuncia ante la barra de Psiquiatría, aún si pelea la denuncia, la mera alegación podría ser suficiente para destrozar su carrera' _

Miyako no respondió, pero tampoco desvió la mirada del muchacho.

'_Mi pequeño hermano no vale eso, créame' _

No esperó por su respuesta, se enderezó dándole una leve reverencia y desapareció por la misma puerta que su padre. Miyako se quedó sola con sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar entrar en pánico ante sus palabras, ella sabía que eran verdad. Que la mera alegación podía destruirla, en el mundo de la psiquiatría era tabú hasta mencionar la posibilidad de abuso sexual entre paciente y doctor. Ni siquiera sabía si el hecho de ser una mujer empeoraba o mejoraba las cosas, por un lado le costaría más a la gente tomar la denuncia en serio, pero por el otro podrían usarla como ejemplo para el gremio.

Un escalofrío cruzó por su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para intentar aplacar sus pensamientos. Todo eso iba por el peor caso escenario que podía imaginar, su vida no terminaría destruida por un asesino, sino por una de las familias más poderosas de todo Japón.

¿Pero qué podrían querer los Ichijouji de ella? ¿Qué espiará a Ken? ¿Usarla para influenciar sus decisiones? Nada que pudieran pedirle, siquiera estaba segura de que podía funcionar, ni mucho menos estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Su mirada vagó al escritorio donde reposaba el expediente que había traído Osamu Ichijouji. Una gruesa carpeta negra llena de papeles. A simple vista podía reconocer las historias médicas de los psiquiatras de Ken, incluyendo la suya, pero había una sección al comienzo que parecía contener documentos legales. Miyako alzó las cejas con sorpresa, no recordaba haber visto nada en el historial de Ken sobre problemas legales. Quizás tendría que ver con la noche del incendio de la que Ken le había contado, sí, eso debía ser.

Se recostó en el asiento y esperó. No quería quedarse ahí, pero algo le decía que no era el mejor momento de hacer enojar al padre de Ken. Su mano fue instintivamente al celular donde no había ningún mensaje suyo; ni él había escrito y ni ella a él. Después de compartir una conversación tan poderosa, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ser el primero en contactar, como teniendo una lucha de poder imaginaria. Miyako pensaba que era algo tonto, el poder en las relaciones no se medía e esa manera, sin embargo, tampoco ella quería escribirle y tener que lidiar con el revoltijo emocional que le significaba el muchacho ojiazul.

Sus ojos ámbar volvieron a subir al escritorio, miró sobre su hombro y aun no podía ver al padre de Ken volver por el pasillo. Su mano se colocó sobre la carpeta con inseguridad. Leer eso sería una seria violación a la privacidad del muchacho con el que apenas estaba saliendo, si es que aún estaban saliendo en absoluto, pero la curiosidad que le consumía respecto a él le pedía abrir el archivo.

Debatió con su ética por cinco minutos, hasta perder la batalla y abrir la carpeta al comienzo. Sus ojos bajaron por los documentos, era un contrato de compensación monetaria por un accidente. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la carpeta, sintiéndose muy estúpida, cuando ubicó el nombre de Ken en el arreglo. Dudando la muchacha pasó el contrato para revisar los documentos anexos detrás de él, donde pudo ubicar un expediente policial con cargos en contra del muchacho cuando era menor de edad, un registro sellado por concesión del estado, como era estipulado en la ley para ofensas juveniles. Pasó las páginas, intentando ubicar la fuente del crimen cometido de manera casi frentica cuando lo vio.

Miyako saltó de la silla, cerrando la carpeta a tiempo para ubicar la llegada del patriarca Ichijouji en su oficina. Apenas oía sus palabras, todo lo que le decía resonaba sin eco en su cerebro, como si se lo dijeran a través de un túnel de agua. Miyako frotó sus sienes, levantándose, con palabras cortas se excusó pidiendo posibilidad de consultar con su abogada, antes de hacer una reverencia y darle la espalda. Ignoró el llamado del hombre mientras salió de la oficina, y fue apenas consiente del escolta que la seguía por el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

Sus pies la llevaron al apartamento de Ken antes de poder analizar sus acciones y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba frente a su puerta tocando. El muchacho se sorprendió mucho al verla, pero la dejó pasar con rapidez. Miyako hizo una seña al escolta y entró para dejarle cerrar tras ella.

'_No te esperaba' _

Miyako se desmoronó sobre la alfombra marrón de la sala, sintiendo que no podía mantener más su templanza.

'_¿Miyako? ¿Te encuentras bien?' _

Ken se arrodilló frente a ella con una pose confundida y preocupada.

'_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú mismo?' _

'_¿Disculpa?' _

'_El incendio' _soltó Miyako, tomándole la mano '_Tu madre murió en él' _

Los ojos de Ken se abrieron más, y retrocedió, pero no soltó su mano del agarre de la muchacha.

'_¿Cómo sabes eso?' _preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Miyako no contestó, apretando más el agarre en su mano.

'_Hubo una investigación por incendio provocado. La policía encontró rastros de thinner en tu ropa…' _

Los ojos de Ken se oscurecieron con pánico y retrocedió.

'_Tu madre murió y fuiste sospechoso. Pregunté cuando me constaste si habías provocado el incendio, dijiste que no lo recordabas, pero… ¿por qué más fuiste sospechoso?' _

La mano de Ken se soltó de ella con rapidez, sus ojos se habían cerrado impidiéndole leer su reacción. Ken se colocó de pie, dándole la espalda, por varios minutos no habló, Miyako podía sentir su aura oscurecerse como la noche nocturna, y cuando volteó hacia ella una mirada llena de fuego brillaba en sus ojos azules.

'_No'_

'_¿Uh?' _

'_No voy a explicarte… ¿Qué hiciste, le pediste a Tachikawa que buscara mis registros sellados? Porque eso es ilegal. Era un menor' _

'_¿¡Qué!?... ¡No!…' _

Ken retrocedió con una mirada resuelta y los puños cerrados.

'_Yo no te dije esto y apareces en mi puerta haciendo preguntas. Yo debo hacer preguntas, yo debo saber con qué derecho estás investigando mi vida' _

Estaba furioso. Miyako nunca lo había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera sabía que alguien tan compuesto y apático al mundo tuviese la capacidad de enojarse de esa manera. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y brillaban con fuego, mismo que apenas era capaz de contener en su cuerpo. No había dado ni siquiera un paso hacia ella, y sin embargo, ella sentía como su presencia la iba empujando a alejarse. Recuperando la compostura, Miyako se colocó de pie, levantando las manos frente a ella con pose de rendición.

'_Fue… un'_ ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué fue un error, un accidente? Eso era mentira y él lo sabría _'Fue una coincidencia, Ken' _

Ken cerró los ojos, y los músculos de su cara se contrajeron, podía ver sus nudillos colocarse blancos. Cuando su mirada volvió a fijarse en ella poseía una frialdad y oscuridad que le hicieron retroceder.

'_Ken…' _

'_Quiero saber cómo te enteraste' _

Su voz fue casi un susurro, pero algo en ella envió descargas por la espalda de Miyako.

'_Tu padre…'_ cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca el rostro de Ken se contrajo en una visión aterradora _'Me llamó, pretende demandarme por acoso o abuso de autoridad, o yo qué sé… respecto a ti, tienen fotos de nosotros frente a tu apartamento. Tu hermano trajo el archivo, me quedé sola en la oficina y yo…' _

'_Mi padre… mi hermano….'_ repitió Ken, sonriendo con impotencia _'Te enteraste por mi padre, y mi hermano…' _

Se mantuvo inmóvil por lo que se sintió eternamente, no estaba mirándola y lo que sea que estaba pensando parecía doloroso e iracundo de manera sistemáticamente simultánea.

'_Ken… yo vine porque…' _

'_No me importa por qué viniste'_ le cortó.

Avanzó hacia ella de repente, eliminando casi por completo la distancia entre ellos, y antes de saberlo ella retrocedió de él.

'_Es por esto que siempre estoy solo. Es por esto que no tengo amigos… Yo no soy bueno, nada nunca cambia, a nadie le importa si existo, nada nunca cambia… Todas las malditas personas son iguales, tan predecibles tan… ¿Desde cuándo lo has estado haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo me vigilas para ellos? ¿Desde siempre? ¿Desde que dije que te quería? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí, que has estado conmigo? ¿Qué has pretendido que te importo?' _Miyako negó con la cabeza, pero él no la dejó hablar tomándola por ambos brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria '_¿Desde hace cuánto te ríes de mí con ellos a mis espaldas?' _

Él la llevó contra la pared, sin soltarla, y ella no pudo hacer nada más que negar con la cabeza, sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de sus brazos.

'_Me estás lastimando'_ dijo Miyako, mirándolo con decisión.

Ken soltó una risa corta y fría.

'_¿Yo estoy lastimándote a ti? Me traicionaste. Traicionaste mi confianza. Traicionaste mis sentimientos. Tú… me vendiste' _

Miyako trató de librarse de él sin éxito, y él volvió a empujarla contra la pared haciéndola gritar.

'_Te odiaba. Desde que te conocí te odiaba. No podía entender como alguien tan inteligente podía coexistir felizmente con los mortales, porque tú… tú te veías tan feliz con tus insípidos amigos, en tu insípida vida normal… Y entonces, te admiré… pensé que tú tenías algo que yo no y que podrías enseñarme. Pensé que a ti podría importarte, pensé que tú, tú al menos, podrías entender… pero me equivoqué, tú me engañaste' _

'_Estás malinterpretando todo'_ dijo Miyako en un susurro, intentando librarse de sus manos.

'_No. Entiendo perfectamente. Eres igual a los demás' _

Miyako abrió la boca para contestar pero Ken la haló por los brazos llevándola hacia la puerta, abrió con una mano y la empujo al pasillo. Miyako se sostuvo de la pared e inmediatamente sintió al escolta frente a ella. Su mano se levantó para impedir cualquier movimiento del guardaespaldas, y la alzó hacia Ken.

'_Ken… por favor, cálmate y escúchame' _

'_No. Esto se acabó' _

La puerta se cerró frente a ella y se sintió tan vacía como el corredor, un sollozo escapó sus labios y golpe sordo le hizo saber que Ken estaba manifestando su ira físicamente. Se acercó nuevamente a la puerta, pero el escolta la detuvo, y la guió al ascensor, sin que ella tuviera la voluntad para detenerlo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Ken Ichijouji volteó la mesa de la sala, antes de golpear la pared con el puño derecho hasta que esta se llenó de sangre y estuvo bastante seguro que se había roto algunos huesos. Incapaz de contenerlo, un grito de frustración escapó de sus labios.

Su mente racional intentaba preguntarle por qué estaba tan molesto, cuando esto ya había ocurrido tantas veces a lo largo de su vida. Él siempre iba a estar solo, era algo que había aceptado muchos años atrás.

Él no necesitaba amigos, ni familia, no necesitaba a nadie. La gente sólo le traía decepciones, nadie lo quería, porque estaba jodido por dentro desde que había nacido.

Por qué se molestaba, siquiera. Nadie iba a aparecer a ayudarlo, nadie nunca lo había ayudado antes, y nadie nunca lo haría. Se odiaba a sí mismo, por haberse permitido tener esperanza esta vez, por creer que finalmente había encontrado a alguien que lo hacía sentir menos solo.

'_No quiero estar solo… no quiero estar solo… no quiero…' _

Su espalda se apoyó en la pared por la que destilaba su sangre, y se dejó caer en el suelo, al tiempo que unas solitarias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Las tocó con su mano ensangrentada, casi preguntándose qué eran. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había llorado. Sus rodillas subieron hasta su pecho, y las abrazó escondiendo el rostro en ellas.

Había pretendido ya por demasiado tiempo, intentando mentirse a sí mismo sobre encontrar a alguien que pudiese hacer razón al caos de su mente. Había cometido el mismo pecado de los mortales dependientes que se escudaban en otras personas en su propia mediocridad.

Había sido… agradable, y ahora había terminado.

Era tiempo de volver a la jaula.

* * *

'_No pretendes que me baje así en este edificio tan elegante'_ dijo Mimi, alzando las cejas con vehemencia hacia él. Estaba vestida con la ropa del muchacho, una sudadera azul marino y un mono negro que le quedaban bastante grandes, su cabello estaba mojado y su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje.

'_Es sábado, sólo están los workaholics, y créeme que a ninguno de los nerds le importará como estás vestida, probablemente no han visto una chica en todo el año' _

'_Sonaría más convincente si no fueras igual de adicto al trabajo, Agente Ishida' _

Yamato giró los ojos y salió del automóvil.

'_¿Es en serio? Llévame a mi apartamento primero'_ protestó Mimi.

'_No. Koushiro es un hombre ocupado, si no aprovecho su tiempo libre quién sabe cuándo tendré otra oportunidad'_

Mimi infló las mejillas como un pez globo, pero el cerró la puerta y la esperó frente al vehículo. Ella abrió la puerta, enviándole una mirada iracunda.

'_Esperaré en el auto'_ anunció.

'_Bien, pero no sé quién te va a proteger allí'_ dijo Yamato girando los ojos y dándole la espalda.

Mimi maldijo bajo su aliento y salió del vehículo cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

'_Vas a pagarme por esto' _le aseguró.

'_Ponlo en mi cuenta'_ dijo él con indiferencia comenzando a caminar.

Efectivamente, no había prácticamente nadie en el recinto. El estacionamiento estaba vacío y en el lobby apenas un guardia de seguridad había revisado el nombre de Yamato en una carpeta antes de dejarlo pasar. Era un edificio muy elegante, con pisos de mármol pulido y elaborados diseños en relieve en las paredes. Una enorme pintura abstracta adornaba la entrada del pasillo en el que Yamato había detenido el ascensor. Era el piso más alto, y por lo tanto el más importante, una hermosa alfombra persa cubría el pasillo y una pequeña recepción separaba la puerta a la que Yamato se dirigía, una enorme puerta de roble sin identificación.

'_Tienes amigos adinerados' _

'_Dice la muchacha que nació con cuchara de plata en la boca' _

Mimi giró los ojos.

'_¿Quién es?'_

'_Un viejo amigo de la infancia'_ dijo Yamato y para sorpresa de ella entró en la oficina sin siquiera tocar, como si fuera suya. Estaba vacía, era hermosa pero sobria, sin ningún artefacto personal y con una vista espectacular. Mimi comenzó a experimentar un sentimiento de _Déjà vu_ _'¡Oye, Koushiro!'_

'_Dame un segundo, Yamato' _

La muchacha saltó al sonido de su voz y giró hacia el rubio alzando las cejas.

'_¿Quién dijiste que es este amigo?' _

Yamato estaba entretenido con la vista, y volteó a mirarla casi con indiferencia.

'_Koushiro Izumi' _

Mimi dio un pequeño salto apretando los puños.

'_Oh, no…' _

'_Mimi Tachikawa'_

Mimi volvió a saltar y giró sobre su propio cuerpo para darle la cara. El pelirrojo estaba secando su rostro con una toalla blanca y le enviaba una mirada entre impresión y aversión.

'_Kou-chan…'_ saludó ella, soltando una risa despreocupada e intentando fingir inocencia _'Tanto tiempo sin verte'_

'_Dos años y cuatro meses' _

'_¿Tanto? Oh, vaya…' _

Yamato caminó hasta a su lado, alzando las cejas.

'_¿Se conocen?' _

'_Sí…'_ contestó Mimi antes de darle oportunidad al pelirrojo _'Fuimos juntos a la universidad, pero no en las mismas clases' _

Koushiro no había quitado la vista de ella y ella decidió mantener la mirada en él en vez de voltear a ver al rubio. El pelirrojo tomó aire, antes de hablar sin fijar la vista en su amigo.

'_Salimos por un año y desapareció de mi vida dejando un post-it en mi laptop'_ explicó Koushiro entrecerrando sus ojos negros.

Yamato alzó las cejas con sorpresa y giró hacia la castaña con una mirada desencajada.

'_Oh… No es posible que sigas molesto por eso'_ dijo ella enviándole una sonrisa inocente.

Koushiro Izumi no contestó, pero retiró la mirada de ella para fijarla en el rubio.

'_Debí suponerlo cuando dijiste que era amiga de Takeru'_ dijo el pelirrojo, negando con la cabeza, fijó la mirada en Mimi de reojo, de pronto ella estuvo aún más consciente de su ropa y cabello mojado, y de la impresión que eso daba. Les dio la espalda y fue al otro lado de su escritorio, dejando la toalla junto al teclado de su computadora. Se sentó e hizo señas para que hicieran lo mismo.

Koushiro tecleó por dos minutos, antes de abrir una gaveta a su izquierda y entregar a Yamato un aparato de color negro con una antena.

'_Aquí está, ya lo programé… ¿la fiscalía te cedió el medidor de ondas?' _preguntó fijando sus ojos en el rubio.

'_Sí, vamos a empezar por el apartamento de la doctora. Taichi va a ayudarme, si eso no funciona para ubicar la onda de transmisión… ¿entonces uso esto?'_ preguntó Yamato.

'_Si no lo encuentras con el medidor, entonces enciéndelo como te dije y bloqueara la señal inalámbrica de cualquier aparato electrónico en un rango de 200 Mts. Ten en cuenta que eso también afectara los celulares, computadoras y cualquier otro aparato que utilice internet y frecuencias de red. Si existen micrófonos, esto debería apagarlos sin problema hasta que vuelvas a apagar el aparato' _

Los ojos azules de Yamato recorrieron el aparato, y levantó la vista asintiendo.

'_Muchas gracias, Koushiro' _

'_Ni lo menciones, espero te sea de ayuda'_ Koushiro le envió una sonrisa, antes de volver a girar hacia la computadora.

'_Trata de no trabajar hasta la inconciencia, Izumi' _

'_Poderoso consejo viniendo de ti, Ishida'_ el pelirrojo fijó sus ojos en Mimi por un segundo, antes de enviarle una sonrisa al rubio _'Suerte'_

El rostro de Mimi se encendió ante la implicación y Yamato soltó una pequeña risa.

'_Vamos Tachikawa, antes que le dejes otro post-it al pobre' _

'_Eres un imbécil'_ susurró Mimi levantándose, hizo una reverencia hacia el pelirrojo _'Fue un placer verte, Kou-chan, y de nuevo… lo lamento'_

Koushiro asintió de manera distraída, volviendo a su trabajo.

Mimi y Yamato caminaron hacia la puerta únicamente para quedar cara a cara con Ken Ichijouji. El muchacho se veía bastante mal, su mirada normalmente calmada parecía frenética, y una de sus manos estaba amarrada con un pedazo de paño que parecía estar manchado de sangre. Sus ojos se fijaron en ellos y se detuvieron por un segundo más en Mimi antes de mirar sobre sus hombros.

'_Necesito hablar contigo'_ dijo a Koushiro Izumi, de manera tajante.

Koushiro se levantó del escritorio, mirándolo alarmado.

'_¿Y a ti qué te pasó?' _

Mimi y Yamato se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar, e hicieron una reverencia antes de salir de la oficina.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji fijó la mirada en el suelo mientras sus manos se apretaban sobre sus rodillas, su mano herida dolía como diablos, pero de alguna manera el dolor estaba sirviendo para manejar el caos total en su cabeza, si se controlaba en lo físico entonces quizás sus emociones se aplacarían, o al menos se concentrarían en causarle una crisis existencial a la vez.

'_¿Ken?' _sus ojos azules subieron al pelirrojo, que por primera vez en todos sus años de negocios, parecía estar dándole su competa atención, al no teclear en la computadora mientras hablaba '_¿Por qué estás aquí?' _

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza como un eco con mala acústica, casi tintineando en sus oídos y transmitiéndole un sentimiento de ansiedad agudo. Sus labios se abrieron en varias oportunidades, pero ninguna respuesta salió de sus labios.

_¿Qué hacía ahí, en verdad?_ Koushiro Izumi era probablemente la única persona en su vida que no odiaba, salvo Miyako Inoue y eso hoy era debatible, pero no eran exactamente amigos y ciertamente no había más confianza entre ellos, más de saber que el pelirrojo había refutado tajantemente el ofrecimiento de su hermano a comprar participación en su compañía para vigilarlo. Después de eso, Koushiro se había ganado su confianza en los negocios a tal manera que firmaría cualquier cosa que le diera sin pensarlo dos veces, pero eso no quería decir que comenzaría a confiarle sus problemas.

Koushiro tenía sus ojos negros clavados en él y parecía preocupado, no podía culparlo por aparecer herido y trastornado en su oficina, pero ciertamente tampoco sabía qué decir para aplacar sus dudas.

'_Ken' _

'_No lo sé. No sé por qué estoy aquí' _

Koushiro se recostó en la silla de cuero, encogiéndose los hombros.

'_¿Vas a decirme que apareciste aquí por inercia?' _

Ken se encogió los hombros, no podía decirle con claridad que ni siquiera recordaba haber caminado hasta su oficina. No podía decirle que por alguna razón enteramente bizarra para él sus pies lo habían llevado a su puerta, en respuesta a una laguna que había aparecido después del desborde de ira del cual nada en su apartamento había parecido haber sobrevivido intacto.

'_Sólo… no tengo nadie con quien hablar'_ contestó Ken finalmente, eso era verdad.

Los ojos de Koushiro se suavizaron, y volvió a enderezarse en su asiento.

'_Te escucho' _

Ken lamentó sus palabras en seguida, ciertamente tampoco tenía ganas de hablar. Ni con él, ni con nadie.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no recordaba siquiera haber salido de su apartamento? Quizás Miyako tenía razón y sus lagunas eran activadas por eventos de estrés intermitente. Debió haber vuelto apenas había vuelto en sus cinco sentidos dentro del ascensor. No tenía claro por qué había seguido caminando, pero suponía que tenía algo que ver con su revelación de rechazo reciente a la soledad.

'_Yo… creo que voy a alejarme del país por un tiempo, y creo que lo mejor es que te deje de apoderado'_ dijo finalmente.

Koushiro alzó las cejas sorprendido, y dio un leve asentimiento.

'_Está bien, supongo que podría, pero vas a necesitar un abogado de todos modos…'_ el pelirrojo se distrajo por unos minutos hablándole del procedimiento legal, y él lo ignoró por completo. No le importaría ni medio carajo si Koushiro Izumi despilfarraba su dinero en la bolsa por diversión, y sabía perfectamente que no lo haría.

La falta de atención en las palabras de él, le permitieron volver a concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos, e intentar frenarlos. Había soltado eso como una excusa para distraerlo, pero quizás eso sería lo mejor, y alejarse del país no sonaba tan mala idea considerando que la mitad de su mente quería que corriera a Miyako Inoue para pedirle que le ayudara a alejar ese sentimiento de tan absoluta desolación que nublaba su mente, y la otra mitad quería verla estallar en fuego por haber traicionado su confianza. Quizás en verdad lo mejor era desparecer, y alejarse de ella.

¿Por qué eso no lo hacía sentir menos ansioso?, Sus ojos azules se fijaron nuevamente en el pelirrojo, quien lo miraba con suspicacia, con la misma suspicacia que solía usar su padre al mirarlo.

'_¿Qué te pasó en la mano?' _

'_Tuve un arranque de ira' _contestó Ken con honestidad. El ceño de Koushiro se frunció.

'_¿Me vas a hablar de eso?' _

'_No'_

Koushiro cruzó los brazos, mirándolo con vehemencia y aparentemente esperando que continuara.

'_He estado pensando en el principio de incertidumbre de Heisenberg' _dijo Ken con indiferencia.

'_¿Intentas calcular tu posición en el tiempo y espacio?' _

Estaba bromeando, pero a Ken no le pareció gracioso, el muchacho negó lentamente con la cabeza, y dejó la vista en la sangre seca del paño que cubría su mano.

'_Mientras más intento conocer mi posición en el mundo, menos soy capaz de determinar mis movimientos, pero es como si Casimir me obliga a sentir magnetismo por la dirección que no debo tomar' _

Koushiro pareció analizar con seriedad su respuesta antes de contestar.

'_Estás hablando de la chica' _le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ken no tenía voluntad ni siquiera de negarlo. Apretó su mano derecha, enviándose una descarga de dolor por todo el brazo que casi le hizo gritar. Su mirada volvió a subir a la del pelirrojo. Quien ya parecía haberse relajado al encontrar una explicación simple a sus problemas. Lo odió por unos segundos, cómo se atrevía a minimizar el infierno dentro de él de una manera tan dolorosamente simple, quizás cierta, pero insultante.

Le recordó a su hermano, siempre tan hábil y rápido para volverse socialmente aceptable ante los demás simplificando todo. Qué fácil era para Osamu Ichijouji encajar en un mundo que rechazaba a Ken Ichijouji. Su hermano y él habían sido los mejores amigos durante toda su infancia, compartiendo las mismas clases avanzadas, la misma preparación para el futuro. Pero esa hermandad y confidencia había quedado relegada muchos años atrás, mientras Osamu más brillaba a los ojos de su padre, tan innato al fingir una normalidad que su intelecto no debería permitirle ni siquiera fingir, más discordaba Ken en la familia. Todo había empeorado aún más cuando su padre intentó usar a Osamu como la correa que controlara su inestabilidad. Lo había odiado desde entonces, y ahora comenzaba a enojarse con Koushiro también.

Ken se colocó de pie, sin dirigirle la mirada al pelirrojo.

'_Eso era todo, voy a marcharme' _

'_Ken' _llamó Koushiro colocándose de pie, antes de que llegara a la puerta. El ojiazul se detuvo, pero no se volteó _'No tienes que irte, cuéntame qué pasa' _

Ahí estaba, un ofrecimiento real de amistad de alguien que no quería o necesitaba nada de él. El primero que había tenido en muchos años. Koushiro Izumi le había tendido la mano, le estaba ofreciendo su oído, y le estaba dando la oportunidad de descargar todas las palabras que se atoraban en su garganta como un incendio forestal.

¿Eso se sentía tener un amigo?

Con cautela, Ken volteó a mirarlo de reojo. El muchacho estaba mirándolo con atención, esperando sus palabras. Debería hablar, debería intentar explicarle a alguien qué le pasaba, alguien debería saberlo, alguien debería ayudarlo. Alguien tenía que ayudarlo.

¿Por qué su cuerpo no respondía, entonces? ¿Por qué no estaba hablando? ¿Por qué no estaba descargándose a gritos de todo el desamparo que plagaba su mente?

_Porque no puedes._ Dijo una voz en su cabeza y él tuvo que concederle la razón. Él no confiaba en Kosuhiro suficiente para decirle. No confiaba en nadie lo suficiente para decirle. Ahora menos que nunca, que había confesado sus lagunas a una persona que había terminado vendiéndolo a su padre, si Miyako se lo había dicho, era cuestión de tiempo para que intentaran internarlo y medicarlo de nuevo.

'_No puedo volver a eso'_ dijo en voz alta y los ojos de Kosuhiro se expandieron confundidos.

Con esa mera realización, las cicatrices en su cuerpo parecieron retorcerse, como escociendo cual herida abierta en la sal. Ciertamente, no podía volver a eso, no podía volver a existir en un limbo suspendido, sin emociones ni pensamientos. No podía volver a la prisión de la que apenas había escapado con suficiente sanidad para coexistir en un mundo que lo odiaba y lo rechazaba. En un mundo donde todo parecía estar dispuesto a drenarle su fuerza personal a cada paso que daba. No estaba seguro de cómo siquiera había sobrevivido el encierro, o de cómo había terminado desarrollando un extraño sentimiento de Estocolmo, dónde seguía prefiriendo aislarse en soledad para evitar volver.

No podría volver ahí. Prefería que lo mataran de una buena vez.

De un modo macabro y retorcido, casi Dantesco, ese lugar le había dejado el hábito de cultivar aún más sus tendencias asociales. Se había sumergido voluntariamente a una prisión autoimpuesta para impedir volver a una literal. Sin embargo, era incapaz de refutar la lógica de esa acción, ahora que había sido empujado nuevamente a aceptar la realidad apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la jaula.

Koushiro seguía mirándolo, pero él conocía el mundo demasiado bien. Conocía el riesgo que sus propias palabras valían sobre su existencia. Sabía demasiado de cómo funcionaba el mundo, cuando se trataba de gente como él.

'_Haré que te contacte un abogado, Koushiro' _

Sus palabras dieron por zanjada la conversación y Koushiro dio un leve asentimiento aun sin retirarle la vista mientras salía de la oficina.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Yamato Ishida estacionó en la entrada del edificio de Miyako, pero antes de poder bajar de él fue interceptado por Taichi.

'_Alguien está ansioso por buscar micrófonos'_ murmuró Yamato, bajando del auto, Taichi giró los ojos y le golpeó la cabeza con una carpeta marrón.

'_Esto estaba en tu escritorio'_ dijo el castaño sin rodeos _'Pensé que era de un caso así que lo abrí' _

Yamato abrió la boca para quejarse de la invasión a su privacidad, cuando notó la seriedad en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Sin pensarlo, Yamato abrió la carpeta para encontrar una serie de fotografías de revelación casera de Miyako Inoue, donde su rostro parecía haber sido tachado con un marcador negro, en todas las fotografías era acompañada por un joven de cabello negro azulado. En la mayoría de las fotografías estaban caminando juntos y la figura de Ken había sido señalada con marcador rojo.

'_Ese es Ken Ichijouji'_ dijo Yamato, alzando la vista a su mejor amigo, que asintió con las cejas alzadas '_¿Y esto qué mierda significa?' _preguntó con frustración.

* * *

**Eso es todo niños. **

**Espero sus antorchas y cartas de odio. **

**Besos. **


	12. Sistema de Apoyo

**Hola, Hola, Hola, niñas y niño. Heme aquí de vuelta, antes de lo que creí volver, porque decidí escribir antes de cambiar de opinión. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, y comentar, y a los que no comentan, pues ustedes no tienen opinión así que disfruten el viaje gratis (¿?)**

**A los que comentaron: **

**Touko: **me dejaron sorda tus gritos (¿?) no cierto. Espero te guste.

**SiageLove**: paisana, muchas gracias, lo siento, y espero te guste.

**LilyP: **gracias linda, saludos.

**Osiris:** Jajajaja… espero te guste.

**DarkyStar: **Darkychan, dolor en el pecho, wow, espero te guste, creo que te cause muchas emociones y eso me hace trágicamente feliz.

**Alberick**: qué bueno que te parezca bien la velocidad del Mimato, eso me preocupa jajaja… recomendación de este capítulo. Busca Staind: It's been a while, Epiphany, Outside y Tangled up in you. De Incubus: Dig, Drive, Love Hurts, Miss you y Nice to Know you. Imagine dragons: Time to begin, Demons, Today, Bleeding out, Radioactive. Espero te gusten, nos vemos en la siguiente recomendacion.

**Josephine126: **aún no te veo, jaja, no cierto. Qué bueno que te gusten los parings, y a ver qué piensas de lo que rebelo en este capítulo. Espero te guste el cap.

**Mimato Bombon Kou: **lamento estarte confundiendo, es enteramente apropósito (¿?), en este cap ya reveló lo que pasa con Hikari, sorry x el Takari frustrado, ya creo que te va a quedar más que claro lo de Takeru. Sorry!

**SoyAnna: **Nuevo pokemon, Anna-chan! Tú ya leíste unos spoilers, así que no diré mucho más que espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer mis divagaciones esta semana sobre ASOIF y sobre el fic. Eres un sol!

**Liraaz**: qué hubo pingui? Escribo por ti. Publico por ti. De verdad hace falta que diga nada más? Te awo con el pinguicorazón, y ya dime a quien hay que matar.

**LadyMimato: **creo que lo que buscas estará en el próximo capítulo, y no creo que te vaya a gustar (¿?) jiji. Sorry. Gracias y espero te desenrolle el cap.

**Eso es todo, niños. Espero les guste el cap. Espero sus antorchas. **

* * *

**Sistema de Apoyo**

Mimi Tachikawa fijó la vista en la ventana de su apartamento, extrañamente consciente de cada sonido a su alrededor. El reloj antiguo, que su madre había colocado en la sala para ella, repicaba con el tamborileo del péndulo moviéndose para contar los segundos y la brisa pegaba con más fuerza de lo normal contra el cristal del ventanal.

Sus ojos castaños se achicaron por unos segundos para observar a su mejor amiga de reojo, Miyako Inoue se veía tan inmóvil como una estatua, con las piernas y brazos cruzados y la espalda recostada al sofá, con la vista fijamente clavada a la mesa, como si esta le hubiera causado un enorme dilema existencial.

El celular seguía reposando sobre la blanca mano de Mimi, desde que había recibido la llamada de Yamato Ishida comprobando la existencia de micrófonos y micro cámaras de alta tecnología regadas por el apartamento de Miyako. Un escalofrío se extendió por el cuerpo de Mimi preguntándose si a ella estarían viéndola, también, ahora. Su mano se apretó alrededor del aparato y el aire que entró por su cuerpo se sintió casi tóxico.

La puerta de la entrada dio el comienzo que ambas estaban esperando, sin decir nada, se colocaron de pie y giraron hacia la entrada. Segundos después un sonriente Takeru Takaishi les dio la cara.

'_Buenas tardes, señoritas' _estaba sonriendo, pero evitando contacto visual, mientras dejaba caer su bolso en el sofá y se estiraba con pereza_ 'He pensado que hemos tenido una semana difícil. Deberíamos ordenar pizza y ver una de esas películas de terror que ponen a Miyako a saltar como un gato…' _se volteó hacia ellas y frunció levemente el ceño al ver sus expresiones _'Ok… no me llegó la invitación sobre la intervención, ¿esto es sobre Mimi huyendo de nosotros, o los problemas de Miyako con su juguete nuevo?' _

Mimi dio un paso al frente, mirándolo con seriedad.

'_Esto es sobre ti'_

Takeru alzó las cejas dando un leve asentimiento.

'_¿Van a intentar llevarme a rehabilitación de nuevo? Porque en mi campo llamamos a lo que hago "mecanismos de evasión" no necesito…' _

'_Takeru, esto no es una broma'_ llamó Miyako con seriedad.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del rubio y una mirada cansada apreció en sus ojos mientras se desplomaba sentándose en el sofá.

'_No puedo decir que no lo vi venir. Pero están exagerando, estoy perfectamente bien' _

Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada, antes de sentarse a ambos lados del rubio, girando el cuerpo hacia él.

'_Takeru, Miyako dice que Hikari vino a mi casa… ¿Qué quería?' _preguntó Mimi, Takeru tomó aire antes de contestar.

'_Nada realmente. Comprobar lo que le dijiste le otro día, asumo, quizás se está peleando con Daisuke de nuevo, ¿no es por eso que aparece siempre?' _

Los puños de Mimi se cerraron hasta colocarse blancos, y una mirada de furia se encendió en sus ojos.

'_Le voy a sacar los ojos' _

'_Calma, qué te dijo exactamente'_ preguntó Miyako con voz tranquila, aunque parecía tener la misma mirada iracunda de la castaña.

'_Nada. Están exagerando'_ dijo soltando una risa que no engaño a ninguna de las dos.

'_Takeru'_ dijeron a la vez.

El rubio sonrió de manera irónica, enderezándose en el sofá y respirando de manera profunda antes de hablar.

'_Quería saber cómo estaba, quería saber si estoy viviendo realmente con Mimi, y si sigo siendo el mismo prostituto que todos creen que soy, pese a vivir con Mimi'_ dijo Takeru, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos _'Claro que lo dijo de una manera más dulce, algo sobre como soy un alma libre incapaz de atarme incluso a la chica de mis sueños. Que ella cree que eres tú, Meems' _

Las manos de Mimi se cerraron con aún más fuerza, y parecía lista a comenzar a gritar, pero Miyako levantó la mano silenciándola y clavando la vista en Takeru.

'_¿Qué le dijiste tú?'_

'_Nada, Miya… lo mejor con Hikari es dejarla creer lo que sea que va a creer. No hace preguntas, hace afirmaciones en forma de pregunta, he sabido eso por años… ¿no es más fácil dejarla creer lo que sea que va a creer? Es lo que ha hecho desde que la conozco, hacer asunciones sobre mí' _

'_Es una perra, eso es lo que es'_ murmuró Mimi.

'_Eso no es justo, Meems, sabes que nuestra relación podría engañar a cualquier ojo entrenado. Hikari cree que tenemos una relación abierta, y tú misma me dijiste que era mejor así' _

'_Porque no quiero que sepa el daño que te causó, no porque eso esté bien'_ se defendió Mimi.

'_Si ella sigue saliendo con Daisuke Motomiya, ¿Por qué diablos le importa lo que tu hagas o no con Mimi?'_ preguntó Miyako.

'_Daisuke es el amor de su infancia, que por alguna razón siempre ha sentido celos de mí, quizás quiere saber si sigo disponible para causarle celos a su novio cuando me necesite' _

'_Pues no lo estás'_ soltó Mimi.

'_No eres mi novia'_ le recordó Takeru con una sonrisa.

'_No me importa, le voy a sacar los ojos. No puede aparecerse aquí cada vez que le da la gana creyendo que puede usarte como un…'_

'_Prostituto. Hasta mi hermano me llama así' _

'_No me importa. Ella no te conoce. Ella no sabe cómo quedaste cuando se fue'_

'_¿Por qué sabría eso, cuando jura que todo lo que le dije es mentira? Porque soy un mentiroso promiscuo' _

'_No fue mentira'_ dijo Miyako _'Ella sólo creyó que le decías eso a todas tus conquistas. Te enamoraste de ella'_

'_Y ella jamás lo creyó. Pero eso ni siquiera fue lo peor, lo peor fue que nunca me tomó en serio… Fui una distracción para llamar la atención del chico que quería'_

'_Le voy a sacar los ojos'_ repitió Mimi.

'_Meems, ella cree que yo la usé tanto como ella a mí…Tan sólo no hay razón de ponerse así' _

'_Pero… ¿Por qué vuelve después de todos estos meses? Diablos, han pasado casi dos años' _

Takeru se encogió los hombros, mirando al techo.

'_No lo sé, quizás quiere ver si Mimi me daba permiso de distraerla un poco más porque Daisuke apesta en la cama… ¿yo qué sé?' _

Se había reído, pero sus amigas seguían mirándolo con seriedad.

'_Ya quiten esa cara. Les dije que estoy perfectamente bien, con tantas distracciones en mi vida, ¿Por qué aceptaría de vuelta a la que ni sabe que me partió el corazón, porque desconoce que tengo uno?' _

'_Si vuelve por aquí, le voy a sacar los ojos'_ dijo Mimi frunciendo el ceño.

'_Tan agresiva, quizás debería parar tus clases de combate' _

'_De hecho, yo la ayudaría a sacarle los ojos con gusto'_ dijo Miyako, atrayendo la atención de los dos, con miradas gemelas de sorpresa _'Lo que sea que seas, Takeru, nunca has mentido un día en tu vida. Ella sí, ella nos hizo creer incluso a nosotras que te quería de verdad, y lo peor, es que si te hubiera pedido ayuda con Daisuke, tú lo habrías hecho, porque eres así de bueno… No tiene derecho a actuar como si no tienes sentimientos, y puede usarte a su antojo. Sí merece que le saquemos los ojos' _

Takeru le envió una sonrisa, desordenándole el cabello y ladeando sus lentes.

'_Si alguien le va a sacar los ojos a un ex aquí hoy, seré yo a Ken Ichijouji por haberte dejado marcadas sus pezuñas en tus brazos, Miya. Nadie toca a mis chicas' _

La mano derecha de Miyako fue instintivamente a su brazo, y giró levemente los ojos.

'_No lo hizo apropósito' _

'_No me importa, lo mataré si lo hace de nuevo' _

Miyako le dio una leve sonrisa, y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta apoyar la frente en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo. Takeru se sorprendió por un segundo, intercambiando una mirada con Mimi, antes de cerrar su brazo alrededor de la silueta de la pelimorada.

'_Ninguno de nosotros está bien ahora… ¿verdad?'_ preguntó Miyako y los otros dos negaron con la cabeza.

'_Somos un desastre'_ dijo Takeru.

'_Pero está bien, porque estamos juntos'_ completó Mimi, inclinándose también para apoyar la frente en el otro hombro de Takeru, haciendo al rubio cerrar el otro brazo a su alrededor también.

Ninguno de los tres hablo en mucho rato, permanecieron abrazados en una masa amorfa de tres cabezas, en una posición tan extrañamente familiar y ligada a su niñez, como el sonido de parques y pelotas en el campo de juego.

Quizás estuvieran pasando por momentos complicados ahora, con un asesino acechándolos y su rutina en pedazos, pero el mero consuelo de saber que seguían estando juntos, que seguían siendo parte del sistema de apoyo del otro, y que pese a todo lo malo aún podían encontrar calma en los brazos de su pequeña familia, significaba más de lo que podía ser expresado en palabras.

'_Alguien dígame que ordenó la pizza'_ rogó Takeru, ocasionando una carcajada en los labios de sus amigas.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji fue apenas consciente de los gritos de su padre, mientras apretaba sus sienes con cansancio. Eran las 7 de la mañana del lunes, y apenas había comunicado su decisión a la junta, sin decirle a su familia por separado primero.

'_¿Quién diablos es Koushiro Izumi? ¡Si vas a largarte del país, deja encargado a un abogado! Tu hermano y yo estamos justo aquí' _

'_Sin ofender, pero no confío en ninguno de los dos más allá de donde pueda ver sus manos. Esto está decidido, mañana firmaré los documentos. Hoy terminaré todo lo que tengo pendiente, y mañana mismo si es posible me largo de Japón' _

'_¿A hacer qué?'_

'_Francamente, no es asunto tuyo. Sólo alégrate que no afectaré más la imagen de tu compañía' _

'_Eres un Ichijouji' _

'_Sí, y no sé quién de los tres está más miserable con esa afirmación' _

'_¡Ken!' _

'_No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy informando una decisión tomada. Ya lo saben, después que decido no hay nada que hacer' _

'_¿Esto es por tu amiguita la psiquiatra?' _

La voz de Osamu había sido leve, suave como un susurro, pero de alguna manera había silenciado la discusión de los otros dos.

'_Estuvo por aquí, papá la estuvo amenazando… No me digas que corrió a ti para que la defendieras' _

Ken se colocó de pie, mirando a su hermano con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz de condensar en sus ojos.

'_No hay nada que desee más que asegurarme de que esta sea la última vez que tenga que darles algún reporte de mi vida a ustedes. Esto se acabó, desherédenme, sáquenme de la junta directiva, retírenme el apellido… ¡No me importa! Koushiro manejará lo que quede a mi nombre, y yo estaré libre de los dos. Ni todo el dinero del mundo vale esto'_

Ignorando el llamado de su padre, el muchacho salió de la oficina y no volvió a respirar hondo hasta que se cerró la puerta del ascensor. Eso había sido estúpido, estaba actuando de manera estúpida, infantil, como un adolecente que corre de casa porque no le dejan asistir a un concierto. El era un adulto, indiferentemente de lo que pasara en su familia, debería manejar sus negocios al menos de una manera más decorosa.

Pero no le importaba, nada le importaba ya. Toda la furia que había estado embotellada en su interior por años parecía haber salido finalmente a la superficie como un volcán embravecido. Sentía deseos de prender fuego a toda su vida de una vez, a ver qué quedaba en las cenizas cuando el fuego se extinguiera, o si este seguiría ardiendo por siempre. De cualquier manera, su vida era un desastre… ¿Por qué querría quererla preservar? Destruir todo de golpe quizás no sería lo más inteligente, pero sí lo más satisfactorio.

Sus ojos índigo bajaron, mientras extraía el celular de su bolsillo y su dedo bajaba por los contactos con rapidez. Ubicando el que buscaba, tomó aire antes de marcar. Era hora de encargarse de Miyako Inoue.

* * *

Miyako Inoue se colocó de pie apenas la cabeza rubia de Yamato Ishida entró en su campo periférico.

'_Buenos días, Dra. Inoue, lamento molestarla tan temprano' _

'_No se preocupe' _hizo señas para que se sentara, y pese a no querer a hacerlo, lo hizo.

Yamato sacó varias bolsas transparentes, que a primera vista parecían estar vacías, que contenían numerosos aparatos pequeños de color negro.

'_Estamos rastreando los seriales, lo cual debería ser fácil debido a que estos equipos son de la más alta calidad, Taichi dice que parecen militares y estoy de acuerdo. Pero por algún motivo, no podemos localizar el vendedor, lo cual nos hace creer que esto pudo haber sido adquirido en el mercado negro… me cuesta trabajo entender por qué alguien instalaría estos equipos en el apartamento de una psiquiatra' _

Miyako dejó la vista sobre uno de los aparatos, era más pequeño que los bombillos de las luces de navidad que solía instalar en su árbol todos los años. Para ella tampoco tenía sentido que alguien quisiera vigilarla con tanto ahínco, y no supo qué contestar.

'_Encontramos veinte cámaras regadas por su apartamento, y veinticinco micrófonos' _dijo Yamato, apoyándose en el escritorio frente a ella_ 'Su apartamento está limpio ahora de vigilancia, pero este descubrimiento sólo me deja con más preguntas… Dra. Inoue… ¿Cuál es su relación con Ken Ichijouji?' _preguntó.

Miyako alzó la mirada confundida, y el rubio busco a su espalda, sacando una carpeta marrón.

'_Somos… amigos. Era mi paciente' _

'_Dejaron esto en mi escritorio. Un mensajero que no dio la cara a ninguna de las cámaras de la estación, porque sabía dónde estaban. Logramos armar una foto parcial de manera digital, y estoy buscando en todos los servicios de mensajería…' _Yamato abrió la carpeta mostrándole la foto _'Usted está tachada con negro y el Sr. Ichijouji marcado en rojo' _

Miyako frunció el ceño, mirando la fotografía.

'_En su opinión profesional… ¿Qué significa eso?' _

Miyako observó la fotografía sin saber qué decir por varios instantes.

'_Pareciera que… él está vinculado con lo que me está pasando. El color negro sobre mi imagen… parece un mecanismo para simbolizar 'desaparecer' mi existencia… y el rojo… No puede ser él, porque sale en la foto, si eso es lo que está pensando' _

Yamato giró sobre su cuerpo, alcanzando otra carpeta, sin inmutarse.

'_¿Está al tanto de que Ken Ichijouji fue acusado de incendio voluntario a los nueve años, en un incendio que costó la vida de su madre?'_

'_No fue condenado' _

Yamato alzó las cejas al tono de su voz, pero continuó hablando.

'_No pude encontrar ni siquiera una multa de velocidad en este chico desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Pero una revisión más exhaustiva reveló un historial de desapariciones donde casualmente ha sido testigo… Desapariciones de mujeres' _

Miyako apretó los puños, clavando su mirada en la del rubio.

'_¿Va a decirme que está relacionado con su caso serial?' _

Yamato frunció el ceño, antes de negar con la cabeza.

'_Las mujeres de las que le hablo nunca aparecieron. Ni vivas, ni muertas. Dos compañeras de clase, y una secretaria. Pero sí logré rastrear los supuestos sobres de dinero de Akira Sendoh a una compañía de envíos que es propiedad de los Ichijouji, una que casualmente tiene el mismo uniforme de quien me trajo esta fotografía. También estoy investigando una empresa en seguridad que realiza negocios con el medio oriente, emplean personal con historial militar para operaciones especiales y Ken Ichijouji es el socio mayoritario de esa compra' _

Yamato tomó aire por un instante, antes de continuar.

'_No tengo pruebas, y quizás sólo es una coincidencia. Pero si yo fuera usted, mantendría distancia de este chico al menos hasta que esto esté aclarado'_ dijo Yamato con seriedad _'Mantenga su escolta a la mano'_

Miyako dio un respingo, negando con la cabeza.

'_Tuvo una emergencia familiar y lo envié a casa esta mañana' _

Yamato frunció el ceño, se levantó y tomó sus llaves.

'_Entonces yo la llevaré al hospital. No quiero que esté sola' _

Miyako asintió de manera ausente mientras se colocaba de pie. Su cabeza era un caos y comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

'_Agente Ishida…'_ llamó.

'_¿Sí?'_

'_Me pidió mi opinión profesional' _

Miyako tomó la fotografía y señaló el círculo rojo con el dedo índice.

'_Si sólo veo esto, pareciera que el blanco de todo es él, no yo' _

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa tamborileó la punta de sus tacones en el piso, mientras se removía de manera nerviosa en el banco de madera, su portafolio reposaba sobre sus piernas y sus manos estaban cerradas sobre el manubrio. Sabía que Takeru Takaishi tenía la vista pegada en ella, pero prefirió no voltear en su dirección, y mantener la vista fija en la entrada del estacionamiento del hospital.

'_¿Tienes algún caso hoy?'_ su voz era tranquila.

'_No. Le pediré a tu hermano que me ponga al día con lo que descubrió sobre Akira Sendoh antes de ir al juzgado a hacer papeleo. Mi padre cree que debería tomarme la recuperación con calma' _

'_Tu padre tienen razón' _

'_No. Necesito distracción, Take, no necesito que me cuide como a una niña' _

Takeru asintió de manera lenta, antes de llevar su mano derecha sobre ellas de ellas y hacerle aflojar el agarre sobre el manubrio.

'_Mimi… a veces está bien dejar que te cuiden. Tómalo con calma, nada va a ir a ningún lado porque decidas pasar un día de reposo' _

Mimi aflojó el agarre de la mano derecha y enlazó su dedo meñique con el del rubio. Su otra mano subió hasta su cuello, donde la venda blanca ya no cubría la cicatriz que se extendía hasta su pecho.

'_El doctor… dijo que podría programar cirugía plástica para el próximo mes'_ dijo ella en voz baja, Takeru la observó en silencio _'Tú… Tú… ¿crees que debería hacerlo?' _la pregunta parecía haber costado un mundo para ser pronunciada, y el rubio le envió una sonrisa, halándole la barbilla hacia él para hacer contacto visual, antes de contestar.

'_Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco, y ni siquiera es una competencia. Tú eres mi ranking'_ dijo, haciéndola sonreír con condescendencia _'Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres operarte estaremos en el otro lado de la puerta del quirófano. Si no quieres hacerlo, no hará una diferencia. Lo que sea que quieras hacer está bien… ¿qué quieres?'_

'_No lo sé'_ contestó ella con sinceridad. Takeru le soltó la barbilla pero enlazó la mano completa con la suya.

'_Bueno, no lo pienses demasiado. Estoy seguro que cuando sepas qué quieres, lo harás' _

'_¿Así de fácil?' _

'_Así de fácil' _

'_Eres demasiado relajado a veces' _

El muchacho soltó una carcajada. Pero se levantó y la haló de la mano cuando vislumbró el auto de su hermano entrando. Ambos caminaron hacia el puesto de copiloto apenas se estacionó, ignorando completamente a Yamato por enfocarse en su amiga.

'_Voy a despedirlo'_ dijo Mimi en seguida _'se supone que tiene que coordinar un reemplazo si algo le pasa. El mío también despareció hoy, mi padre está furioso, tal vez tengamos que cambiar de agencia'_

'_No pasa nada, es sólo un día'_ dijo Miyako cerrando la puerta, su voz era despreocupada pero su rostro no engañó a ninguno de los dos.

'_Miya… no pasa nada'_ dijo Mimi, tomándola del brazo _'Yama va a atraparlo'_

Miyako no contestó, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

'_Ven, te dejaré en tu consultorio antes de volver a mi guardia'_ dijo Takeru a Miyako, antes de girar a Mimi _'No te preocupes, la mantendré vigilada'_

Mimi dio un paso al frente y abrazó a los dos por un segundo, no tuvo claro de por qué, pero una fuerza invisible la obligó a hacerlo y su mano se mantuvo fija a Miyako por unos segundos más.

'_Quita esa cara, lo vamos a superar'_ le susurró en el oído, antes de soltarlos _'Nos vemos en la noche, Takeru cocina hoy' _

'_Me encanta como puedes decidir eso de manera tan arbitraria sin preguntarme si tengo planes' _dijo el rubio con ironía.

'_Los cancelarás' _contestó Miyako por ella.

'_Bien, pero entonces yo escogeré la película' _

'_Hecho' _

Los tres intercambiaron una sonrisa, antes de que los dos psiquiatras caminaran al edificio y Mimi giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse cara a cara con Yamato Ishida.

'_Estoy preocupada'_ dijo Miyako apenas estuvo fuera del rango de oído de Mimi_'¿Qué pasará si ha sido Ken todo el tiempo?' _

'_¿Crees que es él?'_ preguntó Takeru.

'_No lo sé… pero Takeru, ¿Cómo pude haberme equivocado tanto con este chico?... Pasé tanto tiempo hablando con él, parece ridículo que pueda haber escondido toda una segunda personalidad de mí de una manera tan exitosa… y es que, está bien, nunca fue del todo sincero, pero siempre pareció más autodestructivo que peligroso, yo… no lo entiendo' _

'_Bueno, sólo es una teoría. Pero lo mejor es prever de todas maneras. Tampoco te olvides del arranque que tuvo contigo hace unos días' _

'_Lo sé, pero eso fue una respuesta condicionada a su padre, tuvo que ver más con sus asunto inconclusos que conmigo, y yo lo sé, aun así me asusté, pero lo sé… eso lo entiendo. Esto no' _

'_¿Estás preocupada sobre tu posición profesional o personal?' _

'_Ambas' _

Suspiró hondo antes de tomarlo por el brazo para que se detuviera.

'_Hay algo que no te he dicho' _

Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido.

'_Pero nadie puede saber que te lo dije, ni siquiera tu hermano' _

'_Me estás preocupando' _

Miyako miró sobre su hombro, antes de respirar hondo y susurrar.

'_Me confesó que tiene lagunas. Pierde horas enteras de su vida' _

Takeru parecía listo para comenzar a gritar y Miyako le clavó las uñas para silenciarlo.

'_No exageres' _

'_¿Exagerar? Estás subestimando esto. Miyako, por los dioses, podría tener una personalidad entera que no conoces, tienes que decirle esto a Yamato' _

'_No' _

'_¡Miyako!'_

'_Se lo diré si su investigación revela pruebas reales, ahora sólo es una suposición y no quiero violar su confianza. Tú harías lo mismo por Hikari' _

Una mirada de furia surcó los ojos azules del rubio, pero no discutió. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del consultorio, llevó la mano dentro de la chaqueta de la muchacha y extrajo su celular.

'_Esto se queda conmigo' _

'_¿Qué?' _

'_Es por tu propio bien. Te conozco. Vas a buscarlo, tu curiosidad científica puede más que tu buen juicio. También daré una orden para que no te dejen salir de recepción sin mí' _

'_No puedes hacer eso'_

'_He dormido con la mitad de las enfermeras, créeme, puedo' _

Miyako iba a protestar, pero las manos del rubio se ciñeron a ambos lados de su cabeza, y apoyó la frente contra la suya mirándola de manera fija.

'_No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Trabaja tranquila y volveré a verte en un rato, ¿está bien?' _

Miyako mantuvo los ojos fijos en él, pero decidió no discutir y enviarle una sonrisa.

'_Está bien' _

A unos metros de distancia, en el estacionamiento, Yamato Ishida terminaba de explicar con más detalle a una confusa Mimi Tachikawa lo que había descubierto.

'_Necesito tus llaves, Taichi y yo iremos a chequear tu apartamento, estoy casi seguro de que debes tener la misma clase de dispositivos escondidos por todo el lugar' _

Mimi frunció el ceño, antes de asentir con la cabeza de manera distraída, extrajo las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo y las depositó en la palma abierta del rubio, quien a su vez las guardó en su bolsillo.

'_No puedo creer que yo la convencí de salir con él' _

'_No sabemos nada claro, pero no se puede ser demasiado precavido. Me preocupa la calidad del equipo de vigilancia, parece un trabajo experto, casi de espionaje profesional. Nunca había visto algo así, pero Inoue es sólo una doctora, simplemente no veo la conexión de que alguien tome tanto esfuerzo en vigilarla' _

Mimi negó con la cabeza, apoyándose en el automóvil del muchacho.

'_Yo tampoco lo entiendo' _

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos, y de repente Yamato se inclinó hacia ella sorprendiéndola.

'_No me gusta cuando tienes esa cara de tragedia. Especialmente cuando tienes tan buenos amigos, debo decir que estoy un poco celoso'_

Mimi se sonrojó, alzando los ojos hacia él.

'_¿Celoso?' _

'_Sí, de ustedes tres. Pasa algo a alguno de los tres y sueltan todo para aparecer casi por arte de magia, están completamente dedicados los unos a los otros. Son una familia. No más que eso… ¿verdad?' _

Mimi bajó la mirada, sonriendo con nostalgia.

'_Nosotros… somos como almas gemelas' _

'_Pensé que eso era una cursilería que se dicen los enamorados' _

Mimi soltó una risa suave, sin levantar la vista.

'_El término en realidad deroga de almas separadas que inicialmente fueron una sola. Eso son Miya y Takeru para mí. En algún momento fuimos la misma alma, y ahora somos personas separadas, pero cuando uno sufre o está en problemas, nos pasa a los tres, lo vivimos los tres. Como si aún fuéramos una sola persona' _

Yamato alzó las cejas sorprendido.

'_Eso es un círculo bastante cerrado. Es difícil para alguien externo competir' _

'_No compitas, entonces'_ dijo Mimi, alzando la mirada hacia él _'No eres una alma gemela, y eso está bien. Necesito una que me complemente, en realidad' _

El rubio se acercó, bajando la mirada de su rostro para observar la cicatriz en su cuello.

'_Te quitaron la venda' _

'_Ah… sí' _

Su mano fue instintivamente hacia arriba, para cubrirla pero Yamato la sostuvo antes de hacer contacto con su piel.

'_Qué bueno' _

'_¿Uh?'_

'_Será más fácil besarte así' _

Antes de que Mimi pudiera reaccionar, el rubio le soltó la mano y la acercó por el cuello, dándole un largo beso en los labios.

'_La escoltaré hasta el juzgado, abogada Tachikawa' _

* * *

Ken Ichijouji cerró el bolso con la mano izquierda, y se levantó del suelo. La luz del sol de la tarde entraba todavía por las ventanas, su apartamento seguía siendo un remolino de desastre, secuelas de su arranque de ira que no pensaba recoger, quizás nunca volviera y no veía el caso a limpiar un sitio que no quería volver a ver si podía evitarlo.

Sus ojos azules vagaron hasta su celular y un suspiro escapó sus labios sin poderlo contener. Sentía que estaba huyendo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué, Miyako Inoue no podía ser tan importante para él, apenas la conocía y no era exactamente una persona emocional. Debería haberlo superado ya, y sin embargo, no podía quitarse la sensación de que lo que sea que sentía, y le costaba identificar, en realidad estaba ligado a haber alcanzado un límite imaginario en su tope de aguante, más que con la misma Miyako.

_Quizás sólo ya no podía aguantarlo más. _

Un shock de dolor se esparció por su cabeza a ese pensamiento, cual agujas clavándose desde sus sienes al comienzo de su espina dorsal, causando una punzada aguda y dolorosa; tuvo que apoyarse en la pared al tambalear su equilibrio y sus ojos se cerraron apenas las formas comenzaron a volverse borrosas en su campo de visión. Era la tercera vez en el día que eso pasaba, y estaba comenzando a considerar tragarse media botella de tranquilizantes para pararlo.

Cuando el ruido de golpes resonó en su oído, por un segundo no estuvo seguro de si los golpes estaban en su cabeza, pero al sacudir sus pensamientos notó que venían de la puerta, intentando no tambalearse y sosteniéndose de la pared, el muchacho abrió la puerta para encontrar un par de ojos tan parecidos y diferentes a los suyos, mirándolo del otro lado.

'_¿Qué haces aquí?'_ dijo Ken dándole la espalda, mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

'_A intentar que entres en razón'_ dijo Osamu mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Ken no contestó, se sentó en el borde del mueble al que había atacado a patadas la noche anterior pero que seguía relativamente intacto, masajeó sus sienes con cansancio.

'_Tuviste un ataque de ira' _no fue una pregunta, y como tal Ken ignoró la afirmación, sintió a Osamu moverse hasta colocarse frente a él _'Me gustaría saber qué tanto de bueno le ves a la doctora, he estado estudiándola con creciente curiosidad cada vez que estoy en su presencia, y por más que lo intento, no logro ver la fuente de tu interés' _

Se inclinó a él con demasiada cercanía, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo retroceder.

'_¿Qué tiene Miyako Inoue que encuentras tan malditamente fascinante, Ken?' _

Ken frunció el ceño con una mirada furiosa.

'_Estás en mi espacio personal'_ dijo Ken, dándole un empujón en el pecho, suficientemente fuerte para hacerle tambalear.

Osamu se enderezó y le envió una sonrisa ensayada.

'_Estás siendo estúpido' _

'_Lárgate, el tiempo donde me importaba tu opinión quedó muy, muy atrás' _

Osamu suspiró, dando un leve asentimiento.

'_Me pregunto si estás huyendo porque la policía está en tu trasero' _

Ken alzó la cabeza hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

'_¿De qué mierda hablas?' _

Osamu le envió una sonrisa.

'_¿No lo sabes? Papá recibió una llamada del comisario de la jefatura de policías. Parece que un tal Yamato Ishida ha estado investigando todas esas mujeres que parecen simplemente desaparecer a tu alrededor…' _se detuvo, estudiando la expresión desencajada de su hermano antes de continuar _'Hasta han estado investigando tus inversiones fuera y dentro del clan Ichijouji… y todo parece estar conectado con tu doctora, Miyako Inoue, y una serie de asesinatos seriales'_

Ken cerró los ojos con pesadez, apretando los puños y enviándose un shock de dolor bastante fuerte por el brazo vendado, que contrarresto el de su cabeza.

'_Ken'_ llamó Osamu.

Los ojos de Ken se fijaron en su hermano, con frialdad. Mientras este le colocaba la palma derecha encima de su cabeza con un gesto fraternal.

'_Si estás involucrado en esto. Yo puedo ayudarte' _

Ken le retiró la mano con un manotazo, colocándose de pie y tomando distancia.

'_No sé de qué estás hablando, y aún si necesitara ayuda, no serías tú a quien se la pediría' _

'_He escondido cosas por ti antes, hermanito' _

Ken respiró hondo, apuntando a la puerta.

'_Si sólo viniste a eso, ya lárgate' _

Osamu dio un leve asentimiento, caminando hacia la puerta.

'_¿Son todas las versiones de ti las que quieren que me vaya?' _

Ken dio un respingo, mientras una nueva ola de dolor se extendía por su cabeza. Avanzó hacia su hermano, dándole un empujón en el pecho y haciéndolo retroceder

'_Lárgate'_ repitió _'No necesito que vengas a decirme idioteces, sobre cosas que me tienen sin cuidado, o cuestiones mis motivos para irme del país. No me importa si me están investigando, o lo que le pase a Miyako Inoue y ciertamente no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo. No quiero verte, no quiero hablar contigo, y no…'_

Su respiración se cortó de golpe, sus piernas le fallaron y se desplomó nuevamente en el sofá, su visión se volvía cada vez más nublada, comenzando a convertirse en una masa negra incapaz de enfocar formas. El dolor de su cabeza se había vuelto tan agudo que sentía que se partiría por la mitad.

'_¿Ken?' _

La voz de Osamu era tan lejana como un recuerdo reprimido, todo a su alrededor se tornó negro y no supo nada más.

* * *

Takeru Takaishi giró los ojos con sorna mientras seguía a Miyako Inoue por el lobby del edificio. La muchacha presionó el botón del ascensor como si este hubiese hecho algo para ofenderla.

'_Todo esto es tu culpa'_ decía Miyako con pesadez.

'_¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo es esto mí culpa?'_ preguntó Takeru, con una sonrisa.

'_Sí, si no me hubieras quitado mi celular, no habría tenido que escuchar mis mensajes y no habría tenido que venir para buscar el archivo en mi oficina, a esta hora'_ dijo Miyako, mientras ambos cruzaban la puerta del ascensor.

'_Ay, por favor, Ichijouji ya no es tu paciente y le entregaste una copia del archivo a su padre, por qué te sientes en la responsabilidad de entregarle el original por requisición suya no lo entenderé jamás' _

'_Retirará su amenaza de denuncia'_ explicó Miyako con vehemencia.

'_¿Y para eso tienes que darle el archivo hoy mismo? Por favor. Sólo porque Ken Ichijouji decidió huir del país en una pataleta, lo cual es increíblemente sospechoso, por cierto'_

Miyako giró los ojos, ignorando sus quejas, mientras ambos salían del ascensor.

'_Tienes gusto por los hombres locos, ahora entiendo porque nunca salí contigo' _

Miyako volteó a verlo indignada.

'_No salí contigo porque eres un promiscuo, tendría que bañarte en alcohol antes de dejarte tocarme' _

Takeru avanzó hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y la abrazó por detrás. Miyako se retorció intentando soltarse.

'_Te toco justo ahora. Te haré mi novia falsa' _

'_Ese puesto es de Mimi, hay demasiada cercanía en esa falsa relación para que haya espacio para mí'_ dijo Miyako cuando el muchacho la devolvió al suelo, arreglándose los lentes con una pose de superioridad.

'_Mimi y yo haríamos trío contigo sin pensarlo, ya dormimos en la misma cama, lo que falta es…' _

Miyako le pateó la pierna, arrancándole una carcajada sonora al rubio.

'_Tienes suficientes sustitutos emocionales falsos con tu relación enfermiza con Mimi' _

'_Pues sí, pero Mimi se va a casar con mi hermano, y cuando eso pase voy a necesitar otra amiga dispuesta a fingir una falta por el equipo' _dijo Takeru.

Miyako giró los ojos con sorna, al tiempo que abría la puerta del apartamento.

'_Mejor llámala, debe estar esperando que aparezcas con la cena' _

'_Es verdad'_

Takeru tamborileó sus bolsillos en busca del celular y lo sacó con una expresión confundida.

'_No hay señal… ¿mi hermano habrá dejado encendido el aparato de Koushiro?' _

'_Quién sabe. Pero solo tardaré un minuto' _

Miyako soltó su cartera en el sofá y caminó con destino al estudio, Takeru permaneció junto a la puerta, buscando señal con el teléfono.

'_¿Realmente crees que lo de tu hermano y Mimi va en serio?'_ preguntó Miyako, desde el estudio, mientras revolvía las gavetas.

'_Oh, definitivamente. Tendré los sobrinos más hermosos de la historia de la humanidad. Aunque… Ojalá no saquen la actitud de Yamato' _

No hubo respuesta de parte de Miyako, Takeru intentó llamar a la castaña por última vez sin éxito. Negando con la cabeza, guardo el celular en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

'_Nada, se enojará de todas maneras, así que mejor pasemos buscando algo que le guste, Miya'_

Takeru esperó junto a la puerta, pero Miyako no salió del estudio ni contestó sus palabras. Frunciendo el ceño, el muchacho dio un paso al frente.

'_¿Miya?'_ nuevamente no hubo respuesta, Takeru soltó su bolso entrando en pánico, al tiempo que sacaba el arma del forro y le retiraba el seguro, levantándola en alto _'Miyako…'_ llamó.

Takeru mantuvo el arma en brazo, sosteniéndola con ambas manos mientras empujaba la puerta del estudio con el pie de una patada. La luz estaba apagada y la habitación se veía mucho más oscura de lo que la recordaba, pese a que la ventana estaba abierta y la luz de la luna llena entraba por ella.

Takeru pasó la vista por la oficina sin encontrar nada fuera de lugar, más que la gaveta superior del archivo desplegada. Pero Miyako no estaba allí. Giró sobre sus talones comprobando tras su espalda que no había nadie. Sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación de que alguien lo estaba mirando.

'_¿Miyako?'_ volvió a llamar y escuchó un ruido desde la habitación de la pelimorada _'Si esto es una broma, te haré dormir en el piso hoy'_ le dijo fingiendo una risa, pese a que no se relajó ni por un segundo.

Takeru empujó la puerta asomándose en el interior, pero las luces también estaban apagadas y no podía ver las sombras con claridad, suspirando el rubio empujó la puerta de una patada y entró a la habitación manteniendo el arma en alto.

Sus ojos tardaron milésimas de segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y fijar las imágenes en su cerebro. Toda la habitación estaba cubierta con fotografías regadas y frente a la cama estaba una temblorosa Miyako sostenida por detrás por un hombre que sostenía un cuchillo a su cuello con una mano y cubría la boca de su amiga con la otra.

'_Takaishi… temo que me había olvidado de ti'_ le dijo con una voz que él creía haber escuchado antes.

'_Suéltala. Mi arma es más rápida que ese cuchillo, y te juro que tengo excelente puntería'_ le dijo Takeru con furia contenida.

'_Oh, pero le laceraría la yugular y cargarías con la muerte de tu amiga por el resto de tu vida. Quizás me olvide de ti, pero no de quién eres o de quién es ella para ti' _

Takeru mantuvo el arma en alto, concentrando su ira en los ojos azules del hombre.

'_Baja el arma' _

'_No'_

Miyako soltó un pequeño grito de dolor mientras el cuchillo se pegaba a su cuello haciendo un hilo de sangre rodar desde su cuello a su pecho. Las manos de Takeru se cerraron alrededor del metal del arma, apretando los dientes, mientras estudiaba sus opciones. Si soltaba el arma, él sólo tenía un cuchillo, podría taclearlo si no fuera por la posición de Miyako, si Miyako se quitara del camino podría controlar la situación. No era un tipo especialmente grande, él era más grande que él. Sus ojos se fijaron en Miyako y movió levemente la cabeza hacia su izquierda, dándole una señal, que esperó ella recibiera.

Takeru dio dos pasos al frente.

'_Alto' _

'_Voy a poner el arma aquí' _

Dijo comenzando a bajar el arma sin quitar la vista del hombre, Takeru se inclinó, dejando el arma sobre la cama y se quedó a menos de cuatro pasos de ellos con las manos en alto, y entonces todo pasó a la vez. Takeru se lanzó hacia ellos y los tres cayeron al suelo, Takeru le sostuvo los brazos mientras Miyako le dio un codazo en abdomen, rodando por el piso para soltarse de él. Takeru forcejeó con el hombre, intentando quitarle el cuchillo y recibiendo una cortada en la mejilla derecha. El rubio le dio un cabezazo en la cara al hombre, casi partiéndole la nariz y haciéndole gritar mientras forcejeaba con él para quitarle el cuchillo.

Ambos rodaban por el suelo, intercambiando golpes y estampándose de espaldas contra todos los muebles de la habitación. Había vidrios y pedazos de madera por todos lados.

'_¡Corre!' _le gritó el rubio a Miyako desesperado.

Miyako gimoteó colocándose de pie e intentando buscar el arma sobre la cama sin éxito alguno, toda la cobija se había enredado entre ellos y había caído al suelo. Miyako giró sobre sus talones corriendo hacia la puerta, si alcanzaba su bolso había otra arma allí. Sin embargo, un golpe en la cabeza a la altura de su sien derecha la hizo desplomarse al suelo inconsciente.

Takeru ganó la lucha por el cuchillo, tomando al atacante por el cuello, levantándole la cabeza y estampándosela contra al piso suficientes veces como para sentir sus manos llenarse de sangre y el cuerpo del hombre perder fuerza debajo de él. Takeru jadeó colocándose de pie, sus manos estaban temblando y llenas de sangre, tenía una cortada en el rostro, golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero ahora necesitaba inmovilizarlo y buscar el arma. Giró sobre sus talones para buscar alguna cuerda improvisada, cuando se fijó en la segunda figura que estaba de pie junto al cuerpo de inerte de Miyako. Estaba vestido de negro igual que su compañero, sostenía un arma mucho más grande que la suya, de apariencia militar.

Oyó el disparo, pese a que el arma tenía silenciador, oyó el sonido de la bala rompiendo la barrera del sonido, y lo siguiente que supo fue el dolor extendiéndose por su cuerpo desde el abdomen. Takeru bajó la mirada a su torso, entendiendo que le había disparado allí para que se desangrara lentamente, este tipo era profesional, pudo haberle disparado en la cabeza; conducta sádica, le dijo su cerebro médico.

La figura a sus pies se movió y lo tacleó con una patada en la pantorrilla al suelo, en una ironía trágica, era un movimiento que él mismo le había enseñado a Mimi, diseñado para taclear al suelo a alguien físicamente más fuerte. Cayó sin remedio y se dispuso a clavar el cuchillo en el cuello del primer atacante, cuando sintió el segundo sobre él, era mucho más fuerte físicamente que el otro y sus movimientos eran muy superiores incluso a los de Yamato. Definitivamente era un profesional.

Takeru gruñó, intentando quitarse al hombre de encima, que le sostuvo las muñecas casi sin esfuerzo y haciéndole llevar el cuchillo a su propio cuello. Trato de quitárselo de encima con todos los movimientos que Yamato le había enseñado, sin éxito, era demasiado fuerte y la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a marearlo y a hacerle perder fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba fallándole. Sus ojos fueron de reojo para ver a Miyako levantarse del suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza, y alejarse dando tumbos siendo perseguida de cerca por el primer atacante, a quien finalmente había reconocido, sólo lo había visto una vez, en compañía de su pelimorada amiga.

'_Ichijouji…' _

Sus ojos volvieron al atacante sobre que le aprisionaba el pecho para hacerle desangrarse más rápido. La realización de que iba a morir, cayó sobre él sin clemencia, y de pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a ponerse frío.

No pudo ayudarla, había sido inútil en proteger a sus amigas, no le importaría morir si al menos hubiese logrado protegerlas, pero ahora sentía que moriría por nada. Habían subestimado su enemigo y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

El hombre sobre él se quitó, soltándole y arrancándole el cuchillo de sus manos entumecidas, Takeru sintió como lo levantaba y lo empujaba contra la pared lateral, su sangre dejó una estela en la pintura mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

Todo había terminado y ahora sólo suplicaba que Yamato pudiera proteger a sus chicas en su lugar.

'_Hermano…' _

* * *

'_Hermano' _

Ken Ichijouji abrió los ojos, únicamente para volver a cerrarlos cuando la incesante luz le golpeó, sus parpados se sentían pesados y todo su cuerpo le dolía. Intentó sentarse, pero se desplomó nuevamente, el aire le causaba unas náuseas que le hicieron doblarse y cubrirse los labios. Estaba acostado en un sofá y su mano quedó en el piso cuando intentó incorporarse. El dolor en su cabeza era peor que nunca, sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

'_Hermano' _

La voz de Osamu, le hizo dar un respingo. Se bajó del mueble, sentándose en el suelo y usando el mueble para mantener el equilibrio.

'_No te fuerces, te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza' _

La mano de Ken subió inmediatamente, para encontrar una venda amarrada en su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron, y concentró toda su voluntad en mantener los ojos abiertos. Se tambaleó y le tomó tres intentos colocarse de pie, rechazó la ayuda de Osamu cuando apareció a su lado y le dio la cara sosteniendo la cabeza, pero sin poder abrir los ojos.

'_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo en tu oficina?' _

'_No podía dejarte tirado inconsciente, yo te traje' _

'_¿De qué diablos hablas? Prefiero que me dejes en cualquier lugar menos que aquí…' _

'_Perdiste sangre, tuve que traer un doctor para que te tomara unos puntos. Pero ya estás bien. Todo está bien' _

Toda la cabeza de Ken Ichijouji estaba dando vueltas como un torbellino, sus pensamientos no estaban siguiendo ningún tren lógico, y el dolor difícilmente lo dejaba pensar. Entreabrió los ojos, buscando la salida y caminó hasta la puerta consiente de que era seguido por la figura de su hermano, el pasillo estaba desierto y él no recordaba que fuese fin de semana… _¿Cuánto había pasado inconsciente? _

'_Temo que perdiste tu vuelo, pero… no tienes que irte del país, ya me encargué de todo' _

Ken tocó el botón del ascensor, frotándose las sienes con cansancio. La campana del ascensor le avisó su llegada y cruzó la puerta automática sin decir ninguna palabra a su hermano, pero cuando giró sobre sus talones, encontró a Osamu peor de golpeado a lo que él se sentía, y con una venda idéntica a la suya amarrada en su cabeza.

'_¿Qué te pasó?'_ preguntó Ken, alzando las cejas.

Osamu llevó la mano a su cabeza con distracción, mientras acomodaba su corbata con la otra.

'_Tuve un pequeño ataque con un ladrón, alguien quería robarme algo que es mío' _

Ken alzó las cejas con recelo. La mano de Osamu fue al botón del ascensor, manteniendo la puerta abierta, pese a que Ken ya había presionado el botón del lobby.

'_¿Sabes algo, hermano? Pese a todo, tú me agradas y te quiero. Eres mi hermano, mi único hermano' _su voz era suave, casi un susurro.

'_¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Osamu?' _

Los ojos azules de Osamu se clavaron en él con una frialdad inclemente.

'_Yo te quiero, Ken. Eres la única persona en el mundo que no me aburre hasta los huesos y siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidar de ti' _

Los puños de Ken se cerraron con fuerza.

'_¿De qué estás hablando, Osamu?' _

Osamu retiró la mano del botón del ascensor y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. Se encogió los hombros, enviándole una sonrisa a su hermano menor.

'_No tienes que ir a ningún lado, Ken. No quiero que vayas a ningún lado y no tienes que hacerlo… Sólo digo que me encargué de tu problema con la doctora'_

'_¿Qué?...' _

'_De nada, hermanito' _

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dejando a un confundido Ken al otro lado, mientras el aparato comenzaba a bajar hacia el lobby.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…. Bueno. Eso es todo, si renuncio hoy, ya saben más que ayer (¿?) **

**Espero sus antorchas. **

**Los quiero. Besos. **


	13. Tóxico Dolor

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siendo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. **

**Tengo que comenzar disculpándome. Por el capítulo pasado, por el capítulo de ahorita, por la horrible penúltima escena de este capítulo, y porque tuve crisis nerviosa tras crisis nerviosa escribiendo esto. También el por el próximo pese a que no lo he escrito, jaja. **

**En fin. LO SIENTO. **

**Me disculpo públicamente con Lu y Row por mi drama existencial anoche, por renunciar a escribir repetidamente, y decir que lanzaría la laptop al océano. Lamento que tuvieran que lidiar con la crisis, y que no será la última vez. **

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me escribieron, pero lamentablemente no tengo la fortaleza moral de escribir una palabra más para hacerlo individualmente, ni decirle los agradecimientos, pues he estado borrando y reescribiendo una escena todo el fin de semana y mi sanidad mental pela de un hilo. **

**Sólo los nombrare: Darkychan, SiageLove, Touko, Lady Mary Hiwatari, Tengoku No Tenshi, Mimato Bombon Kou, Josephine126, MissyFretser123, LilyP, Osiris, Rossiechan, Lu-chan, Lady Mimato, Ally-chan. Son luz en medio de mi oscuridad, las amo! Oh, Oh, tuve un revoltijo de canciones, pero sobre todo fue Losing your memory de Ryan Star.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, Y POR DIOS, ESCRIBANME PARA DECIRME QUE TAN MAL LO HICE. **

* * *

**Tóxico Dolor**

"**Las emociones reprimidas nunca mueren. Están enterradas vivas dentro de nosotros, y reaparecerán de nuevo, de la peor manera" **

**Sigmund Freud **

Yamato Ishida se deslizó por la pared del desierto pasillo, hasta caer al sentado en el suelo. Su espalda quedó pegada al frío concreto clínico, estéril y apestoso a formol, su pierna derecha flexionada hacia su pecho y la izquierda estirada en el suelo de linóleo, su mano derecha dolía a diablos, después de haber golpeado paredes y atravesado una ventana con el puño, recibiendo puntadas y vendajes en contra de su voluntad, su mano izquierda estaba pegada a su frente, temblando débilmente por los sentimientos que no parecía ser capaz de contener.

No se había visto en un espejo por más de 24 horas, pero asumía que sus ojeras eran peores que nunca, sus ojos debían estar al menos la mitad de rojos de lo que se sentían, y su rostro debía ser una sombra fantasmal que reflejara el desasosiego dentro de su alma.

La realización de las últimas 24 horas caía sobre él en etapas, como un tsunami en un mar tranquilo, causándole un perpetuo dolor en el pecho cual camión reposando en su caja torácica, su garganta parecía no tener fuerzas para hablar, sin embargo, estaba lista para gritar a la menor provocación. Apenas recordaba cuando las lágrimas se abrían paso por sus ojos, y sin embargo, sabía que había pasado más horas llorando de lo que jamás habría podido ser capaz de llorar en toda su existencia. Todo un volcán de ira parecía haberse apoderado de él, sin aviso o clemencia, y a la vez parecía que nada en su vida tenía el menor sentido ya.

Su hermano estaba muerto. Su pequeño, noble y perfecto hermanito estaba muerto. Y él aun no era capaz de asimilarlo.

No cuando los paramédicos dijeron que no respiraba.

No cuando los vio cerrar su cuerpo en una bolsa negra de cadáveres.

No cuando lo vio en la estéril camilla de la morgue.

No cuando recibió los resultados de la autopsia.

No cuando tuvo que dar la noticia a su madre, ni a su padre, ni a Mimi Tachikawa.

Takeru Takaishi estaba muerto y él seguía esperando despertar de una horrible pesadilla y llamarlo para reclamarle su sueño. No era capaz de asimilarlo, y una parte de él pensaba que jamás iba a ser capaz. Para él, Takeru siempre sería ese niño pequeño e idealista que subía a los arboles a rescatar pajaritos, y luego lo forzaba a él a subir tras él cuando se resbalaba en las ramas. El tonto que reparaba alas rotas y cuidaba polluelos alimentándolos a escondidas en el pórtico de la casa de su madre. El que constantemente se enfermaba de gripe por realizar todas esas estupideces aun cuando estuviera lloviendo a cantaros, causando esta inherente presencia de olor a lluvia en su cabello cuando fuera que Yamato pensara en él.

En su mente, Takeru seguía viviendo su perfecta y despreocupada vida, donde desayunaba todos los domingos con su madre, aparecía todos los viernes a llevar el almuerzo al trabajo adicto de su padre, y daba vueltas habituales por su apartamento para asegurarse de que su estúpido hermano mayor no estuviera solo todo el tiempo. En su mente, Takeru seguía viviendo con sus dos mejores amigas, bajo la promesa de protegerlas con su vida, y no entregando esa vida a cambio.

Takeru y su maldito instinto de cuidar a todos los que lo rodeaban. Ese Takeru sencillamente no podía irse, no podía desaparecer… _¿qué pasaría con todos esos que cuidaba si él ya no estaba ahí? _

Tenía que ser una pesadilla, se rehusaba a aceptarlo. No podía aceptarlo.

'_Yama' _

La voz de Taichi le envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, cuando lo sintió desplomarse a su lado. Comenzó a hablarle sobre asuntos internos, y de cómo los había convencido de no suspenderlo por su arranque en la oficina del comisionado general. Yamato apenas lo estaba oyendo, había tomado a su jefe por el cuello y había destrozado la mitad de su oficina, si lo suspendían, incluso si lo despedían, estarían perfectamente justificados para hacerlo.

'_Considerando lo que pasó con tu hermano, los hice entender que sólo estás pasando por un periodo de duelo muy grande, incluso están dándote unos días de descanso pagos, y…' _

Yamato bloqueó el sonido de su voz, de pronto todo lo que decía sonaba como ondas radiales de interferencia en sus oídos. Debería estarle dando las gracias por haber impedido que lo despidieran, o le hicieran una investigación nueva en asuntos internos por mal manejo de ira, o aún peor, por haber utilizado violencia con su supervisor directo. Pero no estaba agradecido, y no le importaba. Todo lo que quería hacer era volver a entrar en esa oficina y matar a su jefe a golpes por no haberle oído todas las veces que fue a presentar el caso de Miyako Inoue, únicamente para que fuera descartado como tantos otros casos de acoso todos los años.

Él les había dicho a todos que el acosador de la Dra. Inoue era sofisticado y peligroso. Que debían tomárselo en serio, y no como una broma de exnovios como normalmente se trataban esos casos en la policía. Él les había dicho a todos que colocaran vigilancia en el edificio de la doctora, que asignaran un carro patrulla, incluso que estudiaran la posibilidad de relocalización en el programa de testigos. Pero nadie había querido oírlo, si alguien lo hubiese hecho, su hermano no estaría…

Ambas manos terminaron en su rostro, tallando con fuerza su piel para reprimir el líquido salado y semidesconocido que rodaba por sus mejillas.

'_Yamato…'_ la mano de Taichi se colocó sobre su hombro y él se encogió al contacto, retirándola de un manotazo _'Levántate. No has comido, ni dormido. Te llevaré a casa y te prepararé algo de comer' _

Yamato no se movió y Taichi lo observó de pie por unos segundos. Por un instante, Yamato esperó que lo arrastrara a golpes como había hecho tantas veces, cuando él actuaba de una manera similar. Pero para su sorpresa, Taichi volvió a arrodillarse frente a él y colocó una mano sobre el tope de su cabeza en un gesto fraternal que él había usado con Takeru en muchas ocasiones, que le causó un nuevo estrujo en el espacio negro dentro de su pecho.

'_Vamos, no has visto a tus padres, ni a Tachikawa, y necesitaras ir al funeral. Yo me quedaré contigo a cada segundo' _

Por eso, estuvo agradecido. Tragó y su seca garganta le causó un dolor tan severo que pensó que comenzaría a sangrar, sintió sus manos temblar, mientras las retiró de su rostro para alzar la mirada a Taichi, que lo miraba con una preocupación tan tangible que por un segundo quiso volver a tener 5 años, como la última vez que permitió que alguien le consolara por sus problemas. Pero en lugar de eso, se aclaró la garganta y lo miró con seriedad.

'_No' _

'_¿Ah?' _

'_Necesito que te quedes en el caso'_ su voz sonaba ronca, rota y cansada a la vez, y Taichi lo miró con sorpresa _'Obviamente yo no puedo acercarme por el conflicto de intereses. Pero necesito que tú te quedes, Taichi' _

'_No van a aceptar… además pedí unos días para ayudarte con el funeral y…' _

Yamato alargó la mano, tomando a Taichi de la muñeca con urgencia contenida y enviándole una mirada casi suplicante.

'_No. Hazlos aceptar. Necesito que atrapes a este bastardo por mí' _

'_Pero…'_

'_Por favor. Sabes que lo haría por ti si fuera tu hermana' _

Los puños de Taichi se cerraron con fuerza, y dio un único asentimiento, colocándose de pie y halándolo a él también.

'_Lo atraparé' _

No se movió de la estación hasta que estuvo seguro de que Taichi había sido aceptado en el caso de homicidio, su amigo tampoco había dormido en las últimas 24 horas, pero sabía que no se movería hasta tener algunas respuestas y lo mantendría informado. Trato de respirar más tranquilo, pero el peso perenne en su pecho no le permitió hacerlo. Rechazó los múltiples ofrecimientos de sus compañeros a llevarlo a su apartamento y se fue por sus propios pies, dejando su teléfono celular guardado en la guantera del automóvil, decidido a evitar a sus padres tanto como fuese humanamente posible.

Se mantuvo en el estacionamiento, sin mover el auto, por varios minutos, inmóvil con la vista fija en el volante, se sentía como un caparazón sin substancia en ese momento, teniendo que suprimir sus pensamientos para poder salir de la estación con algún grado de dignidad, lo dejó sintiéndose vacío.

Tomó aire antes de encender el vehículo, pues casi podía sentir la vista de sus compañeros desde las ventanas. Manejó sin rumbo por unos minutos, decidiéndose a detener en una licorería, él nunca había sido de la clase de persona que evadía sus problemas con vicios, generalmente sólo los evadía con trabajo, pero esa opción era imposible en ese momento. Compró el equivalente a envenenamiento por alcohol, llenando un carrito con botellas de varias clases de licor como si planificara una fiesta. El vendedor le había enviado una mirada de lástima mientras pasaba su tarjeta, y tomó una de las botellas vodka apenas entró al automóvil, pero no la bebió.

Encendió el automóvil por inercia y antes de saberlo estaba en su rincón abandonado de la autopista junto al mar. No tuvo que bajar del automóvil para saber que cualquier efecto mágico que ese lugar tuviese en él, era completamente nulo en ese momento. Sus ojos azules fueron al reloj donde pudo ver brillando las manecillas, eran las 11 PM del día siguiente a la muerte de su hermano y aún no habían entregado el cuerpo a sus padres. Supuso que el funeral sería mañana o al día que le seguía. Su cuerpo tembló ante esa realización y las lágrimas terminaron rodando por sus mejillas antes de que supiera que estaba pasando. Abrazó el volante y se permitió llorar hasta que el sentimiento de vacío volvió a reclamar el lugar en su pecho, acrecentando el peso del aire a su alrededor e impidiéndole llorar más.

Volvió a manejar antes de analizar sus acciones y se encontró a sí mismo estacionado frente al edificio de Mimi Tachikawa. Dos patrullas estaban paradas en la entrada. Sus ojos subieron por los ladrillos hasta ubicar la ventana de la castaña. Tan mal como se sentía, sólo podía imaginar que Mimi Tachikawa se sentía peor. Ella los había perdido a los dos. Un nudo en su garganta le trajo de vuelta los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Para el momento en que los paramédicos se habían llevado el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, a ella la había encontrado sentada en el piso del pasillo, por donde comenzaban a circular personal de la policía criminalista, con la enorme chaqueta de Taichi sobre sus hombros, encogida abrazando sus rodillas, con el rostro escondido en ellas y sin dejar de llorar, temblando como un gato atrapado en la lluvia. Taichi estaba junto a ella, pero se colocó de pie apenas lo vio acercarse, el moreno colocó una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo la pregunta sin palabras y Yamato negó lentamente con la cabeza, dándole la respuesta que necesitaba. Taichi había dado un paso al frente y lo había abrazado antes de que él pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

'_Lo lamento tanto'_ le había susurrado, pero Yamato apenas lo oyó, sin retirar los ojos del bulto castaño y cayendo en cuenta de que ahora tendría que decirle a ella.

Apenas Taichi se separó de él para entrar al apartamento, se desplomó junto a ella, Mimi levantó la cabeza y al verlo soltó un sollozo desplomándose en sus brazos como un cachorro perdido. Lo sostuvo por la chaqueta, girando todo su cuerpo hacia él, y llorando dolorosamente en su pecho de tal manera que su camisa inmediatamente comenzó a empaparse con sus lágrimas. La dejó hacerlo por varios minutos, pero no se atrevió a tocarla, había algo en su habilidad de mostrar su dolor de un modo tan abierto que le fascinaba y le asustaba a la vez. Sus ojos azules ardían de una manera dolorosa, rogándole que se rindiera a la misma clase de llanto que ella desplegaba, pero no podía, una voz dentro de él le decía que mientras no llorara a Takeru, su muerte aún no era real.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo inmóvil observándola llorar, hasta que notó la gran cantidad de personal que había aparecido para procesar la escena. Tomó aire, tenía que decirle antes de que alguien apareciera a tomar su declaración por ser la primera persona en la escena y le dijeran que Takeru estaba muerto antes de que él tuviese la oportunidad.

Algo en su pecho se retorció ante esa idea, dudando de ser capaz de decir las palabras en voz alta, pero sin tener ninguna otra opción al respecto.

'_Mimi'_ llamó.

'_Tu hermano'_ dijo ella con un hilo de voz, sin levantar la vista del lugar cercano a su cuello donde mantenía el rostro escondido. Un escalofrío lo recorrió sin clemencia, preguntándose cómo podría ella saberlo si él aún no lo había dicho _'Tengo… tengo que decirle a Takeru' _

Los ojos de Yamato casi fallaban y tuvo que alzar la mirada al techo para evitar las lágrimas. Su mano derecha se estampó contra su frente, mientras aguantaba la respiración.

'_Yagami tiene mi teléfono, se lo di por la nota de voz que envió el maldito… préstame tu teléfono' _su voz era tan rota y dolorosa, que no podía creer que pudiese sufrir más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo, y sin embargo sabía que apenas abriera la boca, iba a terminar de destruirla.

'_No'_

Mimi alzó la mirada hacia él, confundida. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Toda su cara estaba hinchada por el llanto, su labio inferior temblaba como el de una niña a segundos del llanto. Yamato aguantó la respiración, alzando las manos y colocándolas en los hombros de la muchacha. Por varios minutos, no fue capaz de encontrar su voz, y cuando lo hizo tartamudeó.

'_Takeru… Takeru… está…' _cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, y cuando finalmente lo dijo fue como retirar una banda sin anestesia '_Takeru está muerto' _

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, para fijarlos en ella, pudo metafóricamente ver todos sus pensamientos plagados en su mirada. Como la duda primero le hicieron creer que había malentendido, para alcanzar la realización del significado de sus palabras.

'_No…'_

Ambas manos fueron al rostro de Mimi, colocándolas sobre sus labios, las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro con aún más violencia, retrocedió hasta pegar la espalda en la pared del pasillo y soltándose del agarre del rubio. Sus ojos estaban clavados al frente, pero no parecía estar viendo nada, el temblor de su cuerpo se hizo más evidente, y los sollozos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para no poder ser atrapados por las manos fuertemente ceñidas a sus labios, con tanta fuerza que se había clavado las unas en la piel de sus mejillas. Yamato se acercó a intentar retirar las manos de su rostro, pero la muchacha se había desplomado en sus brazos, inconsciente.

Apenas recordaba haberla llevado a la ambulancia, y dejado en compañía de los paramédicos antes de volver a la escena del crimen y partir con el forense a la morgue. No había vuelto a verla, pero sabía que había partido de la estación en compañía de sus padres, según Taichi.

Su mirada subió a la ventana nuevamente, sintiéndose dividido, por un lado quería verla y por otro lado, no estaba preparado para cargar con su propio dolor. Mucho menos con el de alguien más, era la misma razón por la que evitaba a sus padres. No podía hacerlo.

El auto volvió a ponerse en marcha y la próxima vez que lo detuvo fue en su propio edificio. Sus labios estuvieron en el borde de la botella de vodka apenas el automóvil se detuvo, y bebió más de la mitad del contenido antes de siquiera bajar de él. Era imposible subir todo el alcohol que había comprado en un solo viaje, así que únicamente tomó dos de las bolsas, y terminó el contenido de la primera botella antes de cerrar la puerta del apartamento y dejarse caer al suelo, con la espalda pegada a la madera.

Su apartamento estaba completamente vacío, y se sentía ajeno a él, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado ayer en la mañana, sin embargo, cada cosa en el perímetro parecía pretender a una vida y existencia pasada que ya no era suya. Como si la persona que era ayer, y la que era en ese instante, no solamente fueran diferentes sino incompatibles entre sí.

_Ayer tenía un hermano. _Un estúpido y maravilloso hermano.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la botella transparente vacía en su mano, y se sintió enfermo con su reflejo. Tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello y la misma nariz… _¿cómo si quiera se suponía que se viera en el espejo de ahora en adelante sin recordar a Takeru? _

Unas cristalinas y gruesas lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos por unos segundos, antes de rodar por su mejilla y estamparse contra la etiqueta de la botella. Respirando hondo, Yamato lanzó la botella contra la pared, haciéndola añicos. No sentía deseos de levantarse y terminó sentado ahí por más de una hora consumiendo una botella diferente de alcohol, esta vez ginebra, hasta que la vació por completo. Esa botella también terminó estampándose contra la pared y volviéndose añicos.

Para el momento que abrió la tercera botella, comenzaba a sentir que aunque terminase toda la bolsa, ninguna le daría lo que estaba buscando: adormecer su dolor. No importaba que tanto bebiera, todo a su alrededor seguía sintiéndose como el fin del mundo, y ningún liquido mágico iba a poder reparar eso.

El sabor del alcohol casi ardía en su lengua y su garganta, pero no hacía nada para mejorar el hoyo negro en su pecho que parecía estar tragándose hasta el aire que respiraba. Todo lo que podía pedirle al alcohol ahora era que al menos le quitase la conciencia. Jamás podría dormir como un ser humano normal, desmayo por intoxicación etílica parecía ser su mejor opción para sobrevivir ese día.

'_Eso y quizás…' _

Se levantó, sin soltar la botella de líquido transparente que no había leído ni le importaba qué era, y se tambaleó por el apartamento hasta llegar a su estudio. Las pizarras del caso serial estaban igual a como las había dejado, pero su odio a mirarlas se había acrecentado a la potencia. Dejó la botella en el suelo, mientras registraba sus bolsillos en busca de su navaja suiza, avanzó clavando la navaja con tanta fuerza que traspasó el plástico de la pizarra en el primer golpe. Algo extrañamente satisfactorio se revolvió dentro de él ante el despliegue de violencia bruta, sin pensarlo, extrajo la navaja nuevamente y apuñaló la pizarra una vez más, y otra vez, y otra vez… debió haber atravesado el objeto con la navaja más de cincuenta veces, cuando finalmente se cansó, la lanzó al suelo y terminó de destruir lo que quedaba con los puños, rompiendo la pizarra a patadas. Repitió la operación con las otras dos pizarras, tomándole más de cuarenta minutos, cortarse varias veces y llenarse de sudor por el esfuerzo.

No conforme con eso, tomó los escombros y los lanzó contra la ventana haciendo que volaran hasta el balcón. En un nuevo arranque de llanto, volvió a tomar la botella y se metió al baño, encendió la ducha y se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, bebiendo el contenido de la botella mientras el agua fría caía sobre él, irónicamente siguiendo el consejo de Mimi Tachikawa, y rogándole a un dios de cuya existencia dudaba que le concediera un segundo de paz en el caos dentro de él.

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que por un segundo creyó que no podría moverse ya. No podía recordar cuantas horas había pasado desde la última vez que se había movido, pero suponía que había pasado mucho. Aún había sol en la ventana cuando había sacado a sus padres y a los guardaespaldas del apartamento, y ahora estaba tan oscuro que parecía rondar la media noche. Se había dejado caer al suelo apenas la puerta de su habitación se había cerrado y no se había movido desde entonces. No se había molestado en encender las luces, por lo que ahora estaba rodeada por completa oscuridad, pesada y fría como la que ella sentía por dentro.

Había llorado por tantas horas que había agotado hasta la última reserva que quedaba en sus lagrimales, y desde ese momento, simplemente se había quedado inmóvil con la vista clavada en un lugar desconocido, incapaz de moverse o reaccionar en absoluto. Sus ojos estaban secos, al igual que su boca y su garganta, se sentía como un desierto viviente donde nada jamás podría volver a florecer.

Su pecho dolía, pero no con la presión constipada del llanto, sino con un mal muy diferente, mucho más fuerte y desesperanzador. Todo su pecho se sentía como un hoyo negro que se tragaba todo a su alrededor, cual vórtice de entropía absorbiendo la luz, cual sumidero tragando todo sentimiento posible para enterrarlo bajo capas continuas de desolación. Era un cascaron vacío ahora, sin corazón, o alma. Ambas cosas le habían sido arrebatadas ya.

Sus piernas seguían flexionadas contra su pecho y sus manos se aferraban al sitio donde solía latirle el corazón, como si esperara poder detenerlo de romperse a pedazos. En su mano derecha, tan apretada como le era posible, sostenía la chaqueta negra que Takeru solía utilizar en sus citas, mientras que en la izquierda, uno de los cárdigans beige de Miyako, era apretado en su puño. Ambas prendas se rozaban mientras las apretaba a su pecho con tanta fuerza que le hacían temblar las manos, estaban secas ahora, pero habían acumulado tanto de sus lágrimas como del perfume indiscutible de sus mejores amigos.

Sus ojos castaños subieron hasta la cama que compartía con ellos y se preguntó si podría volver a tocar ese sitio sabiendo que jamás volvería a rodar para tropezar la espalda de Takeru o enredarse con el cabello de Miyako. Su rostro se hundió en el las prendas de ropa ajenas, y un grito de frustración escapó sus labios.

No sabía dónde estaba Miyako, ni si alguna vez volvería a verla con vida, y Takeru se había ido para siempre… ¿Qué clase de mundo cruel podía arrebatarle los pedazos de su alma y dejarla atrás? ¿Por qué no se la habían llevado también? ¿Por qué había sido dejada atrás, para coexistir en un mundo que ya no era suyo, un mundo que ya no tenía sentido? El mensaje del psicópata resonó en los pasillos de su mente de nuevo y un sollozo escapó de sus labios… ¿Acaso dejarla vivir aquí y sola era su forma de tortura? Le había dicho que podría dejarle intercambiar lugares con Miyako si llegaba a tiempo, y ella lo habría hecho con gusto… ¿Por qué no la había esperado? ¿Por qué la había dejado atrás? ¿Por qué no estaba ella con Miyako en lugar de Takeru cuándo el hombre apareció? Takeru no tenía nada que ver, ella era la que estaba marcada por él.

Su mano se encogió con un tic nervioso, donde casi sube hasta la cicatriz de su cuello por inercia, pero ella no lo permitió. La marca no significaba nada ahora que parecía estar en el fondo más profundo del océano donde ningún rayo de luz volvería a tocarla.

_¿Cuál era si quiera el punto de vivir así? _Se sintió estúpida, por pasar tantos años trabajando en mejorar sus problemas y secuelas, que ya ni siquiera se sentían como problemas. Qué eran los traumas de la infancia, comparados con esta irremediable soledad. Qué eran las pesadillas y los miedos al pasado, cuando solía poder despertar y tener en quién refugiarse. Lo que sea que había pasado en su vida, por horrible que fuese… ¿Realmente era tan grave cuando siempre tuvo con quien compartir su dolor? Cuando tenía quien la escuchara, quien se preocupara, cuando no estaba sola.

'_Debí ser yo' _

Nunca estaría segura de sí había pronunciado, o no, esas palabras en voz alta, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Debió ser ella. Ningún miedo irracional a su vida, o a ningún ser viviente podía ser peor que saber que Takeru Takaishi estaba muerto y Miyako Inoue vivía una pesadilla en su lugar.

_Nada en sus vidas fue nunca demasiado malo, porque siempre estuvieron juntos. _

Nunca más volverían a estar juntos ahora, y todo en lo que podía pensar Mimi era en cómo era posible que no se la hubiesen llevado a ella también. En ese momento, eso se sentía como la peor clase de tortura.

'_Miya… Miya… dónde estás…' _

Sus ojos se cerraron, mientras su mejilla derecha reposaba sobre el material áspero de las prendas. No podía llorar, no le quedaba ni una sola lágrima adentro, y aun así parecía que más cosas se rompían dentro de ella a cada segundo que pasaba, como si nunca iba a estar suficientemente rota como para que el dolor alcanzara un límite.

_¿Cómo era si quiera posible sentir tanto dolor a la vez?_

'_La vida nunca te da más dolor del que puedes manejar' _la voz de Takeru resonó en sus oídos de una manera tan vivida que sus ojos subieron a la cama buscando su presencia, y algo más se rompió dentro de ella a lo absurdo de sus pensamientos.

'_Takeru…' _

Su cuerpo tembló, y antes de saberlo, toda su habitación se llenó por el sonido de sus sollozos sin lágrimas. Su cuerpo se desplomó completamente en el piso, cada parte doliendo por los músculos contraídos, pero palideciendo al caos que reinaba dentro de ella. Su corazón comenzaba a latir de nuevo, con los latidos más dolorosos que había experimentado jamás, haciéndole creer que volaría de su pecho, y pensando por primera vez que quizás su perfecto y noble amigo, que no había dicho una mentira en toda su existencia, quizás le había mentido una vez.

_No podía manejar este dolor, ni siquiera se creía capaz de sobrevivirlo. _

* * *

Despertó acostada boca abajo en el piso de la ducha, rodeada de agua empozada y con algunas gotas rebotando sobre su espalda, y un rayo de sol de la ventana dándole directo en el tope de la cabeza. Su rostro giró de la izquierda al piso, hundiendo toda su cara en el agua, sus manos temblaron mientras las apoyó en el piso para enderezarse, sus rodillas se flexionaron y logró sentarse en medio del agua. Cada fibra de su cuerpo dolía como si la hubiesen golpeado a batazos y su cabeza estaba matándola. Le costó mucho abrir los ojos, y cuando finalmente lo hizo todo se veía borroso.

Por un segundo se sintió confundida, al verse vestida en el piso de la ducha con la luz del sol brillando en alto, cualquier otro día, de haberse desmayado en ella habría despertado junto a Takeru envuelta en una toalla. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de llamarlos, y luego todos los recuerdos cayeron sobre ella de manera inclemente. Volvió a desplomarse en el piso, en medio del agua, acostándose boca arriba y clavó la vista en el techo. Quería seguir llorando, pero ninguna lágrima salió, y su pecho se sentía vacío, pero adolorido a la vez. Como si su alma hubiese explotado por una sobrecarga y ya no estuviese funcionando.

Se quedó allí, observando el techo sin moverse por lo que se sintió como horas, hasta que el continuo sonido de su celular con llamadas entrantes le obligó a levantarse del suelo, ignorando las punzadas de dolor en todo su cuerpo. No fue a contestar, pero se desvistió y se bañó, una hora más tarde se encontró de pie frente a la cama, incapaz de siquiera sentarse en ella, de alguna manera había terminado usando una de las ridículas camisetas negras de grupos de rock (Cream) de Takeru, que pese a que estaba limpia, indiscutiblemente olía a él; y su cabello había terminado en una trenza amarrada sobre su hombro izquierdo, como el de Miyako.

Salió del cuarto, incapaz de poder observar la cama con las sabanas deshechas ya que no había sido tocada desde que los tres habían despertado lo que se sentía como meses atrás. Su celular seguía sonando desde el suelo, y lo recogió para apagarlo, junto al aparato reposaba un frasco de pastillas azules, que ella levantó del suelo. Vagamente recordaba a Jou Kido colocando el frasco sobre su mano cuando despertó sedada en el hospital. Siempre había odiado las pastillas, y sus dos mejores amigos le aseguraban que eso era una conducta masoquista.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, fue a la sala y tomó dos pastillas de un solo golpe, pese a que Jou había recomendado la mitad de una. Apenas abrió la nevera para devolver la botella de agua, notó como estaba llena de huevos, chocolates de repostería, mermeladas y frutas conservadas.

'_¿Qué?...' _

Incrédula su mano fue al gabinete de la cocina, abriéndolo para encontrar varios paquetes de harina, azúcar y mantequilla. El olor a vainilla fresca inundó inmediatamente su nariz, y sus piernas flaquearon hasta caer de bruces, donde un nuevo ataque de llanto se apoderó de ella. Su pecho se contrajo de nuevo de una forma tan dolorosa que le hizo gritar, esto tenía el sello de Takeru Takaishi por todos lados. Previendo una bajada emocional, y su método de evadir cocinando, había llenado su despensa de ingredientes.

En ese instante no supo si eso la hizo sentir mejor o peor, pero definitivamente le hizo estar más segura que nunca sobre dos cosas. La primera, que ni siquiera en la muerte, Takeru la había dejado sumirse en la oscuridad sola, y la segunda que nunca podría superar esa perdida.

No supo por cuánto tiempo había llorado y sollozado en el suelo, pero de alguna manera, eventualmente encontró la fuerza de volver a levantarse. Reunió los ingredientes y comenzó a cocinar. Todo caía en ella con una naturalidad tan básica como respirar. Apagó su cerebro por completo y trabajó desde una especie de piloto automático, que tomó control de su cuerpo. Bandeja tras bandeja, comenzó a sacar los dulces. Cupcakes, muffins, mini tartas y mini pasteles rellenos comenzaron a llenar la mesa de la cocina, hasta que no tuvo lugar donde ponerlos, y de repente el sofá, las mesas de adornos y hasta el piso comenzaron a llenarse de más y más bandejas.

No supo cuánto tiempo trabajó hasta que se quedó sin ingredientes, forzándola a parar. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, seguía únicamente vestida con la camisa de Takeru y no había comido nada en todo el día, pero volver a acostarse en el suelo le parecía extrañamente peligroso. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se tomó un par más de las pastillas de Jou y comenzó a preparar unas canastas con los dulces, como había hecho tantas veces antes en sus muchas crisis. Pero de alguna manera estos dulces eran especiales, estos habían sido casi un requerimiento del hombre más importante en su vida, y debía ir a entregarlos.

Lloró mientras preparaba las cestas, y sufrió un ataque de llanto cuando tuvo que entrar a su cuarto a buscar pantalones, pero de alguna manera logró salir de la casa en una pieza. Como sea que se estuviera sintiendo, suponía que la madre de Takeru estaba peor, y lo último que quería era preocuparla más. Natsuko Takaishi era casi una segunda madre para ella y Miyako, y sin Miyako aquí, ahora le tocaba ser fuerte y dar la cara por las dos.

Ese pensamiento la hizo detenerse, y temblar. Ella siempre había sido la débil de los tres, y no creía poder reunir el suficiente valor de ser fuerte en nombre de los tres, ni siquiera para Natsuko. Se detuvo a un lado de la puerta, de repente dudando de tener la fuerza de salir. Miyako era tan superior para esas cosas, ella sería quien la estuviera pateando a cumplir su deber.

'_Pero Miya no está aquí…' _

Estuvo al borde de reincidir en una nueva crisis, pero decidió tragar sus emociones por el momento. Llamó a los guardaespaldas que estaban de pie junto a la puerta, y les hizo cargar las cestas hasta el automóvil, donde partió con ellos a la casa de los Takaishi. Cuando alcanzó el porche, tocó la puerta con su mejor sonrisa fingida y plástica, donde fue recibida por una extrañamente tranquila Natsuko.

'_Mimi-chan…' _avanzó hacia ella, casi tumbando la cesta que Mimi cargaba en los brazos, para poner las manos en su rostro con un gesto maternal _'¿te encuentras bien? Yamato mencionó lo de Miyako, y yo… Dios Santo, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo… Takeru…' _ella se detuvo, y por un segundo Mimi vio todo el dolor reflejado en su rostro, pero luego la misma mirada ida volvió cuando se secó las lágrimas.

'_Traje unos dulces'_ dijo Mimi, decidiendo ignorar todo lo que le dijo _'Takeru… dejó los ingredientes, y yo no quería pensar, así que horneé todo esto, Natsu-san'_ Natsuko alzo la mirada a ver las cestas en el piso y sostenidas por los escoltas, debían ser más de mil piezas. Con una mirada conmovida, la mujer le quitó la cesta.

'_Gracias, Mimi-chan, pasa' _

Mimi avanzó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Hiroaki Ishida estaba en la sala fumando, y varios familiares rodeaban el lugar. De pronto, se sintió muy mal vestida en la camiseta y jeans que traía puesto, pero de una manera poco característica no le importó. Avanzó hasta la cocina, evitando a toda costa a los primos de Takeru que la creían su novia, y entró a la cocina, los escoltas dejaron todas las cestas, y ella comenzó a organizarlos en bandeja como si fuese la casa de sus propios padres, y considerando cuántos días había pasado allí, de alguna forma lo era. Apenas habló con nadie, evitándolos por no tener la fuerza de impedir recaer en otra crisis en cualquier momento; y por un momento se preguntó cómo los padres de la víctima podían actuar tan tranquilos, pero supuso que cada quien manejaba el duelo como podía. Si conocía a Natsuko Takaishi tanto como creía hacerlo, sabía que sólo se permitiría derrumbarse luego de que todos sus pendientes estuvieran en orden. Como un chiste macabro escuchó la voz del primer pendiente en ese instante.

'_No estoy tan borracho, Mamá'_ Mimi dio un respingo, no se había preparado psicológicamente para encontrarse con Yamato _'Deja de preguntarme si estoy bien, por supuesto que no estoy bien, ninguno de nosotros JAMÁS va a estar bien. Takeru está muerto, lo cual básicamente significa que el pegamento que mantenía unida esta familia se ha desintegrado, así que por qué no dejamos de fingir estupideces y…' _

'_Baja la voz, Yamato' _

'_¿Por qué? ¿No estoy sufriendo del modo que tu apruebas, mamá? ¿Temes que mis tíos no aprueben mi duelo? Ahora sería conveniente que Takeru reviviera para que nos dijera cómo manejar esto de una manera psicológicamente sana. Después de todo, se volvió psicólogo al ver el modo en que nadie en esta familia jamás parece decir lo que siente y…' _

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y ambos se encontraron cara a cara con Mimi.

'_Tachikawa…'_

Yamato se puso pálido, y Natsuko dio un respingo enviándole una mirada de disculpa, mientras le retiraba la bandeja de tartas de las manos.

'_No tienes que quedarte aquí con la comida, Mimi-chan, ya hiciste suficiente' _

Mimi tomó aire para contestar, pero no pudo encontrar su voz por ningún lado, de pronto su garganta se cerró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Antes de poder analizar sus acciones, esquivó a los dos y corrió hacia la puerta, no se detuvo al escuchar los llamados a su espalda. Cerró la puerta de la entrada de un portazo, sus piernas flaquearon apenas alcanzó el jardín y se desplomó sobre la hierba húmeda. Los sollozos que escaparon sus labios, fueron más fuertes de lo que habían sido hasta ahora, y las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas tan potentes e indetenibles, que nadie creería que provenían de una chica que había llorado hasta la inconciencia continuamente por casi 48 horas.

'_Mimi-san…' _

La castaña dio un respingo, y alzó la mirada hacía la voz, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Hikari Yagami, inclinada hacia ella. A diferencia suya, Hikari se veía perfecta para la ocasión. Con un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba a la rodilla, tacones respetables, cabello recogido y un perfecto y sobrio maquillaje, ella había venido a presentar sus respetos. En contraste, Mimi parecía haber rodado de la cama del difunto.

La odió por eso, por haber escuchado de la muerte de Takeru, un chico que la quería más de lo que ella jamás sabría y haberse aparecido allí, viéndose tan perfecta y compuesta como una muñeca de porcelana. Takeru estaba muerto, y el mundo de esa niña tonta y simplona, seguía rondando sobre gentilezas educadas y falsas dulzuras. Ella debería estar destrozada, con el maquillaje corrido y sin haber sido capaz de dormir desde que se enteró. Pero aquí estaba, tan perfecta que le producía nauseas.

'_Mimi-san…'_ su mano se acercó a tocar el hombro de Mimi, ella la alejó de un manotazo mientras se colocaba de pie.

'_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?' _

'_Ah…'_ Hikari parecía confundida_ 'Pasé por tu apartamento ayer también, pero nadie salió a recibirme. Quería ver si estabas bien, apenas mi hermano me dijo lo que pasó, quería saber si sabías algo de Miyako…' _dijo ella con suavidad _'Sé que entregan el cuerpo de Takeru a la funeraria esta noche y pensé que Natsuko-san podría requerir ayuda, así que vine' _

Mimi abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento notó la presencia de un muchacho de cabello castaño a su lado. Daisuke Motomiya. Toda su visión se transformó en roja apenas lo vio. Hikari había aparecido aquí, en compañía de Daisuke Motomiya. Antes de saber lo que hacía su mano se alzó y golpeó la mejilla de Hikari con una cachetada tan fuerte que la chica tuvo que ser sostenida por su novio para no caerse.

'_¡Insulsa niña tonta! ¿No te cansas de ser tan hipócrita todo el tiempo? Tú habrías sido la última cosa que Takeru habría querido aquí, especialmente acompañada de eso…'_

Mimi estaba lista a lanzarse sobre ella y quitarle los cabellos de la cabeza uno a uno, cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes ceñirse en su cintura y girarla al lado contrario, alejándola de Hikari. Mimi se retorció intentando soltarse sin éxito, hasta que fijó la mirada en su captor, toda fuerza se esfumó de su cuerpo y nuevamente sintió la crisis del llanto a puertas. Yamato Ishida no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para alejarla por completo de la entrada y de la gente curiosa que había salido a observar la escena.

El rubio la soltó cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa, y ella se alejó de él, aguantando el llanto y frotando su cara con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, él podía verla temblando y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el frío que acompañaba la llegada de la noche. Le estaba dando la espalda, pero aun así él podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía por controlar sus emociones. Ninguno de los dos habló por mucho rato, y cuando ella volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo, le hizo una reverencia y se alejó a la entrada sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

'_Hey…'_ la llamó, y no estuvo seguro de por qué lo había hecho, su boca había actuado sin permiso. Ella giró un poco el rostro hacia él pero no le dio la cara _'Yo…'_ no sabía que decirle, no tenía ni idea, y se sentía sumamente ridículo por estarlo intentando _'No voy a preguntarte si estás bien, obviamente no lo estás, odio que la gente pregunte eso en los funerales, es una de esas cortesías ridículas que no le hacen bien a nadie y sólo sirven para perpetuar el estigma de la superficialidad de las convenciones sociales' _ella no se movió, y él se sintió como un imbécil, vómito verbal, eso parecía lo único que podía salir de su boca, y aun así su boca parecía tener planes que él desconocía _'Obviamente no estás bien, es decir, te ves hecha un desastre' _se golpeó mentalmente por eso _'Lo que quiero decir es que sé que no estás bien, yo tampoco estoy bien, y soporto más tu mal estar que la hipocresía de mi familia…' _se detuvo antes de darle las gracias. Qué diablos estaba diciendo, quizás tanto llanto le había dejado sin neuronas. Estaba empeorando todo, debería dejarla ir en paz, sí, debería.

Ella giró completamente el rostro hacía él, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, y sus mejillas completamente empapadas y sonrosadas, la trenza en su cabello se había desecho casi por completo, y aun así se las arregló para enviarle una sonrisa, débil y rota, pero una sonrisa.

'_Takeru… solía decir que se había vuelto psiquiatra para intentar entender la manía de tu familia a embotellar sus emociones todo el tiempo, no podía entender como personas tan altamente sensibles podían ser tan frías a la vez, ni como él estaba tan inherentemente mal cableado en comparación'_ era un comentario agridulce, melancólico y doloroso a la vez, él no supo que contestar. Ella parecía lista para comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en él, una nueva ola de fortaleza los cubría _'Miya… ¿sabes algo de Miya?'_

Él negó con la cabeza, y ella suspiró con derrota, volviendo a darle la espalda para alejarse nuevamente.

'_Tachikawa… mi hermano tiene razón'_ nuevamente, su boca había hablado sin permiso, pero una vez que había comenzado, decidió seguir adelante _'En mi familia, nos gusta pretender que no tenemos sentimientos. Pero eso no es del todo cierto' _ella lo miró de reojo, claramente no entendiendo lo que quería decir, así que continuó _'No soporto estar aquí. No quiero estar aquí. Tampoco quiero estar solo, pero ciertamente no quiero hablar al respecto'_ tomó aire, negando lentamente con la cabeza, los ojos le ardían más y no entendía por qué _'Tú… la verdad es que tú me asustas un poco' _ella finalmente giró el rostro hacia él, confundida _'Estoy tan acostumbrado a rodearme de personas que no sienten, que ver a alguien que muestra su dolor de una manera tan absoluta, me aterra' _confesó finalmente _'He estado pensando en ir contigo todo el tiempo, pero… ni siquiera sabría cómo empezar a hablarte, no soy mi hermano' _

Ella volteó completamente hacía él, mirándolo con genuina curiosidad.

'_Espera… ¿Has estado alejándote porque no quieres hablar de lo que sientes?' _

'_Básicamente' _

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos que se prolongó por varios minutos.

'_Yo… no quiero hablar, tampoco'_ dijo Mimi en un susurro _'No sabría ni cómo comenzar a articular lo que siento, yo… No necesito hablar, no necesito que escuches nada o manejes lo que me pasa, yo…' _sus ojos subieron a los de él de una manera casi suplicante _'Me gustaría no sentirme sola por un segundo, eso es todo'_

Los ojos azules de Yamato se expandieron por un segundo, a menos que estuviese malinterpretando sus palabras, le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con ella.

'_Puedo hacer eso'_ dijo, sorprendiéndola _'Si quieres estar en el closet, o bajo la cama, o la ducha, o sólo que te dé la espalda mientras lloras… yo… puedo hacer eso' _

Ella avanzó hacia él de repente, hasta ubicarse lo suficientemente cerca para apoyar la frente en su pecho, directamente sobre el latido de su corazón, y sus ojos bajaron hasta ella confundido, no lo había tocado más de eso y él no se atrevió a tocarla tampoco.

'_Lo lamento, Yamato… por tu pérdida, lo siento tanto' _

Había escuchado esas palabras casi todo el día, provenientes de tanta gente sin importancia que poblaba la casa de su madre en esos momentos, y había odiado cada vez que las habían pronunciado. Ninguno de ellos podía comenzar a imaginarse cómo se sentía su perdida, y era tanto hipócrita como insincero que pretendieran hacerlo. Pero no odió las palabras en los labios de ella.

Él sabía perfectamente que Mimi Tachikawa sentía su perdida tanto como él.

* * *

Él tenía que admirar la habilidad de Mimi de ignorar completamente al personal policial en su edificio y los escoltas en su puerta. Había cerrado la puerta en la cara de los guardaespaldas mientras aún preguntaban qué dirían a su padre después de que ella volviera a impedirles hacer su trabajo de cuidarla dentro del apartamento. Obviamente el fiscal Tachikawa estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de que su hija fuera el siguiente blanco, y el mismo Yamato tenía que admitir que ese era uno de los factores más fuertes que lo había hecho pensar tanto en ella. De alguna manera podía sentir a Takeru gritándole a través de la tumba para que cuidara de ella en su ausencia, y era difícil discutir con un hermano que no puede contestarte.

El pensamiento le causó una mezcla extraña en su pecho, el mero recuerdo del nombre de su hermano hacía que una sustancia casi ácida se esparciera por su pecho, cortándole el aire. Pero a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en él por más de dos segundos. Su hermano siempre había sido una figura enorme en su vida, y la única persona a quien siempre había buscado proteger, sin embargo, había pasado más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir deseando poder rescatar a Miyako Inoue y cuidar a Mimi Tachikawa, en su ausencia. Una ridícula sensación de responsabilidad había despertado en él respecto a eso, pese a nunca haber dado su palabra en el asunto; haciéndolo sentir inicialmente ridículo, pero estando seguro a la vez de que eso sería exactamente lo que Takeru esperaría de él.

Sus ojos subieron a la figura de Mimi Tachikawa, que estaba dándole la espalda a él y la cara a la cocina. Ilusamente, él había mencionado las botellas de alcohol en su auto pensando que ambos podrían necesitar lo que Taichi llamaba _'líquido del olvido'_, pero Mimi Tachikawa no había aceptado beber como una persona normal y había terminado reuniendo los pocos ingredientes que quedaban de su obsesiva horneada para preparar unos cupcakes alcohólicos.

Trabajaba en completo silencio, por lo cual él estaba agradecido y culpable a la vez. No estaba del todo seguro sobre si Mimi realmente no quería hablar del asunto, o simplemente le estaba siguiendo el juego para no tener que estar sola. Estuvo a punto de preguntar eso, más de una vez, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, recordándole que su petición no era un capricho, pero que realmente se sentía incapacitado de entablar una conversación real en aquel momento, y en particular una donde tuviese que intentar hacer sentido al caos dentro de él sobre la muerte de su hermano. Quería creer que ella se sentía igual, que hablar sólo terminaría de desmoronarlos en más pedazos de lo que la vida les daría tiempo de reconstruir, que por el bien de ambos, ahora tenían que concentrarse en sobrevivir, antes que en curar sus rupturas.

Porque al final del día, era eso lo que se sentía la muerte de Takeru Takaishi. Un final. Uno que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir, y sobre todo, uno del cual ninguno sabía cómo siquiera comenzar a levantarse. No podrían evadir el problema para siempre, ni con alcohol o azúcar, pero en aquel momento ninguno podría sobrevivir hacer lo que se requería para comenzar un proceso de superación, la herida era demasiado reciente para soportar que alguien metiera las manos adentro y sacase la raíz en carne viva.

En aquel momento, la prioridad de ambos tenía que ser encontrar alguna manera de coexistir con el dolor, ninguna superación estaba siquiera en hipotética visión.

Sabía que ella había aguantado las lágrimas en varias ocasiones, pese a que él le había asegurado que no tenía que hacerlo, parecía ser insultante para ella. Aceptar que él la viera llorar a sus anchas, y eso probablemente le hizo admirarla más. Él no había llorado desde la mañana, donde había despertado con el agua de la ducha cayendo sobre él, después de perder la consciencia por intoxicación etílica, y no era porque no quisiera seguir llorando o porque su dolor hubiese mermado de alguna manera. Sino porque era tan absoluto, que estaba teniendo problemas para saber por dónde comenzar a sentirlo. Por un segundo, la envidió. Con su llanto y sus arranques, al menos sentía que ella estaba haciendo algo, mientras él estaba suspendido en un limbo emocional.

Suspiró, llevando la botella de vodka a sus labios y bebiendo dos tragos de un solo golpe, sin siquiera saber por qué estaba haciéndolo, su experimento alcohólico había fallado. Ninguna cantidad de alcohol parecía hacerlo dejar de sentir, de pensar, de sufrir; pero seguía bebiéndolo como un católico repitiendo plegarias a un Dios que se rehusaba a oírlo. Ninguna cantidad de alcohol era suficiente para distraerlo, pero seguía consumiéndolo, no con esperanza, pero por inercia. La sensación de hacer algo, por inútil que fuera, al menos le hacía sentir menos detenido en el tiempo, y suponía que ella se sentía igual, mientras cubría sus dulces con chocolate.

Finalmente se volvió, con una bandeja de hermosos pastelillos cubiertos con crema de chocolate. Ninguno había comido nada en casi 48 horas, y esa era la peor cosa que podían comer en ese momento, considerando que ella había colocado una cantidad peligrosa de vodka en la mezcla tanto del ponqué, como de la cubierta. Pero él tomó uno, a penas la vio morder uno también. Pudo sentir el alcohol apenas tocó su lengua, como uno de esos cocteles de moda que le gustaba tanto a las mujeres por poder disfrazar el sabor de las grandes cantidades de alcohol que en verdad estaban consumiendo. Él comió uno, y ella terminó el suyo, tomó un segundo, y clavó sus ojos en él con curiosidad.

'_¿Lo dijiste en serio?' _preguntó _'Sobre esconderte en el closet, o bajo la cama o la ducha… conmigo. Digo… ¿lo dijiste en serio?' _

Por un segundo dudó, fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

'_Sí, lo dije en serio' _

Mimi asintió, terminando el segundo ponqué, antes de tomarlo por el brazo, halando con suavidad. Él siguió, sin decir nada mientras ella lo guió a lo que asumió era su cuarto, la observó dudar antes de abrir la puerta y halarlo dentro. Apenas tuvo oportunidad de detallar el femenino cuarto, pues Mimi había prácticamente corrido al baño y cerrado la puerta tras ellos, como si temiera el exterior de su propia habitación. Lo había soltado, y se había apoyado en la madera de la puerta con una expresión adolorida.

'_Dormían en la misma cama' _dijo, y no fue una pregunta, ella asintió, apretando el material de la camiseta contra su pecho.

'_Casi no soporto estar en mi propia casa, pero tampoco creo poder irme, sintiendo que debo estar aquí cuando Miya vuelva'_ había dicho eso de una manera tan baja y rápida que él no estuvo seguro de si había escuchado claramente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto, ella avanzó a la ducha quitándose los zapatos y soltando su cabello de la trenza semidesecha _'Sin hablar de sentimientos'_ le recordó y abrió la puerta transparente, entrando y encendiendo el agua, inmediatamente fue bañada de pies a cabeza por el líquido frío.

Estaba dándole la espalda, y a pesar de eso, había algo casi poético en las gotas de agua que bajaban por su cabello hasta su espalda. La caída del agua de la ducha era intensa, y ella abrió más el grifo antes de girar sobre sus talones, mirándolo y encogiéndose los hombros, al tiempo que pegaba la espalda en la pared y se dejaba caer al suelo apoyada en ella. Yamato reaccionó, dando un paso al frente, y quitándose los zapatos para seguirla. El agua estaba helada, pero parecía estarse entibiando a cada segundo que pasaba. Se dejó caer a su lado, estirando las piernas frente a él y observándola de reojo, entre el agua tibia torrencial que caía sobre ellos. Las piernas de Mimi estaban flexionadas en su pecho, y apenas podía ver su rostro entre la cortina de cabello castaño que la cubría.

La última cosa que su madre había dicho antes de que ambos se fueran, era que los esperaba para el funeral y el entierro al día siguiente. Yamato sólo pudo asumir que la mirada de horror en sus ojos era igual a la de Mimi, de alguna manera, el mero hecho de imaginarse a su hermano pequeño en un ataúd era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar, y ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a verlo en vivo. No estaba planeando en asistir, pero tampoco podía decirle eso a nadie.

Por lo que se sintió como horas, ninguno de los dos habló, y el único sonido disturbando silencio era el agua golpeando el piso y agua empozada que los rodeaba. Ninguno de los dos se sentía mejor, pero extrañamente, ambos se sentían un poco menos solos. Quizás a la miseria sí le gustaba la compañía, o quizás había algo terapéutico en saber que había alguien más en el mundo que no sólo podía entender tu dolor sino compartirlo.

Ella lo tocó primero, recordaba eso con claridad. Después de aflojar el apretón con el que mantenía abrazadas sus rodillas, su mano derecha había terminado sobre el brazo izquierdo de él. El roce de sus dedos en su piel, enviando una extraña descarga por su cuerpo. Él se había volteado hacía ella, y apenas podía verla claramente por el agua que caía sobre ellos, pero aún se veía hermosa.

Él giró el cuerpo hacía ella, y sin pensar, la tomó del rostro halándola para besar sus labios. Dos segundos más tarde, ambos se separaron tosiendo por el agua, sintiéndose muy estúpidos. Volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales por unos segundos, pero Mimi se acercó de repente colocando ambas manos en su pecho y sacándolo un poco de la trayectoria del agua, volviendo a enlazar sus labios con los suyos en un beso lento y suave.

Todo lo que siguió a eso pasó demasiado rápido, las manos de Yamato habían terminado en la parte baja de su espalda, rodeando su cintura y la había impulsado hacía él besándola de una manera más intensa, Mimi se dejó llevar y de algún modo terminó sentada sobre su regazo, con las piernas separadas y a cada lado de la cadera del rubio. Él se impulsó hacia la pared contraria, alejándola un poco del agua, apenas el obstáculo del agua fue aminorado, los besos se fueron volviendo cada vez más intensos. Él podía sentir el sabor del chocolate en su lengua, y los movimientos que estaba haciendo, en espirales con su lengua, combinado con la manera pecaminosa que la fina camiseta negra se pegaba a su torso, cuya visión húmeda y sin brasier él había estado intentando ignorar por más de una hora, comenzaban a obtener respuestas de su cuerpo que no era capaz de suprimir.

Ella lo empujó a la pared con más fuerza de la necesaria y mordió su labio inferior hasta que el sabor metálico alcanzó la lengua de los dos, sus manos subieron por su pecho hasta su rostro, y le dio el beso más intenso que jamás le habían dado, sin dejar de pegar su cuerpo al suyo como si fuera una calcomanía. Él dio un respingo, casi despertando de un ensueño, y la tomó por los hombros haciéndola retroceder.

'_Voy a necesitar que pares de besarme así, Tachikawa' _

Ella lo miró confundida por unos segundos, el agua de la ducha caía sobre ella nuevamente, impulsando su cabello castaño hasta adelante. Se retiró el cabello de la cara, encogiéndose los hombros.

'_¿Por qué?... Pensé que querías esto, a mí' _

'_Lo hago, no tienes idea de cuánto' _

'_¿Entonces?' _

Volvió a impulsarse hacia él y volvieron a besarse con intensidad. Ella impulsó su cadera hacia la suya y él la haló por los muslos hacia él, sin separar sus labios de los suyos. La caja negra en la que se había convertido su pecho, comenzaba a latir con un sentimiento diferente, como una vela encendiéndose en la total oscuridad, era algo pequeño y quizás insignificante, pero después de estar sumido en nada más que dolor, parecía ser la única cosa en todo el universo que lo podía hacer sentir remotamente mejor.

Sus labios se separaron por un segundo, y él tomó la iniciativa, cargándola en sus brazos y acostándola en el piso de mármol pulido, su cabello castaño parecía casi brillar por las gotas de agua en el contraste con el blanco de las baldosas, se subió sobre ella, protegiéndola del agua, e inmediatamente la sintió enlazar las piernas alrededor de su cadera.

'_Estás vulnerable y tomada'_ le dijo con los últimos remiendos de cordura que aún le quedaban.

'_Tú estás más borracho que yo, e igual de vulnerable' _

Eso era verdad, y en verdad no tuvo más oportunidad de pensar, ella lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y él no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia, ella lo abrazó y comenzó a besar la curva de su cuello. Yamato llevó las manos acomodando su cadera bajo él, y subió las manos por su abdomen, comenzando a levantar su camiseta, su piel era suave como pétalos de rosa, y definitivamente no estaba usando nada debajo, sus manos se movieron por su pecho, subiéndole la camiseta hasta retirarla por completo, las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la curva de sus senos y le mordió el lóbulo inferior del oído derecho, respirando sobre él. Sintió las manos de ella bajar por su pecho, desabrochando los botones de su camisa de una manera rápida y lo forcejeó un poco para bajar la camisa por sus hombros y retirarla de su cuerpo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, dándose un corto beso en los labios, y la sintió bajar por su cuello dando pequeños y dibujando hasta el trayecto de su pecho con la lengua. Sus manos apretaron sus senos con suavidad y bajó besando del lado izquierdo desde el comienzo de su cicatriz hasta su ombligo, para luego subir por su torso hasta sus senos, lamió la areola de sus pezones dándole un leve mordisco en la punta, la sintió apretar la presión de sus piernas en su cadera, haciendo a su vez presión contra la suya, y lo siguiente que supo fue que lo hacía retroceder para que volviera a quedar de rodillas en el piso, ella llevó las manos a su cadera desabrochando sus jeans y él hizo lo mismo, apenas las últimas prendas que los separaban fueron removidas, Yamato la cargó en sus brazos colocándose de pie y la llevó contra la pared de la ducha.

La espalda de Mimi hizo un sonido sordo mientras era llevada contra la pared de un modo más violento de lo que él intentaba, el agua de la ducha caía sobre ellos de un modo torrencial, y ella volvió a enlazar sus tobillos en la espalda de él. El zafiro de sus ojos se enlazó con el caramelo de los de ella, y nada fue dicho. Las manos de Yamato se fijaron en su cadera, manteniendo el cuerpo de ella fijo para la primera penetración, que fue mucho más resuelta y fuerte de lo que normalmente habría querido, un extraño sentimiento de urgencia y desesperación parecía haberse apoderado de él, y algún lugar en su mente enlazaba el sentido de posesión de la chica en sus brazos con el acalle de todas esas angustias que se esparcían dentro de él como un incendio fuera de control.

Sintió las manos de ella acariciando la piel de su espalda, para luego enlazarse abrazándolo con fuerza, como si fuese una boya salvavidas a la que aferrarse en medio del océano. Usando la pared como soporte, entró en ella con más potencia en cada movimiento, ninguno de los dos estaba siendo especialmente alto, pese a que podía escuchar los gemidos que ella emitía en su oído entre la acelerada respiración que llenaba de escalofríos la parte baja de su espalda. En otras circunstancias, la falta de gritos de parte de su compañera quizás pudo llenarle de dudas respecto a su desempeño, pero el modo en el que su cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos, y la relajación absoluta que sintió en ella al momento de aceptar el clímax, le dijo que ella había alcanzado el orgasmo también.

Lo que siguió a eso fue un silencio total, acompañado apenas por la respiración entrecortada de los dos. Por unos cortos y preciados minutos, aparentaba que todo el dolor dentro de ellos había alcanzado un tope finalmente, y había soltado una descarga de endorfinas lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos pudiesen respirar sin dolor por primera vez en las últimas 48 horas.

Era un sentimiento extraño, y culposo a la vez, dónde ambos entendían lo horrendo que era utilizarse el uno al otro para intentar aminorar su dolor, pero a la vez estaban agradecidos por saber que existía algo en el mundo capaz de devolverles una mínima parte de la paz que habían perdido. No era una salida del mar de desolación donde ambos se encontraban, no era una solución al dolor dentro de ellos, y ciertamente no era un paso en la dirección correcta a sanar sus destruidos corazones. Pero era algo. Algo fuerte capaz de hacer aparecer una chispa de luz en medio del fondo del océano de desesperación que ahora era su realidad.

La sintió soltar un sollozo, y supo que estaba llorando. Por un segundo, consideró soltarla, pero ella no lo permitió, abrazándolo con más fuerza y escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello. El pequeño momento de paz se había ido, y el dolor había vuelto, él podía sentirlo también, esparciéndose en la caja negra de su pecho como si jamás se hubiese ido. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de ella, y se dio la vuelta, sentándose en el suelo, manteniéndola sobre él en su regazo. La abrazó de la misma manera que ella lo estaba abrazando a él, y sintió algo cálido abandonar sus ojos. Quiso convencerse que era el agua tibia de la ducha, pero sabía que también estaba llorando.

No había nada en el mundo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerles escapar el dolor, ambos lo sabían. Ninguna cantidad de alcohol o azúcar, acallaría la total desolación de sus almas. El sexo la había acallado por unos minutos, pero sólo fue eso, unos minutos, y él no pudo evitar preguntarse si sólo había sido el sexo, o el hecho de que era entre ellos lo que había logrado ese efecto paliativo en los dos. Algo dentro de él le dijo que era más lo segundo que lo primero, había algo, poético y retorcido en toda esa situación, dónde ambos parecían estar más rotos de lo que podían tolerar, y de alguna manera se sostenían para que no cayesen los pedazos. Él estaba con la única persona en el mundo que podía entender su dolor actual a cabalidad y, de algún modo, evitar ese dolor juntos, parecía ser lo único capaz de lograr que lo sobrevivieran.

Quizás era una locura, y ciertamente no era suficiente para superarlo o sentirlo en menor magnitud, pero mantenerse aferrado al otro parecía ser suficiente al menos para sobrevivir.

* * *

Miyako Inoue despertó en la oscuridad otra vez, sus parpados estaban pesados y no era capaz de mantenerlos abiertos por más de unos segundos. Todo su cuerpo dolía insoportablemente, entumido por la posición en la que la mantenían encerrada en la pequeña caja oscura donde la habían lanzado desde que la habían sacado del automóvil. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado secuestrada, o cuándo había sido la última vez que habían inyectado el tranquilizante en su sistema nervioso para mantenerla débil y controlable.

Intentó incorporarse, pero inmediatamente las náuseas invadieron su cuerpo, y su frente casi rozó el tope de la caja, no podría sentarse aún si se las arreglaba para incorporarse. Suspiró, intentando abrir la boca, no la habían amordazado, y sólo mantenían sus manos amarradas, obviamente estaban confiados en su habilidad de que nadie la oiría si gritaba, y que la atraparían con rapidez si por algún milagro lograba escapar de la caja. El tranquilizante fue una contramedida a sus intentos de partir luz del freno del automóvil cuando la echaron en la maleta, como Takeru le había enseñado. Lamentablemente se habían dado cuenta y le habían inyectado suficientes tranquilizantes como domar a un león salvaje.

Miyako suspiró con pesadez, se las arregló para levantar su pie derecho y patear el tope de la caja.

'_¡DÉJENME SALIR!'_ gritó nuevamente, no entendía por qué no la habían matado aun, y si querían algo de ella, al menos deberían tener la decencia de decirle que era o explicarle que estaba pasando, y dónde estaba Takeru.

Continuó pateando la caja y gritando hasta que el hombre de piel más oscura y ojos cafés abrió la caja mirándola con condescendencia, parecía lista a amenazarla para que se callara, pero una voz más calmada y fría resonó primero.

'_Está bien, sácala, no importa' _

Miyako dio un respingo y un shock se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Conocía esa voz, y todo su cuerpo se encogió al reconocerla. Quiso gritar, pero su voz había sido presa del miedo, y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin su consentimiento. Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras el hombre la cargaba y la sentaba en el suelo, junto a la caja, y sus ojos se clavaron en los azules del atacante. Él estaba leyendo, la Divina Comedia en el original italiano, y no se molestó en mirarla de manera directa. Estaba vestido de negro, y pese a los casi inexistentes muebles del salón, aún se veía imponente y poderoso a sus ojos.

'_Realmente creí que mi hermano estaba más interesado en usted, Dra. Inoue. Sigo esperando que aparezca aquí para rescatarla, pero he sido totalmente decepcionado por su poca utilidad, parece que he sobrestimado su valor… Miyako'_ dijo Osamu Ichijouji, mientras pasaba la página del libro con indiferencia, el modo en el que pronunció su nombre le hizo encogerse más contra la caja _'Ken-chan no ha movido un músculo por usted, y yo comienzo a aburrirme' _

Cerró el libro, y lo colocó sobre sus piernas, clavando su mirada en ella por primera vez. Ella sabía quién era, habían hablado tantas veces antes, y pese a eso, el Osamu Ichijouji que estaba frente a ella en aquel momento era inherentemente una persona diferente. Sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de malicia e indiferencia, que inmediatamente enviaba descargas de pánico por su cuerpo.

'_No soy una persona paciente, Miyako. Tampoco soy caracterizado por actuar de manera decorosa cuando me aburro. No quería tocarle un cabello hasta que Ken llegara aquí, pero… estoy pensando que quizás podríamos jugar un poco mientras lo esperamos… ¿No crees, Miyako?' _

El corazón de Miyako comenzó a latir de una manera dolorosa, y sin poderse controlar, sintió unas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

'_Oh, vamos, Miyako, se supone que eres más fuerte que eso. Aún no hay razones para que comiences a llorar'_ le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba de pie.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Dije que escribiría un lemon, nunca dije que sería bueno, o que les iba a gustar. Espero su correo de odio, pero aún espero que me escriban. Tuve tres crisis nerviosas escribiendo este capítulo, así que me deben un Review. Por mi paz mental. **

**Nos leemos pronto, espero. **


	14. Punto de Partida

**Hola niñas y niño. Lamento la tardanza, estuve peleando con mis personajes y a uno tuve que ponerle el cono de la vergüenza, no diré quién pero digamos que ALGUIEN *tos*Ken*tos* estuvo a punto de terminar en el fondo del lago por no querer seguir con el programa (¿?). **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos mensajes que me hicieron muy feliz 3**

**Lore-chan02: tú eres un amor, te pasaste por varias de mis historias y que bueno que te hayan gustado. Sí es mucha agua, lo puedo certificar. Gracias por leer!**

**Lu-chan: Lu bebe, yo sé que tú eres más a una lectora silenciosa que comenta porque me quiere. Y yo te quiero! Me encanta que odies a Hikari y que en nuestro trio de spoiler nadie shipea el Takari xD Love you!**

**Tengoku no tenshi: Lamento lo de Takeru, pero era inevitable, siempre planee matarlo porque era el centro emocional de mis tres personajes principales. Me vas a zarandear, oh dios, te devuelvo tus galletas! Odiarme es normal, yo lo hago todo el tiempo xD**

**AlinaStarlight: eres tan linda teniendo esperanza en que Takeru estaría vivo. Es bien difícil escribir la ansiedad de Miya, ahí veremos cómo va saliendo. El Mimato va saliendo así porque están en las peores circunstancias posibles para enamorarse, la verdad. Por eso es algo ortodoxo, pero sí pasa (¿?).**

**Alberick: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Si hubiéramos dejado más reviews quizás siguiera vivo. Suena como mi próxima amenaza (¿?), siempre digo que no tiene punto matar a alguien en una historia si no va a dejar un impacto emocional en el lector, uno de mis autores favoritos (GRR Martin) dice que si alguien muere y no sientes nada es una experiencia superficial y vacía, por eso cuando alguien muere nos pega tanto (¿?). ****Hoy te recomiendo: Bradley Caleb Kane – Once, Pieces – Red, The Highest cost – Son of Rust, Echo - Jason Walker, Lost in the Echo Linkin Park, The Racing Rats – Editors. Enjoy! **

**Virgil: Oh, tu rr fue tan largo que sólo con eso me puse muy feliz. Entiendo perfectamente el punto de Katzenbach, yo también lo sentí así y por eso paré de hacerlo xD escribo más decente cuando manejo sentimientos, y por eso es mejor mantener la inspiración externa al minimo. Muchas gracias por leer, y espero te guste el cap. Kudos por el seudónimo xD me hizo reír mucho. **

**Liraz Nightray: te voy a comprar un chocolate pingui, este RR no parece tuyo. Esta tan no tú. Es mi culpa. Porque tuviste mis crisis y tuviste que editar todo lo feo que escribí. Te voy a dar un abrazo de pingüino. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Me gusta que quieras a Osamu y que hagas char char xD tu entiendes el bromance toxico, y eso es importante. Nunca me dejes, te love! **

**Touko: Oh dios, es una linda canción. Sorry. Gracias por leer! **

**LilyP: el héroe Ken? Jajaja, inspirador. Gracias por leer! **

**Osiris: lamento tus mares, lo intentaré. **

**Mimato bombon kou: awwwww me odias. Lo lamento. Lemon que causa pena, estamos para no complacer (¿?), lamento haberte hecho llorar, y lamento lo del trio (¿?). Espero te guste el cap. **

**MonoAzul: awwwwww si tu llorabas seria pero para los personajes, eso es tan adorable. Ay yo odio los lemones, los odio, sólo escribí este porque necesitaba hacerlo lo más doloroso posible. Espero que no duela tanto (¿?)**

**MissyFretser123: Oh dios, te hice llorar en el bus. LO LAMENTO TANTO! Me encanta que sufras tanto a Take, quiere decir que no lo hice también. Espero no hallas llorado mucho en la ventana! LO LAMENTO! **

**Lena90: JAJAJAJAJAJA… Me hiciste reír mucho con que trajera las esferas de dragon para revivir a Takeru. Espero te guste el cap.**

**DarkyStar: tú siempre eres más amable de lo que merezco, y me dices más palabras lindas de las que me he ganado. Siempre que leo tus RRs me quedó con la sensación de que hablas de alguien más. Es un privilegio que me leas, Darkychan, es por lectores como tú que me molesto en publicar. **

**AllyzA: Ally-chan pokemon bebe. ****No puedo creer que necesitaras 7 rounds para leer y no pudieras con la canción. Me siento bien mal :(. Tú fuiste la única que siempre sospechó de Osamu. Ten tu galleta. Ally quiere venganza. Era lemon o drogas, gracias, pensé que nadie más lo vería así xDDD, llegó el capítulo antes que el regalo. Pero no importa, lo bueno se hace esperar. Love! **

**Josephine126: Tenías esperanza, y yo la maté, lo siento. Qué bueno que el mimato te haya pegado por ese lado. Espero te guste el cap y gracias por leer! **

**SiageLove: todos somos un poco masoquistas, paisana. Espero te guste el cap! **

**LadyMimato: cuando escribí el lemon pensé en ti porque tanto que lo pediste, y dije: lo odiara. Parece una tormenta, que genial. Espero te guste el cap! **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER. Espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen sus mensajes. **

* * *

**Punto de Partida **

Taichi Yagami apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la sala de interrogatorios y reprimió el deseo de estamparla contra él hasta que algo de lo que pensaba comenzara a tener el menor sentido para él. Estaba cansado, podía sentirlo en sus articulaciones, y en la pesadez de sus parpados, ninguna cantidad peligrosa de cafeína parecía cambiar eso. Habían pasado 48 Hrs., desde que había dormido con normalidad, pero se rehusaba a quejarse o ir a casa, sabiendo que cada segundo era preciado.

Cada segundo que Miyako Inoue pasaba desaparecida, era una estadística menos en la probabilidad de encontrarla con vida, y aun así no había nada que lo acercara a encontrarla a ella, ni al asesino de Takeru Takaishi. Había memorizado la declaración de Mimi Tachikawa, al igual que la nota de voz en el celular de la muchacha, la cual estaba siendo analizada por el equipo forense. No había perdido ni un segundo en buscar a Ken Ichijouji para revisar la pista que Yamato había encontrado ligándolo al acoso, pero el acaudalado joven parecía haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Taichi había puesto una alerta en su pasaporte en caso de que intentara dejar el país, pero sí era sincero consigo mismo, sabía que eso no funcionaría cuando los Ichijouji tenían más que suficiente dinero para aviones privados.

Un suspiro se atoró en sus labios y abrió los ojos con pesadez. Uno de sus compañeros seguía interrogando a los empleados del servicio de encomienda de donde habían sido recibidos los paquetes a Miyako y la fotografía dejada en la estación. Salvo una conexión circunstancial con el consorcio Ichijouji ninguno recordaba si quiera haber entregado algo a la doctora o a la persona que envió los paquetes. Era un total callejón sin salida, y lo sabía. Si el tipo era siquiera la mitad de inteligente de lo que él creía que era, obviamente había utilizado gente no rastreable a él para realizar los envíos.

La única luz al final del túnel, había llegado de parte del fiscal de distrito. Obviamente, al Fiscal Tachikawa le preocupaba el bienestar de su hija lo suficiente para saltarse muchos protocolos por ella, y sin embargo, una orden para acceder a los documentos e instalaciones del conglomerado Ichijouji no eran fáciles de conseguir, ni siquiera para un fiscal, cuando el patriarca de la familia mantenía amistad con toda la gente de poder en el país. Los Ichijouji parecían ser intocables, y si no podían tocarlos, no había manera de encontrar alguna evidencia que los ligara a los crímenes. Necesitaba acceso a sus empresas de seguridad de alta tecnología para siquiera conseguir evidencia circunstancial que los ligara al acoso de Miyako, lo cual de por sí era básicamente un tiro en la oscuridad, y aun si la encontraba ningún link directo por una evidencia tan superficial daría cabida de presión para una confesión.

Giró sobre sus talones, hacia la mesa y dando la espalda al interrogatorio. Las fotografías del apartamento de la Dra. Inoue estaban desplegadas, la lucha excesiva del lugar le hacía sospechar 2 perpetradores, pero la mayor sorpresa vino del casquillo en la bala de Takeru Takaishi. Un raro calibre utilizado por armas de alto rendimiento en el medio oriente. Los Ichijojis eran más que rumorados a moverse en la mafia de ventas de armas en el medio oriente, pero sin el serial del arma que la disparó, tampoco encontraría un causal ni siquiera circunstancial para ligarlo.

Su única esperanza era dar con Ken Ichijouji, quizás si lo tuviera en custodia podría presionarlo lo suficiente para hacerlo hablar. Si tan solo pudiera poner las manos sobre él, quizás todo este rompecabezas comenzaría a tener sentido.

Pero eso era imposible, si el más joven de los Ichijouji tenía algo que ver en esto, jamás se entregaría a decírselo, y por más patrulleros que colocara en su apartamento y en las oficinas centrales, estaba seguro que su padre debería haberle notificado ya después de la moción del fiscal Tachikawa. Por más que pensaba, todo era un callejón sin salida.

_¿Cómo se suponía que encontrará a Miyako Inoue? _

* * *

Llevaba más de una hora despierta, pero no se había atrevido a mover un solo músculo. Estaba segura de que se había quedado dormida llorando en su pecho, dentro de la ducha, pero había despertado con una manta enrollada en su cuerpo y acostada sobre la alfombra de la sala. No estaba abrazándola, como habría sido el comportamiento normal post-sexo de sus antiguas parejas, pero sabía que estaba detrás de ella porque podía sentir su cuerpo cerca, a pesar de no estar tocándola en absoluto. Él se había quedado, y eso en sí era casi un logro.

No hacía falta pensarlo demasiado para inferir que la había cargado a la sala, para evitar el conflicto de la cama en la que ella no podía ni siquiera pensar sin querer llorar, lo que ocurrió entre ellos era un obvio intento fallido de evasión, en el que habían concluido usándose el uno al otro para apagar sus sentimientos a cambio de un minuto de paz mental. Era un fracaso constatado, porque aún sentía más deseos de llorar que de existir. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admitir que sí tuvo un momento de paz en sus brazos, y que al menos había logrado dormir más de una hora en su presencia. Se sentía mejor, aún si el margen de referencia era tan bajo, que casi no significaba una diferencia. Pero era extrañamente confortante saber que la persona a su lado, no solo entendía, sino que compartía cada gramo incesante de su dolor.

Su cuerpo se movió con lentitud y giró hacia él. No se sorprendió de encontrarlo despierto, con la vista en el techo, pero sus ojos azules se dirigieron inmediatamente a ella, desde su visión periférica. Ninguno de los dos habló por bastante rato, y él fue el primero en levantarse, ella clavó su mirada en la espalda de él, durante los 15 minutos que le tomó finalmente decidir levantarse, y colocarse los pantalones. Debería sentirse incómodo, habían tenido sexo tóxico en la peor clase de estado mental posible, y en el apartamento que compartía con el difunto y la desaparecida. En teoría era muy incómodo y el silencio entre ellos parecía estar perfectamente justificado por ese hecho. Pero de alguna manera, no lo era.

Él giró hacia ella y le lanzó su camisa. Ella se sentó a colocársela sin decir nada. 15 minutos después, ambos estaban en la cocina preparando café y tostadas, con una familiaridad de pareja de casados, nadie había señalado el elefante rosa en la habitación, pero de alguna manera no hacía falta. Era más que obvio que se habían estado usando para lidiar con sus propios demonios, ninguno lo había ocultado, y quizás esa era la razón por la cual eso no era extraño o incómodo. No había mentiras o verdades a medias entre ellos, ni falsas promesas o declaraciones ilusorias de amor eterno, para amarrar la compañía del otro. Ella lo había invitado porque quería estar con él, y él se había quedado porque así lo quería. No era compromiso, obligación o lástima.

Era una inusual sensación de igualdad, equilibrio y lucidez.

Pero aun así, cuando la mano de él rozó la suya para alcanzarle la taza de café, una mirada fue suficiente para saber que pese a lo poco romántico de su relación, los sentimientos que estaban ocultos e ignorados por la incesante incapacidad de lidiar con ellos en ese momento, eran reales. Había algo grande entre ellos, aún si ninguno de los dos estuviese en el mejor lugar de aceptarlo u ocuparse de ello. Era imposible, con tanto horror rodeando su vida, el plantearse seriamente la conexión irremediable que tenían, pero quizás era esa misma conexión la que permitía que pudiesen estar juntos en ignorancia sentimental, por ahora.

Ninguno de los dos comió demasiado, y se alternaban para apretar sus ojos, demasiado rojos para mantenerse abiertos por mucho tiempo. Yamato fue el primero en romper el silencio.

'_Necesito que me prestes tu teléfono, el mío esta descargado y en la guantera de mi auto' _

Mimi lo observó sorprendida por unos segundos, se levantó y buscó el teléfono por el suelo de su habitación, intentando no mirar, volvió a encenderlo y se lo pasó ignorando todas las llamadas de sus padres. Yamato tomó el aparato y marcó el número con inercia conociéndolo de memoria, esperó unos segundos hasta que el mismo respondió, mantuvo una conversación corta con Taichi en la cual se lamentó de oír que no habían ningunas noticias que entregar, Mimi siguió mirando su plato de manera ausente como si no oyera su conversación, pese a saber que lo hacía. Se disponía a devolver el teléfono a Mimi, cuando cambió de opinión. Dudó por un segundo, pensando en preguntarle, pero temiendo su negativa, marcó el nombre de 'Koushiro' en el teclado, eligiendo la opción que venía acompañada del sobrenombre 'Kou-chan', sabía que pese a que parecían haber roto en los peores términos, ella conservaría el número del pelirrojo. Sin pedirle permiso, lo marcó y esperó unos segundos antes de que este contestara.

'_Esto debe ser una broma'_ fue la respuesta del pelirrojo al llamado. Su voz sonaba más curiosa que molesto al recibir una llamada de su infame ex y Yamato decidió ir al grano sin perder el tiempo en cortesías.

'_Soy yo. Necesito tu ayuda' _

Koushiro estaba sorprendido al reconocer su voz, pero lo escuchó con atención mientras explicaba que necesitaba verlo por una emergencia, personal, debió sentir la desesperación en su voz porque accedió de manera inmediata. Decidió no explicarle demasiado, Koushiro no sabía que había perdido a su hermano, y no tenía planificado decírselo por teléfono, sino usarlo a su beneficio para obligarlo a hackear información de los Ichijouji para él. No estaba seguro de qué tipo de relación mantenía su amigo con Ken Ichijouji, pero en el más modesto caso escenario eran socios de negocios, y si eso le daba acceso al menos a la lista de propiedades de los Ichijouji, ya era algo. Quedó en verse con el pelirrojo en veinte minutos en su oficina y colgó antes de que este hiciera más preguntas. Era la única pista que éticamente no podía pedirle a Taichi que siguiera, Koushiro era sumamente talentoso en romper las reglas, pero convencerlo de violar la ley no solo estaba mal sino que consistía en sí en un crimen. Estaba completamente consiente de que nada que pudieran encontrar de esa manera serviría en la corte, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era confirmas sus sospechas sobre la familia Ichijouji e intentar hallar a Miyako Inoue.

Se levantó y sintió inmediatamente la mirada de Mimi en él.

'_¿A dónde vas?' _la pregunta se sintió extraña, e infantil, y los ojos castaños de la muchacha habían bajado inmediatamente a la mesa con un dejo de vergüenza.

Se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos sin saber qué debía contestar. No tenía pensado llevársela a ningún lado, prefería tenerla rodeada de escoltas y policías, asegurándose de que nadie podría acercársele. Pero pese a solo tener una relación corta con ella, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ningún policía o escolta podría controlarla si recibía una llamada del asesino. Diablos, ni si quiera él podría controlarla si eso pasaba, pero ciertamente la vigilaría con mayor diligencia que unos desconocidos que ignoraban su capacidad de lanzarse al peligro sin considerar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Todo el entrenamiento policial decía que una mujer en este estado, estaría muerta de miedo y esperando ser protegida, Mimi Tachikawa sin embargo, solo a él le había permitido la entrada a su apartamento, y no había reparado en echar a sus escoltas, eso sin mencionar que la noche del asesinato había corrido directamente al asesino sin detenerse si quiera a esperar por él, ella no de detendría en correr a donde fuese que creyera que Miyako pudiese estar, sola. Él no podía quitarse la sensación de que una parte de ella preferiría intercambiar lugares con Miyako, y algo en la actitud de la muchacha le convencía que estaba en lo correcto.

'_No puedo dejarte sola' _anunció en voz alta, y ella lo miró extrañada.

Definitivamente no podría dejar de vigilarla ni un solo segundo, era la única manera en la que podría asegurarse de que ella no desaparecería también. El sospechoso era un sádico que disfrutaba los juegos mentales, y tenía una especial atracción por la castaña, era la única explicación para haberse tomado la molestia de llamar a Mimi después de ya haberse llevado a Miyako y matado a Takeru. De alguna manera Mimi era parte de su rompecabezas, aún si él no podía ubicar con claridad en qué parte, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabía que Takeru no había sido más que un daño colateral, que se encontró en el momento y lugar equivocado. Cualquiera que fuese el plan del ignoto, Miyako era su objetivo y Mimi parecía ser su premio.

'_Cámbiate, vendrás conmigo'_ anunció finalmente, por un segundo esperó que ella discutiera. Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando alcanzaron la oficina de Koushiro Izumi, Mimi giró a mirarlo de manera interrogante, pero no habló con él, y mantuvo la distancia mientras él caminaba adelante, los escoltas los seguían a poca distancia. Estaba usando la misma ropa de la noche anterior, lo cual seguía mirándose como ropa de velorio, aun cuando no tuviese ninguna intención de asistir al cementerio. Mimi, sin embargo, se había cambiado por un vestido negro más respetable, y él se preguntó si ella sí planeaba ir al cementerio. Koushiro estaba esperándolo afuera de su oficina cuando llegó y avanzó directamente a él dándole un abrazo que lo sorprendió.

'_Yamato, no tenía ni idea. Acabo de leer la noticia en el periódico' _

Así que lo sabía, Yamato suspiró, sin dejar que los sentimientos salieran de la caja negra donde los había obligado a entrar al despertar. Dio un paso atrás, obligando a Koushiro a retroceder y le envió una mirada seria.

'_Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero saber cuál es exactamente tu relación con Ken Ichijouji' _

'_¿Ken? ¿Por qué estás preguntándome por Ken?'_ Koushiro pestañeó confundido, sin ver la conexión, y se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar, al ver que el semblante serio de Yamato se mantenía igual _'Somos amigos, y soy su apoderado legal por el momento' _

Los ojos de Yamato se expandieron ante la revelación, si era su apoderado legal el asunto sería más provechoso de lo que podría haberse imaginado. Dio un paso al frente, dejando todo trato amistoso de lado, y tomó a Koushiro de la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria hablándole con el tono de voz más autoritario que fue capaz de articular.

'_Necesito que hackees información de Ken Ichijouji' _

Koushiro lo miró extrañado, retrocediendo e intentando zafarse sin éxito del agarre del rubio.

'_¿De qué diablos estás hablando?' _

'_Necesito que me digas dónde mierda esta tu amigo, ahora' _

'_¿Te has vuelto loco?' _

'_¡No tengo tiempo de explicarte, necesito saber dónde está antes de que el bastardo abandone el maldito país!' _

Koushiro forcejeó con él intentando que le soltara el brazo sin éxito y Yamato terminó empujándolo contra la puerta de manera violenta.

'_¡Quítame las manos de encima!' _

'_¡Vas a ayudarme, así tenga que obligarte, Koushiro!' _

'_Miya… Miya está desaparecida, Kou-chan…' _la voz suave de Mimi de alguna manera corto el forcejeó de los dos, y apareció a la derecha de Yamato con los ojos clavados en Koushiro Izumi, quien dejó de forcejear apenas la vio _'Miya… estaba siendo acosada por alguien, la policía no logra saber quién, pero su acosador fue volviéndose más violento… me atacó y me dejó…'_ su mano subió a su cuello tocando la cicatriz _'Estaba por Miya, pero me encontró a mí y me dejó marcada como ganado, diciendo que volvería… y volvió pero ahora…' _la voz de Mimi se quebró y Yamato no podía verla, pero por la mirada dolida de Koushiro sabía que la muchacha estaba llorando _'Se llevó a Miya… y mató a Takeru…' _los sollozos escaparon de los labios de la castaña por unos segundos y cuando volvió a hablar estaba tartamudeando _'Miya… Estaba saliendo con Ken, y no sé… no sé si él tenga algo que ver, pero sí sé que se colocó violento con ella, y que ahora nadie puede encontrarlo, y si él sabe algo, si él sabe dónde está Miya…' _los sollozos de Mimi se hicieron más fuertes _'Por favor, Kou-chan, si puedes ayudarnos a encontrar a Ken… ya perdí a Takeru, no puedo perder a Miya también… por favor, Kou-chan…' _

Yamato lo soltó a ver la mirada del pelirrojo, quien inmediatamente avanzó a envolver a su ex novia en un abrazo, que Mimi correspondió en seguida, llorando en su hombro con menor decoro del que habría esperado para una pareja que había roto por un post it. Mimi estaba abrazándolo y llorando amargamente en su hombro, mientras Koushiro acariciaba su cabello con una pose abatida.

'_Por supuesto que voy a ayudarlos' _

Le susurró y Yamato respiró aliviado, si bien no le gustaba la imagen, ciertamente había sido más efectivo que su plan de intimidar a Koushiro, traer a Mimi había sido la decisión correcta después de todo.

'_Ken no ha salido del país'_ anunció Koushiro, pasados unos minutos cuando los tres estaban sentados en la oficina _'Me llamó anoche'_

'_¿Para qué te llamó?'_ preguntó Yamato.

'_Quería saber si su hermano ya había llamado, con su usual juego de intimidación para comprarme' _

'_¿Su hermano? ¿Comparte?' _

'_Osamu Ichijouji, el hermano mayor de Ken y heredero del conglomerado Ichijouji' _Koushiro giró hacia su computadora, comenzando a teclear_ 'Ken es más la oveja negra que el apoderado de su padre que tú te estás imaginando, Yamato, su padre y su hermano siempre están tratando de controlarlo' _

Yamato entornó los ojos, analizando con cuidado sus palabras.

'_Quizás intentan controlarlo porque es peligroso' _

Koushiro giró hacia la impresora, organizando unos papeles en las manos.

'_Ken no es una mala persona. No sé qué pasó entre él e Inoue, no sé qué te estás imaginando que él ha hecho, y ni sé por qué crees que él podría tener algo que ver con esto, pero…' _Koushiro le pasó las hojas sin mirarlo _'La gente suele hacer deducciones sobre Ken… porque no es exactamente una persona muy estable, pero Ken no es mala persona'_

Yamato revisó las hojas en silencio, era una lista de las empresas Ichijouji involucradas en vigilancia y armamento. En alguna de estas empresas podría ubicarse la conexión del material militar encontrado en el apartamento de las chicas. Le pasó la lista de seriales a Koushiro decidiendo ignorar su defensa de Ken Ichijouji, para su desgracia, Mimi sí estaba oyendo al pelirrojo.

'_Yo la convencí de salir con él… no me pareció que era un mal chico' _

'_Si Inoue era la chica de la que me había estado hablando… Ken no es realmente alguien que se interesa por otros seres humanos con facilidad, realmente dudo que sus intenciones con Inoue no fuesen sinceras' _

Koushiro giró sobre su silla arrebatando las hojas de las manos de Yamato, el muchacho tomó un marcador resaltador amarillo y señaló tres líneas en la primera hoja.

'_Esas tres empresas Ichijouji trabajan con la clase de vigilancia de acta tecnología que encontraste. Los seriales de los equipos son material clasificado, tendría que hackear el servidor madre del vendedor, y las empresas especializadas en seguridad no son exactamente fáciles de infiltrar' _

'_Pero entonces sí tendría acceso a comprar el material'_

'_Los Ichijouji son de las familias más ricas de todo el continente, Yamato, no hay mucho que no tengan acceso a comprar. Pero si indicas que este evento circunstancial puede ser ligado con Ken te equivocas. Que desprecia las empresas de vigilancia, de armamento y de seguridad en general. Uno de los conflictos más constantes que mantiene con su padre es la noción de que los Ichijouji proveen armamento a la resistencia en el medio oriente, o eso cree Ken' _

'_Me estás diciendo que tienen accesos a mercenarios del medio oriente, mientras intentas que deje de sospechar de él' _

Koushiro guardó silencio, volvió a girar a la computadora y no habló por varios minutos, y cuando lo hizo fue con una pose abatida.

'_No puedo rastrear el número de Ken. Está apagado, intenté encenderlo remotamente, pero debe haber removido la batería o está descargado' _

'_Oh, eso no es sospechoso en absoluto' _dijo Yamato con sarcasmo.

'_Su familia lo mantiene monitoreado, de hecho no es tan raro. Si de verdad crees que hizo algo malo, deberían hablar con su hermano. No hay nada que Ken pueda hacer que Osamu no sepa' _

'_Su familia no está colaborando' _

'_Si estás acusándolo abiertamente de homicidio, no veo razón de por qué actuarían de otra manera' _

Yamato se colocó de pie sin contestar, no se había molestado en explicarle a Koushiro que en realidad él no podía trabajar en caso, pero su amigo era lo suficientemente inteligente para inferir eso por su cuenta.

'_Si vuelve a llamarte, por favor averigua dónde está' _

Koushiro dudó por un segundo, antes de dar un leve asentimiento.

'_Lamento mucho su perdida'_ dijo oscilando los ojos entre Yamato que ya le había dado la espalda, y Mimi que seguía sentada.

'_Vamos, Mimi'_ llamó Yamato desde la puerta.

Mimi tenía la vista clavada en sus manos, y no se había movido en absoluto.

'_Osamu… Ichijouji…'_ susurró la castaña.

'_Mimi' _llamó de nuevo.

'_Kou…'_ Mimi alzó la vista hacia el pelirrojo con los ojos muy abiertos _'¿dijiste que él siempre sabe lo que Ken hace?'_

'_Pues… tiene un molesto habito de pasarse por aquí después de que Ken se va, como si lo persiguiera constantemente o lo mantuviera bajo vigilancia' _

'_Quizás porque Ken Ichijouji es violento'_ dijo Yamato _'Y su familia lo ha estado encubriendo por años' _

Mimi se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, clavando su mirada en Koushiro.

'_Tú lo conoces, ¿Cómo es su relación?' _

'_Ah…' _Koushiro dudó por unos instantes _'Osamu es un hermano mayor muy protector y controlador. Quiere mantener comprados a todas las personas en la vida de Ken para que pasen información de su vida a su padre' _

'_Es igual al contrato que los Ichijouji le hicieron pagar a Miyako, para informar el estado de Ken y cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en las sesiones… ¿Por qué querrían mantenerlo en tanta vigilancia?' _

'_Su padre tiene miedo de que la vida inestable de Ken ocasione conflictos de imagen en la compañía, o eso dice Osamu. Pero lo extraño es que Ken solo es una figura hipotética en el consejo, en realidad él no ha invertido su dinero en ninguna empresa relacionada con su padre o su hermano'_

'_¿Entonces por qué habría un concepto de reputación?' _

'_En verdad, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero el fidecomiso de Ken viene con muchas restricciones para su uso desde que pudo acceder a él a los 18' _

Mimi bajó la mirada, eso probablemente estaba relacionado con el incidente en el que había perdido la vida la madre de Ken, el cual Miyako les había confesado. Aún si Ken no fue comprobado de hacer nada, la mera sospecha pudo llevar a su padre a crearle una especie de jaula de cristal para vigilarlo desde entonces. Era lo que Miyako mantenía sobre él, que todos los desórdenes inestables de su vida se debían a una inherente necesidad de control que había sido arrebatada de él desde la niñez por su padre, y una completa disociación hacia su hermano, que era todo lo que él no era. Miyako había mantenido que Ken solo era peligroso para sí mismo gracias a eso.

'_¿Y qué si estás equivocado?'_ dijo Mimi girando el rostro hacia Yamato.

'_¿De qué estás hablando?' _

'_Miya no creía que Ken era peligroso' _

'_Inoue fue engañada' _

Mimi se colocó de pie, negando con la cabeza.

'_La primera carta decía que había arruinado su vida. Ken había mejorado después de conocer a Miyako, no al revés' _

'_Eso es cierto'_ corroboró Koushiro desde atrás.

'_Toda la evidencia apunta a Ken Ichijouji'_ dijo Yamato.

'_Quizás porque es ahí donde quieren que apunte'_ dijo Mimi _'Todo tu instinto policial está aferrado a esa idea, pero ¿y si te equivocas?'_

Yamato cruzó los brazos, alzando las cejas.

'_No estoy de humor para escuchar otra teoría de como Akira Sendoh es solo un mensajero' _

Mimi lo ignoró su sarcasmo, negando con la cabeza.

'_La foto que recibiste… borraron a Miyako y señalaron a Ken con marcador rojo. Miyako y Takeru dicen que por el perfil parecía que lo estaban señalando como blanco, a él' _

'_Lo cual es bastante inteligente de su parte, es una medida contra evidenciaría' _

Mimi intercambió una mirada con Koushiro.

'_Quizás tengas razón, Yama… pero, Yagami…. Yagami debería conversar con Osamu Ichijouji' _

* * *

'_No puedo soportar a las mujeres lloronas, pensé que eras más fuerte que esto, Miyako' _

Era la mitad de la noche, ella lo sabía por las ventanas completamente negras tras su cabeza, parecían estar en una casa, y ella podía jurar que escuchaba las olas del mar en algún lugar, pero era difícil saber. No estaba segura si el hecho de que el cuarto no fuera insonorizado era algo bueno o malo, quizás no les importaba si gritaba porque igual nadie podría oírla. Ese pensamiento le heló la sangre y prefirió empujarlo fuera de su mente por el momento. Había tres hombres en total, dos de aspecto de mercenarios profesionales, que ella pudiera ver, uno en cada salida y Osamu en medio del cuarto, mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa, que se las arreglaba para verse frío e intenso a la vez. Sin embargo, y pese a que había utilizado los primeros minutos de conciencia para memorizar tantos detalles como fueran posibles en caso de que se le presentara la oportunidad de escapar, ahora su mente estaba en blanco.

Cuando finalmente comenzó a hablarle, las parejas de Osamu Ichijouji parecían rebotar por las paredes de su mente como una pelota de tenis. Una parte de ella se rehusaba completamente a creer en sus palabras, y otra sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Takeru Takaishi estaba muerto, como daño colateral por intentar ayudarla, y de pronto todo se había borrado para ella. Ya no intentaba memorizar rutas de escape, o intentar analizar las condiciones de su confinamiento, de pronto toda voluntad de sobrevivir había sido borrada de su cuerpo con una sola pincelada, las lágrimas no paraban de salir por sus ojos, de una manera tan violenta que todo se veía borroso, sabía que estaba gimoteando como una niña pequeña, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Las preguntas que Osamu hacia caían en oídos sordos, todo el sentido del mundo parecía haberse esfumado para ella.

Takeru estaba muerto, y era su culpa. Todo era su culpa. Si no hubiera intentado salvarla, él estaría bien. Si ella no hubiese sido tan débil para pelear a su atacante, Takeru no habría tenido que pelear solo. Debió tomar más en serio sus clases de defensa, debió cargar el arma que él le dio en todo momento, nunca debió ser tan confiada, nunca debió haberlo dejado solo en ese cuarto. Todo, absolutamente todo era su culpa.

'_Deja de llorar' _

La orden vino con una voz tan autoritaria que le hizo alzar la mirada. Osamu se había levantado de su asiento, y la miraba desde arriba como si fuese un ángel de la muerte listo para acabar con ella. No había hecho nada, y sin embargo ella estaba asustada, intentó parar el llanto, pero fue imposible, su interior era como un huracán emocional que amaneaba con no detenerse jamás.

'_No me gustan las mujeres lloronas, Miyako. Es tan normal, tan mundano y predecible' _

Ella lo ignoró, clavando la vista en el piso mientras las lágrimas se estampaban contra sus rodillas. Sintió una sombra sobre ella y lo siguiente que supo era que Osamu estaba arrodillado frente a ella. La tomó por el cabello que ahora apenas le llegaba a los hombros y le acercó el rostro al suyo.

'_Quiero saber, qué es lo que mi hermano encuentra tan fascinante sobre ti. De usted precisamente, con su vida aburrida, sus amigos estúpidos, su rutina nauseabunda y su intelecto mediocre… ¿qué es lo que mi hermano le ve de interesante?' _

Miyako soltó un gemido de dolor como respuesta, nada más que lágrimas salieron de ella. Ni siquiera podía pensar en algo que no fuera Takeru. Era obvio que Ken era la razón por la cual estaba viviendo esa pesadilla, pero aun si pudiese concentrarse en el problema, no sabría qué contestar a eso. Él le gritó al oído por una respuesta y ella solo pudo gimotear un patético _'No lo sé'. _

Osamu había soltado su cabello y se había levantado de nuevo, y ella se desplomó hacia adelante apoyando las manos en el piso sin dejar de llorar, antes de siquiera saber que lo hacía se escuchó a sí misma balbuceando el nombre de Takeru entre sollozos, ya no le importaba qué pudieran hacerle a ella, Mimi había resultado atacada por su culpa y ahora ambas habían perdido el pegamento de su relación. Sus manos seguían amarradas, impidiéndole sostenerse con totalidad, y terminó apoyando la frente en el suelo entre sollozos cada vez más fuertes.

'_Ya cállate' _

Su voz había sonado calmada, fría y desasociada, completamente diferente al arranque de ira que había experimentado un segundo después cuando le pateó el estomagó enviándola rodando por el suelo.

'_¿Por qué todos tienen que ser tan predecibles? Es tan aburrido. Todo es tan aburrido' _

Su voz había sonado fría de nuevo, pero Miyako podía sentir la ira detrás de la fachada. Su abdomen estaba sangrando y ese dolor volvió a encender todos los dolores de lucha en su cuerpo como a un árbol de navidad, de pronto era consciente de la sangre en sus manos, los golpes de su cuerpo y los restos de vidrio aún adentro de su piel, cuyo dolor la adrenalina había mantenido ocultos hasta ahora. Sin embargo, no detuvo el llanto de sus ojos.

Nuevamente, Osamu estaba de pie a su lado mirándola con repugnancia.

'_Voy a decorar todo el piso con tu sangre si no dejas de llorar' _

'_No me importa. Mátame' _su voz había sonado mucho más decidida de lo que se sentía, y la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de él fue muy diferente a nada de lo que ella había visto antes.

'_Matarte' _repitió con tono de voz divertido _'No seas obvia, tengo otros planes para ti' _

Miyako intentó incorporarse, únicamente para ser empujada por el pie de Osamu nuevamente al suelo, clavándose sobre el fragmento de vidrio que estaba alojado en su abdomen.

'_Necesito distracción, necesito un juego divertido y un oponente que valga la pena. Necesito una droga que aleje mi mente de la mundana normalidad de la manada donde estoy forzado a coexistir. Necesito un reto' _

'_Yo… no…'_

'_No usted, patética mujer mediocre' _dijo, empujando más el pie en su abdomen _'Quiero a Ken. Mi hermano es el único que vale la pena en este océano de mediocridad y usted va a traerlo aquí' _

Miyako clavó la mirada en él, aguantando la respiración.

'_Es el cebo. Pero no tengo que mantenerla completa para que sea el cebo' _

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al comprender que no era la muerte lo peor que le podría esperar.

'_Dígame qué le ve mi hermano' _

'_¡No lo sé!'_

'_Está aburriéndome, Miyako. Y cuando yo estoy aburrido busco nuevos juguetes' _

Su voz le heló la sangre.

'_Tengo una compañía entera de mercenarios a mi disposición. Ya hice que mataran a Takaishi, puedo ir por Tachikawa también. Zeus sabe que ella es mucho más divertida que usted, tiene el paquete del juguete perfecto' _

Su corazón se saltó un latido.

Mimi. No había pensado en Mimi, que seguramente estaría sola en el apartamento, manteniendo a los escoltas afuera, sin querer entrar a la habitación que compartían, e incapaz de levantarse de la ducha por la doble perdida de la que estaba experimentando. Sola. Completamente sola. Tenía que mantener a Mimi fuera de esto.

'_Lo hice reír. Una vez' _soltó en un susurro _'el 24 de abril… estábamos hablando de usted… y hubo un chista sobre parhelio y Einstein, y él se rió… también dijo, que verme con mis amigos y mi vida normal… que quizás yo sabía algo que él no' _

Osamu alzó la mirada, analizando sus palabras.

'_Ser aburrido como usted' _

Osamu retiró el pie de su abdomen y le dio la espalda, caminando alrededor del cuarto, con su mente trabajando a mil por hora.

'_Usted rompió a mi hermano. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es romperla a usted' _

* * *

Mimi bajó del vehículo y lanzó la puerta estampándola, escuchó a Yamato maldecir por lo bajo, y lo ignoró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada del complejo, los escolta ya habían bajado de su vehículo y se apresuraron a alcanzarla. Yamato a su vez dio la vuelta al automóvil con una mirada molesta.

'_Estás actuando como una niña' _

'_Tú eres el que está huyendo, Yamato' _

'_No estoy huyendo, solamente no quiero ir' _

'_Porque actúas como un niño' _

'_¡Mi hermano está muerto!' _

Había gritado eso tan fuerte que la había hecho detenerse justo frente a la puerta de cristal del lobby, para girar hacia él con las cejas alzadas y los ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas.

'_Está muerto… y a él no le va a importar donde lo sufra. Él no sabrá si estaré o no ahí. Él no sabe ya nada' _

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Mimi, y las secó con la manga de su vestido, soltando un pequeño sollozo. Sin decir nada, volvió a darle la espalda, y entró al lobby con el rubio pisándole los talones. Antes de llegar al ascensor, Yamato la haló del brazo girándola hacia él.

'_No quiero dejarte sola. Te acompañaré hasta que vayas al entierro' _

'_Eso no va a ser necesario'_ dijo ella soltándose de él.

'_¡Estás siendo infantil!'_

'_¡Estás siendo un imbécil!' _

Ambos habían gritado y los escoltas se habían acercado más. Mimi levantó la mano en su dirección, alejándolos con un ademan. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

'_Yo sé cómo te sientes' _

'_No lo sabes' _

'_Sé cómo te sientes'_ repitió con decisión _'Tú no fuiste el único que perdió un hermano. Quizás yo no tenga su sangre, quizás yo no fuera su familia legal. Pero Takeru era mi hermano también' _su voz sonaba rota y suave a la vez, y las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas _'Takeru… era mi hermano también' _su voz falló y escapó un sollozo de sus labios _'Yo pasé más tiempo con tu hermano del que tú jamás lograste, él era mi familia también… él y Miya… ¡No digas que no sé cómo te sientes! ¡Cuando yo los he perdido a los dos!'_ retrocedió, secándose las lágrimas con la manga del vestido _'Solo porque no entiendo tu incapacidad a despedirte, ¡no quiere decir que me duela menos que a ti! ¡Y no! ¡No necesito que te quedes conmigo!' _

Mimi retrocedió y entró en el ascensor cerrando las puertas y dejando a un congelado rubio del otro lado. Presionó el botón de su piso con violencia y se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó secando sus lágrimas. Había dicho esas palabras, y era lo que sentía. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de poder soportar ver como lo enterraban, y lo dejaban en esa caja pequeña y oscura.

'_Takeru solía temer a la oscuridad…' _

Sus rodillas flaquearon y se habría desplomado en el suelo si no fuese porque el ascensor había hecho un movimiento violento. Mimi alzó la vista y observó como el marcador de los pisos se volvía loco, todos los números de los pisos se habían encendido a la vez tanto en el tablero como en la pantalla.

'_¿Qué demonios…?' _

El ascensor se detuvo, pero ella no tuvo idea de en qué piso estaba porque todos los números seguían brillando. Las puertas se abrieron y allí, justo al otro lado de las puertas estaban los ojos azules de Ken Ichijouji. Se veía agitado, como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, estaba justo frente a ella, alzando un revolver que le apuntaba directamente al abdomen.

'_He estado esperando por ti, Tachikawa'_ anunció.

* * *

_**Van a lincharme. Lo sé. La editora comparte la culpa porque apoyó mi macabro plan. **_

_**Espero sus cartas de odio, quejas y amenazas. Pero espero que me escriban, porque si me deprimo me tardaré más o lanzaré la laptop al mar (¿?) de por si vivo cerca del mar. **_

_**Los espero, no me maten. Besos, besitos, mil besitos! **_


End file.
